The New Target - Reboot
by mega14343
Summary: After comming back from the Demon Realm, Basara and the others were living their normal days. That is, until Basara was set as an extermination target by the Heroes. Basara must now power up and defeat them. This is the reboot, where I try to fix the mistakes I made on the original fanfic.
1. Note 0

**Now is finally the time for the promised reboot. Better late than never I guess. Does this also count as an early Christmas gift?**

 **Now, as you may have noticed, there are already a lot of chapters posted (not sure how many yet). The reason for that is that I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer (though I guess this in only half a success). The next chapters will also come in "bundles" like these, but I don't have a date for them yet. They'll be out when I finish them.**

 **First, a little warning. This story happens after Volume 8, but before Volume 9. So it's your choice to proceed or not as there will be spoilers (although you probably already know about them and it's not like there are major spoilers here).**

 **The first few chapters are just re-worked versions of chapters of the original post. They are very similar, but have some differences to their original versions. After that, it's new stuff (though I guess there's not much of that yet, but it'll come… sometime).**

 **Also, forgive me if some of the onomatopoeias I make during the scenes aren't good. I was never good with onomatopoeias (but I can guarantee I'm not the worst at them).**

 **Other than that, what can I say? Although there are (will be) less ecchi scenes in this reboot, they are longer and I believe they are better (except for chapter 1. That one didn't receive much change because I felt that it was fine for what it was. Chapter 4 though…). I also made it so that both the girls and the villains are more involved in the story. I even developed more of the villains' back-story (though these chapters aren't in the "first bundle").**

 **And I did take a few "liberties" here and there. It's nothing too big and I can see something along the lines on the LNs, so I don't think there will be any problems. Still, if there's something horribly wrong or if anyone has a suggestion, please let me know.**

 **Well, I don't think I have anything else to comment. If you guys have any questions (from the story or something else) ask me and I'll do my best to answer. I do have other things I want to talk about, but I'll leave these for after this is over (since I didn't make any author notes on the chapters, I'll make another note chapter).**

 **So, let's start this.**


	2. The Day Before

From the time that Basara and the others came back from the demon realm, many things happened.

With Zest now living in the house with them, they had to make some construction work in the house and add a new room. Maria used this opportunity to build an underground floor. Rooms for everyone, a huge bath and a big bed were all of them can sleep together were just some of the things added to the Toujou household.

After a few days, Basara was called by the infirmary teacher Chisato to a hot spring. There, she told him about both his mothers and decided to form a contract that allowed him to use her powers. The contract was successful, but Basara temporally lost his ability to use Banishing Shift until he got used to Chisato's godly powers inside him.

While all of that happened, the biggest event was still yet to come.

A few months after that, Basara, Mio and Yuki had already started their second year in high school. This is an example of a normal day for them.

In the morning, Maria waked up Basara in an unusual way. No, for her, this is the usual way to wake him up.

"Basara-san, it's time. You should wake up soon… or else I might take advantage of that."

Basara was startled and jumped up and Maria rose up with him. That's natural since she slipped inside his shirt while he was asleep, she even made sure to use a little bit of sleeping magic just to make sure he wouldn't wake up while she was getting in the shirt.

While this truly did remind Basara of their earlier times together, when their biggest worry was for the stray low-level demons that followed Mio, Basara still got startled by Maria's usually unusual wake up call.

"M-Maria, what are you doing so early? Get out of my shirt."

"Ohh~. Even while you say that, your friend here seems like it wants more attention."

Her hand was inside his sleeping pants, she was stroking his hard member as she was saying that.

Even though it was just a normal morning phenomenon for any boy, and Maria obviously knew about that, she still pretended that it was because of her while she stroked him.

"Really, did no one help you relieve yourself yesterday? I was out shopping for food, but if you had told me, I would have gladly helped you."

She started stroking harder, Basara wanted to stop her, but it's also true that he was a teenage boy, how could he resist something like this?

"Hmm, but time is short today. It can't be helped, we'll have to leave this for another time, otherwise you're going to be late."

With Maria's phrase, Basara remembered that it was a weekday and therefore he had to go to school. Maria giving service to him was so unusual that it made him forget about his routine. Basara did not have time to get out of his sleeping clothes and ran down to eat breakfast. There, he found both Zest and Kurumi waiting on the table, though there was only one plate.

"Basara-sama, your food is ready."

"Isn't that one of yours? Why are you waiting on the dining table then?"

"S-something like this is alright from time to time."

"Huh?"

Basara did not understand Kurumi's words, but he soon would. When he sat down, before he could pick up the fork or the spoon, Zest picked up the fork while Kurumi got the spoon.

Before he could ask what were they doing, Zest said "Now, Basara-sama, ahh~" He could not react to it and Kurumi seemed to be waiting for her turn next. He gave up and simply opened his mouth as the two girls fed him.

Once he finished his breakfast, he went straight for the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick bath before putting on his uniform.

He opened the door to the bath. In it, he saw that his foster sister Mio was using the toilet. He had a though like something like this had happened before and was attacked by shock magic at the same time. She soon got out of the bathroom, she wanted to scold him, but left it for later since they were late.

Also, after all they had done to and for each other, getting seen using the toiled wasn't really a big deal. In fact, she only shot magic at him as an unconscious reaction.

Basara quickly got up and went to brush his teeth and then for a bath. He got in and relaxed for a moment, then someone spoke behind him.

"You're finally here Basara. Now, I'll wash you."

Basara was a bit startled, but he then noticed that it was in childhood friend Yuki. Basara wanted to refuse since he was late, but the conversation went as followed.

"Yuki. No, I'm in a hurry, so I can't have you wash me. Actually, go put on your uniform."

"I'll wash you."

"No, you see-"

"I'll wash you"

"… Yes."

After Yuki gave him a bath, they both got out and got dressed. Then they met Mio, who was waiting at the front, and went to school.

Unfortunately, they were not able to make it in time. The girls were allowed to enter because they used the excuse that they had gotten tired from doing their homework yesterday and slept in, Basara was not allowed to enter because he forgot his homework.

He had actually done it, but, because of what Maria did to him early in the morning, he completely forgot about it.

He was supposed to stay in detention with the principal until the start of the second period, but Chisato came along and offered to take care of Basara. The principal could not imagine her true intentions.

In the infirmary, Chisato locked the doors and closed the curtains on the windows and door window. She then used some magic so that no one would be able to hear them from the outside.

"W-wait, are you sure we can do this?"

"Why not? The windows are closed, the door is locked and no one outside can hear a single thing. Since you would have been in detention anyway, we might as well make full use if this time."

Chisato laughed mischievously and said.

"Since you've been a bad boy forgetting your homework, I'll be sure to punish you severely."

"No, like I said-"

But before Basara could say that he's not the one at fault, Chisato's hand caressed his member through the pants. Soon, she put her hand inside his pants, grabbed his member, and started stroking it.

"Making excuses, I'll have to really punish you for this."

While stroking his dick, she set it free from its prison, put it her mouth, and started sucking it. The slippery wet felling made Basara's head forget about all the problems he had gotten since early in the morning.

While her tongue gently caressed every bit of Basara's member and her saliva made sure the big rod would slip in and out easily, Basara was made to forget everything. It worked like magic.

After a few minutes, she took it out of her mouth, put it between her breasts, and started moving them up and down. The soft and elastic sensation truly send an electric current from Basara's tailbone to his spine.

"Since this is a punishment, you can only cum once I allow you. If you cum earlier, I'll make sure to punish you more."

She had a smile in her face. While he tried to hold back, due to Maria stroking him earlier, it wasn't long before he came on Chisato's face.

"Ohh~ I'll be troubled if my clothes stained. Wait a minute, once I take everything off, we will continue your punishment."

She took off everything, even her panties, which acted as a reminder of the line both of them should not cross. Basara was also told to take off his clothes and he obeyed.

Basara was made to lie down on the bed, Chisato sat on his face and started giving him a foot job. While her crack has right on his face, she said to him.

"You know, this is a punishment, you're the one supposed to make me feel good. You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah."

As soon as he heard that, Basara started licking her crack. His tongue slipped in her while his fingers played with her clit. At the same time, Chisato was using both her feet to do him.

And so they continued, staining each other with their cum. They would have kept it up, but they heard an unusually loud walking noise passing them, only then they were reminded to look at the time.

Basara was only supposed to stay until the second period started, but he lost the sense of time and stayed until lunch break. Chisato told him to go and said she would explain things to the principal.

Basara watched the rest of the classes without anything out of the usual happening. Once classed were finished, Basara quickly went to the school entrance when he remembered he promised to help Nanao with after class work. He had a thought as if he was forgetting many things today.

Basara ran back to his class, only to bump into Nanao along the way.

"S-sorry. I had forgotten that I told I would help you, but I'm here now so I'll help."

"N-no, don't worry about it."

Basara apologized. Afterwards, he helped Nanao for about half an hour and then went home once the job was finished. Mio and Yuki wanted to wait for him, but he told them to go on ahead since he didn't know how long it would take.

While he was heading towards his home, he did not notice that he was being watched from above.

"Is he really the extermination target? He doesn't look like someone that would kill his friends. Was there any mistake in the information?"

Said a girl that looked to be about the same age as Mio and Yuki, she had green hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the usual hero clan female uniform, similar to the one Yuki or Kurumi wear during battles.

"His looks don't matter. If I beat him, my rank will rise, that's what I'm interested in. Also, I don't know what it is for you two, but this is a personal request from the higher ups for me."

This time, a boy that looked to be about Basara's age spoke. He had golden hair and eyes. He wore the male version of the hero clan uniform, similar to the ones Takashi and Shiba wore when they came to fight Basara.

"I'm still having trouble to believe this. After so many years of war between demons and gods, how did a hybrid like him come into existence without rape? What did Jin do?"

The man that said that looked to be about in his late forties to early fifties, but he may be older. His black hair was starting to turn white, but his brown eyes were still working very well. He wore the same uniform as the boy before, though his was much bigger.

"I still don't think we should just kill him out of the blue. Let's have a talk with him tomorrow and decide then. I don't want any mistakes on this mission."

The girl said. While the boy didn't want to agree, he was forced to because the man agreed. Should the boy start doing things on his own, he might lose this great chance to rise up, not to mention that the girl would make sure to punish him this time, so he should cope with these two for now.

The three retreated into the night. As for Basara, the rest of his day went on as normal.


	3. The New Target

The next day.

Basara was surprised that Maria didn't slip into his bed, maybe she's still asleep, or busy cooking. Today Basara did his normal routine and he, Mio and Yuki were able to arrive at school on time.

The classes flowed like normal and it seemed like nothing much would happen today.

Today, Mio and Yuki were chosen to be on class duty. Basara decided to wait for them while talking with Takigawa. The conversation somehow flowed in an unusual way.

"Recently, I've heard that some hero clan members from Europe were sent to Japan for a mission."

"Hmm, but why should I care about that, Takigawa? Do you think they are after Mio?"

"No, probably not. The Japan hero clan would look incompetent to ask for help in Naruse's case, plus, she isn't a extermination target anymore. They probably have another target."

"Another target? Who do you think it could be?"

"Who knows? Well, I do have a suspicion, but I don't care. If you happen to find something out, share the info with me, we could do some sort of trade, especially if I'm right."

"Is that why you told me about them without me asking for it?"

"Who knows? Maybe that's why, maybe not. Just watch out, I have a felling things will get interesting soon."

That left Basara perplexed. Why would things become interesting? Deep down, Basara knew the answer, but chose not to believe it.

"Say, want me to go with you guys today? If the girls don't want, I can follow from the shadows. I have a feeling I'll get to see something interesting if I go."

"No, there's no need. See you around."

Takigawa waved his hand and left the school, it should also be about time for Mio and Yuki to have finished, so Basara went to look for them. Basara would soon regret the choice of dismissing Takigawa.

It didn't take long for Basara to find both girls. They got their stuff and went home.

But, on the way, they felt some presence observing them. Not long after, all of the people on the streets disappeared, this confirmed that there was something wrong.

The three put their backs facing each other and got into a triangular formation. This formation was perfect in situations like this, as the only blind spots on it were upwards and downwards, which were also the places they were least likely to get attacked from.

Should the opponent come from under them, they would hear the ground breaking. Should the opponent come from the skies, they could hear the wind being cut. Should the opponent come from anywhere else, they had eyes on it. It should be a perfect defensive formation.

Even so, surprising everyone there, Basara was slammed and taken out of formation. He was able to block using Brynhildr, but was still send back a few meters.

The one who slammed into Basara was a boy about his age, his hair and eyes had golden color and he was using a hero clan uniform. The boy used a red lance to fight.

The boy walked up to Basara. But of course the girls didn't simply watch.

"Stop."

"Stay put."

Mio got a magic circle ready to shoot at any time and Yuki summoned Sakuya and closed in on the boy. Even so, they boy's expression showed only annoyance.

"I guess I have to go through the bitches first, huh."

Basara wanted to beat the boy up for what he called Mio and Yuki, but he didn't have to. The boy got ready to take a step and was hit by a coordinated attack by Mio and Yuki. If one saw their coordination, they could never guess they were once enemies.

But something more impressive happened before Basara's eyes.

The boy was hit. He was hit for sure. But it still didn't matter. Before the dust from the attacks even settled, the boy appeared, without a scratch in his body. As if to mock her, the boy ran around Yuki, waited just enough time for her to turn around, and gave her a back handed slap. Before she could even notice what happened, the boy hit her with the back of his lance, as if to say he didn't even need to try against Yuki.

He turned to look at Mio. She had gotten a shock magic ready and shot it right at that instant. It would be impossible for the boy to dodge at this distance.

"Such weaklings."

Was all that came from the boy's mouth. The boy merely extended his right hand forward. As the lighting approached his hand, it started to deviate from the route. The lighting made a 180° turn and hit its caster, Mio.

Mio was forced to her knees from her own attack. The boy used this opportunity to get closer and hit her with the back of the lance, knocking her to the ground.

That was very fast, I could barely see it, there was no way to help them. That's what went through Basara's mind. How long did it take? 5 seconds? Too much. 2 seconds? Still feels like too much. A single second? Although not 100% right, it felt like the best answer.

"Be gone."

The boy said and pointed his lance to Mio. The boy was fast, too fast for Basara, but his mind went blanc as he yelled.

"Don't you dare!"

And Basara rushed to fight the mysterious boy.

Sword VS lance. In close combat, the sword should have an advantage, but the boy didn't seem to mind it and was easily deflecting Basara's blows while striking back at the same time.

The boy's blows were not only quick, but also very powerful. Basara couldn't defend and even if he could, Basara was sure it would simply break though Brynhildr or anything Basara used as a shield.

I'll die. No, forget that, he'll kill them. I can't let that happen, no matter what. Basara thought.

Basara started fighting back, stronger with each attack. He was not at 100% potential, right now, that was worth nothing. Basara could only give 200%, or 300% if that wasn't enough. The condition his body would be in afterwards didn't matter, he had to protect them at all costs.

"Ba…sara…"

Mio woke up, Yuki did too soon afterwards. Mio was getting some magic ready and Yuki was about to summon Sakuya yet again. The bot smirked, Basara noticed his trap with this.

"Wait. He's a Hero Clan member. If we attack him recklessly, this will end bad."

"Ehh, so you noticed. Well, not like I was trying to hide it, just wanted an excuse to kill you all. Now, this is dragging on too much, isn't it?"

The boy broke from the fight, took some distance and seemed like he was putting magical energy in his lance, he was getting ready for a finishing attack. Basara was getting ready to defend himself, if he had Banishing Shift, it would be a simple matter, but that's not available right now.

Basara knew that he could not defend, but he could take the hit for Mio or Yuki. And that's all that mattered. At that moment, Basara wished deep down that someone would come to help them, or at least to get Mio and Yuki out of here.

As soon as Basara made that wish, an arrow was shot between Basara and the boy, the arrow did not have a target and was merely calling attention to the one that fired it.

A girl about Mio and Yuki's age jumped down from the top of a building, an old looking man also jumped with her. The girl had a bow on her hand while the man had a gigantic hammer.

"Cillín, what are you doing? We were supposed to talk to him before anything, but you just went on ahead and fought him. I won't let this go unpunished."

Said the girl with green hair and brown eyes. She wore a hero clan uniform similar to Yuki or Kurumi's. If she had to be described in one word, it would be beautiful. Her bodyline was very well defined and the tight hero clan uniform emphasized her breasts. If this were a normal situation, it wouldn't be strange for Basara's eyes, or even Mio and Yuki's for that matter, to be glued to her body.

But they had no time for that. Where she and the old man enemies? They seemed to know the boy, but the girl didn't look like she had any friendly type of relation to him.

"Oh come on Anna, you're too good natured for this. If we complete this job quick, our ranks might rise even more than just defeating him, though I suppose you can't get a higher rank. Anyways, you got no proof I attacked first, so I'm just doing some self-defense."

"Bullshit! I don't know who you all are, but this guy just came out of the blue and attacked me."

But the boy, Cillín, only had a devilish smile on his lips.

"Attacked? I could never do such a thing. I only bumped into you, that's all. You three are the ones that got violent first."

"Cillín, you do not get to talk back after you broke or agreement."

An old looking man said that. He had black hair and brown eyes and also wore the same uniform as the boy called Cillín. Though his had much more fabric on it due to the explosive amount of muscles on his body.

"Even you're going against me Gavriil? Fine the, talk to him if you want. Just know I did nothing wrong."

Cillín put his lance on his back, he seemed pissed, but didn't look like he was going to rebel against the others here.

Basara seemed to recognize the name of the old man, but didn't say anything since he couldn't remember where he had already heard about the man. Maybe he was a famous hero?

Gavriil and Anna stood by Cillín's sides, not like allies protecting each other, but more like they were there to make sure Cillín wouldn't attack again. Gavriil started talking.

"We're sorry for this sudden approach, it was not our original intention. We are heroes send from Europe to Japan on an extermination mission."

"Extermination? Whose?"

"The extermination of the renegade hero clan member that killed a lot of Japan's Hero Village inhabitants when he was attacked, in other words, your extermination, Basara."

Mio, Yuki and Basara were surprised. Basara was already expecting to meet the heroes from Europe sooner or later due to what Takigawa told him, but he didn't think they had been sent to kill him. Yuki raised a voice of protest.

"Basara may have killed some people on that day, but he also saved some, including me. He was already expelled from the village, so there's no reason to kill him seeing he already received his punishment."

"I also have my doubts about this, but I still don't know who is right and who is wrong. I plan to investigate further, but right now, for all I know, you could have been corrupted by his way of thinking."

Anna was the one that answered Yuki. Gavriil then held his hammer with both hands and said.

"Now, I think it's time for you to die."

"What are you saying?"

Surprisingly, Anna was the one that reacted first.

"I believe we got our confirmation, right? Independent on who attacked first, the boy, Basara, was ready to take the fight to the end. Also, you said it yourself, he corrupted the hero girl's mind to make her believe he's not the villain. I'd say we've talked enough."

" That's not what I said and I still haven't come clear about that. Wait, Gavriil!"

Anna yelled, but Gavriil didn't seem to care. Maybe he had a reason to believe he wouldn't be affected by disobeying her. Basara knew that the fight would re-start and that he could not count on Mio and Yuki's help, no, they would try to help, but Basara could not allow letting them give the heroes an excuse to hunt them.

But, before the fight broke out, Cillín stopped Gavriil by putting his lance in front of him. Cillín also gave a side look at Anna.

"What are you doing?"

"You guys stopped me, so it's fair for me to stop you."

Cillín answered Gavriil and added.

"Also, that guy is too weak right now, he won't give us much of anything if any of us fight him now. So, let us make this interesting."

"What do you mean?"

To answer Basara's question, Cillín said.

"We will give you a month to prepare yourself, you can try to run away, get stronger or call allies if you want. In other words, in one month, the three of us will meet you and have the last fight. Let's see… how about we fight in the place the Demon Lord's daughter once lost control of her power, that lookout point? Yeah, seems ok."

After answering his own question, Cillín started to leave. Gavriil followed behind soon enough. Anna stood there for a moment and said.

"Sorry for this, but I also believe that an arranged battle like this is better and more fair. Of course, I'll hear you guys' side. Since you say Basara is innocent, I'll got to the Japanese Hero Village and take a look myself. Look for me when you want to tell me your side of the story."

She said and left. The magic barrier was undone and Basara and the two girls were returned to the normal world.

In the end, what was that? These three were send to kill Basara, but they don't seem to be all on the same page. That girl, Anna, she said she's hear them out, maybe it would be a good idea to talk to her.

Afterward, Basara, Mio and Yuki continued heading home, all three decided to discuss what had happened with everyone at home. Although there were many things they were still unsure of, one thing was for certain, this will be a hard battle.


	4. First Day of Preparations (Part 1)

"R-really?"

"What are we going to do?"

Maria and Kurumi were thinking to themselves, even so, they said their thoughts aloud. The other three girls were also in deep thought.

The thing they could not endure was not being able to do anything. Whenever they had any problems, Basara was always there to help, they wanted to help him as well, but knew that things would only worsen if they took direct action.

Surely, they could just take the risk and fight alongside Basara, but after they gave it more thought, they realized how much of a stupid idea that was.

Basara went through all the trouble to fight Yuki, Kurumi and Takashi to turn Mio back from an extermination target to an observation target, she would just throw that away if she fought now. Both Maria and Zest has barely any sort of allies in the demon realm, the first due to betrayal and the other due to having started as an enemy force, if they decided to fight, there's no saying that some demons wouldn't take this opportunity to get rid of them. As for the hero sisters Yuki and Kurumi, they can't oppose the heroes, even if they fight and win, their family will surely feel the consequences.

In short, no matter what they do, the girls can't directly help Basara in this fight.

"Well, there's nothing we can do today. Let's go to sleep and find a way to deal with this tomorrow."

After Basara said that, even though reluctant, the girls did as told. In his room, Basara grabbed his phone and called his dad's number. Basara told Jin about what happened.

"I see. Well, what you need to do is obvious is it not?"

"Fight and win?"

"Exactly. I'll try to find info about the other two, but I'll tell you what I know about Gavriil."

"You know him, dad? I had the impression I had heard about him before."

"Yeah, I met him during some battles and I think I told you some stories about some of our battles. Well, it's not like he's my friend, so you don't need to hold yourself, actually you won't survive if you do."

Jin sighted and continued.

"He uses that giant hammer as a weapon, but what makes him most dangerous is that he can use some level of magic. With it, he controls the battle terrain, expect to be attacked with stones and whatever else is in the area. Also, he'll most likely disrupt your foothold."

"What kind of magic is that?"

"It's an area of effect magic, if you put him in the air, he'll be mostly helpless save for the giant hammer. Well, I've also seen him make things like hands from rocks and such out of the ground or walls in battles. I recall the range of this magic being not that far, so, as long as you're careful, you should be mostly fine."

"I see. I'll keep that in mind."

"Still, only hearing an old man talking about stuff from the past won't help you much. I believe that there are some recordings of our battles in the village. I'll try to get in contact to see if I can get you these recordings."

"That would be really helpful. Thanks dad."

"No problem. Make sure you do your best in the fight. And I don't believe that I need to tell you this, but use your creativity."

Basara didn't quite understand what Jin meant. As if reading his mind, Jin explained himself.

"These girls can't fight by your side, right? So another method. Use your contract with them to get stronger, talk with your friends to see how they can help. What I mean is for you to think how to fight alone with everyone's help."

Basara finally understood his father. It was so obvious, yet Basara still hadn't thought about it. With this, even if he fights alone, he'll have everyone's strength with him.

They talked a bit more, but nothing of importance came from it. Afterwards, Basara went to sleep. His body must have been tired, as he lost consciousness as soon as he closed his eyes.

He was in such a deep sleep, he couldn't hear the girls discussing something on the floor below.

The next morning, Basara, Mio and Yuki went to school normally. In the middle of the first period, Basara was thinking about his situation.

It's not like he didn't care about classes, but his mind wouldn't allow him to waste a single second.

That hero, Cillín, is the biggest threat, but not in combat. Although Basara didn't know him, he had a felling he's the type of guy who would do anything as long as it's advantageous to him. No matter what, Basara can't let Cillín get close to any of the girls ever again. Basara was afraid to think what Cillín would possibly do to them.

Basara was so focused on his own thoughts that, to an outsider, he'd look like he's not feeling well. His beat up body didn't help in the regard.

 _What do I do? Maybe I could call Celis. No, it's the same as getting Yuki or Kurumi to help me. Plus, I don't know what she'd think once she heard about this. I bet she'd ask me how in the world did this happened. Who else could I ask for help? There is…_

"Tojou-kun, are you feeling well? Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"Huh? … the infirmary? The infirmary huh. Yes, I'd like to go."

Basara took the teacher's offer and went to the infirmary. Nanao was tasked with taking him there, but Basara told her that it was fine for him to go alone. In truth, he only wanted to talk with Chisato, there was no need to involve Nanao with this or the battle against the heroes.

Basara entered the infirmary and talked with Chisato. After he told her everything, Chisato said.

"Hmm, I see, but before we start talking about this, we should invite the peeping Tom at the door."

Chisato walked to and opened the door, someone fell to the floor, as if that person was putting its weigh on the door. It was Nanao. Chisato invited her in and quickly explained things to her.

"S-so, Basara is being targeted by the hero clan? Is there something I can do to help?"

"There is something you can do, but are you willing to do anything?"

"Y-yeah, if it's to help Basara."

"Nanao…"

These lines… they made Basara feel thankful to Nanao. But they were also his greatest fear right now. If she never even learned about this battle, she wouldn't be affected by it, but now that she knows, there is a high likelihood for her to get involved.

Basara didn't know the flaw in his logic. He thought that, even if he died, it wouldn't matter to Nanao. He still couldn't phantom what Nanao felt for him, much less how she would feel if Basara died in this fight and she discovered this later on.

"Then let's get things straight first. I already told you that the heroes are targeting Basara, but there is two more things to tell you. Frist, I am a goddess, though I don't have most of my power now. Second and most importantly-"

Chisato walked to Basara's side and kissed him. But it wasn't a normal kiss. Chisato made sure to show Nanao that their tongues were intertwined and she was rubbing her breasts on his chest. If anything, this was a lover's kiss. She parted with the kiss and said.

"I'm Basara's sex slave, but don't worry, I'm the one that decided to become his slave. Also, Naruse, Nonaka and a few other girls have a Master-Servant pact with him and are also his lovers, though they don't know about me. If you want to get in the group, I can help with that while we're getting ready to support Basara. Though I guess we'd have to solve your problem first."

"My problem?"

"Your feelings I mean. Did you tell him already?"

Nanao didn't know how to respond. She liked Basara, but never thought she had a chance to be with him. Learning the truth about Basara's relationship with Chisato, Mio, Yuki and others got Nanao's feelings divided. Seeing Nanao's reaction, Chisato added.

"There's no reason for you to answer now, we'll have lots of time to talk while we think of how to help Basara. As for you Basara, go back to your class. For now, just keep powering up as you've been doing. I have an idea, but it'll take time. Once it's ready, I'll tell you. And Nanao, I know just what do to with you."

While Basara wanted to retort, he followed her orders and went back to his class, but, before he left the infirmary, he said.

"By the way, I decided to tell the girls that you're a goddess, though I won't talk about our relation. Do you have any problem with that?"

"No, I don't have any problems with it."

Basara went back to his class.

After some time passed, Basara went to talk to Takigawa. Mio and Yuki decided to go home before Basara. They though the possibility of him being attacked was small since the heroes let him go just yesterday.

"So you're the extermination target? That's unexpected."

Takigawa said that. Both him and Basara were in the rooftop talking. Basara didn't truly believe that Takigawa was surprised, but there's no reason to mention this now.

"That's the situation right now."

"So, do you want me to help fight them?"

"Would you help me fight?"

"No, but I also don't want you dead. I won't fight directly, but I'll help. I'll get some puppets ready and try to imitate the three's strength and battle style, meanwhile I'll train you myself, we can train every now and then at night starting tomorrow. I'll look for a place today and tell you tomorrow."

"Why are you going to help me?"

"Do I really need to say?"

"Because you get data on the heroes and get to test their strength on me? If it works out, you'll have an army of puppet heroes and I'll be strong enough to survive, it just happens we both win is such a scenario. Is that why?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

Takigawa's words held truth in them, though they were not sincere. Takigawa waved his hand and said he'd go looking for a spot to train Basara. Basara decided to head home.

When he got to his house, he was surprised by what awaited him.

The girls were in the living room, they were on their underwear waiting for Basara.

"Basara, we decided that, since we can't directly help with the fight, we will help you with the Master-Slave contract power up."

Maria voiced and Kurumi followed.

"Since neither I or Maria can make the contract, Maria asked her mother and she made us something like a temporary contract. It will go away in one month along with the power boost you get from it and there will be no traces of it left, but it'll be fine to use its power in the battle against the European heroes."

"""""Therefore, until the day of the battle, we'll serve you to raise the level of the contract as high as possible"""""

The girls all said at the same time. That's the answer they came up with to help Basara in this fight. That is the strategy the spent the whole last night discussing.

"Everyone…"

Basara didn't know how to respond, so he decided to tell the truth. At least part of it.

"Actually, I got three things to tell you girls.

First, the infirmary teacher at school, Chisato, she's actually not human, she is a goddess. But there's no need to worry, she is on our side and has helped me for a while now. She said she will think how to help me this time and also said I should keep powering up with the Master-Slave contract."

The girls, especially Mio and Yuki, were surprised, but decided not to question about why he hadn't told them before. Basara had never given them a reason to doubt his actions. If he hadn't told them, it's because he felt like it was better for them. Basara continued taking.

"Second, I spoke with my father yesterday and he gave me some info about one of the heroes after me. He said he'll try to find something about the others and will call me once he does.

Last, Takigawa, no. Lars said he'll train me to fight the heroes. Since he'll do it at night, I'll only come home once we're finished, so you girls should be already asleep when I come home, so I'm sorry for wasting your efforts."

"What are you talking about Basara?"

"While we may not be on good terms with Lars, we won't oppose your training."

"Also, if you're coming home late, we'll just have to stay awake until later, right onii-chan?"

Yuki, Zest and Mio said respectively. Maria followed up.

"Since today is the first day of the fight's preparations, we'll have to service you to the best of our abilities. After we're done, you'll be so strong these heroes won't even be able to scratch Basara-san."

The girls all nodded to what Maria said and started approaching Basara. This is how his training for the battle against the heroes from Europe began.


	5. First Day of Preparations (Part 2)

The girls started approaching Basara. Basara though that he should take off his clothes, but the girls would not let him. The girls themselves started taking off his clothes.

They started from the top, after unbuttoning his shirt, Kurimi and Zest started licking his nipples and then sucking them.

Meanwhile, the other three started taking off his pants and trousers, it wasn't long before his hard member stood tall in front of the girls. Yuki and Maria started licking his balls while Mio put his dick in her mouth and started blowing him.

Since it's like that, I should take action as well, Basara thought. Basara decided to start giving pleasure to the girls as well.

"Nyaahh! B-Basara onii-chan~"

He started with Kurumi, Yuki's younger sister. Basara was rubbing her breasts with the technique he learned from playing with Mio's soft melons during their earlier times together, though the size of the two's couldn't be compared. Basara was sure Kurumi was felling immense pleasure.

"K-Kurumi, come here for a second."

Basara's voice faltered. Although he had spent an entire night with the five girls during their time on the demon realm, he still didn't have much resistance to so many girls doing him at the same time.

Basara used one of his hands to lift Kurumi's cheek up, and her face with it. Upon seeing her glossy lips, Basara placed a kiss on them. Kurumi raised her body to the same level as Basara. Basara's hands moved behind her back and touched her bra's strap, Kurumi herself helped him take off the bra.

As their tongues were still connected, Basara's hands moved down to Kurumi's panties. His hands went inside the thin layer of fabric and he started massaging her ass. As if to fight back, Kurumi's breasts, which were already pressed on Basara's chest, started moving. Although Basara didn't know if Kurumi was doing this voluntarily or involuntarily, he knew he couldn't let down now.

"Ummm! Chuu, ahh! B-Basara onii-chan, i-if you do it so strongly I'll-!"

But she never finished her sentence. On that small opening that Kurumi made when she talked, Basara lightly touched her opening. It would seem Kurumi was on the verge of cumming, as her voice left her and her arms held onto Basara's neck in a tight hug. This was the chance Basara was looking for.

"Kurumi, I'll make you feel good now."

Was what left Basara's lips. The next second, he started massaging Kurumi's weak spots, her armpits.

"Waaaaahhhh! Noo! Don't!"

Kurumi reacted strongly. Basara couldn't see that right now, but a stain was made on Kurumi's panties. If the state of her panties had to be described, it could only be said that it was like she had went to the pool with her underwear instead of a swimsuit.

Of course, Basara didn't stop because of that.

His hands moved from her armpits all the way to her arm until her elbow and back. He would have gone further, but Kurumi was embracing him right now, so it's impossible for him to go to her hands.

It was only a gentle caress, or rather just a touch, but it was sending waves of pleasure to Kurumi. She knew her time would come soon, so she made a last attack.

"Basara onii-chan… kiss…"

"Ok. Since you asked, I'll give you another kiss."

Basara kissed Kurumi yet again, but it was his turn to be surprised. Kurumi's tongue invaded and attacked his mouth. Noticing her intention, Basara decided to use his own tongue to fight back.

Their battle began. Basara couldn't get her tongue out of his mouth, so he did the next best thing. He allowed her in deeper. Because of that, her breasts were even more pressed against him and he could feel the resistance of her hard nipples. This was dangerous for Basara as well, but it was also advantageous.

"Gyaaahhh! I-I'm going to come. Basara onii-chan!"

As she was focused on attack, she forgot she was being attacked herself. Kurumi was surprised by Basara's sudden change from massaging her armpits to massaging her butt and then back. Basara took this opportunity to force his tongue into Kurumi's mouth.

"Kyyyyyaaaaaaa!"

Kurumi came. All the strength left her body and she plummeted down to the sofa. She just manage to sit down and not bounce to the floor.

"Now, it's your turn next, Zest."

"Yes, Basara-sama."

Zest finally stopped sucking his nipple and rose her body to Basara's level. Before anything else, she took off her bra and pressed her breasts against Basara's chest. Unlike Kurumi's, Zest's breasts were big enough to cover Basara's entire chest. Basara thought he saw Kurumi pout a bit but didn't give it much thought.

"Basara-sama, allow me to service you."

Zest said. If one saw her right now, they could never guess she started off as an enemy to Basara and the others. After her previous master, Zolgear, was defeated, Zest trusted her life to Basara. Not much longer after that, she would become his servant. Right now, it would be funny for them to even think about hurting each other, but that was once Zest's objective.

While she pressed her breasts against his chest, Zest was licking Basara's neck. It gave a ticklish but also pleasuring sensation to Basara. Basara was also doing his part. His hands ran all around Zest's side figure, this only made Basara more aware of Zest's amazing proportions.

Of course, feeling Basara's touch on her side, occasionally touching the side of her big breasts or her butt, was also giving Zest intense pleasure. As if taken by the waves of happiness that were flowing through her, Zest stopped licking Basara's neck and she looked at him with teary eyes. The next thing surprised even Basara.

"Basara-sama, please…"

Zest asked, no, implored. Her lips seemed to be waiting for something. Although she never asked anything, Basara knew what she wanted. He then placed his lips on hers. How cloud he deny something Zest had asked with suck a cute face?

It wasn't long before Zest opened her mouth to allow Basara to dive deeper into her, Basara took this opportunity to shock Zest with pleasure. His hands, which were simply drawing Zest's curves, moved up to her head, more specifically, her ears, or weak points, whichever you wish to call them. The sudden touch made Zest perk her body upwards.

"Kkiii! U-uumm, B-Basara-sama! Chuu."

They restarted their kiss. Since Basara's hands were still playing with Zest's ears, her tongue was trembling while dancing with Basara's tongue. Zest used her hands to hold Basara's face in place as she desperately tried to deepen the kiss even further. This made it so that her breasts were even more pressed against Basara.

While their tongues danced, Basara felt an electric shock from his member. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer, so it was time to finish Zest.

His hands moved from her ears. Zest couldn't phantom what Basara was thinking, therefore she asked.

"Basara-sama, what's wrong?"

But that was the opening Basara had hoped for.

"Nom."

"N! Nnnnnooooooo! Basara-sama!"

Basara lightly bit into her ear. At the same time, his hands grabbed and pulled her panties. Normally the friction of the fabric on her most sensitive spot would only give pain, but right now, it gave her a wave of pleasure. That wave multiplied with the pleasure coming from her ear and made Zest reach an instantaneous orgasm. Zest's butt met with the floor as she fell down, she didn't seem hurt though.

"Now let's see who's next…"

Basara still had three girls to show his love to. Mio was sucking on his dick as if she was a kid who just got their first taste of a popsicle, better yet, as if she was guarding it from something. Yuki was sucking on one of Basara's balls, but she was being very attentive. If Mio let go for even a second, it seemed like Yuki would gobble Basara's member all to herself. Basara figured he shouldn't disrupt them right now.

"Maria."

"So it's my turn, Basara-san?"

Maria was also sucking on one of Basara's balls, but stopped to respond to Basara's call. But she didn't raise her body. She stayed on all fours and started licking Basara's abs. Basara's muscles were well defined due to much training, but they hadn't been trained for this, as such, Basara was taken by surprise by the wave of pleasure.

Since he still couldn't give up, Basara reacted. His hands were placed on Maria's butt and they were slowly moving, giving her a light massage. Then Basara had a memory surge. Basara's lips contorted into a smile as he readied himself. The next second, Basara's hand slapped Maria's butt.

"Kyaaa! My~ Basara-san, what's going through your mind?"

"Nothing. I just remembered that, back in the demon realm, we did something like this, right? I just wanted to see if you felt anything and, by your voice just now, I'd guess you did feel something."

"My my, Basara-san, are you implying I have a masochist side to me?"

"I don't recall saying that."

Even though he said that, he slapped her butt yet again. After she said "now you've done it" Maria resumed running her tongue in Basara's abs. When her tongue got dangerously close to Basara's hard rod, Basara remembered the emergency of his situation. Somehow, this turned into a competition were Basara had to made the girls come before he came.

Basara grabbed Maria by her armpits and raiser her to his level. Once she was standing up, Basara unhooked her bra. Once the piece of clothing was dropped to the ground, Basara groped Maria's breasts from behind, though there was not much to grab.

Basara then placed a kiss on Maria's neck and then sucked it. That would definitely leave a mark, though Maria would happily keep such a mark in her body. Then Basara took his mouth near Maria's ear and lightly whispered.

"Even though you're the most perverted of us all, you're the one that has participated the least in these types of things, so I wonder how much you'll last."

"So that's your plan Basara-san. But do you think you can please a succubus, the demon of sex?"

"Don't worry, I know just how to please you."

As he said that, Basara pinched Maria's nipples. A sweet voice left her mouth.

"Ahhn~ Basara-san~"

One of Basara's hands left Maria's breast and moved down, to her most important place. Although Basara had yet to identify Maria's weak spot, he still knew the spots that were every woman's weak points.

His hand entered her panties. Basara was surprised by the flood he found there, but he couldn't stop. His finger touched Maria's clit and her body perked up, as if she was shocked. Basara then said.

"Maria, this is the end."

"Uuummmmm! Aaaaaaaahhhh!"

Basara's finger pressed on Maria's bud. At the same time, his other hand rubbed her breast and pinched her nipple. When Maria turned to look at Basara, he kissed her deeply. Those three things combined made Maria reach an orgasm. She dropped down to the couch.

"Yuki, come here. Take off your bra and panties."

"Yes, Basara."

Yuki obeyed and raised herself. She then pressed her body against Basara and kissed him. This would look like a very romantic scene, as if they were thirsty for each other love, shouldn't there be Mio sucking Basara's dick and Kurumi, Zest and Maria breathing hard from having an orgasm. But that didn't mean their love was weaker than any other. That was true for Yuki, Mio and any of the other girls.

Their kiss parted. Basara's hand went for Yuki's butt, her weak spot. Yuki kissed his neck and the upper portion of his chest as Basara massaged her ass. Yuki moaned as pleasure assaulted her.

"Mmmm! Basara, more…"

"Ok. Let me kiss you too."

Basara also kissed Yuki's neck as his hands moved her butt cheeks. Basara then put more strength to his movements, this made Yuki reach her first orgasm, her thighs were shinning with her love juice, and some even dropped to the ground.

Yuki's body perked backwards, Basara saw an opportunity with this. He put one of her nipples on his mouth and then sucked as if he was a baby searching for his mother's milk.

"Nooo! Basara, I-I'm still sensitive."

"I know."

As he said that, Basara resumed sucking. This made Yuki reach yet another climax. She lost all strength on her body, but didn't seem to want to give up. Basara then had an idea.

"Let's sit down. Mio, can you stop for a second so that I can finish Yuki?"

Mio pouted for a bit but said "sure" and let Basara's dick out of her mouth. She seemed to think that Basara was giving preference to Yuki, but that wasn't the case. It's only that he didn't know how much longer he'd last if that kept up, that's why he decided to take them one by one.

Basara sat down. Yuki sat on his lap. Her crack and Basara's member met shortly and that was very dangerous for both of them, in many senses. Once Yuki finished sitting down, Basara's member was covering her ass, as if protecting it.

"Aaa~ Unnn!"

Yuki started moving her butt up and down. Basara's rod passed near her opening and went away. Knowing he could not keep this up further, Basara decided to finish this with one final attack.

"Gah! B-Basara, what are you-!"

Yuki's voice left her. Basara had placed his hands on her ass and was massaging it. Though it was mainly made of muscles, Yuki's butt was still incredibly soft and allowed Basara's fingers to dig into the flesh.

Of course, Basara knew that only this much was not enough. Therefore, it was time for the second phase.

Basara's mouth neared Yuki's ear. He drew in a breath and then said "Yuki…" breathed out and continued, "I love you."

"N,nooooo!"

These words, which Yuki always had wanted to hear, made become even more sensitive. The next time Basara's hands moved her butt cheeks, Yuki was made to climax.

Although Basara said this to make Yuki reach climax, it was not a lie, neither would it be if he said it to any of the other girls here. Their love to each other, although a bit unusual, was as true as any other person's love for someone else.

Yuki's body fell onto the sofa. Her eyes were closed, but she seemed happy. Basara received a surprise the next second, when Mio pressed her enormous breasts against his hip as she said.

"Onii-chan, me too~"

Once Basara took a better look at her, he saw a collar like marking on Mio's neck, the mark of the curse. It had been a while since it was last activated. Did it become like this because Basara asked to do Yuki alone? Or was it just because she got jealous of watching everyone else have their time with Basara while hers didn't come? Either way, what Basara must do now is obvious.

"Sorry to have made you wait. I'll take care of you now."

Basara said. The next thing he did was place a kiss on her lips. Though it didn't last long, it was enough for Mio. Due to the trust they have on each other, their contract had powered up and so had the curse. For the Mio right now, a simple touch from Basara would make reach an orgasm never seen before.

Basara knew that, but he also knew he'd be done soon. For that reason, he had a request for his beloved little sister.

"Mio, can you use your breasts?"

"If onii-chan is asking me that, then I can only obey."

Mio put Basara's rod between the valleys of her breasts and sandwiched it. This had a big effect on both of them. Basara's member started spilling a transparent liquid from the tip, meaning that the end was near. The next moment, Mio began moving her breasts up and down.

Mio's melons were so big that, every now and then, Basara's member would disappear between them. Not only that, they were also soft and elastic, perfectly molding themselves for Basara's thing. That, combined with the gentle heat transmitted through human skin, gave Basara a comforting feeling, but he quickly raised his guard back up. If he let down for even a second now, he would shoot his load on Mio's face.

"A-ah~ Mio, don't-"

"Hm? Oh, so onii-chan is close… then let me help you. We'll come together."

Mio's eyes seemed excited as she looked at the liquid coming from Basara's tip. The next second, she gobbled it up. Since it was still between her breasts, only the tip of Basara's member made it into Mio's mouth. But it was already too much for the current Basara.

Mio was also nearing her limit as she moved her breasts up and down faster than before. Truth be told, Mio had already reached climax many times, but she still insisted in not falling before she did her stepbrother properly. That is the only thing driving Mio forward this moment.

Some of Mio's saliva escaped her mouth, it covered Basara's rod. The saliva acting as a lubricant and the breasts and mouth acting as a narrow pathway for Basara's thing were a good simulation of how it felt like inside of Mio's vagina, though Basara had no current way of knowing it. Knowing he couldn't hold on much longer, Basara voiced out.

"Mio, I'm about to cum."

"Dooh iith! I'll drihk iht ahll!"

Mio's voice couldn't be heard clearly, but Basara got the message. He then released his load into her mouth. Mio came from drinking Basara's cum due to the curse's effect. She then let Basara got and sat down on the floor.

Then, as if on cue, all the girls looked at Basara. Though he had just released a load, his rod has still just as tall and hard. Then, with a bewitching smile on her lips, Maria said.

"Ara ara, if we're going to continue, we should go to the big bed underground, it's unfair that only Mio-sama got to make Basara-san feel good."

Afterwards, Basara and the girls went to the underground. They all had their turn to pleasure him before falling asleep. On that night, the girls all had a smile on their sleeping faces.

Things went as normal on the next day. Chisato was still getting her plan ready and hadn't told anything to Basara yet, seems like she wants to make a surprise. Nanao's face got red every time she saw Basara, but Basara seemed to be the only one to notice. Nanao also didn't talk about what she and Chisato had decided to do, but Basara trusted them with it so he didn't ask about it.

After the classes, Takigawa and Basara went to the place were Mio once had lost control of her powers. Although this brought back bad memories, Basara said nothing about it.

As it was their training time, Takigawa made a barrier around the place not only to avoid innocent people getting involved, but also because of the off chance that Basara was being spied on. He then got into his "Lars from" and said.

"I haven't made the heroes' puppets yet, so I'll be your opponent for today. It may take a while to get the puppets ready since I don't have any info on the heroes."

"Actually, my father told me a few things about one of them and said that he'll look for info on the other two. After the training, I'll share it with you."

"Info for training, fair enough trade. I can't wait to mass produce hero puppets. Let's begin. I also can't wait to see the strength that defeated the Council's plan!"

Lars rushed to Basara, who was able to successfully summon Brynhildr and defend himself with it, but Basara was not in a good position to defend or avoid the next attack. Another Lars came out of nowhere and attacked Basara, he was send flying a few meters. A third Lars came from Basara's side and tried to attack him, but Basara already expected it and was able to defend against it.

"What's wrong? You'll be fighting alone against three heroes, so I figured I should bring a least two puppets of me."

"You know… you're right, there's no need to hold back!"

Basara rushed to one of the Lars, but he was easily hit by another one and had his stomach kicked by the real Lars.

"Are you really the guy the fought Leohart? Well, I suppose that you had a bit of help in that fight. Listen up Bassa-chi, the other two obviously won't just watch, you know. Did your battle senses dull in this short time you spent without battles?"

Basara wanted to answer back, but blood spilled from his mouth. Lars looked at him and said.

"I guess I was too rough. This is fine for today, it's just an introduction after all. Send me a message with the info about the heroes. We'll train more some other day, but I won't stop like today. You better be ready to die in these trainings. Since tomorrow is Sunday, we can train all day long. So, what do you say? You should go tell Naruse and the others that you're all mine tomorrow. Hope they don't get jealous."

Lars laughed a bit and disappeared into the shadows, Basara felt like he could still do more, but now was too late to say anything.

Once Basara got home, the girls said they are working up a few ideas to help with improving the contracts, so they were somewhat tired. Basara said he was also tired from training with Lars, though he didn't tell them how badly he was beat.

Basara went to his room, before he fell on his bed, his phone started playing a tune, Basara found out it was his father and answered the call.

After Basara told Jin about the events that had occurred since their last talk, Jin started telling Basara about what he had discovered.

"I found some info about the Anna girl. She uses a bow as main weapon, with some special arrows, but also has skill with daggers. Her rank in the hero clan is also pretty high, like, the highest possible. Also, things like her sight, strength, speed and such are on a superhuman level. I could tell you why, but I think it's better if she tells you herself, after all, you have a way with girls, don't you, Basara?"

"Very funny. What else did you find out?"

"Other than that, there's not much. She has quite the magic ability, but no magic worth mentioning, at least that I found out. Ah, I heard she's been digging up your past."

"My past? What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said. It seems she wants to investigate the incident on the village herself. In fact, she's staying there, on the village, during your extermination. Ironically enough, she's living in our old house. I didn't even imagine the thing was still standing."

Could it be? Back when Basara was first attacked, Anna did seem like she wanted to know the truth behind the village incident, especially with how Yuki defended him. She also said she would hear his side… could she be a possible ally?

"Anyways, remember the recordings I told you about?"

"Recordings? Ah, the ones with you and Gavriil on it?"

"Yeah. They're back on the village and I've been moving some pieces to let you watch them. You may be called to the village along with Yuki and Kurumi sometime soon, so I wanted to give you a heads up."

"I see. Thanks."

After talking a bit more, the call was ended. Basara then wrote and sent a message to Takigawa. The message contained all the info he knew about the heroes sent to exterminate him. At the same time Basara hoped Takigawa could make good training puppets, he was afraid they might turn against him someday.

As soon as Basara closed his eyes, he went into deep sleep. He knew his body would need much rest so that he could spent the next day training.


	6. First Full Day of Lars' Training

As soon as the sun was up, Basara had woken up. Takigawa had specially told him not to be late. Although Basara knew that Takigawa wouldn't go on a rampage just from Basara being a bit late, he still didn't dare try Takigawa's patience.

Basara first went to the bathroom to wash his teeth. Afterwards, he went to eat breakfast and found Maria in the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning Basara-san. Your breakfast is ready just waiting for you."

"Thank you."

Did she think about him having to leave early? Did she wake up early just for him? That was really kind of her. Basara sat down and started eating. Maria then began speaking.

"Basara-san, you're going to spent the whole day training today, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm going to meet with Lars in the middle of the city. He said that, since there's a good chance that the fight will head there, it's better to get familiar with the terrain."

"Yes, that is very true. Since you're going to spend so much time there, I made you a lunchbox."

As she said that, Maria pointed to the lunchbox near the table. Basara was a bit surprised but picked up the lunchbox nonetheless. "Thanks, Maria" Basara said. That in of itself was already a reward for Maria.

Maria said "have a good day" while she saw Basara leave the house. To be honest, Maria and the other girls didn't like leaving Basara to Lars, but they also knew it was for the best. Maria herself had a taste of Lars' power during their tournament against Leohart and the demon lord faction, so she knew how much Basara could improve by learning from him.

Basara headed to the place where he, Mio and Maria had fought against the heroes from Japan's village. He took a train there. Surprisingly, there were a lot of people. Basara guessed it was around the time that the people that lived far from their jobs or schools were heading to their destinations.

But he then remembered it was Sunday. "So this is probably just bad luck. What a way to start the day" Basara said to himself.

Basara headed for the place in the middle of the city. Since it was still early on a Sunday, there weren't many people around, though that didn't mean that there was nobody around. Takigawa was on the bridge that connected the two sides of the street.

Takigawa had a smile on his lips, as if he had some master plan. If he had to be described, one could only call him a devil, which is really appropriate. Basara faced him. If one looked from the side, they wouldn't be able to tell if they were friends who had agreed to meet, or if they were enemies ready to fight to the death.

Though they could be considered friends, they both knew one wouldn't hesitate to kill the other should they menace something important for them. Even so, they were still friends, most of the time at least.

"Yo. You doing well, Bassachi? I figured that the battle might take place in the middle of the city, so we'll train in the city. Though I can't build a barrier as big as the one used in the fight against the village's heroes, it should be fine. Or maybe you'd rather fight using the real deal."

"No, I'd rather not get anyone of these people involved. Go on, make that barrier."

"Bassachi, you're not funny, you know. Also, what's that? Don't tell me you intent to fight holding on to that."

Takigawa pointed to the thing Basara was holding on to, the lunchbox. Basara raised it and said.

"Maria made this for me. I'll eat it during some pause."

"Sigh. Do you think this is some sort of play? Whatever. Just leave it somewhere once I set the barrier. But I swear, if you bring another lunchbox in some other training, I'll be sure to make it so that you won't have time to eat."

As soon as that was said, Takigawa changed into Lars and made a barrier. Basara left the lunchbox on the bus stop nearby and then came back to the bridge. Since the only people inside the barrier were Basara and Lars, there was no need to worry for the lunchbox being stolen.

Lars said "begin" in a very low voice, as if to catch Basara in a surprise, but of course Basara was attentive to everything. A puppet of Lars appeared by his side, both the real one and the puppet rushed for Basara, who had already summoned Brynhildr.

Basara defended against the two's attacks, but was surprised by a sudden attack he didn't see coming. Something was shot at Basara, he luckily managed to dodge.

When Basara looked at the direction the shot came from, he could barely make out an image of a third Lars on top of a building. Since something was shot, did the other Lars have a bow or something? If that is true, then the other two Lars should have…

"I figured I should make one of them attack like that. You should pay attention to the others as well. I figured I should at least get a similar weapon to the heroes'."

Basara barely managed to use Brynhildr to defend against Lars' attack, he took the opening Basara made while looking at the Lars that was far away. That Lars was holding a hammer and the other was using a spear.

"I didn't know you were proficient with so many weapons."

"I'm a man of many talents."

But the Lars that responded to Basara had come from the shadows of a building. Lars said "what? You thought I would fight you myself? Don't be ridiculous." It seems Lars will only spectate for today.

Basara pushed the hammer Lars back and rushed for the one on top of the building, since he wouldn't have time to climb the stairs, Basara jumped between buildings and arrived at the rooftop.

Basara's strategy was simple. He merely needed to defeat the Lars that could attack from outside his range first. It was an obvious and simple strategy, but not wrong by any means. But, due to it being so simple and obvious, Lars could also easily counter it.

Basara ran to the long range Lars, who tried firing some shots, but none managed to land a hit. That Lars really had a bow and was shooting arrows, though his skills could use some refining. Basara was impressed by how fateful Lars tried to be to the European Heroes.

"I just hope I don't have to fight the monster I'm creating" Basara said to himself.

Bow Lars took a dagger from somewhere and tried to defend against Brynhildr. Even though there was a big difference in power between the demonic sword and the ordinary dagger, bow Lars was making up for it with experience and technique.

This Lars was able to hold out just long enough for the other two puppets to arrive. Of course, Basara expected that. Basara used the Dimensional Slash where the two puppets were coming from. But, to Basara's surprise, the puppets dodged.

"What? You didn't think I would fall for that obvious trap, did you?"

The real Lars said from somewhere. Basara thought this trap would be effective exactly because it was so obvious. Who would make an obvious trap? Who would fall on an obvious trap? Since it was so obvious, why would anyone bother with it? Basara then learned that no cheap tactics would save him from that fight.

One of the Lars used his big hammer and swung it at Basara, who tried to dodge, but was stopped by the Lars with a dagger. Basara's side was cut by the dagger and he was hit by the hammer. When Basara tried to get up, a lance was thrown at him. Basara barely managed to dodge it, but the other Lars still attacked.

Seeing he was in disadvantage, Basara jumped down from the building, two Lars followed him. It was a shame, but Basara couldn't take down the bow Lars with this attack, at the same time, Basara knew he was going to have a much harder time fighting unless he took the long range enemy first.

Still, even defeating the hammer Lars and the lance Lars would be difficult, to say the least. Basara started racketing his brain for an idea.

The Lars with a lance attacked, Basara defended with Brynhildr and was barely able to jump out of the range of the other Lars' attack. It seems that they were very well coordinated, maybe a consequence of being puppets from the same person.

"You guys really don't let up, huh."

Basara used another Dimensional Slash. This attack was only meant to buy Basara some time to raise the distance, but it seems like it won't be so easy.

"Wait, this-!"

Because of Basara's attack, the puppets spread apart. Hammer Lars was coming from the right while lance Lars came from the left. Bow Lars should be coming soon as well. Basara was forcibly made to enter an alleyway to run from the puppets. He knew this didn't seem good.

Basara was cornered soon after. The alleyway was closed off. At the same time, Basara cursed his carelessness, but he also thanked his luck that this was a training. If it were the real battle, Basara would surely die here. He made a mental note to remember this alleyway.

Basara's back was facing a wall and the other two Lars were in front, the bow Lars was on the top of the building. The situations was about as bad as it could be.

The two Lars rushed forward and the bow Lars fired some shots to support them. While Basara was defending himself, it wasn't long before his disadvantage was clear, at which point Lars said.

"That's enough. You're already better then yesterday, but still need much improvement. I hope you remember this lesson that were beat on to your body."

"Yeah yeah. Thank you Lars-sensei."

Though Basara said in a mocking tone, he was thankful for this. Not only were the likeness of something like this happening in the battle significantly lower now, but he could also use this alleyway to his advantage if he remembered where it was.

They both discussed the fight for a few minutes and then re-started it. They repeated that an unknown amount of times and took a long break during lunchtime. Basara took this opportunity to eat Maria's lunchbox while Takigawa went to buy a hotdog.

With just a bite, Basara could feel how much emotion Maria had poured into this lunch. She was already a good cook, but this lunch was especially delicious for some reason.

Sometime before restarting, Takigawa asked.

"Basachi, do you still plan on coming to school while dong all of this?"

"Yeah. You think I shouldn't?"

"You'll gather a lot of fatigue if you do. You should take advantage that we're still at the beginning of the semester and skip school for a while. I bet you won't lose anything important. You can use school time to rest or raise your contract with Naruse and the others. Well, you can think about it later and I don't really care about what you do."

Afterwards, Basara and Takigawa finished eating and continued their training. They trained until it was 8 PM.

"Yeah, I think we're done for today. You made a lot of progress, if we continue more, it'll probably have the opposite effect. Think about what you're going to do about school, I'll send you a message saying when and where we'll train next."

"You seem really invested in this."

"Of course. I get to test new weapons on the son of the strongest hero, and the guy can't even oppose it. This is a once in a lifetime chance."

As soon as Takigawa finished saying that, he was completely gone, as if he was a ghost. Basara started heading home, on the way, his phone received a message from Chisato. It told him to come to her house tomorrow and to be ready to spend at least one night there.

Once Basara arrived home, he talked with the girls about what Tagikawa told him. He asked their opinion on this.

"What do you girls think?"

"Like he said, going to school while doing all this training might have a bad effect on your body."

"Yeah, but this might also throw your sleeping and studding habits away. Well, it's better this way. I think you shouldn't go to school during this month, you can re-adjust your habits after you win."

Zest and Maria, respectively, said. After a brief discussion, it was decided that Basara wouldn't go to school until this matter was solved. Yuki and Mio were responsible for giving him any notes they thought were important, so that his studies wouldn't fall too far behind. Maria called the school and somehow convinced them that Basara had gotten really sick and they didn't know when he would be able to go back to school.

Though Basara was thankful for her trouble, why would anyone believe her? Why would anyone believe a loli that randomly called the school to say that a student wouldn't come for a unknown amount of time? That's a question Basara could never answer.

Basara went to his bedroom and fell on the bed, his body was stiff from all the training. He had a feeling his phone rang, but the fatigue from the entire day attacked all at once and Basara feel asleep.


	7. Chisato's Plan (Part 1)

Basara woke up about 10 AM. It seems like his body was so fatigued he completely missed his usual waking up time.

For a second, Basara thought he was late for school, but then remembered the talk last night. It was decided that Basara would not go to school until the matter with the European Heroes was solved. That choice was made so that Basara's body wouldn't get too tired.

He went downstairs and ate some breakfast, after that, he went back to his room and grabbed his phone. Basara send a message for Chisato. He explained why he wouldn't be going to school for a while and asked what time he should head for her house.

He also sent a message to Takigawa saying that he couldn't train with him today, though he didn't explain why. Even so, it's not like they would train every day, but Basara thought it would be good to tell Takigawa.

"Now, let's go…? A message?"

Takigawa's reply came almost immediately. Basara wondered if he just grabbed his phone in the middle of class to answer Basara. The message said that he wouldn't ask the reason, but he'd make sure to harden the training as payoff. Apparently, Takigawa was a bit mad.

"So you can choose when we train, but I can't? That's not a fair trade." Basara thought about sending a message like that, but was a tad bit afraid of Takigawa's possible reaction, so he choose not to. A hero must know the fights he can't win, Basara thought.

Basara headed down the stairs and went to the living room. Maria and Zest went out to buy stuff for lunch, so Basara and Kurumi were alone in the living room.

"Hmm… Basara… there is something I want to tell you. I-"

But then, Basara's phone rang. While he didn't want to interrupt Kurumi, Basara had a feeling that it would be wise of him to check the message as soon as possible. Especially if it was from that person.

"Wait a bit Kurumi. Someone send me a message."

Basara looked at his phone, the message was from Chisato as he had expected. The message said she would find a way to leave school a bit after lunch so he was supposed to arrive there about 12:30 PM. The message also reminded him that he would only leave tomorrow morning, so he should take what he thought he might need to spend the night.

Chisato had already told Basara yesterday that he should be ready to spend the night there, but he couldn't imagine why. No, he knew why, and in reality, he also wanted it. Basara loved Chisato just as much as he loved the other girls.

"Still, isn't this a bit of a close call? What time is it?"

Basara looked at the clock, it pointed to 11:30 AM.

"But 12:30… I still have to get some stuff ready to spend the night there. If I start now and leave right after I finish getting what I need, I should arrive there about on time."

"Basara, what was it?"

"Ah, Kurumi, it was a message from Chisato, the goddess that's at school that I talked about. She told me to go to her house today, so she may have whatever it is she's planning ready. Since she said I'll only be leaving tomorrow morning, I'll get some clothes and other stuff ready to spend the night in her house."

"Eh? Spend the night? But I need to tell you something."

This was a bit of a predicament. Basara didn't want to ignore Kurumi, but it was true he had little time left. Even though Basara didn't want to do that, he had to listen to Kurumi some other time.

"I don't want to ignore what you have to say, but I'm short on time. Can't you tell me tomorrow?"

"Eh? I-I guess we still have some time… and I still have to get my heart ready. It's fine, go talk with that nurse or whatever."

"Thanks Kurumi."

Kurumi's expression changed from worried to her normal looks. Basara wondered what it was that she wanted to talk about, but he had no more time. Basara promised himself that he would make up for it tomorrow, he decided to take her on a date whether she wanted or not.

He went back to his room, grabbed a few clothes, a teeth brush and whatever else he thought he needed and then left the house. It was 12:00 PM when he did so. Since he didn't want to arrive late, Basara rushed for the train station and quickly boarded a train.

"Just my luck heh."

However, the train had already left and the next one would only come in half an hour, by then he would already be late.

Basara knew that Chisato wouldn't really be mad at him, but he still wanted to arrive on time. For that reason, he rushed to the bus stop. Luckily, there was a bus there, as if was waiting for Basara.

"I can make it."

However, when he arrived, it was already 13:00 PM. He expected the bus to take a while, but not so much. The fact that the bus broke down at one point surely didn't help. "Am I not being too unlucky recently?" Basara thought to himself.

He went to the reception desk and talked with the attendant, the man called Chisato's room and informed that Basara had arrived. Chisato said Basara knew the way, so he could come up alone. Was she angry?

"Well, I guess there's no helping that she got angry at me being late, but for her not to even come meet me is a bit too much. I wonder if I ruined something from being late."

Basara said to himself in the elevator. It didn't take long to reach Chisato's floor. Only then did Basara remember the luxury of Chisato's apartment. How did a school nurse earn this much?

Basara got out, pressed the doorbell and knocked on the door as he called her. Chisato opened the door, but didn't let herself be seen, Basara got in without thinking much about it.

When Basara got in and looked at Chisato. He was surprised by what he saw.

"I didn't want anyone else but you to see me in this and I also wanted to surprise you, that's why I didn't go down to pick you up. Fufu, it seems you like it."

Chisato was wearing the famous naked apron. Maria tricked Basara with this once, but this was the real thing. Even though Basara was used to seeing things that would make any man lose his reasoning, Chisato's figure in such a way exited him like nothing else.

"Come on, your lunch is ready, you should eat it while it's warm."

Chisato turned around as she said. Basara was then able to see her naked butt. He was under the impression she was swinging her hips to show off her ass, as if to lure Basara's gaze.

Chisato's figure was one that would make any woman envious, but these clothes, if they could be considered so, made her look even more astounding. Basara's self-control really showed its power in these types of situations.

Basara was taken to the dining table and was made to sit down. Chisato took a plate with food on it to Basara.

"Now, Basara, please eat."

"What about you? Aren't we going to eat together?"

"We are. It's just that my lunch is… special, let's say."

Chisato signaled him to eat while she disappeared from Basara's view. Basara didn't start to eat because he thought Chisato would go pick up her lunch. Basara couldn't imagine what would follow.

Next thing he knew, Chisato had kneeled down under the table and was right in front of Basara. He asked what she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Fufu, getting my lunch, that's all."

Chisato smiled and licked her lips. She then opened the zipper of Basara's pants, setting the monster inside it free. She grabbed Basara's erect dick out and put it in her mouth. After sucking a bit and giving it a kiss, she let it out and said.

"Ah, as tasty as ever. Now, Basara, let's eat."

She put the member back in her mouth and sucked on it, in other words, she was giving him a blowjob. Since Basara wasn't eating, she looked at him as if saying "you should eat." Basara, reluctantly, started eating the lunch Chisato had prepared, though he would be lying if he said he tasted the food.

Chisato's mouth was wet and hot. Her tongue gently caressed all of Basara's rod. It was like a lover's kiss, gentle yet passionate. As Basara did his best not to choke on his food, Chisato continued to service him.

"Mmmuuhh! A-amuhzuing. I stuhll love tuhs like it's theh first tuhme!"

"Yeah. I do too."

Basara replied to Chisato. She continued to suck on him. Chisato's hands lowered Basara's pants even more and grabbed his balls. As her hands gently caressed the part that could be considered a man's weak point, Basara began to get worried.

 _This isn't good. Even though I only saw her in a naked apron costume, it worked too well on me. At this rate, I'll be done soon._

Basara drank a bit of the juice Chisato had left for him. He almost choked due to Chisato's next experiment. She used one hand to massage his balls, while the other stroked his dick as she sucked the tip, all at the same time.

"I-if you keep this up I'll-"

But he couldn't even finish his sentence. Chisato took his dick out of her mouth just in time and Basara's cum spilled all over his pants and Chisato's apron. Chisato covered her finger in Basara's semen and licked it. "Tasty" she said.

"Well, we got time, and our little friend seems like he still wants more. Take off your clothes, I'll wash them. Finish eating your food and we'll take a bath."

"What do you mean we got time? What you were thinking of making to help me isn't ready yet?"

"Most of it is finished and I want to test it today, but I won't be able to give it to you for a while. Well, it should all work out. Also, I called someone to help, but she'll only arrive at 6, so we got all the time until then to play."

As she got out from under the table and got up, Chisato finished her sentence.

"Also, I want to negotiate the payment."

"Payment?"

"Well, I want a payment for this help. I think it's fair enough, right? Anyways, I'll decide what I want later, for now, let's play a bit more. It's been so long since you've been here and there's so much I want to do with you."

Basara did not quite get what she was talking about, but decided not to press further. The payment Chisato would ask for would be, most likely than not, a date or something similar.

Of course, Basara would go on a date with Chisato anytime. They loved each other very deeply. Even if it wasn't as a payment, Basara would go out with Chisato whenever she asked.

After he finished his meal, both Basara and Chisato went to the bath. Though that naked apron was very stimulating for Basara, seeing Chisato's naked figure was just as effective. Basara wanted to attack her right at that moment, but knew he shouldn't. In the end, Basara's self-control won.

In the bath, Chisato was washing Basara's back with her breasts. Chisato had already done something like this the first time Basara came to her apartment. If the Basara of that time heard what the Basara of the present does with Chisato, and the other girls for that matter, how would he react?

"So? Is it better than the first time I did it?"

"Yeah, you're much better at this now."

"My, thank you for the complement. Now, we need to wash this place really well~"

Chisato grabbed Basara's dick and started stroking it, but she soon stopped. She then went in front of Basara and put more soap in her breasts, she put his dick between the valleys of her two mountains and started moving them.

"Hehe, remember the first time we did this?"

"Yeah. Things have really changed since then."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"At the time, I wouldn't even dream of doing this."

When he said that, Basara held Chisato's chin up and kissed her lips. At first, it was a short kiss, but then Basara went back and kissed her even more deeply. They only stopped the kiss because their position wasn't good for it.

"Fufu. Then I better do something new too."

Chisato then kissed the tip of Basara's dick. In the next moment, she put the tip on her mouth. The contrast between Chisato's soft and elastic breasts and her wet and hot mouth gave a wave of pleasure to Basara.

After a little bit, Basara was taken over by pleasure and started moving his hip. At first, the movements were slow, but they got fast and violent before long. Even so, Basara knew that was just as Chisato wanted it.

"Ah, I'm-"

Basara released his load in Chisato's mouth, she drank it all and didn't let one drop out of her mouth, as if her life depended on it, as of it was the tastiest drink in the world. After he recovered, Basara grabbed Chisato's shoulders and made her sit down.

"Now, it's my turn to wash you."

Basara didn't wait for her reply, he walked behind her and filled his hands with soap. Basara then started groping her breasts, Chisato seemed to be having difficulties not letting her voice out.

"Mmmm! B-Basara…"

"Since you helped me, it's only fair I help you, right?"

While one of his hands were still washing her breast, Basara's finger found something hard at the center of her melons, needless to say, it was her nipple.

"Have to clean this up as well."

"W-wait-! Aaaahhh!"

Basara then used his strength to grab her breasts. Before Chisato could recover, Basara pinched the tips of her nipples. This made Chisato's legs shiver. Even without seeing the huge amount of liquid coming from her entrance, Basara could tell that Chisato had orgasmed.

Basara then headed to the front of the woman. His hands drew her bodyline, then ran through her stomach. After playing a bit with her belly button, his hand went further down, to her crack. Basara played a bit with her clit and started cleaning it. Both had long forgotten that there was no more soap on Basara's hand.

"Un~"

"Like you did for me, I'll clean your precious place really well, so open your legs, your master demands it."

"It can't be helped then" Chisato said, but her expression was as happy as possible. His fingers slipped inside her. It seemed like she was at her limit as she immediately came. It was so strong that Chisato almost fell on her back, but Basara held her body.

Of course, this didn't stop Basara. His finger kept on mapping Chisato's inside very carefully, exploring every corner. Chisato then got her arms around Basara's neck and pulled him closer. Their lips met with a kiss.

"Mmmmmmuuuhhhhh!"

Since they were kissing, Chisato's moan could not be hear clearly. From the flood on his fingers, Basara could tell she had just came once again.

Chisato then used her strength, what was left of it, to push hers and Basara's body forward, they both fell of the floor, but never broke the kiss. Chisato sat on Basara's lap and grabbed his dick. She put it between her pussy lips, as if signaling him to put it in.

All she needed to do was drop down her hips and they would become one. They both wanted this, and there was nothing stopping them.

But they both regained sanity just in time. Chisato stopped herself and said.

"We should continue this on the bed. It would be bad if we got sick from staying here too long."

Basara agreed and they moved to the bed. It was still too early for them, in more ways then one.

Once on the bedroom, Basara pushed Chisato down to the bed. Her wet hair stained the bedsheets. Basara set his dick in place, in the entrance to her vagina, he started pushing in. He pushed just far enough to reach the thin wall that was the proof of her purity, Basara retreated his dick and then pushed it in again, he went just far enough to touch her purity again.

This reminded them of the night at the hot springs hotel. The night they spent a year together. It was there that Basara learned about Chisato's weak point.

"Basara! Basara!"

"Chisato!"

Their faces closed in on each other and their shared yet another kiss. But this one was very sloppy. Their tongues swayed around everywhere and their saliva was falling on the bed. But they didn't care. Basara's hands were massaging Chisato's breasts and his member was hitting her hymen, they could not care less about their mess.

Basara's hip was getting faster and faster. He always made sure to not tear her wall, but that didn't mean he wasn't violent on her. He was hitting her wall with just enough strength so that it wouldn't be torn.

Who knows how much time had passed? Who knows how many times Basara came inside Chisato? Who knows how many times Chisato had came? They didn't knew, and they didn't care.

But, as if to bring them back to reality, the doorbell rang. Chisato, with disappointment on her face, got herself up and said.

"Is it that time already? Guess it can't be helped. We'll continue later, you should get dressed."

Chisato got off the bed and put on a simple dress that looked like it could be taken off whenever. Basara also put on his clothes.

When Basara arrived at the door, he was surprised by who he saw.

"Nanao?"

"B-Basara, I'm also here to help."

Basara had a face as if the only person he was not expecting appeared. Chisato told Nanao to come inside and took her to the room Basara and her were just in. The wet stains on the bed sheets weren't discrete at all, and most of them weren't from Chisato's hair. White liquid on the bed sheets and pillows were obvious clues as to what had happened. Chisato asked Basara to wait outside the room for a second.

"Basara, you can come in."

After a few minutes, Basara was called in. Once he got inside, he was surprised once again. Nanao was wearing lewd underwear and was exposing herself to Basara.

"Nanao, what does this mean?"

"I-I wanted to help you as well, so… I…"

"I suggested her to become your temporary familiar, so you two will be making a contract."

"But why is she in her underwear?"

"Ah, I told her that she had to be subjugated by you to form the contract. Well, the familiar contract can be made in various ways, that's just the way I chose to make this one."

Looking is retrospect, it's a logical choice.

Basara's contracts with Mio, Yuki and Zest uses the succubus magic. His contract with Chisato uses a similar magic. There's also the new temporary contract with Maria and Kurumi for this month that was like the succubus' contract. Taking all of this into account, it's logical to think that, if one is to make a contract with Basara, it's better to use the succubus magic.

Nanao stuttered to reply to Chisato.

"W-what? B-b-but, you said this was the only way!"

"I did it because I figured you'd never have the courage to tell him how you feel if I didn't force you. Of course, if you want to make it another way, we'll do it. But you know, Basara will never learn how you feel if you don't tell him. Are you ok with this?"

Nanao had a red face as she heard Chisato. Basara asked.

"Why did you decide to become my familiar, Nanao?"

"B-because, no one can interfere in the fight between you and the heroes, but if I'm your familiar I can at least go to the fight and keep an eye out to warn you in case of any danger. I can also help with things like illusions and such, so..."

Like Nanao said, as long as it was a familiar, Basara should be allowed to bring her to the fight. That could make all the difference if this 1 VS 3 was transformed into a 2 VS 3 scenario. Though there was still the matter about Anna. Basara still wasn't sure if he could consider her an enemy, but it didn't change the fact that they would fight.

"So, Nanao, do you want Basara to make you his?"

"Y-yes. I want to service Basara."

Receiving her feelings and approval, Basara nodded and approached Nanao. He unhooked her bra and freed her small breasts. He groped them for a few seconds and then started sucking them. While Nanao was definitely felling pleasure, it didn't seem to be her weak spot.

"Ah!"

Basara's hand went down to Nanao's crack. In reflex, she closed her legs as soon as she felt his hand, but opened them again once she realized it was Basara.

Basara played with her clit and slipped his fingers inside. It was effective enough to make Nanao cum, but it still wasn't her weak spot. Basara gave up on finding her spot and unzipped his pants, he showed Nanao his erect member.

"That's…"

"Nanao, you know what to do, right?"

"… Yeah." Nanao answered Chisato.

Nanao knew what she should do and immediately put it inside her mouth. She sucked whole heartily, but it didn't seem especially effective, though Basara was felling pleasure.

Nanao didn't simply want to pleasure him, she wanted to pleasure him as much as possible. Any woman could suck Basara's dick and make him feel pleasure, but what could only Nanao do for him?

 _Think Nanao, think. What can only I do for Basara?_

While sucking him, she had a though of something only she, a vampire, could do for Basara. Something only Nanao, a vampire, could do to give him ultimate pleasure.

Even though she knew she shouldn't, she bit Basara's member with her teeth, blood even came out of it. But she wasn't thinking of giving him pain, she knew that her fangs actually made him feel pleasure rather than pain. It was a special trait as a vampire.

She started sucking more violently, it really didn't seem like it was her first time giving a blowjob.

"Mmmhh! Ummm!"

"N-Nanao, there's no need to be so rough."

Even though he said that, Basara could not believe the amount of pleasure he was receiving. Who would have thought that vampires could give such splendid blowjobs?

Before long, Basara succumbed to his desires and started moving his hip. At first, Nanao was surprised and stopped moving her head, but soon resumed her movement. As a result of that.

"Ah~"

Basara unleashed a whole load into her mouth. Nanao, of course, drank his life juice.

But that was not the end of it. Basara pushed Nanao down to the bed and took his member out of her mouth. Basara then lowered her panties down a bit. He put his member inside her panties and asked.

"Nanao, can I?"

"Yes. Since it's Basara, you can use me as you please."

Basara then started moving. Just by Basara's rod touching her crack, Nanao had and orgasm like she had never before. It's so different from masturbating, Nanao thought.

Basara's movements didn't falter. He kept up the phase, but knew his time was soon. Basara, still being sensitive, came with her. Nanao's panties where dyed white.

"Now now, before we continue-"

Chisato took off her simple dress and was naked again. Nanao could only feel envy when she saw what could only be described as a perfect body. Chisato approached Basara and Nanao and said.

"Basara, would you be willing to take mine and Nanao's first time right now?"

"Huh?"

Basara could not hide his surprise. He wasn't expecting such a request.


	8. Chisato's Plan (Part 2)

"What do you mean take both of yours' virginity?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to explain that. Well, first of all, your temporary contract with Nanao is complete. Since you're busy right now training yourself, I'll teach her the basic of battle, but you'll be the one to train her to service you. As for the other thing."

Chisato points to a crystal like object that was by the bedside, it was only then that Basara noticed its presence. To his defense, Basara was very distracted a while back. Chisato then explains it.

"It's inevitable that you take Naruse and the others' virginity one day. Even if you have to avoid that now, one day you'll have to do it, even if it is to get stronger, so I made something to help out. This crystal makes a special barrier. It's hard to break from the outside, and the ones that are inside it will have their bodies turned back to the way it was before going into the barrier, that is, once the barrier is down. Benefits of time manipulation."

Although Basara didn't quite understand how it worked, Basara understood a bit of the crystal's power.

"So you mean that, with this-"

"Yes. If you use this, you can take Naruse and the others' virginity without worrying about them losing their powers, as their body will be back just as it was before. Though, there are still a few things to fix, we should take this opportunity to test out if it really works, since there's no problem for us if it doesn't."

"I see. But why did you choose to create that? I wasn't expecting something like this."

"Ah, well, you see…" Chisato let out a sigh, as if she was about to give a long explanation.

"While thinking of what to do, I was stuck between three choices. Something to defend, something to trap, and something to heal. So I decided to put all three functions into one thing, this crystal. After I made some of it, I realized that the crystal's power could also be used to help with the contracts you have. That was yesterday, and it's also part of the reason I called you two here today."

"Ah, I get it." Basara said. Nanao seemed a bit lost on the side there, but Chisato then quickly explained the situation. Did she get so good at explanations from working with so many teachers?

"Anyway, are you two ready? Let's start the test."

Basara nodded in agreement. He looked at Nanao, if she didn't want it, Basara would not force her, it should be enough with just him and Chisato. Even so, Nanao also agreed to test the crystal's power out.

"Alright, I'll get the barrier up. Since you agreed to it, I'll let you be Basara's first Nanao."

"Are you fine with this?"

Basara asked Chisato. He thought Chisato and Nanao would bicker for a while to choose who would go first. No, it's more likely that Nanao would give in to Chisato once they started to argument.

"Yeah. I think it'll be better for Nanao's feelings if she goes first. Besides, due to her lack of experience, she'll probably be done soon and then I'll have Basara all for myself."

The last part was whispered in a low voice, barely audible. Neither Basara nor Nanao heard what she said. Chisato touched the crystal a bit and a barrier was set up. Basara and Nanao felt some energy and noticed the creation of said barrier. Chisato signaled the two that everything was ready.

Nanao removed her panties herself, Basara was already set, but Chisato told him to take everything off since both she and Nanao had done so.

All three were completely naked. Nanao laid down on the bed and Basara came on top of her. His dick was set up in front of her whole's entrance. Without a word, Basara asked her if she was ready with his sight, she responded with a nod.

"Then, I'm going in, Nanao."

Basara inserted his member, it wasn't long before he was met with an elastic resistance. Confirming one last time and receiving permission, Basara pushed further inside, her wall was torn and blood spilled out from her entrance. Basara reached her deepest part.

"A-ah, uugg!"

"Are you ok? Does it hurt too bad?"

"I-I'm fine. It doesn't really hurt at all."

Even though Nanao said that, her face seemed pained, so Basara decided to wait. He waited until she allowed him to move. Once she did, he started out slow, Basara thought it would be better for the both of them that way.

"Aaaah, mmmm~ Basara!"

Her insides were hot and wet, they made Basara lose almost all reasoning. It was pleasure beyond what he had ever received. Though he had already expected it, Basara confirmed that no matter how the girls serviced him, there was no better service than the act of sex itself. Of course, he would never force them to do it, but he was still a teenage boy, how could he resist such pleasure?

"Ah… nnn… aah~"

Basara kept moving his hip faster and harder. Nanao was surprised not only by how good it felt to have Basara inside her, but also that she had yet to cum, even so, she knew she wouldn't last much. Basara's hard rod hit against the deepest part of Nanao.

Next, Basara got his mouth close to her neck. He started licking her there and soon bit her on the neck. Though the bite was not hard enough to make blood come out, like Nanao's was a while back, it still gave Nanao intense pleasure, she was close to her limits.

"Aaahh nnnnnn! Basara, Basara, Basara!"

Nanao reached an orgasm so strong that her lubricant was shot out of her entrance. However, Basara still wasn't done, so Nanao somehow made her body hold out for the sake of the one she loved.

"B-Basara, let me d-do it."

Her voice faltered, probably a side effect from having just cummed. Nanao and Basara switched places. At first, Basara was on top of Nanao, but now Nanao was the one on top. She was sitting on his lap and began to raise and lower her body.

Basara wanted to tell her that there was no need for Nanao to do that, but, once he looked in her eyes, he saw how determined Nanao was, so he chose not to stop her. In fact, he would help her. Basara's hands moved to Nanao's butt.

"Nanao, let me help."

That was all Basara said. His hands helped Nanao move her body up and down, of course, Basara's hips also moved at the same time. Nanao had such a lustful expression on her face that Basara could not hold back. Basara kissed Nanao.

"Mmmmhhh!"

Nanao's moan was drowned by Basara's mouth. That climax made Nanao lose all strength on her body, so Basara set her down on the bed. They were back to their original positions.

Nanao's walls twitched around Basara's member, giving him a surge of pleasure. Basara's movements got faster for a while since he knew his time would come soon. Basara broke the kiss to try to tell Nanao what was to come.

"N-Nanao!"

"A-aaahhhh~!"

Both came at the same time. Though it was not Basara's original intention, he had just creampied her. He got his member out and looked at Nanao. She had such an intense orgasm that she seemed like she was out of breath, as if she had run a marathon. Looking at that cute face, Basara gave her a kiss on the lips and said "rest for a while."

It was now time for the second round. Basara turned his head around due to Chisato's call.

"Now, Basara, you can't rest yet, it's my turn now."

Chisato had her butt up and was shaking it in front of Basara, she was fully exposing herself for him. Basara didn't even need a second to recover. He grabbed his dick, put it in place and pushed it in.

There it was, the purity wall, the line Basara had taken so much care to not cross until now. Even in the hot spring hotel and on the many other situations he had a chance to, he always took care not to tear that wall. Now, it was time to break down that wall.

"Aann~ so forceful."

Unlike how it was for Nanao, Basara pushed himself inside Chisato with considerable strength. He easily teared her wall and blood came out of her entrance, his member quickly reached her deepest part.

Basara used both hands to grope her breasts and started moving without care for Chisato. He was fucking her from behind, and it was much more intense than Nanao's was.

Of course, Basara didn't want to hurt Chisato, much less force himself onto her, but he could not help himself now. Because he lost all manner of sanity the moment he had penetrated her. He usually kept a few restrains on himself, but now they were no longer needed, so why not drown himself in the pleasure of her body?

"Nnnnnnnn! You're, nnn, being so rough, yet for Nanao you were so, aahhh, so considerate. I don't know if I should feel good or bad about this."

Basara payed no mind to her speech, he only though about the pleasure. No, it was better to say he couldn't think at all.

While hitting het butt with his hips, Basara groped her breasts. It was only now that Basara could notice that the same softness and elasticity on Chisato's breasts was also present in her inner walls.

Basara's member felt like it would explode any second, but he had no such thing as a will to stop. Basara kissed Chisato's back while thrusting into her. Once she turned her head his way, Basara kissed her lips, but because of that, they lost their equilibrium and fell on the bed. Yet they did not stop.

"Ahh, Chisato."

"Basara! I'm so happy right now I don't know how to describe it. How do I say these feelings with words?"

That was also true for Basara. Basara and Chisato had wanted to have sex, to become one, for a long time, and that time had finally come, how could they describe their happiness? They could only convey their feelings for each other through the deep kiss they were having right now.

Basara held his body back up, and took Chisato's with it. Basara held Chisato's body up and made her sit on his lap. Their position was as follows: Basara was sitting on the bed and Chisato was sitting on his lap. They were hugging each other and Chisato's breasts were deeply pressed on Basara's chest. Chisato and Basara had not yet broken their passionate kiss which would make anyone aroused at this point.

"Basara… chuu, umm! Aaahnnnn~"

Chisato voluntarily moved her body up and down and Basara moved his hips at the same time. Their kiss was broken, but they were still hugging each other. Both Basara and Chisato held each other tightly on their arms.

Chisato's enormous breasts, with the hard nipples at the tip, were pressing on to Basara's chest. Basara moved his mouth to her ear and whispered.

"Chisato, thanks for this. I love you so much."

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnn, ahhhhhhh! Noooo! B-Basara, if you do that, I don't know for how much longer I'll be able to-! Nnnnnnnnnn, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Chisato came on his lap, Basara came from Chisato's walls pulsating around him, but his mind was too far gone for him to say anything about it. That was the second creampie of the night. In the back of his mind, Basara hoped that he would not become a father just yet.

Chisato got off his lap, actually, it's better to say she almost fell from it. Basara was also tired and his member stood down, understanding it had completed its job. Basara would have to get used to having sex for a long time if he wanted to take that crystal to his house.

As if using the last of her strength, Chisato took down the barrier. As soon as the barrier was gone, Basara, Nanao, as well as Chisato herself, recovered their stamina. Chisato asked Basara to confirm if both hers and Nanao's hymens were intact.

Basara put his member in and confirmed that the wall had come back. It seemed the crystal's power was real. Not only that, even Basara's semen inside them was gone, so it seems like it was not yet time for Basara to worry about impregnating one of them. Thought Basara understood that, if things kept going like they have been, it would not be long before he had to change some diapers.

"So, what's left for it to be finished?"

Basara asked. Chisato looked at him as if saying "do you want it that badly?" as she answered.

"I have to make it be easier to activate, and I also have to make it run on my power that's inside you. There's also minor adjustments like making so that you won't go limp while in this barrier, making so that time can pass slower inside the barrier, etc. Once I'm finished, it will be a useful tool both in combat and outside it. Well, I guess I own you that much for the temporary loss of Banishing Shift."

"I see. But why did you say I would stay until morning? I seems like there's nothing more to do."

"There are no more business, but the fun is just starting. Right, Nanao?"

"Y-yeah. We should make the most of the time we have with Basara."

Chisato and Nanao said respectively. Nanao had woken up at some point. Chisato then activated the crystal's power again. Both Chisato and Nanao moved closer and closer to Basara until they hugged his chest. In turn, Basara hugged them back.

And so they continued their usual play. In a single night, Basara got both Chisato's contract and Nanao's newly made contract to the same level of Mio and the others. They not only had sex other times, but also did other sexual plays. Chisato used the excuse of having to teach Nanano how to be a good servant, Nanao, of course, obliged.

Each of the girls came more times than they could count, but Basara also came a lot. So much that he painted the inside and outside of both girls white. It would not be strange if one of them, or both, got pregnant that night, but thanks to the time reversal effect of the crystal, the three could do as pleased without worries.

Just as Chisato had foreseen, their play lasted the whole night. Nanao had to leave early the next day because of school, but Chisato made Basara stay a while longer. There's no need to tell how they spent their time.


	9. A Date With Someone Else's Little Sister

Basara left Chisato's apartment at 8. The reason for that was that Chisato's phone received a call from the school asking if she had gotten sick and couldn't go to school.

"No, I'm ok. Just had some work to do last night and ended up losing track of time. I'll be there soon."

Chisato answered whomever it was that was calling her. With a disappointed look on her face, Chisato said to Basara.

"I guess it couldn't last forever. Let's at least eat breakfast and then I'll head to school. What about you Basara?"

"I'll go back home. I have to make up for something."

Chisato said "is that so" and went to the kitchen. She quickly cooked some breakfast for both of them. After eating their breakfast, both got ready to leave. Basara grabbed all the stuff he brought and Chisato put on her usual clothes.

Chisato and Basara said goodbye to each other in the front of the building Chisato lived in. Chisato asked if Basara wanted her to drop him off, but he declined. Basara didn't want to make Chisato arrive even later at the school.

Basara took the train to his house. This time, he went in a fairly filled train, but was still able to sit down. It looks like his luck is improving.

It wasn't long before Basara arrived in his house. As soon as he went in, he said "I'm home" and was received by the three girls present.

"Welcome home Basara-san."

"Welcome Basara-sama."

"Welcome."

In order, Maria, Zest and Kurumi responded. It seems like they stopped their activities to greet Basara. Once he went to the living room, Basara discovered that Maria was preparing lunch while Zest was cleaning the house. Kurumi wasn't doing much, as she wasn't as good with house work as the other two, but was still keeping things such as magazines and the TV remote in order.

Basara went to his room in order to leave his stuff there. Once he put everything back in order, it was time to listen to what Kurumi wanted to tell him yesterday. He could just ask for them to talk on the living room, but he wanted to make up for making her wait, so he thought to take her out for a while.

But, once Basara arrived back on the living room, he was met with questions from the girls.

"Basara-san, Kurumi told us you spent the whole night in that nurse's house. Just what were you doing there all the time?"

"That… we were talking about how she could help me and we were also improving on the ideas. The only reason why it took so long is because she likes to play around, so it can't be helped."

"Hmm…" Maria said. Though what Basara had just told them wasn't a lie, it also wasn't the whole truth. Although Basara wanted to come clear about his relationship with Chisato to the girls, now was not the time. It would be better if Chisato were present at the time Basara told the girls about their relation.

"Then, what were you making?"

Zest asked. Basara thought for a second on the best way to answer that question.

"I want it to be a surprise, so I can't say much. What I can tell you all is that it's a useful tool not only in combat but also outside combat."

That was, by no means, a good answer, but it wasn't a lie. Who knows how they would react if Basara told them what that crystal could be used for.

"Anyway, Kurumi, can I talk with you for a second?"

Kurumi got up from the sofa and walked to where Basara was. Once they were outside the reach of Maria and Zest's ears, Basara said.

"Grab what you think you may need. We're going out."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday, you wanted to tell me something right? I was short on time so I couldn't listen, so I want you to tell me today. I want to take you out not only as an apology, but also so that you can feel more comfortable to talk to me alone. You don't want to?"

"N-no. I'll go grab my stuff."

Kurumi said and rushed, probably to her room. Basara told Maria and Zest that he would go out with Kurumi, so they didn't need to make their lunch. Basara decided to wait for Kurumi in the front of the house.

After some time, Kurumi came out.

"Oh, you look good in this dress. It really suits you."

"R-really? I'm glad."

Kurumi said, her face a bit red from embarrassment. She was using a green one-piece dress. The lower part of the dress had some white frills as decoration. Kurumi also had a purse and, if one looked close, it would seem she put some lipstick on.

Getting dressed was one of the things that made girls take a long time to get ready for dates, and it's also the reason why Basara waited a considerable amount of time just now, but Basara didn't mind that. He was happy that Kurumi didn't treat this as a simple going out of the house.

"Then, let's go."

"Y-yeah."

And so they headed out. Their first stop was the train station to buy their tickets. Basara asked Kurumi about going to the theme park and she agreed. It didn't take long for them to arrive there by train.

Once on the theme park, they started going through the stalls. Having asked her out and also as an apology, Basara wanted to pay for everything, but Kurumi said that she wanted to use her own money. So they struck a deal that each of them would pay for half.

They first rode the roller coaster. They didn't have to wait much on the line since there weren't many people on the theme park, benefits of not going to school. A few seconds before the ride began, Basara asked.

"Are you scared?"

"N-no. We've fought many types of enemies, including demons, so you think this can scare me-? Waaahh!"

Like it was timed, the ride began and Kurumi was the first to shout out a scream. Kurumi used magic to fly around the air, but being on a roller coaster was different. With magic, she could freely control her movements, but on the ride, her will had no power. It didn't help that the coaster was surprisingly high speed.

Afterwards, they went to the Ferris wheel. Once upon the highest level, one could see a nice view of the city.

"Look Kurumi. Look at this view."

"Yeah. It's beautiful."

Even though she replied, Basara could still see that something was troubling Kurumi, such a thing was obviously exposed on her face for anyone to see.

It would be very easy for Basara to simply go "so, what do you have to say?" and merely listen to her words, but that was not Basara's objective. If what she had to tell him was something that was troubling her that much, Basara wanted Kurumi to ease up first and tell him when she felt she was ready for it. That was his plan with taking her to the theme park, but it didn't seem to be working as of yet.

After getting out of that ride, Basara bought some ice cream for both of them. At some point, some ice cream made its way to Kurumi's nose. As soon as Basara saw this, he also saw a good opportunity.

"Kurumi, there's some ice cream on your nose."

"Huh? W-where?"

"Here, let me get it for you."

As he said that, Basara kissed the tip of Kurumi's nose. Though it didn't last long at all, Kurumi's face got all red as she yell her embarrassment. Basara started laughing for some reason and Kurumi followed for some reason, they seemed really happy.

After that, they went on many rides until it was 2 PM. It was already past lunchtime, but Basara suggested they ate at a restaurant. They ordered their food and waited for it to be served. At some time, Kurumi decided to speak.

"Basara, can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure."

"How can you be so calm?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are heroes hunting you! How can you just spent some time here with me instead of raising the contract or training somewhere?"

Kurumi accidently raised her voice, but it didn't seem like anyone heard her. She released a sigh and continued her speech.

"Sorry. It's just that… I'm scared."

"You're scared something is going to happen to me?"

"No, I'm scared of my helplessness. It was a lie, but during the battle with the demon lord faction, I was told you were kidnapped and that I had to throw the fight for you to be save, thanks to that, I couldn't battle well and was even knocked unconscious and even got Zest eliminated from saving me. At that time it was a lie, but now it's real and I can't do anything again. I can't understand why you're wasting time here with me when you could be doing something that would make you much stronger."

 _So that's the problem._

"I see. So, basically, you mean that you're not doing anything to help me and that I'm wasting my time here. Is that what you're saying?"

"Y-yeah. I know I've made a temporary contract, but, between me and the others, I can't see why you'd choose me. And you're not even trying to raise the contract, we're just playing around. Shouldn't you just take me to some corner and do those things to me?"

She just said something stupid. It was so stupid that Basara didn't know how she could say these things. Basara had to make her realize the mistake in her own thinking.

"Ok. Then, let me ask something. Let's say you're right. Let's say I spent the rest of the time until the battle with the heroes raising the contract with everyone and training and making battle plans. Let's say that, for the sake of powering up, I do every type of thing to all of you. Let's say that, in that situation, I win and come back home. What did I win?"

"Eh? You would be alive, right? You said you'd come back home, so everything goes back to normal, right?"

"I wonder. I'm sure that all of you would excuse me if I simply toyed with your bodies for a month without a care for you feelings for the sake of this battle, but we would never be the same again. Listen, neither you nor any of the others are objects for the sake of powering up, you are all people with feelings. I'm happy you all entrusted your feelings to me, and I could never trample over them."

Basara drew in a breath, he was not done talking yet, he had to convey his feelings. He had to show her why her way of thinking was wrong.

"Let's say I would become invincible if I did what you said. Let's say I would become so powerful that even if every being in this world and any other were to fight me all at once, I would win without a scratch. If what I have to do to get that power is to smash you girl's feelings and use you all as objects, then I don't need that power."

Then, to finish off, Basara put his hand over Kurumi's. He held her hand tight and said.

"Also, you're already helping me a lot. Imagine if I had to spend a month thinking about this battle, wouldn't that be stressful? Just by you being yourself, you're already so much help to me."

Basara showed Kurumi a smile, as genuine and bright as they come. Kurumi's eyes then gave up. She stared weeping, Basara thought he had done something wrong, but the smile in Kurumi's face made him change his mind. Before the waitress arrived with the food, Kurumi fixed herself.

During lunch, Basara didn't see that troubled expression on Kurumi's face again. He had a feeling that it wouldn't come back, at least not for that reason.

After they finished eating, Basara said "want to go for some more rides before we get back?" and Kurumi answered "yes!" Kurumi had a much happier expression this time around.

This time, even though they repeated some rides, Kurumi was happy, as if it was her first time in them. Just that also made Basara happy. That smile on her face was worth every second he put into getting it on those lips.

Then, Basara took Kurumi home. He would have stayed with her, but he received a message from Takigawa saying they would train that night. Basara only truly arrived home during the night.

After he ate his dinner, Basara was called by Yuki and Kurumi to Yuki's room. He didn't know what it was, but decided to go with them. Once on the room, Kurumi was the first to speak.

"Basara, what I wanted to tell you, I decided it would be better if I said it along with onee-sama."

 _Eh? What she wanted to tell me wasn't that she felt she wasn't helping? What is it then?"_

The two sisters looked at each other, as if confirming what they needed to do. Then Yuki began.

"Basara, the truth is… you were summoned to go to the village."

"We were asked to take you with us to see the village elder."

"That…"

Basara heard something he wasn't expecting. Could this be….


	10. Note 1

**This is the end of the first "bundle" of chapters. It ended on a cliffhanger of sorts (somewhat).**

 **The ones that came from the original fanfic may have noticed that this first part was mostly just re-worked versions of chapters I posted back in the original fanfic (even the titles are the same). Well, I just want to say that the rest of this story won't be like this (but there are some chapters I want to bring here).**

 **The villains didn't get much evolvement on this part heh. Well, that's going to change from the next "bundle" onwards. In all honesty I don't even know if I was able to convey the villains personalities on the short time they appeared (some may even have noticed that they changed from the original fanfic), but I'm sure I'll be able to later. Get used to seeing those guys for a while.**

 **Let me think, what else happened? There was Chisato and Nanao's sex scene. I'd like your guys' thoughts on that and the ecchi scenes. Though it'll take a while for the next sex scene, there will be a little bit of ecchi on the next bundle.**

 **Also, what Kurumi said during the date, that was a reference to myself. Basically, on the original story, I kinda gave the middle finger to the romance and stuff of the story and just focused on almost-sex ecchi scenes, take that as "I learned from my mistakes", ok.**

 **I don't think I have anything else to comment on, so I'll be going now. Just a reminder, the chapters will come in "bundles" like this, but I don't have a specific date for them to come. I'll post them once I finish them and proof read through.**


	11. Back to Where it Began

Let's go back to what had just occurred. After Basara and Kurumi came back from their date, Basara was called to Yuki's room. There, the two sisters told Basara that they had been ordered to take him to the hero village.

Although Basara didn't quite understand what was going on, he had a thought in mind. Could this be…

"Does any of you know why I'm being called there?"

"N-no, we were just told to take you there. No one told us anything."

Basara had an idea of what the reason for him being called back to the hero village could be, but his father didn't tell him about it. No, Basara may have received a call, but might have missed it. Basara was very "busy" yesterday with Chisato and Nanao, and he was very tired the day before that so he didn't take long to sleep at all.

With that doubt on his mind, Basara checked his phone's call history. There was a missed call from his father just as he thought. Basara wondered how he hadn't noticed it before.

"Wait a second. I just need to call my father to confirm something."

Basara said as he left Yuki's room and went to his own room. Once on his room, Basara called Jin and he heard what he expected.

"Yeah. I pulled some strings and was able to let you take a look at some recordings of some missions were me and Gavriil were together. I tried to call you yesterday, but you didn't answer."

"S-sorry. I was a bit busy, so I missed it."

"I can imagine." Jin said. Basara didn't know, but Jin had a grin on his face. Like he said, Jin had some ideas of what Basara's "busy" meant. "I was once young too" Jin wanted to say, but decided to get to the point.

"Anyway, this might be a good opportunity. A friend just gave me some reports on Cillín, the last European Hero you're going to fight. Before anything, let me ask you, do you want to know the official version or the real version of his story?"

"What do you mean?"

Although Basara asked that, he knew what it meant. If the official and real versions of the story were different, then that probably means that there is someone powerful covering Cillín's story. Though Basara didn't know the reason for that at the moment.

"Maybe I should tell both. In the official version, Cillín is an example of what a hero should be. While young, he was rescued from the clutches of a demon and was taken in by a hero clan member. Unfortunately, the hero who took him in died, but Cillín didn't let this hold him back. After that, he trained hard every day and became a fully-fledged hero in no time. His only problem is that he is somewhat lazy and doesn't take part in many missions. Almost the perfect hero, wouldn't you say?"

"And what's true in that story?"

Basara asked. One didn't need much to know that this story was false, in fact, even without knowing that there were two versions of this story, one could start doubting it. It was just too perfect.

"Hmm, I think that only that he was rescued and taken in by a hero, the rest is made up." Jin said. He then drew in a breath and released it. He continued talking. "I don't think I need to tell you this, but, usually, when someone is kidnapped by a demon, they don't receive a nice treatment, and that is also true for Cillín. I won't avoid words that might make you uncomfortable because I think we're past that point. During the time he was being kept by the demon, Cillín, and other kids who were kidnapped as well, were abused. Somehow, Cillín was the only one able to hold on long enough to be rescued."

"But don't feel sorry for him yet" Jin said. This story was just beginning. Jin continued his story telling.

"The hero who defeated the demon and took him in also abused him. In fact, that hero was killed by Cillín himself. The higher ups saw a good opportunity in him. After that, Cillín and some higher ups stroke a deal. It was simple, Cillín would do whatever dirty work they wanted done and they would cover anything bad Cillín did. Eventually, the child who grew up being abused became the abuser. Although there are no proofs of it, it's fairly well known, behind the curtains that is, that Cillín has a tendency for violence and rape, amongst other things."

Jin didn't say that, but Basara knew he had to take care around Cillín. Not because of his own good, but because of what Cillín would do if he ever had a chance of getting near Mio or any of the others. That is what made Basara most warry. Jin finished his monologue.

"You've probably already figured out the rest. That's not a problem for you, but don't attack him with magic, he seems to be good at redirecting it. Also that lance of his has a special ability. Any wound made from it will only be cured once the lance is destroyed, and it seems to have some sort of power that makes the heart stop if it pierces the heart of any of its main arteries. It's troublesome, but watch out."

"Yeah. Thanks."

After that, Jin threw in some more info and the call was ended not long after. Although he had just heard an undoubtedly sad story, Basara didn't feel sorry for Cillín. Not because of lack of compassion, but because it was hard to feel sympathy for Cillín's case knowing what he became. Basara decided to stop thinking about it. Afterwards, Basara quickly wrote and send a message to Takigawa with Cillín's info. With this, Takigawa should have enough to make the heroes' puppets.

Then, Basara went back to Yuki's room, Yuki and Kurumi were still waiting there. Basara didn't need to tell them why he had to go to the hero village, but they looked so worried for Basara that he couldn't just leave them in the dark about why he was called back. After hearing Basara, the girls felt somewhat relieved. At least it wasn't a new problem, is what they thought.

"Let's go to sleep. It'll be better if we get this over with quickly. We'll be going to the village tomorrow morning."

Basara said and the girls agreed. Just because he was being allowed to see some recordings, it didn't mean that the village was on good terms with him, so it's better to finish this as quick as possible.

They went to their respective rooms to gather their things. It would only be a one day, one night trip, but they still needed to be ready. Also, they might need to spent more time there or something unexpected might happen, so it's better to be ready. After that, they slept, though they all had some thoughts on their minds.

Before going to sleep, Basara also took the time to tell Mio and the others that he, Kurumi and Yuki would go to the village the next day. Mio, Maria and Zest wanted to come as well, but they realized it wasn't a good idea. If the daughter of the previous demon lord, or any demon for that matter, just walked into the hero village, even if it was just to accompany Basara, nothing good would come from it.

"You don't need to worry. Think of it as a field trip, We'll be back on the day after that."

Basara said. Although this gave some comfort to the girls who would stay, they obviously would still be worried. Basara didn't even imagine that the girls made the hero sisters promise to call them should anything happen. All five girls had a hunch something would happen in this trip. A five way female intuition?

"Everyone ready?"

The next morning. Basara asked and the two hero girls nodded. It was early in the morning and Mio had yet to go to school, so she decided to see them off. Maria had also woken up early to make some breakfast for them before their departure.

In the last night, Basara send a message for Chisato and Takigawa explaining that he would go to the hero village. Actually, he only said that to Chisato. For Takigawa, he simply said "I'm going on a trip for a while" the answer he got was "I didn't know you were on vacation."

The reason why Basara was so calm leaving the house was because Jin had told him that Cillín was currently on the demon realm, and wouldn't be coming out for a while. If this information were given to him by anyone else, Basara would be warry, but since it was his father, he knew he could trust it. Basara knew that, if Jin said that Cillín wouldn't come close to the girls, it's because Jin would make sure that it wouldn't happen.

"Then let's go. We'll be back soon." Basara said as he, Yuki and Kurumi began their walk.

The hero village is a special place. Due to its nature, the heroes wouldn't want normal people walking into it by accident, so they put a barrier around it. That barrier had the effect of not letting normal people see the village nor allowing them to walk in.

Even so, there was still a possibility that a random person would be able to get inside the village, but that chance was lower than one in a million. For something like that to happen, that person would have to be extremely good at breaking through barriers… or extremely unlucky, as the villagers weren't exactly receptive.

But these three didn't need to count on things such as luck or extreme abilities, they had been invited in. Also, they were all heroes, although Basara is a former hero. So they simply followed the best path to the village.

"Basara, you said that your father had found a way for you to see recordings of him battling alongside one of the heroes who are after you now. Which hero is it?"

"It's Gavriil, the old man." Basara said. Any of the three understood the difference between hearing about someone's power and seeing it yourself, so there was no need to explain why it was so important for Basara to watch these recordings.

"My father also said that Anna was there in the village, though I don't know if she's still there. She hasn't been hostile to us, so I don't think she'll attack. There's no need to mind her."

Basara commented. He figured it was better if he said that now. Better let them know now then letting them thing she was there to ambush us, Basara thought. Though Kurumi had yet to meet Anna, so what he said didn't mean much to her.

But that information brought an idea to Yuki's mind.

 _If she is there, then I can use this to Basara's advantage. While Basara watches the videos, I'll make her use all her power. I know my chances of winning against her in battle are low, and I may end up injured, but I can at least force her to use all her power. If it's to help Basara, I don't mind fighting a helpless battle._

That was the plan Yuki set up for herself. If Basara or Kurumi had heard about this, they obviously wouldn't let her do it, and that is exactly why Yuki didn't tell anyone of her plan. She could bear any physical pain, but she couldn't allow neither Basara nor Kurumi to get hurt.

"By the way, Basara, what do you think about this?"

"Ah, I think-"

Basara and Kurumi were having a normal talk. Yuki soon joined in so that none of the two would suspect that she was planning anything. They talked the whole way to the village.

It didn't take them long to get to the village, but it was still a tiring trip. However, they couldn't rest yet. When they got there, it was a bit after noon. The three went straight for the elder's house. Since there were still people that resented Basara in the village, it would be better for them to move quickly.

But, on the way, a certain green haired brown eyed girl saw them, that girl was Anna. She waved her hand at the three, or, more specifically, at Basara. Since it was a friendly gesture, Basara thought he should respond accordingly and waved his hand back. If she's not hostile, there's no need for him to ignore her friendly gesture.

Since she didn't know who the green haired girl was, Kurumi thought that it might have been an old friend she forgot about. Basara, Yuki and Mio did tell the other girls about how the heroes after Basara looked, but Kurumi didn't make that connection at that point. What Yuki saw was her target. Since Anna seemed to be heading to the training grounds, that is the place Yuki would most likely find her in a while. Yuki made sure to remember that.

After that, they arrived at the village elder's house. They were allowed in and the elder said.

"You two, please wait in the living room for a moment while I take this boy to where he'll see the recordings. If you wish, you can go visit your family now and we will take your reports on your mission later."

The two sisters nodded, and then Basara was taken away from their view. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the innermost room of the house. Once inside, Basara saw that it was a simple room with a TV with something connected to it. There were some cassettes near it and they had labels such as "demon realm expedition 10" or "battle against demon army 4" on them.

"These are the videos that include your father and Gavriil. You can watch them until the end of the day, but you can't leave the room. If you do, I won't allow you back in. I'm sure you can understand."

"It's ok. I'll be done with them soon."

"Then I'll leave you to it."

The elder said and left, Basara didn't know what the elder went to do next, but he didn't mind it. Basara had something else to think about.

"Now, let's see what's in these tapes."

Basara said and inserted the cassette labeled "battle against unknown demon realm creature 1". Basara then proceeded to analyze the strength of one of his opponents.


	12. Recordings of The Past

There was a young man walking. If one knew him now, they could have guessed that it was a younger Jin that was being shown on the screen. He really didn't change much, Basara thought seeing a recording of his father while he was young.

At his side, there was another man. Though Basara didn't know him very well, he could easily tell that it was Gavriil, one of the European Heroes sent on a mission to exterminate Basara. The reason why Basara was able to tell that it was him is that… honestly, he looks exactly alike, the only difference is that his hair isn't turning white. Even his uniform looks the same.

"Well, how do we take this along? It's going to be troublesome to carry it around."

"Just wrap it around your head, that's why it's designed this way."

"Ah, I see."

Jin said. Next, he picked up the camera and it seems like it was wrapped around on his forehead. So they were talking about how to take the camera… still, that's a surprisingly recent technology for the heroes to be using, Basara thought.

"So, I guess I should say what we're doing huh. This is a resonance mission. Me, Jin Toujou, and uhh-"

"Gavriil."

"… No surname? Ok. I and Gavriil here are going to look around to confirm the reports of there being an enemy camp nearby, we'll also observe the nature around here to confirm if there are any dangerous live forms and also to look for possible trap set up locations."

Basara found that strange. The label said that this was a battle against an unknown demon realm creature. Was it mislabeled?

The two started walking. It seems like they were the only two sent for this mission. Was it because of their power or because a mission to confirm the location of an enemy camp didn't need much personal?

After long minutes of silence, both Jin and Gavriil stopped. They were in a forest like area and seemed to be examining the threes and other plants around. Unable to endure the silence anymore, Jin said.

"You're really talkative, you know that? Maybe you should try to hold back your tongue during missions."

"…" no response came from the other man.

"Wow, that hurts. Don't ignore me. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"…"

Though Basara couldn't see it due to the camera being in Jin's forehead, giving a first person viewpoint, he could imagine his father was cringing. Basara knew that because Basara himself was cringing. It seems like, no matter the time, when you try to talk with someone and they plainly ignore you, it's just awkward, to say the least.

Jin continued his job. He was looking at flowers Basara didn't recognize, probably because of the little time he spent on the demon realm. It seems like Jin was examining the flowers, he was probably trying to see if they had any type of poison or something similar in them.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't ignore me this time. Graviil, do you have any family? Like a wife or kid?"

Jin tried to bring up a conversation yet again. He didn't really expect Gavriil to respond, but, to his surprise, Gavriil responded.

"… Had."

"Ohh, finally some progress. Had? Did something happen to them?"

"I answered you because talking alone is simply pathetic, but I don't intend to talk anymore."

"What? Come on, let's talk."

Jin tried to bring back the conversation, but Gavriil didn't respond. Maybe it's a sensitive topic, Jin thought. After a while, Jin decided it was better to leave it be for a while.

They continued walking, Jin tried to bring the conversation back many times, but was miserably ignored. Jin even tried pretending he was being attacked, but Gavriil didn't seem to care. Although it was a joke, Jin started to become worried if Gavriil would really help him in case of an attack.

After some time, both of them were inside a cavern. Jin had marked that place on his map as a possible hidden base location. Since it didn't seem like there was anyone other than them in the cave, Basara figured it was a possible location for the heroes to make a hidden base in case they needed to invade the demon realm.

"If you don't want me talking about it, just say it, but if you keep ignoring me, you'll have to listen to everything I have to say." Jin said, he was determined to talk with his partner. "Since you said you had a family, I suppose something happened to them. I'm guessing that you were asked to be transferred from whichever county you're from to Japan in search of something. Did I get that right?"

"… Fine. I'll talk if it shuts you up."

Gavriil said. He then released a sigh as he got ready to have a proper conversation.

"I had a wife and a daughter. My wife was also a hero clan member, but she stopped fighting when she got pregnant. My daughter was also training to become a hero and help with this war, though she wanted peace. Even though my daughter was on her adolescence, she wasn't rebellious at all. They really brought me so much joy."

Gavriil released yet another sigh. From his tone alone, one could guess this wasn't a happy story about how he loved his family. Gavriil continued talking.

"One day, when I and some other people came back from an expedition to the demon realm, we found our village in ruins. It seems like it was raided by demons or the like."

"Let me guess, when you all got there, everyone was already dead."

"If only. When we got there, everyone was still alive."

What? Jin asked in his mind. If everyone was still alive, wasn't it a good thing? Gavriil finished his story.

"They were all alive, but weren't well. Some had lost an arm, some had lost a leg, and some had lost all of their limbs. We had lost a lot of people in the expedition and were counting on the people from the village to help us. What could a bunch of beat up people do to help a bunch of dying people? After everyone realized that there was no salvation, we made our choice. The only thing we could do for them was to free them of their pain." As Gavriil said that, it seemed like a tear flowed from his eye, a single tear. "My wife, who had stopped fighting to take care of her family and was now without both arms and with a cut on her throat, and my daughter, who wanted to join the fight in order to end it and create peace and now had her limbs bent the other way around and had her stomach opened. I killed the two in order to free them of the unimaginable pain they must have felt."

"I'm… sorry, for forcing you to talk." Jin apologized. He had imagined something bad had happened to Gavriil's family, but he didn't imagine something like this. "So, you're after revenge?"

"Revenge? Against who? We never discovered who did this, and even if we did, what's the point in it?"

"If you're not after revenge, then what are you fighting for now?"

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for my time to die on this battlefield."

In other words, he just wanted to die, that's what Gavriil had just told Jin. Gavriil simply walked out of the cave, as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't just talked about the loss of his whole family and village.

Although Jin wanted to say something, he had no words. He wouldn't say that he understood how Gavriil felt because he never had that experience. Jin had nothing to say, but wanted to say something.

They kept going on their mission, both silent all the way. It wasn't long before they reached the supposed location of the enemy camp. What they found there was…

"What's this?"

Jin was the one to say that, but Gavriil had an expression that seemed like he was about to say the same.

What they saw could only be described as destruction. The camp was certainly there, but all the demons that were supposedly there were nowhere to be seen. No, the corpse like things on the ground probably were the demons that were on the camp, but there was no way to make sure. Who or what could have done such a thing?

"Ah! Wait!"

Jin said, but Gavriil paid no mind. Gavriil simply jumped down to where the camp, perhaps it is better to call it death pit, was. Since he couldn't just leave him alone, Jin also jumped down to the death pit.

"Hey! Don't just jump down! Don't you know this is dangerous?"

"I know, but I don't care. Didn't I say I'm just waiting for death? I won't just give myself for the enemy to kill, but there is no more need for me to care if something is dangerous or not."

"You idiot!" Jin wanted to yell, but couldn't. A loud noise reverberated all around them. It wasn't the noise of something stepping on the ground, but rather crawling on it, like a snake. It wasn't long before the thing that made the noise appeared.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea."

Jin asked and Gavriil answered. The creature had a very strange appearance to describe. It had a long body like a snake or a worm, but its head looked like a lizard's. Its tail was similar to a scorpion's, even if it had no poison, just the size of it could kill a human. The creature was taller than both Jin and Gavriil even while lying down. It probably is the cause of the death of these demons, both heroes concluded.

"I have absolutely no idea of what that is, but I can tell we'll die if we fight it. Boy, you better run now."

"Huh? What about you? Don't tell me you plan to let that thing kill you."

"Didn't I say I wouldn't give myself for the enemy to kill? Listen, that thing crawls through the ground, so it'll probably reach us before we can get out of this pit, so, if I distract it while you run, you can get away and I can have an honorable death. Don't you think that's good enough for me?"

"What are you talking about? If we fight together, we can beat that thing. I'll tell you this old man, even though I'm young, I'm pretty strong. What about you? More bark than bite?"

As Jin said that, he brandished his sword. Jin lowered his body for an instant and jumped at the creature. As soon as the sword hit the creature's scales, a metallic sound reverberated. Jin jumped back, the sword was damaged, but the creature didn't have a scratch in its scale. "Raarr!" The creature roared even though it was not damaged.

"Damn. It doesn't seem like a species that we heroes know of. What could be it's weakness?"

"Boy, just leave, I'll hold the creature back. Let me save at least one life."

"Don't mess around. If you just wanted to die, even if you didn't kill yourself, you could have just spent time around your village with the corpses waiting for death there, but you didn't. You want to know why?"

As he said that, Jin attacked the creature again. And then again and again. He made no damage, but kept up the offensive.

"Rrrraaaaahh!"

"Come on!"

Basara didn't know if this Jin was already know as the God of War, or if his sword was already Blamung, but his attacks were clearly a level above even Basara's strongest. Yet no damage could be seen on the creature's surface.

The creature tried to bite Jin, but he used his sword to block the creature's mouth. Jin then looked back at Gavriil and said.

"You know why you came back to the battlefield? Because you didn't want to let your daughter's dream die, or maybe you want to avoid the same thing that happened to you happening to others, or maybe you do want revenge. Whatever the reason, you live for this war."

As Jin jumped back after dodging the bite and attacking for the tenth or so time, he turned to look at Gavriil, who was now at his side. Then Jin finished his sentence.

"Since you live for this war, live to see the end of it you old geezer."

Gavriil looked at Jin. Gavriil though that Jin was just talking garbage, but, somehow, these words made Gavriil want to see how far the person who said them would go in this world. It seems that living a bit longer might have its perks.

"Really boy, you're quite something. Alright, let's see what we can do with this guy."

As he said that, Gavriil wielded his weapon of choice, a gigantic hammer. The thing looked really heavy, but Gavriil easily held it with one hand. That's probably one of the reasons why Gavriil's muscles look like they would tear through his skin.

Gavriil jumped forward. His hammer hit the creature's tail, which was about to grab Jin. Both heroes heard a sound of bones snapping. Gavriil held the hammer with two hands as he said.

"Seems like it's not as hard inside. Want to be devoured so that you can slash its insides?"

"I'd rather not. I admit that there's not much that my sword can do in this battle, but it's not like I'm helpless."

Jin jumped yet again. He hit the scale with a piercing strike. It won't cut, Gavriil thought, but was surprised the very next second. The sword pierced the scale. Jin used this opportunity to tear some of the creature's scale before jumping back. "Rrrrrr!" The creature now roared from pain.

"It's scale is hard, but it's not indestructible. If you hit it hard enough, it will pierce."

"Then I have to show something amazing as well."

Once he said that, Gavriil closed his eyes. Jin felt that Gavriil was focusing his magical power. The next thing that happened made Jin's jaw drop.

"Now that's amazing."

Many giant hammers made from rock and earth were formed by Gavriil's magic. They were placed between Gavriil and the creature, which were about a meter apart. So that's the magic that controls the battle terrain, Basara thought. The rock and earth hammers were as big as the creature.

Sensing the danger, the creature tried to craw away, but Gavriil made the ground drop with his magic, trapping the creature. Next, the giant hammers proceeded to smash the creature. In a few minutes, the creature was completely flat on the ground. There was no question that it was dead.

"Huh. Come on boy, let's go report this. Maybe there's something that can be salvaged from here."

Such a powerful enemy that Basara wasn't sure if he could defeat was beaten so easily, that made Basara even more aware of his opponents' powers. Gavriil began his climb out of the pit, Jin soon followed behind. Nothing else of note happened on their way back, but Basara saw the video to its end.

Once the cassette popped out, Basara grabbed it and put it on the ground. He was about to pick another cassette, but something interrupted him.

"Basara!" Kurumi came running in the room, panting. "Yuki, onee-sama was…!"

Basara didn't even need to listen to the rest. He got up and left the room, following Kurumi. Though he only saw one video and didn't really get much battle information out of it, Yuki was more important.

Basara then went to see what had happened.


	13. Woman's Battle

To get a better understanding of what was happening while Basara watched the video, let's go a little back in time.

Basara had just been taken to watch the videos. Yuki and Kurumi were allowed to walk around the village until nighttime, which is when they would have to give their reports on their mission.

Though that was a troublesome matter on itself. Since Yuki had a Master-Slave contract with Basara and Kurumi had also gotten a temporary contract, they would have to find a way to explain that to the elder once the time came, but that was the last thing on Yuki's mind right now.

While Basara watched the videos, Yuki would challenge Anna to a mock battle to personally taste her power. That way, Basara would be able to analyze Anna's power as well. Basara had not asked Yuki to do that, but Yuki still decided on it.

There was a world of difference between hearing about someone's power and seeing that power in action. That was the reason that brought Basara back to this village, which once chased him out.

 _I'll probably be badly injured in this fight, but it doesn't matter. If I have to be injured in order to save Basara, then so be it. I don't need to win, I just need to force everything out of her._

These were the thoughts going through Yuki's mind as she walked through the village. No one could have guessed what was on her mind. She looked like she was just walking around.

Yuki and Kurumi had just visited their family. They spent about an hour there before Yuki said she would go walk around in the village for a while. Of course, no one, not even her sister, had any idea of what she was planning to do.

Yuki went to the training grounds, where she saw Anna heading to earlier. It hadn't been that long, so she should still be there. It was like the situation was perfectly set up for Yuki to put her plan into action.

"Found her."

Yuki said to herself. In her sight was one of the three European Heroes that were sent on a mission to exterminate Basara, Anna.

As Yuki walked closer, she saw that Anna was on the training grounds with some people from the village. It seems like she was showing the kids how to use a bow properly. It's just too perfect like that, Yuki thought.

"Oh, hey, weren't you one of the girls with Basara the day me and the others met him? Yuki right? Again, sorry for the somewhat violent approach, it wasn't my intention."

Anna had a friendly tone, as if they were friends from a long time. Why are you so friendly? Yuki thought to say, but she decided to get to the point.

"Were you training?"

"No really, just giving some tips since the kids asked. It's good to go back to the basics every now and then."

"Then I wanted to ask you to have a mock battle with me."

Yuki didn't even waited for Anna's answer, she just summoned Sakuya and got into position. "Not even going to wait for an answer?" Anna said and sighted, she then dropped her shoulders, which made her breasts bounce. Maybe it was a provocation meant to make Yuki lose her cool, but since Yuki lived a daily life with Mio, she was immune to such things. "Then I'll accept. I'll do my best not to harm you."

Yuki didn't mind such provocations and kept her cool. With quick steps, Yuki reduced the distance between them to zero in a second and attacked with Sakuya. Anna was dodging by a hair's breath, as if to say that she didn't need any effort.

Of course, Yuki wasn't showing all her power yet. This was part of her plan. Yuki was powerful, but she couldn't do anything against Cillín when he first attacked, and it's fair to assume the other two heroes had a similar level of strength.

How would she win? She wouldn't, she didn't have to. All Yuki needed to do was to draw out as much of Anna's power as she could. Pretending she was weak and then giving an attack with all her power when the opponent had her guard low, that would be the most efficient way to draw out one's power in a reflex.

Neither of them noticed, but some people had gathered around them to watch the battle. Thought they were quite distant from the girls. Yuki kept up her quick and, considerably, weak attacks with her sword.

"So… you're not gonna use all your strength?"

Anna asked. Before Yuki could get surprised, Anna explained "I saw a bit of your fight against Cillín, only the end though, and I've been researching about Basara, so you naturally came up."

Although Yuki wasn't expecting to be discovered so soon, she couldn't stop now. More importantly, she just said she was researching about Basara. What did it meant? Is she searching for weak points to use on their battle? Or could it be that it was true when Anna said she would hear Basara's side of the story? In any case, Yuki just got more reasons to win.

Yuki did quick trusts with Sakuya, but Anna was still barely moving. Although this showed a bit difference between their strengths, it also worked to lock Anna in place. Yuki used her strength on one swing, which would cut Anna no matter where she dodged to due to the angle of the slash. It wasn't all of Yuki's power, but it was more than what she had shown until now. Anna managed to jump back to dodge this attack, thought it did leave a cut on the clothes.

"Woah, that one was close. See, I knew you had it in you. To show you that I appreciate your seriousness, I'll put a bit more pressure. Get ready."

Anna drew two daggers from their sheets. Even if there is a big power gap between us, no ordinary dagger is going to stop Sakuya's attack, Yuki thought. But she was surprised when she tried to slash down on Anna.

"W-what?"

"I know daggers can't block your sword, but it doesn't mean they can't stop it."

Just as Anna said, the two daggers weren't blocking Sakuya's strike, rather, they were actually holding it by the side, stopping its movements. "I wanted to stop it with my hands, like in these martial arts movies, but I got scared of cutting my hands so I used the daggers instead" Anna said.

Yuki tried to push further with her strength, but Sakuya didn't budge from the spot. What kind of incredible strength was that? Then she thought about retrieving her weapon. Yuki tried to pull back, but Anna was still holding onto the sword. "Oh, you want it back? Sorry, take it" Anna said as she suddenly released the sword from her daggers' grip.

"Wah!"

Due to the sudden loss of the force holding her in place, Yuki nearly fell backwards, but she was able to hold herself up. As soon as Yuki regained her balance, Anna rushed forward and kicked Yuki's stomach. Not only due to the sudden attack, but also because of its incredible strength, Yuki was forced to kneel on the ground.

What surprised her the most was the strength of the kick. Only her stomach had been kicked, but the pain could be felt throughout all of her body, as if her bones were ready to snap. "I think I exaggerated" Anna said as she came closer.

"Yeah, I think this is enough for a training. If you force your body anymore, you'll get seriously hurt. How about we call it a day?"

"Not, yet…"

Even though she didn't have much strength left, Yuki still tried to hold her body up. She couldn't fail now, she had to force Anna to use her power. Basara did not ask Yuki to do this, but she still wanted to do it. Just like the fight against Takashi, if she could avoid Basara getting hurt, even if it meant her own harm, Yuki would jump into action.

"Onne-sama! Stop!"

Suddenly, a figure Yuki didn't want to see right now jumped right in front of her. It was her younger sister Kurumi. Yuki didn't tell her plan to neither Basara nor Kurumi because she knew they would try to stop her. But right now, Yuki could not back down.

"Kurumi, go away. This is just a training, there's no need to be worried."

"This has gone far beyond a training! Please stop it. Basara also wouldn't want to see you hurt."

That last part wasn't audible for the people watching. Kurumi tried to grab Yuki's hand, but Yuki avoided it. Yuki muttered "sorry" in a low voice. Before Kurumi could try anything else, Anna said, also in a low voice.

"Go call Basara. Don't worry, I won't do anything to her. I'll take her to her house so that they can take care of her."

"O-ok."

Kurumi, who still wasn't clear about Anna's identity, decided to do what she had suggested. As soon as Kurumi could no longer be seen, Yuki was barely able to hold her body upwards and tried to wield Sakuya once again.

"Look, Yuki, I went a little overboard on the kick just now, so I can't let you move. Your bones might really break if you keep this up. I'm trying to be friendly, so I won't let that happen."

But Yuki didn't listen, she still tried to move. However, Anna was much faster, in fact, too fast for a human. Anna swept Yuki's feet from the ground, making her fall. Anna was able to break the fall to avoid any further damage to Yuki, but only touching the ground was already painful for her. Maybe Yuki really did break some bones.

Yuki couldn't resist any more due to the pain, so Anna just took her to her family's house. She left not long after, but met Kurumi and Basara on the way out. Anna murmured "you can go to your old house if you want" on Basara's ear before leaving.

Basara and Kurumi continued to Yuki's room, where she was resting. Basara had managed to come up to there without being seen by anyone, but realized that Yuki's family was probably around her right now.

"Sorry, I think it's better of your family doesn't see me. I'll be on my old house, so come there once you learn Yuki's body condition."

"Ah, alright. I'll go there soon."

They then separated. Basara was able to arrive at his old house without being caught by anyone. The elder hadn't told him if he made the fact that Basara would be coming over public, but it was better to avoid any contact since there were still many people who resented Basara.

As Basara arrived in the living room of his old house, it was like he was back in time. For a second, he thought he could hear his father and him talking, maybe he remembered something involuntarily. Before he could indulge in a nostalgia trip, a feminine voice called to him.

"I don't know if you planned to leave tomorrow, but you won't be able to. I went a little overboard with her, so Yuki should be in bed for the rest of the day. She should be walking tomorrow, but I'd recommend leaving the village only the day after."

Basara turned to look at the voice's owner. It was Anna. She was standing by a window. The sunset on her back combined with her natural beauty made the scene look like a painting, but it was not time to admire a possible opponent, especially when she had just hurt someone important to him.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm the one that made the damage, and I know just what is needed to kill a human." Anna had a devilish smile on her lips, it wouldn't be strange for one to think she was telling the truth then. But then, the very next second, her smile went back to a normal one and she said "just kidding. Her mother told me that, I didn't mean to hurt her. You think I'm a devil or something?"

"Even so, how did that happen? If what you say is true, then how could you damage Yuki that bad without meaning to?"

"You're right. It's my fault for no controlling my strength properly. It's like when you use too much strength on the tube and then the toothpaste comes out all at once, you know."

Anna's comparison of the human body to a tube of toothpaste was really unsettling. It's true that there were people out there that thought they were better than the entire human race, but Anna didn't seem to be like that.

"Even then, a human can't make so much damage by accident. I'm not blaming you, but you don't need to make excuses."

"Again, you're right. A human can't hurt another human so much without meaning to, but that logic only works for humans fighting humans."

One could notice something odd about what Anna had just said.

"Then, are you implying that you're not human?"

"That's right." Anna walked towards Basara. Their faces were close, like they were about to kiss. This made a scene that already looked like a beautiful painting become even more beautiful, but Basara's mind was far from thinking that due to the words that came from Anna'a mouth next. "The truth is, I'm a goddess."

If this were a cartoon, Basara's jaw would have dropped to the ground. But since reality doesn't work like that, all Basara could do to express his surprise was to let out a "what?!"


	14. The Self Proclaimed Goddess

After Anna proclaimed to be a goddess, Basara wanted to ask for a better explanation, but she just said "we'll talk tomorrow. I have nothing to do in the morning anyway" and left.

Not long after, Kurumi came over. She said that Yuki's body was hurting, but it didn't have any injuries, internally or externally. Even so, she would have to spend the rest of that day on bed just to be able to walk tomorrow.

Also, for obvious reasons, neither of the sisters were able to give their reports on that day. It was good on the part that the contract wasn't found out, but it was bad on the part that, no matter how much they tried, they wouldn't be able to avoid being found out. That is, unless they could get some help.

"Though the situation could have been much worse if that girl didn't stop onee-sama form fighting. Really, who is she?"

"Ah, I guess I forgot to explain that" Basara said. This could be troublesome, he thought before continuing. "Remember that I said that one of the heroes that are after me was in this village? It's her. Her name is Anna, and I'm guessing Yuki fought her trying to help me."

"Eh?" Kurumi couldn't hide her surprise. Basara sighted and said "sorry, I should have explained it better."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure there's a lot of things on your mind."

Kurumi said with an angelic smile. Really, these girls are too good for me, Basara thought as he smiled back.

Kurumi then took a sip of the tea Basara had made for her. They were in Basara and Jin's old house in the hero village, so it felt kind of nostalgic. This made them feel like the incident were Basara's power went berserk never happened and he was never expelled from the village. Of course, it was all a gentle illusion.

"Basara, where are you going to stay? I don't think onee-sama will be able to go back to the city tomorrow. If you want, I could talk with my parents and see if you could sleep there."

"No, there's no need. I'll just spend a day in this house. I want to organize the info I got from the video, so this place is perfect because no one comes here."

"Ah… I see. Also, sorry. I barged in and stopped you from viewing the videos, even after we came all the way here..."

Like Kurumi said, the village elder didn't let Basara go back to the room to watch the rest of the tapes. He said that he had warned Basara that, once he left the room, he couldn't go back. Even though he just lost a great opportunity to observe one of his opponent's power, Basara was not mad.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not mad. I'd be mad if you hadn't gone tell me what was happening to Yuki."

"Then, I'll be going now" Kurumi said as she left the old house. Since there was nothing more for him to do, Basara decided to go to sleep. Since he slept in his old room, a lot of memories came back to him.

He remembered the days he spent happily here in this village with everyone. But he also remembered the time they were attacked and his powers went berserk. He remembered being chased out of the village and being really depressed in the beginning of his and his father's new life in the city.

 _Thinking about it, how did I get over the depressed state I was in? I can remember things before and after that clearly, but why can't I remember specifically that part? When I think about that, all that comes to mind is a shadowy figure of a woman. Who is she? If I remember right, Chisato told me that that woman was…_

Before Basara could finish his train of thought, he fell asleep. He didn't even remember what he was thinking about before sleeping once he woke up. Although, in the back of his mind, he was still thinking about it.

Basara's throat felt dry, so he thought about getting a glass of water. Basara left the room to get some water, but he was surprised by the scene he saw on the way.

"Eh?"

"Oh, could this be a sign from the heavens? Does this means I have to join the harem?"

What awaited Basara on his way was an almost naked green haired girl, Anna. Actually, she was wearing some sleepwear, but it was so revealing that one could argue that most underwear would be less revealing. The uniform she usually wore was already tight on her body, but Basara could clearly ascertain her bodyline like this.

"So… do I have to yell out "pervert!" now, or are you going to blush and turn your face away, or should we move to the bed? I prefer the third option."

Anna said that in such a comedic way that made this scene a complete turn-off. If there was any sense of tension from seeing a girl almost naked, one that would fight to kill him no less, Anna herself just threw that feeling away.

Basara just went to grab a glass of water, he didn't even look at Anna, mostly because of the turn-off just now. She approached Basara as she said "this is a good chance. Don't the Japanese have something called skinship where people take baths together? I want to use this opportunity to talk to you and get closer to you."

"There are other ways to talk with me." Basara wanted to say, but was, quite literally, dragged to the bath by Anna. What's with that strength?! Basara wanted to ask, but knew there were some things that should not be asked of a girl.

Obviously, they were both wearing towels to cover their bodies. Even so, the first thing Anna said when they went in the bath was "let me wash your back" and forced Basara to allow her to do so.

Basara sat down, Anna was behind him. Basara heard some sounds from behind him, but didn't react. As soon as Basara felt a soft and squishy sensation on his back, he turned around and said.

"You're using a sponge?"

"Oh, did you want me to use my breasts? And people say I get too friendly too quickly."

Basara sighted as he sat down once again. "Then, what did you want to talk about?" He figured he should get this talk done with as soon as possible, for multiple reasons.

"Ah yes yes, let's get to it. The truth is…" Anna turned Basara's head around so that their eyes met. "I'm in love with you."

"… That's a joke right?"

Anna pouted "it's no fun if there's no reaction" she said. "Alright. What I really wanted to say is that, like I said I would, I've been investigating you, Basara. I found out about a lot of things, like your fight with Zolgear, that you went to the demon realm not too long ago, and a few other things."

Basara was surprised. Due to what she found out, it was clear that Anna's investigation wasn't simply relying on what other people told her. She said she would, but Basara didn't really expect Anna to investigate him. He got a bit nervous, but it all went away when Anna said "I also know about your harem. And the affair with nurse and the vampire too. You sure there's no room for me?"

Basara sighted once again as he asked "you really know how to break the tension. Why are you being so friendly?"

"Well, after I investigated you for a while, I realized that you're not a bad guy, so there's no reason for us to not be friends, right? Well, I guess there's the whole extermination thing, but don't sweat it."

"Don't sweat it, she says. Yeah, it's just my death" Basara muttered, but it didn't seem like Anna heard it. After that, Anna said that she was done washing Basara's back and that it was now his turn to wash hers. Basara didn't even feel like objecting and simply did as told.

"So? What was that about being a goddess?"

"Don't you think it's better if we talk about that on the bed?"

"I think it's better if we talk on the couch."

"It's no fun if you don't respond, but it's less fun if you counter" Anna pouted. "Though I guess doing it on the couch is better than in other places, like in public. Talking about me being a goddess, I mean."

"Was that supposed to be a joke? It was, right?" Basara wanted to say, but decided not to throw more oil in to the fire.

After that, they continued the bath until it was time to get out. After both of them got properly dressed, they continued talking on the couch as they ate lunch. "So? I'm a good cook, right? Can I become a wife?" Anna seemed like she wanted to be praised, but Basara paid no mind.

"Since I know your story, it's only fair I tell you mine as well" Anna, apparently giving up on being praised, said and then started her monologue.

"I think you know that the act of giving birth is taboo to the gods. Well, it's easy to tell when a goddess is pregnant, but how can you tell if a god impregnated someone if you don't catch him on the act? My grandmother feel in love with a god and they had a child, my mother. That's were my godly heritage comes from."

That solved the mystery of Anna's abnormal strength. Though Basara wanted to yell that she was not a goddess and simply had divine blood in her, he figured he shouldn't interrupt her.

"My father and my mother met when a demon tried to kidnap her, because of her blood. My father was a hero. After the war ended, they got married and it wasn't long before I was born. Though my father was a hero and I got some things from my grandfather's blood, mostly party tricks though except for the super senses and physical abilities, I wasn't born in the hero village of my country."

"But something happened, right?"

"Yeah. That demon who tried to kidnap my mother came back and killed my father, and then he took both me and my mother as prisoners. He said that he wanted to keep me intact until I was fully developed, so he didn't do anything to me. My mother wasn't as lucky though. One day, her body couldn't take it anymore and died."

Although she joked around a lot, Anna had a sad look on her face right now. Though this time was different from the one before, Basara still didn't want to interrupt her, so he kept silent.

"I thought I would be next, but that didn't happen. Gavriil, that old man, just happened to be hurting that devil on a mission and killed him. He then took me in, raised me as a daughter, and trained me. With a divine blood and good training, it wasn't long before I rose through the ranks of the heroes. In fact, I can say that I have more authority than this village's elder, though I don't like to use it."

"So that's your story. I'm sorry, for what happened to your parents. I'd tell you my story, but it seems you already know it."

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past and you have nothing to do with it" Anna smiled as she said. "What I like about being a hero is that, we help people, we're the good guys. Though I guess the world isn't that simple. That's why I don't like to just go on extermination missions before I've decided that the target is really dangerous. In fact, I was about to investigate your story when they made you an extermination target. The other higher ups were probably afraid I would forgive you. Originally, this mission was only Cillín's, but I don't like that guy. He's a villain, not a hero. I think I'll make that official when I get back. Anyway, I jumped in and Gavriil followed me, and then we arrive at the day we met, and the rest his history."

Basara could only cringe at this. So the only reason why he was fighting three heroes was because of this girl? He thought about giving her a chop to the head, but decided to not waste his strength.

"So, I have a proposal." Anna said, she then got up and then sat down on Basara's lap. The scene looked like it would develop into a situation where it would be best for Basara not to be caught by anyone, for various reasons. "Since I know about your affair with that nurse and the vampire, how about you seal my lips with a kiss so that I won't tell anyone?"

Anna seemed like she was waiting for Basara to kiss her. With this, he could no longer hold back. Basara gave her a karate chop on the head. Just as he expected, it was like punching a wall, good thing he didn't use much strength.

"Meanie. Ok, I'll be serious now. My proposal is…" Anna then moved her mouth near Basara's ear, making it so that only he could hear.

"… You sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah. I think this is a good chance. So, wanna pinky swear?"

Anna held her pinky finger out, she didn't let down until they made a pinky swear. Basara wasn't sure if he had just sold his soul to the devil, or rather a goddess, but it was probably better than letting that chance pass by. Anna then finally got off his lap and said.

"I don't want to make anyone jealous, so I'll get out. I'll be out walking for a while, so don't worry about me. Also, as her master, make sure to give Yuki proper punishment. And I think you know what I mean."

She then left. While on the way out, Anna said to the two outside.

"He's all yours now. Don't worry, I wasn't trying to steal him from you two."

Once she said that, Anna disappeared from view. Then the two entered the house Basara used to live in.


	15. Punishment

The two that walked into the house were Yuki and Kurumi. At first, they were worried that Anna might have attacked Basara, but they got relieved once they saw him.

Since it was about time for lunch, the three decided to make something to eat. Although Basara had already eaten, he said nothing about it and since the plates were already cleaned, none of the sisters noticed that Basara had already had lunch, so he was forced to eat it for a second time. Yuki wanted to help, but Basara and Kurumi said that she should rest.

Now, during their lunch, the sisters were asking about what happened.

"What were you talking about with Anna?"

"Nothing much. She just said that, since she's investigated me and now knows my story, that it was only fair that I knew hers as well."

"Hmm. And what about that, when she sat on your lap?"

"Ahh, she's surprisingly playful. Since there was no harm to it, I didn't stop her."

Basara responded. He would have liked to tell them everything, including about the deal he had just made with Anna, but decided it was better to keep it for himself for now. It wouldn't be long before they learned about it anyway.

"I'll tell you girls her story once we're back home, so that I can tell everyone at once. Thanks to that, I learned a lot of things."

"Hmm."

Yuki seemed strange. She hadn't even taken a bite of her food yet. According to Kurumi, her condition wasn't so bad that she couldn't eat, so why was she like that?

"Yuki, are you ok? If you feel unwell, please tell us."

"N-no, it's not that. It's just… I'm sorry. I wanted to help you and make Anna use her power so that you could study it, but I was unable to and even made you stop watching the videos."

 _Ah, so it's that._

"Yuki" Basara got up from his seat and walked towards Yuki. "Stand up" he said and, though it wasn't an order, she obeyed. Once Yuki was up, Basara got even closer and hugged her. He then said "idiot. Don't make me worried like that. Even if you got Anna to use all her power, did you think I would have liked to see you hurt?"

Yuki's eyes then teared up. She kept repeating "sorry, sorry" for the long minutes that Basara hugged her. After that was done, the three spent their time on the old house.

 _With this, Yuki's punishment is done… or not. I think I know what to do._

Basara then went to talk with Kurumi. After he explained his plan, the little sister agreed to help with her older sister's punishment. Yuki didn't notice the conversation.

The three spend some time in the living room, though all they had to do was talk with each other. Later, when the sun was setting, Basara decided to put his plan into action.

"Kurumi, there's something from my old room that I want to grab, can you help me?"

"Yes."

"I'll help too."

"No. Yuki, you stay there resting your body. We'll be going back to the city tomorrow morning, so it'll be bad if your condition gets worse now."

After he said that, both Basara and Kurumi went to his old room. Yuki could not imagine what would follow. In said room, this is what was going on.

"Gyaah! Basara~"

"Try to hold your voice back."

Basara told the moaning Kurumi. What was going on right now could be considered both usual and unusual. No, what they were doing could be considered usual, but the place was definitely unusual.

Kurumi had taken off her shirt and Basara said he'd take off her bra, but before that, he grabbed her breasts and was massaging them. Nothing really unusual there. The unusual was where this was happening. Basara and Kurumi where currently on top of Basara's old bed in his old bed room, in other words, in his old house back at the hero village.

 _After I was chased out, I never thought I would come back here. Much less that I'd do something like this with Kurumi on this bed. Really, what an unexpected turn for my life to take._

"Nnn! Basara onii-chan~"

"I'm here. Don't worry, I'll make you feel good."

Basara then unhooked her bra, which made her modest breasts jump up a little bit. Since they weren't big, Kurumi's breasts didn't move as much when freed from their prison. But that didn't mean Basara missed this slight movement.

"Gaahh! Don't! N-not there."

Basara had pinched her nipples before Kurumi said that. Although he knew the answer, Basara still asked.

"You don't want me to touch you there? If you really don't like it, I won't touch you there again."

"Mmmm! Y-you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

Basara released a small laugh as he said that. He then continued to pinch Kurumi's nipples and massage her breasts. During that time, he also placed some kisses on Kurumi's neck. Though their love was real, these kisses had a different purpose.

"Hhhmmmm! B-Basara onni-chan~ l-let me take off my panties."

"You don't need to force yourself. I'll do it for you."

"Wait!" Kurumi said but Basara didn't listen. He laid her down on the bed as he spread her legs and took off her panties. "Wow" was all the Basara said once he saw what could only be described as a flood.

Basara's finger moved forward, to Kurumi's crack. His finger merely touched it, but it was enough for an already stimulated Kurumi. Once Basara retrieved his finger, it was completely wet and sticky with Kurumi's love juice.

"I guess I'll have to help clean it."

Basara said as he approached his face of Kurumi's most important spot. Once the distance was right, Basara's tongue moved from his mouth and entered Kurumi.

"Aaaahh! T-there!"

Kurumi moaned. If such a thing were possible, Basara's tongue would be able to make a detailed map of Kurumi's insides. The tongue moved gently, yet quickly, which send a new type of stimulus to Kurumi's mind.

But of course, Basara's tongue didn't limit itself to Kurumi's insides. It also cleaned her outside part. It ran all the way from her left thigh to her right thigh and back. But, at some point, it stopped on her clit. Basara was giving Kurumi's lower lips a kiss as he licked and sucked there.

"B-Basara onii-chan!"

The floodgates were opened once again. All of Kurumi's love juice flowed straight into Basara's mouth. If it went on a cup, it could probably fill out the whole thing.

"Really, aren't you supposed to be my servant as well, even if only temporarily?"

"Ha, ha… you're right. Then, I'll act as a servant as well."

As she said this, Kurumi perked her body up. She then quickly took off Basara's belt and lowered his pants. It didn't take long for his rod to be freed, at which point it was caught by Kurumi's mouth.

"Muhh! Guuh!"

It was unknown if Kurumi was trying to say something or if they were just moans. It didn't matter anyway. Basara's rod inside Kurumi's mouth gave a hot feeling. Her tongue tried to warp itself around Basara's member, but it failed. Seems Kurumi still had some things to learn.

"Gah! Kurumi, you-!"

Kurumi used her hands to hold on to Basara's butt as she forced her face forward. The member easily reached her throat, but Kurumi didn't falter for a second. She continued to give service to her loved one.

As she sucked Basara's dick from the tip to the core, Kurumi looked up at Basara. Her eyes, filled with lust, gave a shine Basara hadn't noticed before. It seems she just had an idea.

"Hehe, Basara onni-chan made me cum so much, it's only fair I do the same to him."

Kurumi said as she took the member off her mouth and licked the whole thing. The next second, she pushed Basara down, making him sit on the bed. Next, she pressed her chest against the member as she rolled up his shirt and licked his nipples.

"Mine aren't as big as Mio's, or Zest's, or even onee-sama's for that matter, but I still want to use them for you, Basara onii-chan."

Kurumi then stopped licking his nipples. She focused solely on using her breasts to please Basara. As they weren't big enough, they couldn't completely cover Basara's member, so Kurumi used her hands to make sure it wouldn't escape.

But this was stimulating on its own sense. The difference between the textures of the breasts and the fingers was already something Basara didn't taste so often, but Kurumi also licked just the tip of the hard member at the same time. It didn't take long for Basara's time to come.

"Kurumi!"

Basara's seed sprayed all around Kurumi's face, fingers and breasts. Kurumi cleaned the tip of Basara's member and then proceeded to lick the rest of his cum. Meanwhile, Basara looked at the door and said.

"I think this was already enough. You can come in now, Yuki."

Then, one could hear the sound of the door moving slightly before it completely opened. The one that went inside was the older sister, Yuki.

There is no need to mention that this was Basara's plan. It would be very unlikely for Yuki to just sit by once she heard a single moan, but she also wouldn't barge in. Making her only watch would be her punishment. Anyone could come up with this and that's what Yuki thought was happening.

"Yuki, come sit here."

"Eh? Didn't you mean for me to only watch?"

"And what type of punishment is that? We were just getting warmed up."

Yuki followed her master's orders and sat were he told her to. Neither Basara nor Kurumi fixed their clothes, there was no need to do it. Basara moved in front to Yuki and looked at her seriously, before the punishment began.

Basara kneeled down "really, don't do something like that ever again." Basara hugged Yuki, but there was a sinister smile in his face that Yuki couldn't see. "Because, next time, I won't let you go so easy."

"Eh?" before Yuki could ask, Basara presented his member to her. It was obvious what she should do, she should suck it. But this was not a punishment, if anything, for Yuki, this was a reward. It was then that the punishment began.

"Now, onee-sama, stay like this… yes, keep that position. Now, it may sting a little, but don't stop, ok?"

The position Kurumi put Yuki in was one where she used both her hands and feet to support herself, in other words, on all fours. Kurumi flipped up Yuki's skirt and then said "now, let the punishment begin" as she gave Yuki's butt a light slap.

"Gah!" It was only a light slap, but, to an injured Yuki, it was really painful. Of course, Kurumi controlled her strength just enough so that it would only sting. Yuki shouldn't even feel it anymore after one or two more slaps.

With every light slap, Yuki's voice would reverberate, but it wouldn't leave her mouth, which made Basara's member feel a strange vibration. Of course, neither Basara nor Kurumi meant to harm Yuki, it was just a light punishment for a servant that acted on her own.

"Basharahh~ dois it feel guud?"

"Yeah."

Then, Kurumi gave a light laugh. She stopped slapping her older sister's butt and then said.

"While onee-sama takes care of Basara onii-chan, I'll take care of onee-sama."

Kurumi then pulled Yuki's panties down, exposing her most intimate part. Kurumi used her tongue to stimulate that part, which made Yuki's service stop for a second before she returned to normal.

Meanwhile, Basara's hands stroked the top of Yuki's head. This not only showed that he was feeling pleasure, but it also conveyed his feelings. More than angry at Yuki for having acted on her own, Basara was happy that she was well.

"Muuhhhh!"

Yuki was made to reach an orgasm because of Kurumi. Her tongue trembled as it wrapped itself around Basara's rod, as if it was a snake. Before Basara gave into the pleasure and forgot the reason why he was doing this, Basara decided to move to the next phase.

While Yuki continued to give service will all her might, Basara stopped her. Yuki didn't know this, but this was the signal that they should move to the second phase of her punishment.

Basara sat down on the bed and Kurumi told Yuki to sit on his lap. Once that was done, Kurumi put Basara's member inside Yuki's panties. It was obvious what must be done next. Basara held Yuki's body as he moved his hips.

"A-ahh! That, Basara!"

"Now, onee-sama, if you'll allow me."

"Eh? Aaahh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

While her lower part was being simulated by Basara's member, and by Basara's hands on her hips, Kurumi opened Yuki's shirt and unhooked her bra. Once Yuki's breasts were freed, Kurumi started sucking one of them while she massaged the other.

"Yuki."

She turned to answer Basara's call, at which point she was surprised by a sudden kiss. Their kiss suppressed the moans that were escaping from Yuki's mouth. Meanwhile, Kurumi continued to suck on her sister's breast, as if she wanted milk to come out.

"Mmmmmm!"

Kurumi was sucking on one of Yuki's breasts while she massaged the other. Meanwhile, Basara's hands held her hips as he thrust into her panties. If it only depended on their feelings, they would be doing much more. But unfortunately, if Yuki were to lose her virginity, then she would no longer be able to wield Sakuya. Kurumi wouldn't lose anything by giving her virginity to Basara, but she didn't want to leave the others behind.

But, in another sense, that meant that they could go as far as they wanted, as long as neither of the girls lost their purity.

"Chuu, chuu. Ah! Kurumi, let me hold Yuki's breasts."

"Alright. Then I'll go over here."

Kurumi moved from Yuki's breasts. Basara then grabbed them. He was carefully massaging them, but made sure to give pleasure to their owner. At the same time, Kurumi licked around Yuki's stomach and belly button. It wasn't long before she moved down. Kurumi pulled her sister's panties a little bit down and sucked on the tip of Basara's member. Of course, she was also touching Yuki's most important place at the same time.

"Gaaahh! Aaaaaaa!"

It was no mystery that Yuki had already reached many climaxes, as not only her panties, but the bed sheets as well were completely drenched. Of course Kurumi had also climaxed as well, not only because of what she was doing whit Basara before this, but also because she had been playing with herself all this time.

The only one left was Basara. He had already released a load with Kurumi, but that didn't count, since it was only the prelude.

"Basara~ give it to me."

"Basara onni-chan, shoot your load in onee-sama's panties."

Basara released a small laugh. "Really, you two are quite something."

And then he released his seed in Yuki's panties. Basara's seed covered the piece of clothing completely, coloring it white, it also got a bit on Kurumi's face. Yuki got up from Basara's lap, he didn't know where she was going.

Basara sighted. They still had time, so should they continue? But it was also true that they should take care for Yuki to not force herself too much for a while. Before Basara could decide, he was called.

"Basara."

"Basara onii-chan."

Before Basara could even notice, the older sister was on top of the younger sister. Their private parts were touching each other, and that was being clearly shown to Basara. Why did I even question it? Basara thought. What followed is more than obvious.

Basara put his hard member into position and inserted it. The member went right between the two sister's entrances.

"Gaah! Basara!"

"T-this is better than I thought it would be!"

Even though all Basara did was put his member between them, the sisters couldn't stop moaning, probably because they were still sensitive, as their juices flowed out. "I'm going to move" Basara said a little before he started his movements.

"Aaaahh! Basara!"

"Basara onni-chan!"

 _Really, now this. Not even in my wildest dreams I'd have imagined that one day I would be doing something like this to these two, especially on this bed. I wonder how things would have gone if I hadn't been expelled from here._

But Basara payed no more mind to these thoughts. With every thrust, Basara's member rubbed against their clits, which was stimulating both for the girls and for Basara. He could also feel the fabric of their clothes, what was left of them, with his tip, but Basara didn't mind that.

"Kurumi!"

"Onee-sama!"

The two sisters looked at each other and then kissed, that kiss was meant to stimulate Basara, but it also worked wonders on the two people kissing. Basara kept up the phase, but felt like he would shoot another round soon.

"You two-!"

The two sisters then began massaging each other's breasts as they continued kissing. They didn't even plan on doing this, it was merely a reflex. Basara also used his hands to massage Yuki's butt, since she was on top. Of course, to not leave the little sister alone, Basara also used one hand to massage her butt.

Both sisters kept massaging each other's breasts as they kissed, but they were only using one hand. The other one was being used to play with their entrances. It wasn't long before the fingers slipped in.

"Mmmmm! Kuru, mi! Chuu."

"Aahh! O-onee-sama! Chuu."

Even only looking at it was surprisingly stimulating. Basara never thought that watching these sisters play with themselves would make him that exited. There is no need to say that, but Basara had completely forgotten why they were doing that in the first place. After some time, it came.

"Yuki! Kurumi!"

Basara said. His load was shot between them, spreading across the two's stomachs. It also got on the clothes that they were still wearing.

Of course, the two girls and Basara simply took off the rest of their clothes and continued. They not only repeated that play, but also did many others. They lost the track of time and even fell asleep like that.

Basara woke up in the middle of the night because he felt thirsty, not surprising since he hadn't drunken any water ever since he and Kurumi came to this bedroom, which was a few hours ago. Since he didn't want to wake them up, Basara quietly went to grab a glass of water. However, on the way.

"Ok, this has to be a sign. Will I really join the harem?"

"Even I can't believe this happened for a second time."

Basara had once again met with a lightly dressed Anna. What are the odds of something like this happening twice in one day? Basara simply didn't mind it and went for a glass of water.

"Anyway, I was going to tell you that I have successfully made up, I mean, collected the two sister's reports and have also made sure that no one found out about their contracts with you. I was going to tell you to not worry, but it doesn't seem like you were. I could hear you three from outside, but that's because of my super senses."

Anna talked as if she was a super hero. Basara said "thanks" and was going back to his old room, but then Anna stopped him. "Remember your part?" she asked and Basara simply said "I'll get it. Come collect it when I have it" and then went to his old bedroom.

The next day, the three left the hero village before dawn, they didn't want anyone to spot Basara. The only one who saw them leave was Anna, and the only one who knew that she was there was Basara.

Once they got home, Basara was almost made to write a report to explain Yuki's injuries. But before that, he told everyone Anna's story and her powers. But he did not tell them of their deal.

It seems things will only get interesting from now on, Basara thought.


	16. Note 2

**Merry Christmas (or any other holyday that you happen to celebrate). But wait, I posted this on Christmas eve, so I guess I'm still early.**

 **Since this will be the last note of 2017, this one will be a bit longer. First, let me tell you all a story (since I believe that most of you don't know the full story). The story of how and why this reboot came to be.**

 **Basically, a looooong time ago, I made a crossover fanfic that involved Basara (guess from which anime he is), Shido (from Date A Live), Issei (from DXD) and Ichika (from IS). I just did that on a whim, so nothing much came from it, but I made a sequel.**

 **I had a lot of plans for that sequel. I wanted to explore each character and see how they would interact and react to each other and a lot of other things, but I soon realized that I wouldn't be able to. So I decided that I'd make individual fanfics for the series involved.**

 **Since these two were (still are) my favorites amongst these four series, I said that either DAL's fanfic or Shinmai's fanfic would come first, depending on if I could discover how Basara was able to take the girls' virginities on volume 10 (also 11 now, I guess) or if the current story arc of DAL would end first. As you may have guessed it, Shinmai's came first.**

 **Now this is the part of the story many of you already know about. I did the Shinmai fanfic, but… there's no way around it, it went to shit. I could try to justify it by saying that the period I posted that fanfic was the same that a lot of bad things (to say the least) happened on my life, but I won't make excuses. But, like I said before, Shinmai is still one of my favorites, so I promised to fix the errors in a reboot (which is where we are right now).**

 **I won't promise perfection since I'm only human, but I think it's fair to say that, as of right now, I'm at least better than in the original. By the way, I'd prefer if you all avoided my dark past. Really, looking back, I have no idea why I made that crossover fanfic. Well, if you do insist on seeing it, please don't hold it against me.**

 **Anyway, that's enough for the story telling, let's move on to the announcements and a few other things.**

 **I won't make this a promise, but I'll try to come out with these packs of chapters once a month, or something like that (so that I don't get tired from constantly writhing and have time to think new things). Now that I think about it, I should have made this and the first pack only one thing (mostly because, for some reason, I feel rather insecure about this pack). Oh well, shit happens.**

 **Also, I'd like you guys' opinions on the talking during the blowjob scenes. I made it so that they still talk, but the letters make it seem like the girls' mouths are full. Let me know if you think I should just write normally or if you have any other ideas. Also, the honorifics. I have no idea on how to use these things, so I just use what I think is right (and yes that's why you'll see some inconsistencies here and there). I don't think anyone minds it, but if anyone wants me to use the right honorifics, tell me how each character refers to each other and I'll fix things.**

 **For the next thing. I've decided that, after this story is done, I'll make a short fanfic exclusive for Basara and Chisato. I won't talk much about it now (since there's still much to decide), but I'll come after this is done (it'll be Chisato's "payment").**

 **And, before anyone asks, no, that doesn't mean I'll ignore Chisato for the rest of this fanfic. I wanted that Basara X Chisato fanfic to come out in January, but I expected to finish this reboot in December (overestimate much?) The reason why it's Basara X Chisato is because she is my second favorite out of Basara's harem, but also because there's a high demand for her.**

 **And now the thing I wanted to talk about the most, extra chapters. I had some ready for the original fanfic, but I deleted them along with the sex chapters I hadn't posted yet, and I don't feel like re-writing them (they were just more sex chapters). But I've been thinking of making some for this reboot.**

 **I've said that I won't put any OC girls on the harem in this fanfic, and I plan to stay true to that. But I've been thinking on making an epilogue-ish short story with Anna joining the harem. Well, I haven't decided if I'll make that, so just tell me your guys' opinions on it for now.**

 **Anyway, happy New Year and I hope to see you back in 2018.**


	17. Some Time Alone

Basara, Yuki and Kurumi had just come back from the hero village. While Kurumi took Yuki to her room, so that she could get some rest, Basara decided to tell the others what he discovered on the village. Luckily, it was still early, so Mio was still there.

"And that's Anna's story."

"I see. This certainly does explain how she was able to do so much damage to Yuki so easily."

Basara had just finished telling them Anna's story. Although the girls had questioned the reliability of this information, Basara told them that he didn't think Anna would lie about that, though he had nothing but her word for it.

"Then, I'll quickly talk about the rest since Mio needs to go soon. I was able to watch one video. I couldn't get much out of it, but I did see Gavriil's special magic on action. Since my father told me that it didn't have much range, I'm thinking about some strategies using that. Other than that, I don't think there's much more."

No, actually, there's something more. Basara wanted to say, but knew he couldn't.

Basara wanted to tell them about the deal he made with Anna, but part of the deal was that they remained quiet about it. Although Basara didn't like to keep secrets from them, he knew it couldn't be helped.

"? Mio-sama, the time! You have to go now!"

"Oh, you're right! Sorry to cut this short. I'm going."

As Basara, along with Zest and Maria, saw Mio out. Seeing them go on like normal actually helped Basara. He was reminded that, just because he kept a secret, these girls aren't going to lose their trust on him.

"Basara-san, do you want to eat breakfast?"

"Oh yeah. We couldn't eat anything because of how early we left."

"Then, while Maria prepares the food, I'll get the bath ready, Basara-sama."

"Yeah, thanks."

Afterwards, Basara ate some breakfast and took a bath. Once he got out, Maria told him that Kurumi had eaten her breakfast and took some for Yuki.

Basara then went to his room. Since he had nothing to do, he just felt like lazing around for a while. But he then feel asleep, something not uncommon when people just laze around.

When Basara woke up, it was already pretty late. Luckily, Basara didn't have anything specific to do, so he didn't need to rush around.

Or so it should have been.

It hadn't been that long since Basara fell asleep, so his consciousness was jolted by the sound of the door being locked, but Basara hadn't quite woken up.

What woke him completely was the feeling of a person's weight, more specifically, a girl's weight on top of him. As soon as Basara opened his eyes, he saw Yuki's figure laying on the bed by his side.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

"I know we had some time for ourselves on the village, but Kurumi was there as well. Is it bad that I want you only for me for some time?"

So it was something like that. "There's nothing wrong with that" Basara said. Yuki's response was a smile.

"But, what do you want to do? If you want some time alone with me, we can only stay in this room, since it's better for you to avoid going out for a while."

"I don't know, but we'll find something."

As she said that, Yuki reached for a kiss and Basara obviously complied. The kiss was nothing special on a third person point of view, but it was special for the two people involved.

Yuki then had a mischievous smile. Basara didn't know yet, but she had just found something for them to do.

"Remember that, when we were little, you used to grab my ass when we took baths together?"

"Y-yeah. Haha, it's kinda embarrassing looking back at it."

"Don't you want to pretend we're back then? Well, we wouldn't be able to do something like this back then."

As she said that, Yuki took Basara's hands and put them on her butt. Her clothes were between Basara's hands and Yuki's butt, but they were thin enough that Basara could feel their softness on his palm. Since she wanted to, Basara had no reason to deny her.

"Ok. Then, let's play pretend for a bit."

Basara then massaged Yuki's butt. The thin fabric of the pants made no resistance against Basara's hands, which allowed him to move Yuki's butt as he pleased. This was both arousing and relaxing for Yuki's hurt body.

Yuki then hugged Basara and kissed him. One could sometimes hear her moans between her breath, which is the reason why Yuki locked the door once she got in. Since she wanted some alone time with Basara, she didn't want other barging in.

"Aahh! Chuuu! Paaaahh! B-Basara!"

"Yuki, let's move to a better position, ok?"

Although he asked, Basara didn't wait for her answer. Basara moved his body, and Yuki's along with it, and sat down on his bed. Yuki was sitting on his lap, in a position where their crotches met. Basara was still massaging her butt.

Although it couldn't be seen, a wet stain was being formed on Yuki's pants. While her butt was being massaged, Yuki was pressing her chest against Basara's and she was also placing some kisses on his neck.

"? Yuki, what are you doing?"

"I can't be the only one. Basara, you need to feel good as well."

Yuki then finished taking off Basara's pants, something he didn't even notice until she was almost finished. He wondered how she did that. Basara's member was still imprisoned on his trousers, but he could now feel a wet feeling on his crotch.

"Then, let's move on."

As he said that, Basara took off his shirt and continued playing with Yuki's butt. This time, his hands went in her pants, at that moment, Basara noticed that Yuki wasn't wearing any panties, probably because she planned to come here. The tips pressing against his chest also told Basara that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Yuki moved her crotch on top of Basara's trousers, or rather, where his dick was. The wet and soft feeling quickly made Basara's member reach its peak and peek out of the last piece of clothing Basara was wearing.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be able to do this when we were kids. But, you know something we also couldn't do?"

"Nn! Eh? What?"

"This."

Basara then switched positions. Yuki was now laying on the bed and Basara was on top of her. It was only now that Basara was able to take a good look at what Yuki was wearing.

She was using some sleepwear, probably because she was told to rest. This explains the thin fabric. The clothes were light blue, like her hair, and were a two-piece set, the pants and the shirt. The pants were normal sleep pants, and the shirt was one that was buttoned up at the front.

Basara then unbuttoned Yuki's shirt, which exposed her breasts. While Basara massaged and sucked on one of her breasts, his other hand entered her pants and played with her entrance.

"Aaaaaa! Basara~! Mmmm!"

Yuki's hand tried to reach for Basara's member, but it was just a bit too far back for her to reach. Basara took off Yuki's shirt, leaving her only with her pants. Basara's fingers then entered Yuki.

"B-Basara. Mmmm! Aaa, nnn!"

"Y-Yuki, you-!"

Yuki took the small opening Basara had made when his fingers entered her and grabbed his member. Yuki's pants now were only a bother, so both of them finished taking them off.

Basara's fingers moved inside Yuki. Yuki's hand jerked off Basara's member. As if it was timed, both of them reached their respective climaxes at the same time. Although he had barely been touched, Basara had already been aroused by his own imagination and Yuki's crotch. Yuki's love juice drenched Basara's hand, and Basara's seed covered Yuki's chest.

"Ha, ha, ha. Yuki…"

"Pah, ah. Basara…"

While panting, Basara and Yuki reached for a kiss. They had reached climax, but this was only the beginning, as Basara's member tall stand signaled.

After a long kiss, they parted and moved to the next position. Basara laid down on the bed and Yuki was on top of him. Basara was facing Yuki's most important part while Yuki faced Basara's tall monster.

Yuki's hand then grabbed Basara's dick. She started stroking it. Basara's fingers first stretched Yuki's entrance and then moved in.

"Mmm! Basaraaa~"

"N! Y-Yuki!"

Yuki's lubricant spilled from her entrance and either ran along her thighs or fell on Basara's face. Meanwhile, a transparent liquid flowed from Basara's tip to Yuki's hand. They were both covering each other with their juices.

Yuki then started licking Basara's rod, at the same time, Basara licked around Yuki's lower lips. They both were slowly, but surely, being attracted to each other's most intimate part.

"Bashallaa…"

"Yuki…"

They both took that as some kind of signal. Yuki took Basara's rod in her mouth and Basara put his tongue inside Yuki.

"Mmmmhh!"

"M! Nnn!"

Basara and Yuki reached yet another climax, but they didn't stop. Both drank each other's juice and continued.

Basara's tongue filled Yuki's inside. Yuki's tongue wrapped itself around Basara's rod. They could feel each other's breath in their private areas. Yuki licked Basara's tip as she sucked on his member, at the same time, Basara "kissed" Yuki's lower lips as he licked around it.

"Basharaa!"

"Yuki!"

Basara then used his hands to massage Yuki's butt, which was also her weak spot. Whether consciously or unconsciously, Yuki pressed her breasts on the area near Basara's crotch, which was surprisingly stimulating.

Basara pressed his face on Yuki's intimate part. Even his breath now worked as a powerful stimulus for Yuki. Yuki also did her beast to pleasure her lover.

"Y-Yuki!"

"Basara!"

Yet another climax. Yuki took Basara's member out of her mouth just in time for his seed to paint her face. Yuki lost all strength in her body and fell on the bed. Basara quickly moved on top of her.

Maybe it was a coincidence, but Basara and Yuki were in the perfect position for his member to enter her. It was so close, all it needed was a little push and they would become one.

But it was not only a matter of their placement in space. If it depended only on their will, they would have had sex long ago. But they couldn't. Yuki would no longer be able to wield Sakuya once they did. If Basara had the crystal Chisato made for him, then it would be a different matter, but he didn't have it right now.

Normally, Yuki could have used her panties as some kind of onahole for Basara, but she wasn't wearing any to begin with. So what would they do now?

"Basara, can you give me your trousers?"

"Sure. But what for?"

"You'll see."

Basara gave Yuki his trousers as she asked. Yuki then put them on. Because of the size difference, Basara's trousers were a bit loose on Yuki.

One didn't need much to guess Yuki's intentions.

"Now we can keep going. Although I think this is the first time you used your trousers like that."

 _Really now, although it wasn't serious, we started this playing pretend, didn't we?_

Basara thought that, but he obviously wouldn't protest. Basara got his member into position and entered his trousers.

"Nnn, aaahh!"

Basara's tip and Yuki's clit met for a second, but soon parted. Although there are differences between trousers and panties, neither Basara nor Yuki could care less right now.

Basara's body was on top of Yuki, but he didn't lay his weight on her because she was still hurt from her battle with Anna. Even so, Yuki still held Basara's body on a tight embrace.

As Basara's hips moved, his member brushed against Yuki's most sensible place. As he gradually picked up his pace, the stimulus for both of them increased.

"B-Basara, kiss."

"I was about to ask the same."

They then kissed. Their tongues were intertwined going out one's mouth and entering the other's. Although neither noticed, they were starting to sweat, but they obviously didn't mind.

At some point, Basara's body was basically laying of Yuki's, but he still made sure to not put his weight on her. Their now sweaty bodies rubbed against each other. Yuki's skin was somewhat glossy due to the sweat.

"Yuki-!"

Basara then came. Although it was a big load, it was less than his usual amount. The reason for that is simple.

"Wah!"

Basara changed his and Yuki's positions. She was sitting on his lap yet again. Basara also quickly took out his member and put it back in, only this time it was from the back.

Basara was also groping her breasts, which were now shining as if they were oiled. Basara groped Yuki's soft spheres while his hips hit her butt with every thrust of his member. It wasn't long before Yuki became like a broken faucet.

"B-Basara, I can't anymore. I'm-!"

"Yeah, me too!"

Basara then released the rest of the load he had held back on before. There's no need to mention, but Basara's underwear was completely stained from his seed and Yuki's lubricant. One could say it was a waste of a good piece of clothing, but neither Basara nor Yuki cared about it.

Yuki then fell asleep. Basara took off the trousers Yuki was wearing and decided to sleep alongside her, so her picked up his blankets and covered them both. Maybe now Yuki will give her body some rest.


	18. A Big Brother's Job (Part 1)

It was on that very same day. Yuki and Basara left the room only after sometime passed. They didn't know if someone had heard them, but it didn't really matter.

Since he had nothing better to do, Basara decided he'd see if he could help out with something. That is when this all started.

"Basara-san, I'm going to buy some things on the supermarket, if you don't mind, would you join me?"

"Sure. Just let me grab my keys and we'll go."

Maria had asked Basara to go with her to the supermarket, something not uncommon for siblings, even for a stepbrother and sister.

They left the house and Yuki in Zest and Kurumi's care. Not many hours had passed since lunch, so the trains and buses were still packed with people going back to work after eating.

Of course, Basara and Maria happened to board a bus that quickly got filled to the brim. One would not be able to find it odd if someone were to be crushed here, especially one with a small body like Maria.

But, as if to shield her, Basara was standing in front of Maria while he used his strength to avoid crushing her on the wall. Of course, it was just a natural reaction to protect oneself, but one could also see it as a brother protecting his little sister. That happened to be Maria's case.

"Oh my, Basara-san, you're so dependable."

"I'm not really trying to though."

"Hehe, just let it stay like that. Take credit sometimes."

Maria had a smile on her face, that made Basara smile as well. Something like this is not so bad once in a while, Basara thought.

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait much to reach their stop. Basara and Maria left the tuna can-like packed bus and went on to the supermarket.

"So, what are we here to buy?"

"Hmm, let me see." Maria took out a small piece of paper, a shopping list most likely. "It seems we need some milk, eggs, some fruits and Mio-sama asked for something quite special."

"Special? What?"

"A bra extender. Seems like she's about to lose some underwear she bought just recently, so she's trying to make them last a bit longer. So we'll have to go by an underwear shop before going back."

"Ah, yeah…"

Basara didn't quite know how to respond. Even though both he and Maria had a very intimate relationship with Mio, it was still awkward to talk about that sort of thing in public.

"Then, let's go grab the food first while we're here and we'll swing by a shop Mio-sama likes on the way back."

And so their shopping began.

They took a shopping basket and first got the eggs. Maria got what she judged to be enough packs and then they moved to the fruits section. There, Maria showed a bit of her rather perverted side.

"Basara-san, please come here. I need to measure these bananas before deciding if they're the right size. Since you're here, this makes my job quite easier."

"What do you think you're measuring?! Wait, how long have you been doing this?"

"Ever since I could. Why?"

"What do you mean why?!"

After a bit more of a discussion, and Maria explaining the importance of what she did, they decided to leave the bananas for later. Little did Basara know that Maria would sneak in some perfectly sized ones later.

"So which fruits do you want, Basara-san?"

"Hmm, maybe some apples. Some peaches and mangos would be nice as well, since we don't usually have them at home."

"Then how about these ones?"

"Yeah, they look good to me."

They filled about half of the basket with the eggs and the fruits. They only had one more item to get on the supermarket, which was the milk. Basara and Maria moved to the section where various brands of milk were kept. It was only then that Basara truly understood the battle a housewife had each time they came to buy something.

"Wow. There really are a lot of different types of products."

"Yeah, but I recommend this one."

As she said that, Maria grabbed a milk box. Basara tried to find out what made this mil special, but he couldn't.

Basara turned the box to look at the nutritional values. Though he wasn't an expert on it, Basara guessed that these values where what made the milk special. But he soon confirmed it was not different from any other box.

"I give up. What makes you recommend this?"

"You know how Mio-sama's growth is monstrous, right? Well, I know this is her favorite brand, so this must be her secret!"

Maria said, as if she had just made the discovery of the century. "From now on, I'll drink this milk and become just like Mio-sama!" she declared.

Although one couldn't guess from her looks, Maria's adult form had a very sexy and feminine figure, so Basara couldn't blame her for having high hopes. However, he doubted that milk alone was going to get her there.

Since they had nothing more to buy there, Maria and Basara headed for the cash register. After paying, they put the things they bought on a bag and left the supermarket. Their next stop was the underwear store.

"I knew this would be awkward, but I thought it might be a bit better since all we're doing is buying a bra extender. Doesn't seem like it though."

Basara had just again reaffirmed the truth that, when a man accompanied a woman to an underwear shop, it would become awkward whether they wanted to or not.

"Since you already feel awkward, want to choose an underwear for me?"

"No, I'd rather not make this even more awkward."

Luckily for Basara, Maria quickly found what Mio had asked for and she took it to the register. They barely spent 10 minutes in the shop, but Basara felt like it was an eternity.

They then headed back home. Once they arrived, Basara helped Maria put everything in order. Yuki, Kurumi and Zest also helped.

"I'm home."

By coincidence, Mio arrived as soon as they finished. Since everyone was already there, Maria and Zest began making dinner. Mio went to her room to leave her bag and then went for a bath.

They then ate dinner, spent some time together on the living room, and went to their respective rooms.

In his room, Basara told Takigawa that he was back. Five minutes later, Takigawa told him to go to the market area that next morning and get ready to go through hell. Maybe he was mad he had been neglected all this time.

There was one more person that Basara wanted to contact.

"I see. Then I have a request for you."

Basara had called Chisato to tell her that he was back and about what he discovered on the village. He didn't tell her about the deal though. Anna was able to discover his relationship with Chisato and Nanao, so it was safe to assume they were being spied on.

"In a few days, I want you to come to my house. I have something I want to discuss."

Chisato's tone was a bit different from normal. Basara guessed this was something important.

"Is it about the crystal?"

"Yeah, well kind of. There's nothing wrong with it, but there is something I want to check. I'll tell you when to come."

"Ok" Basara responded. They talked a bit more, but nothing of importance came from it.

Once he finished the call, Basara decided he'd go for a glass of water before going to sleep. He unconsciously remembered the two times he saw an almost naked Anna back on the village, but didn't pay much mind.

On his way back, Basara noticed the lights were still on in Mio's room. He thought this was a bit unusual, so he decided to check on her.

"Mio, you ok?"

"Basara? Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just saw that your lights were still on, so I came to check. … Is that homework?"

"You and Yuki were quite lucky. This is a special homework that's due tomorrow. Apparently, some people in class discovered this beforehand and skipped on it. I and about half of the class are forced to do this until tomorrow. Well, I'm pretty sure the teacher has something planned for those who weren't there."

Mio sighted. Basara decided to take a look at that homework and help out with what he could. After looking at some of the questions, Basara had a thought.

"What's this homework about?"

"Nothing specific. It has a bit of every subject though."

"Hmm." Basara then began to think. They questions weren't easy, but they weren't hard ether. What made this hard was the sheer number of questions and the accumulated fatigue of going through them all at once.

"I think you can answer this like this."

"… Oh, you're right."

Basara helped Mio finish her homework. Well, most of the questions left weren't all that hard, and they thought about the hard ones together. In the end, this seemed like a classic situation were an older brother would help with the younger sister's homework.

"Oh, Basara-san and Mio-sama."

Maria then walked in. About half an hour had passed since Basara began to help Mio, but they didn't even notice the time pass.

"Here. I forgot to give this to Mio-sama earlier."

Maria then gave Mio the bra extender. Normally, one would wait to be alone to try it out, but their relationship was already past that point, also it was a bit harder to put the bra on with the extender.

Maria helped Mio put her bra, now with the extender, back on. Maria then turned Mio around in order for Basara to see her. At first, Mio got mad at Maria, but she soon cooled down. To them, this was like a precious memory of their early days together.

Somehow, they started talking about things they did together back then.

"Hehe. And what about when Mio-sama and Basara-san made their contract? Mio-sama was not honest with herself at that time."

"And whose fault is it again that it ended like that?"

The three of them laughed. Maria then stood up and said.

"How about we go back to how things were for a bit?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sorry Mio-sama, but I'm sure Basara-san will treat you well."

Maria then snapped her fingers. Neither Basara nor Mio knew, but that was an activation signal. They would soon find out though.

At that moment, it began.


	19. A Big Brother's Job (Part 2)

With a snap of Maria's fingers, it began.

Maria had placed some magic on the bra extender she bought for Mio. Being a succubus, it's obvious the type of magic that Maria had cast. What the magic did was…

"Nn! A-aan!"

Maria took a camera, seemingly out of nowhere, and began programing its filming function. Basara then asked.

"Maria, did you cast some magic on Mio?"

"No, not on Mio-sama. It was on the bra extender. Basara-san, right now, Mio-sama is just like she was when you two formed your Master-Servant contract, so you know what to do, right?"

In other words, this was just one of Maria's usual pranks. She hadn't done that since their battle with Zolgear, so it's good to know she's slowly going back to normal. But then a thought crossed Basara's mind.

"Actually, Maria, you do it."

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Both Mio and Maria were confused, though for different reasons. Basara then explained himself.

"Well, this is just your magic, not the curse of the contract, so I don't need to be the one, right? Also, I'd like to watch the techniques of a succubus, for future reference. Of course, if you don't think you can do it, that's also fine."

"Oh, you dare doubt the succubus' technique? Then I shall show it to you. Basara-san, please take care of filming while I take care of Mio-sama."

"I'd rather you two stop."

Apparently, Mio's words fell on deaf ears. Basara took the camera and began filming. Maria switched from her normal clothes to her succubus clothes.

Maria the approached Mio. Maria touched Mio's big breasts as if to confirm their shape and feel.

"Nn, aah!"

"S-so this is what Basara-san gets to feel every time. It's surprisingly soft."

Maria continued massaging Mio's breasts from above her clothes. At first, she was just moving them up and down, but Maria soon grabbed the soft mountains and moved them in a circular way.

Of course, Basara was carefully watching and filming everything. Even so, it was arousing him. It looked like the time Basara and Mio made their contract, except Basara and Maria's positions were switched.

"Maria, you know what to do next, right? You need to touch them directly."

"Y-you're right, Basara-san."

Maria then unbuttoned Mio's shirt. The final line between Mio's bare breasts and Maria's hands was the bra. Even so, Maria didn't take off Mio's bra. Basara felt like that that's just how he did things back then.

"S-so this is how Basara-san feel like when-! A-a, nnn!"

Suddenly, on Maria's neck, a necklace-like mark appeared, the mark of the curse. To help Basara power up to fight the European heroes, Maria had formed a temporary contract with him, that's where the curse came from.

"? Oh! So Maria wants Mio to touch her as well?"

"N-no, that's-!"

"Oh, really? Then let me try."

As she said that, Mio merely pressed Maria's small breasts. It was just a touch. But Maria's reaction was…

"Nn, a-aaahhh!"

"… well, I guess that was as expected from someone with low sexual resistance."

"I-I don't have low-!"

"Here."

"Aaaahhh!"

Somehow, this turned from Maria pleasing Mio to Mio testing Maria's sexual resistance. Well, that was probably due to the difference in experience.

Mio and Maria continued massaging each other's breasts, thought there was a noticeable difference between the two. While Maria's movements were stiff, Mio's were nimble.

The time were they decided not to hold back anymore soon came. Maria and Mio took off each other's top, leaving both their breasts exposed to the wind. Of course, they didn't stop fondling each other's breasts.

"Ah! Mmm! Y-you're getting better at this, Maria."

"Mm! aaa, nn, t-thank you, Mio-sama."

Maria and Mio then touched each other's nipples. Of course Basara was still watching and there was no need to question the state of his member. Basara used his hand to move his pants, to try to ease the feeling inside his pants. Mio and Maria noticed that and decided to put on a show for him.

Maria picked Mio's breast and began sucking on it. Due to their height difference, Mio wasn't able to do the same. So Mio's hand moved to Maria's butt and started massaging it.

"Maria, you're like a baby right now."

"And Mio-sama's hands are so soft. If you'll excuse me, Mio-sama."

Maria then started sucking harder while she played with the other breast. Mio didn't seem to be expecting it, because she stopped massaging Maria's butt.

"A, aaaa! M-Maria!"

As if it had dried up, Maria switched which breast she sucked. Of course, Maria's hand didn't let Mio have a second to rest. The wet and pink nipple was mercilessly played with.

"T-then!"

Mio put her hands back on Maria's ass, thought this time it was not from over the clothes. Mio's massage was restarted.

"Nnn! Mio-sama!"

Obviously, Maria didn't stop her part. They both continued at the same time. That soon took them to the climax.

"Aaaaahh!"

"Nnnnnnn!"

Maybe they pushed each other, maybe their strength just let up, but the fact is they both fell on top of Mio's bed. But that didn't stop them. Mio and Maria took off the rest of their clothes, leaving them completely naked.

"Ah!"

"M!"

Their most intimate parts touched each other. Knowing full well what Basara was feeling as he watched, Maria, who was on top, began moving her hip. All one needs to know to understand what went on is that a wet sound reverberated on the room.

"M-Maria."

"M-Mio-sama."

They looked at each other in the eye as they continued. It wasn't planned, but their clits touched. Their love juice mixed together as they left both girls entrances. "Damn" Basara said as he gulped.

"Basara."

"Basara-san."

Both girls looked at him as they called. "Don't just watch" they said at the same time. So Basara left the camera and joined in.

All that show that Mio and Maria had put up bore fruit. As soon as Basara took off his pants, his member could already been seen at its peak. Both girls looked at each other, they seemed to agree that they should work together.

"Maria, you take left, I'll take right."

"Alright, Mio-sama."

Then, they both grabbed Basara's member at the same time. Maria's left hand and Mio's right hand were holding on to Basara's rod. Then they began moving their hands up and down.

The difference between the softness of their hands, as well as the size, made this quite a unique experience. After being so turned on by watching them, Basara didn't even notice their small mistakes while moving together, not like there were many.

"N! You two, really-!"

As they stroked him, Mio and Maria began licking his abs. Maria remembered that Basara was a bit weak to that and Mio simply followed. To show how much Basara was affected, a transparent liquid began flowing from his tip.

"Mio-sama, can you please do the honors."

"Alright. Basara, hold on, ok?"

Basara didn't quite understand, but he soon would. Mio stopped licking his abs, she then put her face near the tip of his dick. After a second, Mio put his tip in her mouth, she couldn't go further because hers and Maria's hands were still stroking him.

It didn't take long for Mio to switch with Maria. And then back. Together, both Mio and Maria were keeping Basara's arousal at max.

"Muuhh! Uuumm! Mahriah."

"Aaamm. Mmuuhh! Uuhh! Mio-shama."

While licking the tip, Mio noticed something, Maria seemed to notice as well. So both of them got ready.

"I'm-!"

Maybe they were already waiting for it, but both of them got their faces just in the right position. When Basara shot his load, it flew straight to their faces. Their faces weren't quite covered with his seed, but it was still a large amount.

"It's time." Both Mio and Maria looked at each other with eyes that seemed to say so. Maria was still on top of the bed while Mio went down, only her back was still resting on the bed.

"Basara-san, if you will."

Looking at their positions, it wasn't hard to guess what they wanted. Instead of describing the scene, it might be better to say that, should Basara put his dick between Mio's breasts right now, Maria would be in the perfect position to suck the tip. As if to say that was their intention, Maria was drooling on Mio's breasts, making sure they were nice and slippery.

"Here I go."

Basara did just that. His member was sandwiched between Mio's giant breasts. She pressed them together, making sure to not let Basara escape. Only the tip of his member could be seen, that is, before Maria swallowed it.

Of course, they didn't simply stood still. Mio moved her breasts up and down and Maria's tongue licked and intertwined Basara's rod.

"U-uh!"

"Does it feel good, Basara?"

"Doish it fehl gud, Bashala-san?"

"Yeah, it feels really good."

Basara used his hand to keep Mio's breasts pressed together. Of course, he also massaged them at the same time. Basara also used his hips to force his tip further into Maria's mouth. Obviously, neither of them objected to any of it. Maria continued licking Basara's tip.

"Just a bit more."

When Basara said that, Mio and Maria, even though they weren't communicating, thought the same.

Mio pressed her breasts even harder and Maria sucked Basara with everything she had. Maybe Basara was still sensible from earlier, because his resistance didn't last long.

"I'm cumming!"

Basara's load filled Maria's mouth, some of it even spilled to Mio's breasts. Maria took the member off her mouth and coughed, maybe some of it was caught in her throat. Mio used her finger to clean her breasts.

"Now now, we're just beginning, Basara-san."

"Yeah. Onni-chan, you have to take good care of us."

Basara released a small laugh and then said.

"Alright. I'll show you two what your big brother is capable of."

And so they continued. Much, much later, Maria found out that, luckily, the camera had been left in the perfect position to film everything. She watched the whole thing again and ended up staying up all night while Basara and Mio slept together.


	20. Second Full Day of Lars' Training

"Then, I'm going."

"Yes. Please take care, Basara-sama."

It was early in the morning, Basara was leaving the house to meet up with Takigawa for some training. It has been almost a week since their last training, so Basara is afraid he might be a little rusty.

Zest was seeing him off. She asked if he wanted her to prepare anything, but Basara didn't ask for anything. He remembered what Takigawa told him last time and also Basara didn't really felt like he needed anything. So he left.

Today, Basara was supposed to meet Takigawa in a market area in the city. Basara took a bus and arrived in a few minutes.

"Still, he didn't tell me where to meet him. Guess I'll just walk around."

And so Basara began walking around the place. Due to the location he was in, there were many people selling things like fruits or clothes, but Basara wasn't here to shop, so he paid them no mind.

Basara walked for about half an hour. He was about to give up and call Takigawa when he heard someone talking behind him.

"Oh good, you're already here."

Basara turned around, but he saw no one. Still, by the voice, he was able to tell that it was Takigawa, or rather, Lars. Strangely enough, when he turned around to look for Lars, Basara wasn't able to see anyone, not a single person. Basara didn't even notice when he was caught in Lars' barrier. Once again, Basara heard from behind him.

"Then we'll begin now."

As if on cue, something jumped from somewhere to slam Basara, who defended fairly well using Brynhildr. Once Basara was able to take a close look at what slammed him, Lars explained.

"Yes, I've already made the heroes' puppets, though they still need a bit of roughing to be able to even hold a candle to the originals. But I'm sure you'll help me with that, Basachi."

The puppet that slammed him held a lance. Then, out of nowhere, two other puppets appeared. One was large and held a giant hammer, the other had a feminine silhouette and held a bow.

The puppets only had a human outline, without faces, clothes or anything like that, but Basara could still tell which puppet was based on who.

"Basachi, please do your best. Both to survive and to help me train my army of hero puppets. Also, don't worry about damaging them. I've already made an army of them, but they're still too weak."

Lars came out from behind a light pole and said that. He then snapped his fingers, that was the sign that resumed the battle.

Meanwhile, on the Toujou household.

"I can't believe that I slept in and wasn't even able to see Basara-san out."

"Did you stay up all night?"

Maria's yawn answered Zest's question. The only ones in the house right now were Maria, Zest and Kurumi. Mio and Yuki had left for school and Basara was training with Takigawa.

While they were doing housework, a certain sound was heard. It was the sound of the doorbell. They weren't waiting for anyone, but Maria went to go see who it was.

"Y-yes, what can I help you with?"

"Is Basara Toujou home? I have a message for him."

The person at the door could only be described as a beautiful woman. Her breasts were giant and her waist did not indicate that she was a mother, though one could attribute that to the special circumstances of the birth. Although one thing was odd. Maria felt like she had heard about that woman before, but couldn't quite grasp it.

"N-no, he's out right now and I don't know when he'll be back. Whose message is it?"

"It's from your mother, Shella."

After that, there was only one thing left to be done. Maria told them woman to come in, as it would be bad for passersby to hear that conversation. Even though Maria knew she should be careful around people who knew about her and who she didn't know about, she didn't felt like that was needed. It was almost as if…

… Yeah. It was almost as if that woman was something like a long lost relative, or something like that.

At the same time, inside Lars' barrier.

The puppet with a lance attacked Basara, but Basara was able to avoid it. But that had been a trap. The large puppet swung his hammer at Basara, who had to defend with Brynhildr. That left Basara's back open to be shot by the feminine puppet.

Obviously, it was such an obvious trap that Basara would never fall for it. Basara jumped up and the arrow that the feminine puppet had fired hit the large puppet on what would be its heart if it had one.

"Lars, are you sure these puppets are working properly?"

"I'm letting them do their own thing right now so that they can evolve their combat abilities. Of course, I plan to take control in a while so that you can properly train."

"But don't underestimate them." Lars said and Basara would soon find the meaning behind his words.

The puppet with a lance entered a certain stance know as throwing stance. Obviously, he threw his lance at Basara, who was still in the air. Basara parried the lance with Brynhildr, but the large puppet then slammed him into the wall.

Both Basara and the large puppet smashed through the walls of the building. Once they came out on the other side, Basara pushed himself away using the large puppet as a foothold.

"I guess they really are getting better."

Basara commented to no one in particular. An arrow then scrapped his elbow. Basara didn't even turn around to look. He jumped up the building in front of him and then he used his Dimensional Slash technique to attack the feminine puppet.

The puppet dodged by jumping to another building, but Basara got there first and ambushed it. Basara then readied Brynhildr and cleanly slashed through it with one strike.

 _Even though I did make that deal with her, as long as Anna is a part of them, I'll have to fight her. So there's no reason to hold back, even more so against this puppet._

The feminine puppet was cleanly divided in two. If it were human, this would be nothing short of a fatal wound. The top half and the bottom half fell to different sides while it squirmed around, as if it was trying to survive, but ultimately came to a stop.

The two other puppets then came. It seems like they were about to charge at Basara.

"Come. You're still too weak to even hold a candle to the originals, but I'll still fight you."

As if they understood him, both puppets charged forward.

Even still, their level of intelligence and battle prowess was lacking.

The large puppet swung its hammer. Basara merely stepped back, but that was enough to evade its attack. The hammer kept its momentum and almost hit the puppet with a lance, who was forced to jump to the side.

If this were a real battle, Basara could never let go of this chance, so why would he now? Basara once again used the Dimensional Slash to attack. The beam cut through the lance and the puppet holding it.

The large puppet still came. His attack did hit Basara, but Basara was able to minimize the damage. Basara then charged forward, as if he was about to slam into the large puppet. But he obviously didn't do it. Basara lowered himself and cut the large puppet's legs.

During the large puppet's fall, Basara slashed it in half. It was Basara's complete victory.

Of course, that wouldn't be the case if it was the real battle. If it was the real battle, not only would the fight be much harder, but Basara wouldn't gain anything from killing them. If Basara wants to live in peace, he needs to solve this without killing the heroes, otherwise, all he'll gain are stronger heroes after him.

"Excellent. Now that I know that you're above an amateur's level, we'll begin the true training."

As Lars said that, he summoned three new puppets. The fight would restart, but this time, Lars would be controlling the puppets.

Meanwhile…

"I see. I will inform Basara-san about this and let him decide on what to do."

"Yes, please do. Also, I have a private request from Shella."

Maria simply looked at the woman. Kurumi and Zest were also present, but, since they were talking about a request from Maria's mother, they let Maria do all the talking. The woman continued on.

"She requested for Mio, Zest and also you, Maria, to accompany Basara. She made the necessary preparations for your four to stay there for one night."

Maria found it odd that the woman didn't use any honorifics, but it also seemed natural. Maria simply nodded at the request. She then saw the woman out. As soon as she got back to the living room, Zest asked.

"Maria, who was that?"

"Actually, I forgot to ask. I had a strange feeling like I knew her, so I completely forgot she was a stranger."

"I also had that feeling like I should know who she is, but I don't. It was strange. It's like there's something blocking me from remembering who she is."

"You two really can't remember a thing about her?"

Both Maria and Zest shook their heads left and right to Kurumi's question. Who is this woman that seems to have some sort of relation to both Maria and Zest? If they knew the truth right now, all three of them would be left with their mouths agape.

At that same time, inside Lars' barrier.

The large hammer was swung down with enough strength to break the rooftop they were standing on. The feminine puppet fired innumerable shots at Basara while the puppet with a lance attacked him in mid-air.

They were clearly different from before. And that difference was due to Lars now being in direct control of them.

Basara had to use the falling pieces of concrete to protect himself from the arrows being shot at him. Luckily, gravity did its job and Basara quickly landed on his feet. But the attacks didn't stop. Basara was forced to hide behind a corner.

"You seem particularly aggressive today."

"Well, there was some hellish homework yesterday. Although it wasn't all that hard for me to complete it, it was still stressful. So help me relief some stress, Basachi."

The wall Basara was behind was mercilessly smashed by the large puppet. In coordination, the other puppet threw its lance at Basara. The side of his head was cut, but Basara was able to avoid greater damage.

Basara then countered. Brynhildr was locked against the giant hammer and they were both pushing against each other.

But there were two more fighters.

The puppet with a lance and the feminine puppet came from the sides. They tried to cut Basara using a lance and daggers respectively, but Basara dodged. But the large puppet swung its hammer and smashed Basara against the wall.

"Hmm, that's enough for this round. Unless you can continue."

Basara tried to say something, but all he did was spit blood. They then finished that round, analyzed the battle details and proceeded to another round. They continued until night fell upon them.

At that point, they decided to call it a day. Lars reverted back to Takigawa and disappeared. Basara went back to his house. When he arrived, Maria quickly told him what had happened.

"Basara-san, what will we do?"

"We'll go. I had something to talk with Shella anyway, so this is helpful."

Basara accepted the mysterious woman's proposal, which was, for them to go to the demon realm.


	21. The Mother Loli-Succubus

Let's quickly remember what brought the current situation.

Yesterday, Basara went to train with Lars. During that time, someone visited the Toujou household. That woman gave Maria a message from Shella, who asked them to go to the demon realm. Basara accepted Shella's invitation and he, Maria, Mio and Zest went to the demon realm the very next day.

That's where they currently are.

"I guess it's been a while."

Basara said as he, and the girls as well, looked around. They were on Wildart City and were on their way to meet Shella. They were being guided by a female demon, but it was not the same woman that gave them Shella's message.

Maria and Zest explained that they felt like they knew who she was, but didn't at the same time, so Basara thought to ask the woman in question who she was. Guess I'll just have to ask Shella then, Basara thought.

They walked and soon reached Ramusas' castle. The guards at the front let them pass since they had been told beforehand that Basara and the girls would be coming.

"Zest and Maria are to wait for Basara to finish talking with Shella-sama. She said she wants to talk with both of you. Basara, I will now guide you to Shella-sama."

"Wait. What about me? Do I wait as well?"

"… Shella-sama hadn't said that you would be coming, Mio-sama. I'll go see it with her."

Not only Mio, but also all the others found that strange. The woman said that Shella had specifically told them that Basara, Mio, Maria and Zest were to come to the demon realm. Why had she not informed the maid about Mio?

 _That's one more thing to ask about. I don't suppose Shella just forgot about Mio, then what's going on here? Could it have something to do with that mysterious woman?_

Although that's what Basara thought, for all he knew, this one particular maid might have simply forgotten what Shella had told her, or something trivial like that. Even so, Basara decided to keep that in mind.

Basara followed the maid to what seemed to be the castle garden. Shella was sitting there, in the middle of the flowers, enjoying something on a cup. They approached her. Basara sat down with Shella and he maid moved by her master's side.

"Please call Lucia here."

Shella told the maid, who left to do her job shortly after. Shella then began talking.

"I've been told about what's going on with you. Although I'm pretty sure you're not just sitting around doing nothing, I do want to help you if I can."

"I do appreciate the intention, but what exactly do you plan to do?"

Shella put a finger on her chin, like if she was thinking. After a brief silence, she spoke.

"I could just tell you about some battles I had, including some meetings with one of the heroes after you, Gavriil if I recall, but I don't think that would be very helpful. … I know. Do you want more of the special medicine I gave you before?"

"Actually, I was going to ask about that. I do want some, but I want a special one. I want one that will stimulate divine blood."

"Ohh~ you didn't say it was your divine blood, so is it for someone else?"

"Yeah. You could say I've found an ally. Well not quite, but someone that'll help me survive."

"I see, I see." Shella nodded a few times. "Also, what about you gravity magic? Do you need some training?"

Basara stopped to think for a second. He has never been much of a magic user, but the situation doesn't allow him to be picky. And he has the best possible teacher living with him, so why let this chance pass?

"I plan to start training it. I want to ask Mio to help me out with this."

Shella nodded. "Actually, there is something else that I want to talk about" Basara wanted to, but never got to say that.

"Mother, I've arrived."

Lucia, Shella's older daughter and Maria's older sister, arrived there. "Please show him" Shella said. Lucia then approached Basara and looked deep into his eyes. For a second, his vision lost focus. When it came back, Basara was surprised by the scene that met him.

… _What the…?_

Basara was back at his house in the human realm. But something was different. Jin was there, but also Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi and Zest. Basara tried to move, but couldn't. It was like he was watching a first person movie, all he could do was look.

"So, how have things been with mom?"

Basara was the one to ask, though he didn't want to. Like it was said before, Basara could only look, he did not have control over any movements or speech. It seems he had asked Jin.

"Good, for both of them. Sapphire and Raphaeline should be moving in soon. And what about you? Any conflicts you need help with?"

"No, seems like everything's at peace now. The demon realm has reach a temporary peace, the heroes have stopped attacking us, and the gods don't seem to want to intervene."

 _So… is this…? Yeah, it must be._

Basara then got up. He left the house for a walk. He met Chisato, Nanao, and many others that he could call friends. During that walk, Basara was able to piece things together.

 _No doubt about it, this is an illusion of the future I hope for, of the happiness I want. It seems Lucia was the one to cast it on me, but how? This isn't similar to what I thought, this is exactly how I thought. How did she know what exactly I wanted?_

Maybe the trigger for the illusion to end was Basara figuring out that it was an illusion, or maybe it was him making himself these questions, or maybe it was set to end there. Anyway, his sight one again lost focus and, when he came to, he was back at the garden with Lucia and Shella.

"Have you come to? I figured I should give you some motivation. Lucia wanted to show you your worst nightmare, so that you'd do your best to avoid it, but I convinced her to show you happiness for you to see what you're fighting for. Was it effective?"

"Yeah, really effective. But how did you know exactly what I hoped for the future?"

Lucia then cut in. She explained her own technique.

"Basically, he can divide illusions into two groups, objective and subjective. While objective ones are set in stone, subjective ones are not."

"In other words, in a fight, if I wanted to, I could have made you see something like Mio and everyone's dead bodies to make you lose your cool. But, if I didn't know enough about you to know what would be effective, I could have just have shown you "your worst nightmare" and your own brain would create the illusion."

"Anyone capable of creating illusions could do something like that, probably." Shella added to her daughter's explanation.

An idea clicked on Basara's mind. Nanao had insisted to help Basara and made a familiar contract with him, so she could join the fight. Being a vampire, Nanao has the ability to create illusions. Isn't that a great weapon at Basara's disposal?

"I see. Thanks for all your help, Shella and Lucia as well."

Basara said and bowed his head. He was about to leave the garden when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Who was that woman that you sent to take your message to me? Zest and Maria seemed to know her, so I was curious about her identity."

But Shella and Lucia only looked at each other. Lucia disappeared for a second and brought back a man with her before long.

"This is the messenger that was send." Lucia said as she pointed to the man.

"No. I wasn't there, but Maria, Kurumi and Zest told me a woman had come. It couldn't have been him."

Shella and Lucia looked at each other. Basara was starting to get suspicious about this.

"Um, excuse me. I think I can explain." The man raised his hand as he said. "Not long after I left, I met with a woman that's probably the same that you're referring to. She told me she would deliver the message and I came back."

"Huh? Why would you simply give your job to a random person like that?"

Lucia questioned, one could feel a bit of irritation of her voice. The man, apparently too lazy to care, continued his explanation.

"But that wasn't just a random someone. That woman was Sap-…? W-who was she again?"

Lucia took the man away as he tried to remember. Shella approached Basara and asked.

"Did that woman do anything that seemed suspicious? What was she like?"

"They told me they didn't remember how she looked like. I thought it was strange, but I figured she just looked too ordinary. … Ah, but there is something. She told us to bring Mio along, and she also said we were supposed to spent the rest of the day here."

"I only called for you, Maria and Zest, Mio wasn't supposed to come. And I didn't plan to hold you off for that long. What could she want with Mio spending a day here?"

Shella started thinking. She called one of the maids, murmured something in her ear and the maid soon left. Shella then said.

"This could be a trap, but let's play that woman's game. You four can spent the rest of the day here. There is only one vacant room here, and that room can be looked into from outside. That's probably part of that woman's plan, so we'll send you four there and keep a discrete guard around. If she tries anything, we'll catch her, if she's just a prankster, we can let her go."

Basara agreed to Shella. If that woman was going to go after them, then it's better for them to meet and, possibly, fight her here rather than to bring her back into the human realm.

Though, during all this, that woman was already busy with something. She was…


	22. A Certain Demoness

While Basara talked with Shella, a certain woman was looking in the garden of Ramusas' castle from far away. She was the mysterious woman that had given Maria Shella's message. She was…

"I guess I should start planning my entry. I can't exactly go in, do what I need to do, and then leave again."

The woman's body stood tall. She was ready to leave. But someone unexpected appeared.

"Oh~ what do we have here. Are you perhaps lost? Or just looking at the scenery?"

The person that appeared seemed to be around 16 years old. He was a boy and wore a hero clan's member uniform. He also had a red lance with him.

One might have already pieced this together, but that boy was Cillín, the third of the three heroes send on an extermination mission of a certain someone that is very important to this mysterious woman.

"Just looking at the scenery. And what's a hero clan member doing here?"

"Ah, that. Well, you see, I'm actually looking for something. Two things actually."

"And what could you be looking for so close to the previous demon lord's brother's castle?"

"Well, it would be better if I could get it outside the castle, but there might be no other way. Say, do you happen to be particularly strong?"

As soon as he finished saying that, Cillín threw his lance at the woman. Due to her immense battle experience, she was able to dodge.

 _Damn. It's been too long since I've fought. I'm a bit dull, but not enough to be defeated here. For now, I should avoid revealing my identity and also this needless fight. I need to conserve strength, so I'll avoid fighting and just escape._

The woman thought to herself. She turned her back on Cillín and said.

"Boy, you don't know who you're up against. I'll let this one go, but don't try this again."

But Cillín simply laughed. His smile looked more sinister then anything. He then said.

"Excellent. Since you say you're so strong, I'll give up on Ramusas' blood and stick to yours. But first, let's see just what you're made out of."

Cillín jumped, he landed near his lance. He picked up his weapon and pointed it to the woman. It seems it won't be possible to avoid this fight.

"Then, I'll finish this quickly."

The woman said. She then activated some special magic. Cillín fell to the ground, as if he was being pressed by an invisible force. That invisible force pressed his body to the ground.

"What is this? ... Is it…? Ha, hahaha, hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Cillín laughed like a maniac. He used his strength to lift his body up, thought it wasn't much. Still, that woman hadn't met many who could resist her magic, even if just this little.

"Are you some distant relative of Wilbert of something? Or maybe, just maybe, you are-!"

Before Cillín could complete his phrase, the woman powered her magic even further. The force pushing down Cillín grew stronger, but he didn't falter and kept his body up.

"Fine then. You know, I'm not especially good at magic. But there is something magic related that I'm really good at."

As he said that, Cillín moved his hands a bit. But he also muttered something and did some signs with his hands. Maybe some of these actions were dummies to shadow his true technique, or maybe none of that was needed and he just did it on a whim.

Whatever the case, something the woman would have never thought of happened. Her magic worked against her. Now she was being pressed down by her own power while Cillín was set free.

This was similar to how Cillín had redirected Mio's attacks when he first appeared to Basara. This was…

"I could tell you how it works, but does it really matter? Just know that it is not a good idea to use magic against me. Thought it's not like we'll fight again. Now, I wonder how Basara would react if he learned that I raped you? His father should have shown him at least a picture of you, right?"

Cillín approached. Apparently, he planned to do what he had just said. The woman cut off her own magic and was freed from the force pushing her down. Just as Cillín was within her reach, the woman threw a punch at him. Her strength was so monstrous that Cillín was sent crashing into a rock.

But…

"Ok, that settles it. I'm going to use you."

Cillín was able to minimize the damage, though he couldn't keep this up for much longer. Without even moving, Cillín threw his lance. It would be easy for the woman to avoid. That is…

"What?!"

Spheres of magical energy were surrounding the woman, she couldn't move or else she'd be burned. She was only able to move her body just enough so that only the side of her waist was scraped by the lance. It was bleeding pretty badly, but she definitely avoided the worst of it.

The woman shot all of her magical energy at once. That blew away the spheres of energy and cleared a path. The woman used all her leg strength to jump away.

 _Damn. I needed to contact Basara today, but this wound looks pretty bad. I'll have to change some things on the plan._

As the woman jumped away, she looked behind her. Cillín wasn't giving chase for some reason.

 _He said he wanted blood, right? If I remember correctly…_

Meanwhile, Cillín retrieved his lance. Its tip was covered in the woman's blood. "Guess this'll work, though I really wanted to see how Basara would react if I raped her" Cillín said to himself.

The reason why he wasn't giving chase is because, due to the woman's punch, he's barely able to keep himself up. For as much as he wanted to make the woman cry and beg for him to stop, he wasn't in condition to do so. No, if she really is who he though she was, he probably couldn't do it even in his best condition.

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared next to his ear. It was magic for communication. Cillín was talking with someone that held a high position on the hero tribe hierocracy.

"Have you gotten it?"

"I have the blood, though it's not from Ramusas. But it's from someone of his family."

"Hmm, then go quickly get the research."

"Yes, yes. I got it."

Cillín deactivated the communication magic and went on. The research he was after was quite rare.

Certain powers belong only to certain lineages of demons, that can be seen in the gravity magic owned by Wilbert's family. What if you could transfer even part of these powers by extracting blood and applying to oneself? That's the research Cillín was after.

Cillín then left. He now only needed the research, as he had just gotten the blood of a gravity magic user on the tip of his lance.


	23. Succubus' Movie Morning

Basara and the girls did spent a night on Ramusas' castle, but nothing happened. Shella and the others thought the mysterious woman would try something, but simply nothing happened.

As such, Basara and the girls left very early on the next day. They also thought the woman could have done something to Kurumi and Yuki, who stayed behind, but these two were also fine.

Also, for some reason, Maria brought back a bag from the demon realm. She said it was something her mother gave her, but didn't say exactly what. Basara didn't ask further because he figured that there could be only one type of gift exchange between those mother and daughter.

Since they didn't know what to do, Basara and the others decided to not mind it too much. They decided to forget about that woman.

Though, maybe Basara wasn't quite able to forget it. On the next day, Basara woke up suddenly. He looked at the clock.

 _It's so dark. What time is it? ... 5 AM. Wow, I've really woken up early today, maybe I won't lose my sleeping habits by the end of this. Or maybe they're already lost_

Well, it was still earlier than Basara's normal waking up time, but it's better to be early than late. Basara left his room and started his day.

Basara went down the stairs. Since it was still so early, Basara thought that there would be no one in the living room, but Maria was there and she was watching TV. But it wasn't a normal channel, she had her camera plugged on the TV and was watching a video she had recorded.

"That's…"

Basara said in a low enough voice that Maria couldn't hear. The video playing was of him and Mio, moreover, it was the scene of the time they made their contract. Basara saw that Maria was at the couch.

"Unnn, aaah, Basara-san, nnnn, ah. This video is pretty good. Tehehe, let's go for a marathon today."

She was playing with her intimate parts, in other words, masturbating. Basara stealthily got near Maria. Once he was pretty much behind her, he said.

"You seem busy for such an early hour."

"Eh?! B-Basara-san?! Y-you're here so early. I was going to enjoy myself here for a while, but I'll get your breakfast ready and I'll move to my room."

Basara took a look at Maria's figure, she was putting on her panties and bra. With just a glance, Basara could see she was playing with her breasts and nether region. Though one didn't need much to figure that out.

In short, Maria was masturbating in the living room. Basara arrived and now she stopped.

Maria quickly made breakfast for herself and Basara. After he finished eating, Basara said.

"Maria, you said you were going for a marathon today, but don't you have stuff to do?"

"Not today. Today is Zest's day to do stuff around the house. Why? Do you want to join me?"

"Sure."

"Eh?!"

Maria was really surprised by Basara's answer. It was one of the situations where you asked something to a friend and the answer you got was completely different then what you expected.

"What?"

"No, it's just that, I didn't think you'd agree. Are you feeling well, Basara-san?"

"After all we have done, wouldn't it be strange to get embarrassed by such things? It's not like I have something better to do so early."

Even though Basara said that, he's still a teenage boy. After being stimulated by watching her and having been made an offer like that, why not take it?

"… Ok. I'll set things up in my underground room."

"Alright. I'll be there in a little while."

And so, Basara and Maria set their last minute "movie"… morning? But Basara had something to grab before they started.

Basara went to Maria's normal room. He quickly found what he was looking for, grabbed it and went out.

Once he got into Maria's underground room, she was already only wearing her panties. The camera was already set up and the video was playing as normal.

"I thought you were just playing around with me, Basara-san, but you really did show up. By the way, what's that?"

Maria said as she pointed to what Basara was holding in his hand, a bag. Maria seemed to recognize the bag just after. It was…

"I remembered Shella gave this to you and you brought this back from the demon realm, so I thought, since we're going to watch these videos, we might as well use these."

Basara dropped the bag on the ground. He opened it and saw the six items inside. Actually, five of them were the same, but one of them was different.

"What's with this lotion? "The new and improved hyper-super-effective succubus lotion", why so many adjectives?"

"Ah, that's lotion for a "special type of massage". Basara-san, if you're planning to use that, I know just the video."

As she said that, Maris grabbed the remote controller and pressed the buttons. She quickly found and selected the video. It was the time Basara and Mio raised their contract before the fight against Takashi.

Even Basara had to admit this was the perfect video is they're using the succubus lotion. At that time, Basara used syrup on Mio, so it was the best match they had for a lotion video.

Basara took the lotion with him as he sat on the bed. Maria looked at him as if she was looking at something out of place. Basara knew what she meant by that look and took off his own clothes, getting completely naked.

"Now, let's start our private masturbation party!"

"You know, you don't need to say that."

Maria didn't mind and hit the play button. Just seconds before she started pleasing herself, she looked as if she remembered something and said.

"Basara-san, if you use that lotion, your body will become really sensitive. Like reaaalllyyy sensitive. That's why it's the improved hyper-super-effective version. Even you may cum immediately with this."

"Is that so?"

"Unnnn, y-yeah. So, use it only if you really want to cum. Ah, nnn! O-otherwise, I don't recommend its usage."

She didn't even stop her own masturbation to explain this to Basara. Basara could only grin at an explanation given by a girl during her masturbation.

Basara opened the lotion and put a good amount on his hand. He then got ready for his attack.

Basara's hands went from behind Maria and grabbed her small breasts.

"Wahh! B-Basara-san, nnnnnnnnnn! W-what's going on?"

"Nothing much. It's just that, after looking at Mio in that video, I thought about using this lotion to do something similar to you. See? Don't you think you look like Mio in that video?"

As Basara said that, he rose her body and put her in his lap, in the same position Mio was in the video.

"Nnnnnnnn, y-you're right. Ah-! Nnnnnnn! I-I'm just like Mio-sama. Aaaahh!"

Basara kept playing with Maria's small round breasts while he looked at his recorded self doing something similar with Mio's giant breasts. Maybe Basara exaggerated a bit when putting the lotion. Because a lot of it was dripping from his hands to Maria's panties. The lotion probably was, just like Maria had said, really effective, since Maria reached an instant climax.

"Aaaahhh! Nnnnnnnnnn!"

Maria had already reached orgasm just by Basara groping her, but she just reached her biggest and strongest orgasm with just a drop of the lotion on her lower parts. Maria hadn't developed much of a sexual resistance since she didn't take much part in the usual plays, but one could not attribute her current climaxes to that.

"Nn, aaaahh! Basara-san!"

Basara didn't stop his actions. Basara pinched her nipples and, obviously, Maria squirted out her juices due to the lotion's effects. Her panties were so yet they probably were no longer usable.

Basara continued massaging her small round breasts. The tips of her nipples were already as hard as they possibly could be. It might have been an involuntary movement, but Maria shook her hips and that wet, but also soft feeling really worked on Basara's hard rod.

Maria was breathing hard as she said.

"B-Basara-san, y-you really are quite something… nnn, aahh. N-now it's my turn."

Maria grabbed Basara's member, which was just behind her, and put it inside her panties. While she was moving, her feet hit the controller and the video was changed, it was now playing the time Basara made a contract with Yuki.

Her panties already had some, but Maria put more of the lotion on Basara's member, but it accidently got on her crack as well. Both came immediately after the liquid touched them.

"Ah! W-woah. T-that lotion is more effective than I thought."

"R-right? Now you see how valuable the succubus' work are?"

"You're just a bunch of perverts."

As soon as these words left his mouth, Basara started moving Maria's hips. His member was inside her, now dyed white, panties. They were making an artificial onahole with her panties, something Basara was already used to, but the lotion didn't help his resistance. Basara was sure he would have came with each movement if it were possible, Maria didn't have that luck and simply came continuously.

"Nnnnn! B-Basara-san, k-kiss me."

Basara did what she asked. She turned her head a bit and their lips met. Their tongues danced around, sometimes in Maria's mouth, sometimes in Basara's mouth. Their drool spilled and fell on her panties, mixing with Basara's seed, Maria's juices and the succubus lotion.

Basara's rod passed by Maria's crack with each thrust. Her entrance was like a broken faucet and Basara occasionally shot his load. Maria's panties were definitely no longer usable after this.

At the same time, Basara was groping Maria's breasts and pinching her nipples. His hands still had some lotion in them, making Maria's breasts and nipples more sensitive than normal.

"Mmhh, chuu. Basara-san!"

"Maria!"

They said as they reached a climax together. Maria got off of Basara and took off her panties, as they could not be used anymore. But they obviously didn't stop. Maria put the tall member on her mouth, Basara massaged her butt as she sucked him.

Basara put some more of the lotion on his hands as he massaged her.

"Mmhhh! Bashala-shann!"

"M-Maria, I think there might be-!"

Just as Basara was about to say, there was still some of the succubus lotion on his member, so his resistance was next to nothing. Maybe that also worked on Maria, since she was still like a broken faucet, though Basara couldn't see it from where he was.

Basara's fingers dug into Maria's soft ass as her tongue licked his rod. They had completely forgotten all about the video, which had long since ended.

"Bashala-san~ Bashala-san~"

Maria's mind seemed hazy, but she never faltered on her service. Basara slipped his fingers inside her. That was the final resistance, for both of them. Basara shot a load in Maria's mouth and Maria's love juice flooded Basara's fingers.

"A-aaaahhhh!"

"M, nnn. Aaah!"

Both of them panted hard as they let each other go. After they stopped for a second, Maria said.

"You know, we've really came a long way from where we started."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you made the master-servant contract with Mio-sama? You'd barely touch her, and even then you'd ask her permission first. Mio-sama herself wasn't much eager for it. Now look at us. The only reason we haven't crossed the final line yet is because most of us would lose our powers."

Basara started thinking. They sure changed a lot in their short time together, but that wasn't the only think that changed.

"You're right, but that's not all. Back then, we'd only do this type of thing because we needed, now we do it simply because we want. I think that's the most important change we went through."

"Tehe, so you admit you like us?"

"Idiot. I already admitted that a long time ago. If I didn't like you girls, I wouldn't do this things with you and I wouldn't go through so much trouble to protect you. If I didn't care about you all, I'd simply ask you to help me fight the European heroes, not caring for the consequences you'd face, but precisely because I like everyone I need to fight this alone, so that none of you will have to face any bad consequences."

Basara pushed her forehead with one finger as he said that. Maria had a smile on her face, it was not the smile of someone that had heard a good joke or saw something funny, it was a smile of pure happiness.

"Then, there is something I want to give you, Basara-san."

Maria got out of the bed and went to the bag Basara brought to the room. She got one item that was inside it, an onahole. Basara had seen that, but didn't knew what was special about it, so he didn't pick it up. Maria put some of her magical energy on the sex toy and gave it to Basara as she explained.

"As much as all of us want, we can't have sex yet, so my mother gave us the next best thing. Once we put our magical energy in this special onahole, it will synchronize with us girls. So, Basara-san, if you used this onahole, you'll feel like you're inside of me and I'll feel like you're inside of me. This is, unfortunately, all that could be done."

As she said that, Maria had a face as if she felt she had failed at something important.

"Maria… you don't have to feel so down. I'm happy you decided to trust this to me."

Basara grabbed the onahole. This was the proof of how close their relationship had gotten in the time they spent together. But he had a question.

"What are those string-like things?"

"That's there so that the onahole can be "worn" as if they were panties. That way, it can simulate the feeling of having sex better."

Basara looked at the special item entrusted to him. He figured they should start without Maria "wearing" the onahole.

"Maria, I'm going to start."

Maria nodded. She quickly grabbed the controller and switched the video. The recording playing now was from when they were in the demon realm, on the night Basara and the girls deepened their relationship before the fight against the demon lord faction.

Basara put his member at the onahole's entrance. Once he began pushing in, he felt something different from a normal onahole, he was sure this was the felling of Maria. There was some difference from the time he had sex with Nanao and Chisato, but he figured that was due to Maria being a succubus. He pushed all of him in, reaching the very end.

"Ah! Nnnnn! B-Basara-san's really big huh… good thing even a loli body like mine can take it inside."

"Idiot. Your body may be the least developed, but you're no less important than any of the others."

"Heh, I'm happy. Basara-san, let me do it."

Maria grabbed the onahole as she said that. Maria began to move it up and down, jacking him off, but giving the felling of having sex.

"Ah, oh! Maria, this…"

"Is amazing right? Nnnnnn! Ah, ah ah, nnnn! I don't know if this will help us hold on until we finally have the chance to have proper sex, or of this will destroy all resistance we've build up till now. Ah!"

Maria began to stroke him faster. Her hand didn't have any strength left, all of her strength was being used just to keep herself sane with this new feeling. Even so, her hand didn't falter for even a second.

"Maria."

"Basara."

Their lips met. That was a sloppy kiss, Maria didn't have much strength in her jaws, so a lot of drool was spilling on the bed. But the biggest flood came from inside her.

On the background, the six people were playing with each other in a huge bed. Of course Basara had no idea in the beginning, but these types of memories would grow to become his most important possessions, something he'd give his all to defend. That's why there's no fight he'll lose, because he has something very important to him. Therefore, no hero, demon or god will stand in his way to protect them.

"B-Basara-san!"

Maria reached orgasm, her juices squirted out. Basara came not long later, but that was not the end, their movie morning was just beginning.

Maria had no strength left, so Basara used his own. He moved the onahole up and down. He felt different inside of Maria then he did inside Chisato or Nanao. The onahole couldn't quite pass that feeling completely, but Basara could only feel fearful and exited for the time when they would have proper sex.

Maria was biting the bed sheets, probably due to this new feeling that, most likely, surpassed all her expectations. Her butt was shaking in front of him and her most intimate part was being shown while Basara penetrated deep into the onahole.

"Maria, nn, you want to wear the onahole?"

"Nnn aaaahh, nn? G-give it to me."

Maria grabbed the strings attached to the onahole. She tied them in a certain why and, somehow, put them as if they were strings on panties. Right now, Maria was laying on the bed and Basara was on top of her. The special onahole was the only thing between her entrance and Basara's member

"Maria." Basara said as he faced her. He meant to do it first, but Maria stole his lips, locking them on a kiss. Maybe by coincidence, Basara had just shot another load at that exact moment.

"Chuu." Maria had never felt that good before. It felt like her body was being broken, but she couldn't say it was painful. Maria held Basara in a thigh embrace as he penetrated the onahole.

Basara thrusted again and again. Maria held him tighter every time. Their tongues danced inside their mouths. Basara came, Maria came. And the cycle repeats.

"Nnn! Maria, hold on for a bit, ok?"

"Eh? Nn, nyyaaa!"

As he said that, Basara gave his hardest thrust. He felt like his biggest load yet was about to be shot. Basara mercilessly pounded the onahole.

Maria's legs moved about. "Basara-sannnn!" By sheer coincidence, Maria's legs hit the tube of lotion that was by their side. The whole liquid was shot out, leaving nothing behind on the tube. The powerful lotion landed on Basara's rod and Maria's entrance. What followed needs no comment.

"Nnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Aaah! Maria!"

He probably didn't mean to, but Basara took his dick off of the onahole. His seed was shot and it landed on Maria. As her small breasts and stomach, now covered white, raised with every breath and her walls pulsated so hard one could see it from outside of her, Maria fell asleep. All her energy had probably been spent.

Basara laid down next to her. He was about to sleep as well when he heard Maria talking in her sleep.

"Basara-san…"

"I'm here. Rest easy. I love you."

Basara murmured in her ear. Next, Maria slept as if she didn't have a worry in the world.


	24. Special Dream

Have you ever heard that, when you think too hard about something before going to sleep, you can dream about that something? Because this is the reason for what follows.

It all started with a simple question.

"Basara-san, have you ever seen a woman that looked really attractive to you, but you knew you couldn't have?"

Maria asked that question. It was an embarrassing question, but she asked with such as straight face that it seemed she was asking how his day had been.

"What type of question is that?"

"Well I just thought that, even though you have all of us, Basara-san is still a teenage boy so it can't be helped he'll be attracted to other women. So I felt like asking."

"Well, no, there is not. I'm not a lustful demon, the reason why our relationship is the way it is right now is because I love every one of you and you all love me as well. It's not a matter of if I've ever just decided to have you all for myself, but rather a matter of mutual feeling."

"I see." Maria said. She looked like someone had just stopped her from having fun. Was she just provoking Basara?

Even so, that question remained on Basara's mind for the rest of the day. Even now, on his bed, when he's about to sleep, he's thinking about it.

 _I guess, if I were to answer her, I'd have to say Chisato. No, Maria asked about someone I'd never be able to be with, so Chisato doesn't count. Other than that… Celis? With the way things are going, I can't say I'd be surprised if she also joined. Rikka? Same as Celis. Is there someone else…? I guess there was that woman back on the demon realm. Liala if I recall. I can't deny that she's beautiful, but it seems she's got something with Leohart. Oh well, not that it really matters anyway._

Basara went to sleep right afterwards. He didn't know, but Maria soon came into his room, placed her camera on the right spot, cast some magic, both on the camera and on him, said "now I can add Basara-san's secret dreams to my collection" and left.

Have you ever heard that, when you think too hard about something, you can dream with that something? Because that's what's about to happen.

Basara was walking down a corridor, he soon arrived by a door and knocked on it. Someone's voice told him to come in and so he did.

Where is this place and why is Basara here? No one knows. That's the inconsistency exclusive to dreams.

"Basara."

"It's been too long since we last met, Liala."

The only thing in the spacious room as a big round bed. On top of said bed, was a beautiful woman.

That woman had golden hair and light blue eyes. Also, the only thing covering her voluptuous body was an almost transparent white tunic.

Yes, as you may have noticed, Basara is dreaming about Liala.

But can anyone blame him? Liala's figure is one that would make both men and women drop their jaws in admiration, add to that Maria's question and magic earlier, and can anyone really blame him for dreaming like this?

Basara approached the bed and Liala got down from it. They met on the halfway distance. What followed is something unlikely to happen in reality. They hugged each other tightly and Liala whispered.

"It's been too long."

"Sorry, but I'm here now."

Next, they looked at each other's eyes. They then kissed, a lovers kiss. One wouldn't be able to see their tongues wrapped around each other as they pushed their kiss deeper because it was all contained inside their mouths.

They broke the kiss after a few minutes. One reason was the lack of air, the other was a simple question.

"Are we doing it today?"

"Yeah. We don't meet each other often, so we need to take every opportunity we can."

Basara nodded. They kissed again, but this time they walked towards the large bed in the center of the room. They fell on top of it. Liala was on top of Basara, but the kiss was not broken by the fall, but rather by their will.

Basara's hand then traced the curves of Liala's body, meanwhile, she soon left him shirtless. One only needed a look, but Basara was able to confirm by hand the perfection of Liala's figure. Her round, big and soft ass and breasts, as well as her thin waist and smooth skin, were all a man needed to be aroused.

"Basara…" Liala took Basara's hand and put it on top of her breast. "Touch me here."

Basara's other hand naturally reached for the other breast. Even thought it was over the cloth, Basara was still able to feel the mountains' softness on his palm. Basara then began his massage.

"Nn, aaah! T-there."

"I know. I remember you liked it when I touched you here."

"Nnnyaaahh!"

Basara soon felt two hard points in his palm, Liala's hardened nipples. Unconsciously, Liala moved her waist in order to please the monster locked away in Basara's pants. Since the piece of cloth was the only thing in Liala's body, Basara's pants were starting to be drenched by her juice.

Liala's face approached Basara's, it was yet another kiss. Since her breasts were pressed on Basara's chest while they kissed, Basara took this opportunity to take off the cloth covering Liala's body.

"Chuu. Basara. Aahh."

"Liala, chuu."

Liala herself threw away the cloth, as if she was saying it wasn't needed. Basara's hands moved on Liala's naked back. One hand reached her butt and got dangerously close to a certain hole, which made Liala jump a little.

Basara, seeing this as an opportunity, put his finger inside Liala's asshole. The golden haired beauty was no longer able to keep the kiss and merely hugged Basara as tightly as she could.

"B-Basaraaa~, n-not there-!"

"You're not as honest as your body. See?"

"N-nnnyaaaa!"

Basara put one finger from his other hand inside her hole. As he fingered her, Basara also used his hands to massage her butt. Of course, he never moved his hands so much that his fingers left her inside.

Liala perked her body up, Basara also did so to follow her. Basara put one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked it. Should there be any, milk would have surely came out with the way Basara was sucking her.

"B-Basara! I-I'm… I'm going…"

Basara paid no mind. His fingers left her asshole, his hands traced the curves on her body while making sure to feel her softness. Basara then switched to suck on the other nipple while his hand massaged the other breast.

The other hand went down her navel and touched her most precious part. As soon as his finger entered her, Liala tried to give her last warning.

"Basara, I'm-!"

But she wasn't able to complete the sentence. Her love juice flowed out from her insides to Basara's hand and soaked his pants. Liala's nipple also reached its hardest point in Basara's mouth. Liala panted as if she had just finished a marathon.

"Ha, ha, ha…"

"Oh wow. You completely soaked my pants, and even my underwear."

"Then I guess you have one more reason to take them off."

Basara released a small laugh as Liala climbed down from him and onto the bed. Basara took off the rest of his clothes, now both of them were naked. As soon as she saw Basara's hard dick, Liala grabbed and stroked it as she said.

"Now it's my turn, Basara. Aahm~"

The very next second, Liala put Basara's member inside her mouth. Her mouth was completely full, but she refused to let go and devoured Basara's rod until she reached the base.

Her tongue swirled around the hard rod and covered it in her saliva. She then began sucking. The member was able to reach until the start of her throat, but she never stopped.

Liala's hands were on Basara's hips to help her suck. She looked up at Basara with her light blue eyes, which met Basara's. As the pleasure shot from his spine to his brain, Basara was no longer able to keep his voice back.

"L-Liala, this-!"

"I shad nowsh my turn."

Liala continued sucking the fully erected rod. Basara was only able to moan as he was serviced.

Liala knew that, should she keep this up, she could make Basara cum in no time, but that was not her objective. So she took the member out of her mouth.

"Eh?"

But before Basara could ask what happened, Liala sandwiched the his dick between her big breasts. She looked at Basara and then said.

"Want to move?"

Basara didn't answer, he didn't need to.

Basara moved his hips. The movements started slow, but he gradually raised his speed. Before long, he was fully thrusting into Liala's breasts.

The heat of a human, or rather demon, body was already a great stimulus for Basara, but Liala wanted to go further.

"Basara, keep thrusting, ok?"

Liala then put the tip of Basara's rod in her mouth. Following her orders, Basara didn't stop thrusting, in fact, he got harder and faster.

His member was entering and leaving Liala's mouth. Some of her drool spilled and acted as a lubricant on her breasts. The difference in heat between the mouth and the breasts was a great stimulus for Basara.

Liala pressed her breasts together with more strength. Her objective was to please Basara, but she couldn't deny that she was also feeling good. Luckily for her, Basara's time came first.

"Liala-!"

Basara released a huge load in her mouth. Some of it slipped and got on her breasts. Liala drank every last drop that was on her mouth and covered her fingers with Basara's seed before licking them.

"Now, don't you have some other place you want to shoot your load at?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Maybe."

Even though that's what they said, one didn't need to be a genius to know it was just talk. They clearly wanted each other.

Liala laid herself on the bed and Basara climbed on top of her. His member and her entrance met. With a single glance, Liala gave Basara permission. The next thing that happened is more than obvious.

"Mm, aaahhh!"

"N, nnn!"

Basara entered Liala. His member reached the entrance to her uterus. Basara stood still for a while in consideration to Liala, but permission soon came.

"You can move now."

These words were the key. Basara started moving his hips. At first he was slow, but got gradually faster. Each time knocked on the door to Liala's baby making place, a shock ran through her spine.

"A-aahhh! Mmm!"

"Liala!"

Basara reached for a kiss and Liala complied. Unlike their first kiss tonight, which was passionate, the one now couldn't even be described as sloppy. Their tongues were simply invading each other's mouths and pushing forward. But is there anything else that was needed?

Basara penetrated deep into her. Her walls were wet and pulsated around him. Basara felt like he could shoot another load soon.

"M, nn!"

But he couldn't stop kissing her to say that. Basara was only able to grab her breasts as he thrusted harder.

Liala knew that Basara would shoot soon. She wanted it. She pressed their bodies tightly together as she waited for his seed to be planted inside her.

"N!"

"Mmmhhh!"

Basara came inside her. Liala came from Basara's shot inside. Her walls pulsated in a way that forced every last drop out of Basara. Liala and Basara could only look at each other as they panted.

They didn't ask each other if they wanted to continue, they didn't need to. Liala turned around and stood on all fours. Basara raised his body. They then continued making love.

"Basaraa~ I-I'm still sensiti-!"

Liala couldn't finish. Maybe it was a chain reaction, but Liala came each time Basara's rod touched the entrance to her uterus. Her walls pulsated so fast they could probably compete with her heart.

"Liala!"

Thanks to that, Basara was also shooting load after load inside her. Basara grabbed her ass and massaged it. Maybe that was also part of the reason for their constant climaxes.

"Aaaaaaaa!"

"Lialaaaa!"

Liala perked her body up. Her back hit Basara. Basara grabbed her by her breasts and massaged them.

That all happened in a single second.

The continuous thrusts kept their rhythm. Liala's pink tips were harder than ever before. Liala's butt was changing shape due to Basara's thrusts, her ass was being made to receive his hips. They looked at each other, another kiss followed.

"Mmmhh!"

"M, chuu!"

They continued. Their next and biggest climax came soon after, while they were still kissing.

"Chuu-aaaaahhh!"

"Mmmhhhh, a-ahhh!"

They came to a complete halt, their strength was all used up. Basara filled Liala so much that his seed flew out of her. The bed was stained with a mix of their juices.

Then, something unexpected happened.

Basara's clock woke him up. He had set a timer so that he wouldn't lose his sleeping habits for this month were he was skipping school, but who would have ever thought it would wake him from such a dream?

Once he was up, Basara saw the camera. Putting the camera plus the dream together made Basara arrive at an obvious conclusion. As if to confirm it, Maria soon arrived at his bedroom.

"Basara-san, did you have a good dream?"

All Basara did was deliver a karate chop to Maria's head as he said "idiot."

This doesn't need to be mentioned, but Maria saw the recording on that same day and was left with no words to describe it.


	25. Date With a Vampire

Basara was in a shopping mall, he was waiting for someone.

"Sorry, I'm late. Did you wait too much?"

"No, I'm the one that's sorry for making you skip class."

"Don't worry about it."

The one that Basara had just met up with was Nanao. She had just arrived and was panting hard, probably because she ran a little too much. She was wearing a light blue blouse and a blue skirt. She didn't seem to have a purse.

Let me give a quick explanation of what is happening.

Earlier today, Basara went to the shopping mall just to pass time. While walking around, he saw some sort of lottery, which he decided to enter for no real reason.

Basara didn't win the main prize, but he did get something. He won two tickets for a movie theater. Since he hadn't met her in a long time, Basara called Nanao.

There was one problem though. The tickets were dated for that afternoon, and Basara's school was supposed to have classes then. He only remembered that after he called her, but Nanao's response was.

"I'll go! J-just give a little while and I'll be there."

The rest is not hard to imagine. Nanao pretended to feel sick so that she could leave early. Although she wasn't sure, Chisato might have caught on to her true intentions. Nanao then ran home, dressed up as best as she could in the little time she was given, and then ran to the shopping mall.

"We have some time before the movie starts, so you want to walk around?"

"Yes!"

Basara and Nanao started walking around the mall. They passed by an ice cream stand, so they decided to get some. Nanao got the chocolate flavor and Basara got mint.

"Nanao, you want a bite?"

"S-sure."

But, just as Nanao was about to take a bite of the ice cream, Basara retracted his hand just a little. Nanao bit into the air and Basara had a smile on his face.

"You're a bit too tense. Nanao, don't worry. You don't have to think of this as anything special, you can just act like you usually do."

As he said that, Basara offered the ice cream once again. This time, he let Nanao take a bite.

Basara had already noticed Nanao's tension from the moment he called her. Once he considered Nanao's personality, Basara wasn't really surprised that she was trying to act as if she was meeting with the president or someone like that. But that is also why he wanted to quickly tell her that there's no need to act any different from normal.

"Thanks, it's really good. You want a bite of mine as well?"

"Sure."

When Basara was going to eat it, Nanao paid him with his own trick. Basara bit the air when Nanao pulled her hand back just a bit.

Nanao laughed and Basara soon did the same. It seems she won't act timid from now on.

"Then, let's go on."

After finishing the ice cream, they continued to walk around. To make it in time for the movie, they started walking in the theaters direction, but they still had enough time to stop and look at a few stores.

One in particular caught Nanao's attention.

"Uuwwaa…"

They were in a clothing store. There isn't anything special with the store, nor with the dress Nanao is looking at, but she seems to like it. Since she just stood there, Basara called the shop attendant.

"How much is this dress?"

"Let me see…"

The shop attendant looked at the price tag. The price, just like the dress itself, was nothing to talk about. Basara then called Nanao.

"You want to try it out?"

"E-eh? But I don't think I'll buy it…"

"Just try it out. If you like it, then you decide if you'll buy it or not."

"Yes. Let me go get one of your size and you can try it out."

The shop attendant said. Not a minute after, she came back with a smaller version of the dress Nanao was looking at. Nanao went to the changing room and, a few minutes after, came out wearing the dress.

"H-how is it?"

"Looks really good. So, have you decided?"

"Uuhh, I want to buy it, but I forgot my purse. I guess I'll come back some other time."

Nanao said as she went back into the changing room. Meanwhile, Basara called the shop attendant. He asked her to hold the dress Nanao had taken to the changing room for a while. The shop attendant agreed.

Time was now running short, but they were able to reach the theaters before the movie started. Nanao and Basara sat down and enjoyed the movie.

Meanwhile…

"Aahh, my body hurts a bit."

"That's probably due to PE class today."

Mio and Yuki were coming back to the house. She was already much better, but Yuki still hadn't fully recovered from the battle against Anna, so PE must have had some big effect on her.

The two were walking around like normal. They were chatting and walking. A woman wearing a coat passed them on an otherwise deserted street. Yuki's and the woman's eyes met for a second.

"!"

Suddenly, Yuki's body stood still. Mio wondered what was wrong, but Yuki soon continued walking. Then she picked up speed. Before long, Yuki had started sprinting in the direction of their house.

"Hey, Yuki! What's wron-"

Mio never finished her words. That woman that had passed them turned around and gave a chop to Mio's nape. Mio fell unconscious, but the woman grabbed her body. The woman normally wouldn't have had any trouble holding Mio's body, but there were special circumstances right now.

"Guh! Tch, damn. So the wound isn't going to heal until the lance is destroyed, I should have figured as much."

The woman had a wound on the side of her waist. The coat was being used to hide the bloody bandages on her side.

 _I didn't want to do this, but it can't be helped. I'll have to make Basara come to me._

And so the woman carried Mio to an unknown place.

At the same time, Basara finished watching the movie with Nanao. They walked out of the theaters and Basara was about to take Nanao to her house, but he separated from her as he said.

"Sorry, I forgot something in a shop. I'll go get it and come back quickly."

Basara disappeared, he came back shortly after. In his hands was a bag from a certain store.

"Basara, that's…"

"You said you wanted it, but forgot to bring money, so I went ahead and bought it for you. Think of it as a gift."

"B-but I can't just accept this."

"Then, how about a deal?"

Nanao's head moved lightly to the side in a cute manner, showing she hadn't understood. Basara then continued.

"I'll give this to you, but you have to show me you wearing before going out with it. How about it?"

"I-I accept. T-Then, you want to come to my house now?"

"Sure." As soon as Basara said that, his phone played a tone, it was a message. It was rude, but Basara had some sort of feeling that he should look at this message immediately. Basara apologized and looked at the message.

After seeing it, Basara's expression changed. He put his phone away and turned around.

"Sorry Nanao. I'll go to your house some other time. Right now, I have somewhere to be."

Basara didn't have time to wait, so he started walking. Even without him telling her, Nanao could guess that something serious had happened just by Basara's expression. Basara continued walking to where the message told him to go.

The message contained two things. One was an address, to where Basara was headed right now. And the other was a picture of an unconscious Mio.


	26. Mind

Basara ran as fast as he could. Luckily, the address wasn't that far from the shopping mall, so he was able to reach it reasonably quickly. At least it was closer than it would have been from his house to the address.

 _Mio was unconscious in the picture, but what about Yuki? They should have went home together, so something must have happened to her as well. I don't know who did this, but, if they hurt them, they better be ready for a fight!_

Basara continued thinking as he ran. He'd rather avoid a fight, but he wouldn't let anyone go unpunished if they hurt the people he loved.

Basara quickly reached the address. There, a woman was waiting for him. Basara felt like he had seen that woman before, but he couldn't care less about that right now. As soon as she got in sight, Basara asked.

"What did you do?"

"Calm down, I just knocked her out. I didn't hurt a hair on her body."

The woman explained. Basara was able to calm himself down, but he was still on guard. "I don't really know how to feel about your relationship with her being like it is" the woman muttered under her breath.

"Come, I'll take you to her."

The woman guided Basara inside the abandoned looking building. As he followed her, Basara noticed the bloody bandages on her side.

"What the story behind that?" Basara asked as he pointed to her side.

"Met with one of the heroes after you, the one with a red lance." The woman said. It was no surprise her wound hadn't healed yet. That lance has as special ability that blocks the healing of any wounds it made until the lance itself is destroyed.

"And what about Yuki? There should have been another girl with Mio."

"Hmm, let's just say I have a way with people's minds. I just send her home. In fact, I didn't want to approach you like this, but I missed my chance at the demon realm."

"Missed your chance? Demon realm? Then, were you the one who went to my house?"

"Yeah, but I mean no harm." The woman said. "And Shella's daughter has really grown up to look just like her. Well, I guess both of them did" she muttered.

As they walked, they soon reached a room. The woman guided him inside. Mio was laying on a makeshift bed in the middle of the room.

"Mio!"

Basara ran to Mio's side. He knew he shouldn't turn his back on a possible enemy, but he somehow forgot about that. Maybe some of his sealed memories stopped him from seeing the woman as a possible enemy.

"Sorry" the woman said. She quickly approached Basara and hit his nape. Basara laid unconscious by Mio's side.

…

…

… _Where…?_

… _Where am I?_

Basara looked around. He was on a white space, that's the only way to describe it. The floor, walls, celling, and everything else was a pure white. No, maybe this space doesn't even have floors or things like that.

"…Basara?"

Suddenly, Mio appeared by his side. She wasn't there a moment ago, but now she appeared by his side.

"Do you know where we are?"

"No. You just suddenly appeared here by my side."

 _What's going on here? That woman knocked me out, so there was no one to stop her, but could she carry both of us while being hurt like that?_

While Basara was asking himself that, a voice resounded apparently out of nowhere and everywhere at the same time. It was the mysterious woman's voice.

"Let me explain this. Right now, you two are in a simplified connection of your minds. Here, you can share memories and also experiences. It can even be used to easily teach someone something like how to use a certain magic."

"Wait, then, you mean…"

"Yes. Mio, use this space to show Basara your training with the gravity magic. I also plan to join you two, but I need to conserve a bit of strength, so I'll do it in a while."

The woman had just spelled out her objective. In this space, or rather, in this connection between their minds, Mio would easily be able to teach Basara how to use the gravity magic. Here, they could make a lot of progress quickly.

"But why are you doing this? Why are you helping us?"

"Because I'm your… no. Because I made a mistake and could have given one of your opponents a trump card you'll need the gravity magic to fight."

Before Basara could ask any further questions, the woman cut off their communication or something like that. In short, her voice didn't come out anymore.

Basara and Mio could only look at each other. Even disconsidering the woman's suspicious talk, they had one question to ask.

"How are we supposed to share our memories?"

Maybe because of her hurry to get away, the woman forgot to explain it to them. Since they couldn't do anything else, Basara went over to Mio.

"Are you ok?"

Basara touched Mio's head. He wanted to ask if it hurt. But something happened.

Basara had a vision. Mio also had one. Although they knew it wasn't them, they still felt like it was their own memories.

Basara saw a child Mio. She was playing with two adults, probably her foster parents, and a child Maria.

Mio saw a child Basara. He was in the hero village and was plating with other children, but Mio was only able to recognize a child Yuki and Kurumi.

The vision ended. They came back.

"What was that?"

"… I think that's how we're supposed to share your training with the gravity magic."

Basara touched Mio's head again. They had another vision, but it was similar to the previous one. He tried again. Another vision similar to the two before.

"How do we change what memory is shown? … Mio, I want to try something."

Basara then touched Mio's breasts. The vision Basara had was from the time they made their contract. Mio had a vision of the time she, Basara and Maria "ate" a cake together in the bathroom.

Basara then touched Mio's head again. It showed another vision of their childhood.

"So touching different places will show different types of memories. I guess we have to look for the ones related to training."

"Maybe touching hands? I'll try touching the hand you hold your sword with."

Mio touched Basara's right hand. It showed his memories of having fought Zolgear for Mio. Basara saw the time she was imprisoned by Zolgear.

"So hands are fighting memories. Let's try somewhere else."

They touched around each other's body, but no memories of training came up. Luckily for Basara, no memories related to Chisato, or other things he'd rather keep hidden for now, came up.

Basara and Mio were at a loss over what to do. They touched each other in every place they could see, but the memories they were looking for didn't come up.

It seems that the combination of what places touched and with what intention could change what memories where shown. But the places being touched didn't seem to always have a relation with the memories being shown. The woman hadn't come back, so she probably thought they could figure it out on their own.

 _Do I know something that could serve as a hint? … Before, she mentioned that she wasn't sure how to feel about how my relationship with Mio was. This is inside our minds, so it won't have an effect on our physical bodies. If she knows how our relationship is, then..._

"Mio, can you come here?"

Mio didn't understand, but did what he asked. They were already close, but Basara came even closer. Before Mio could wonder what he was going to do, Basara kissed her lips.

It was then that it was shown. The first time Mio used the gravity magic. Of course, this still wasn't the memory they were looking for, but it was already progress.

"Like I thought. Mio, I think I know how to get the memories we want."

"How?"

"A kiss. If you focus on your training while we kiss, I should be able to see those memories."

As if to prove his point, Basara stole another kiss from Mio. Mio tried to turn her mind away from Basara and thought about her time training to use the gravity magic she inherited from her father.

Basara saw the beginning of Mio's magic training. He could barely concentrate on the vision. Sometimes, he lost focus and his vision went back to being of him making out with Mio, but he quickly recovered.

"Mmhh. Chuu."

It wasn't necessary, but Basara embraced Mio while he kissed her. Mio also held him tightly.

As their tongues danced around, Basara dug deeper into Mio's memories. He was quickly learning the workings of the special magic. It didn't take long for the memories related to that to end.

"Chuu. Mmm."

"Mm, mhhh."

But it seems they forgot with what intention their kiss began. Basara and Mio pushed deeper into each other's mouth. They probably could have kept it for a while should the mysterious woman not have appeared then.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I can't keep you two here for much longer. So let's get to the point."

Basara and Mio parted. The woman approached Basara and put her hand on his forehead. Without any type of warning, he was shown a vision.

He saw the battle the woman had against Cillín, but now only that. He also saw other ways to use the gravity magic different from the ones he saw with Mio. The visions didn't last long, but Basara was surprised by how helpful they would be.

"… Time's up."

Just as the woman finished saying that, the pure white space around them fell apart. When they came to, Basara and Mio were laying on the makeshift bed. The woman was nowhere to be found.

"Basara, who was that?"

"I don't know, but I feel like I've seen her before."

When the woman shared her memories with Basara, some of his sealed memories surfaced. It wasn't enough for him to remember the woman, but he did remember a feeling.

He felt like he could trust that woman.

It wasn't the same type of trust that he felt for Mio or anyone else. It's hard to explain, but, at the same time, it's so natural that there's no need to explain it.

"Anyway, let's go home, Mio."

"Yeah!"

And so both Mio and Basara went back home. After sharing memories, their bond went up yet another level.


	27. Invitation

Today, Basara received a message from Chisato telling him to go to her apartment. After eating lunch at his house, Basara left for Chisato's apartment.

He didn't take long to reach it, and soon arrived by her door. He pressed the doorbell and Chisato answered. Once he was invited in, Basara went in the apartment and sat on the couch.

"So, I heard you and Nanao went to a theater yesterday."

"Uhh, yeah. I figured I hadn't seen her in a long time, so I invited her. Are you mad?"

"No~ but you know, I thought that, in these kinds of cases, I would be your first option. It seems I was wrong."

Even with her denying it, it was obvious that Chisato was jealous of Nanao. Knowing what he had to do, Basara soon lowered his head and said.

"Sorry. I promise to make up for it."

"Oh, then in that case."

Chisato went to her room. In a few seconds, she came back with a pamphlet that seemed to advertise some festival.

"Tomorrow, the neighboring town will be holding a festival. Tomorrow also happens to be a day off for me. So, will you take me there?"

Basara looked at the pamphlet. According to it, the festival would go on for a whole day, so he would need to make some sort of excuse for the girls back at his house. Even so, Basara answered.

"Sure. It looks like it'll be fun."

"Then come by here at 9. We'll go on my car."

And so Basara and Chisato made their plans for tomorrow. But Chisato just remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Basara, hold this for a second."

What Chisato gave Basara was the crystal they used when Nanao came over. That crystal would allow them to have sex and then revert their bodies back to how they were before, but why had Chisato given it to him?

"Try to imagine like the crystal has some sort of power aura. Once you do, imagine as if that power was being send to you."

Basara didn't understand her, but did as she said. Basara was surprised when he felt a surge of power rush through his body. The felt like he had become much stronger, but he saw a crack appear on the crystal, so he stopped taking the power. He soon felt back to normal.

"As I thought. Although I didn't expect the crystal breaking. I guess we can't use it anymore today."

"Chisato, what was that?"

Chisato stopped analyzing what had happened and proceeded to explain it to Basara.

"Skipping all the boring and complicated stuff like affinities and the like, thanks to a few things I put on the crystal, when you have sex in it, you gain some kind of power. Normally, you'd be able to keep it forever, but, since the crystal reverts your body back, you also lose that power. You can extract that power from the crystal, but it seems to damage it."

In short, Basara gains more power when he has sex inside the crystal. But, because the crystal turns his body back to the way it was before, he loses that power. However, Basara is able to extract the power from the crystal, but doing that damages it.

"It might be a good strategy to "fill up" the crystal on the week before the battle" Chisato added.

"Then, what does that mean?"

"It means you should use every opportunity you get to use this crystal. Though it seems I just gave myself more unnecessary jobs. I was going to give it to you today, but its best not to use it while it's cracked. It'll still take some time until you can have the crystal."

 _It seems like the crystal will work as a reserve of power during the battle. I guess this only goes to show how well made it is._

Chisato explained a few things to Basara. It would be best for him to properly understand what kind of power it is he will be using.

"Now, for the most important reason why I called you here."

Chisato said as she grabbed a DVD from the table. Looking at it, Basara soon recognized the name. Nanao had told him about it.

"That's…"

"Yeah. This is the movie that inspired the director of the movie you and Nanao watched yesterday. I figured we could watch it together."

Basara had no real reason to decline, so he didn't. Chisato turned on the TV and her DVD player and put the disk in. The movie soon began.

After watching this movie, Basara was able to better understand the movie he had watched yesterday. He was even able to notice some references to this movie in the one he watched on the theaters. After watching the movie, Basara left and went back home.

As if it could have gone like that.

They did start watching the movie, but soon stopped paying attention. It was a romance movie, but Chisato grabbed Basara's arm as if it was a horror movie. Basara obviously didn't complain.

"Basara, which one did you think was better? This movie or the other?"

"Well, one may be inspired on the other, but they are nothing alike, so it's hard to compare. But I liked both."

"I see. That's good enough."

Time passed. The credits were already rolling. There was a post credits scene of the main couple kissing under a tree in the sunset.

Maybe Chisato felt inspired, because she stole Basara's lips out of nowhere. Basara allowed her to do as she wanted.

"Chuu."

"Mmmh."

Their tongues danced as their lips sealed each other. Chisato held Basara so tightly her soft body was completely pressed against him. Before long, Basara turned the tables as pushed Chisato down while he remained on top.

Basara's hands started making out Chisato's curves. He was about to touch her breasts, but Chisato stopped him.

"Wait. We can't use the crystal, so it's better to stop here."

"But not having the crystal only means we can't have sex. I mean, we could, but it could be unfair to Mio and the others in that case."

Even without the crystal, they could still do their usual thing. There was no need to stop.

"Idiot. Don't you realize what I'm trying to do?" Chisato said with a smile on her face. "I'll have the crystal repaired by tomorrow. We can't have sex now, but, if I take a rain check, then I'll be able to charge you tomorrow while I horde you all to myself. Of course, if you happened to drop by before 9 tomorrow, I guess we'd have even more time together."

Chisato gave a wink as she said that. Basara could only put a smile on his face.

"Then I guess I'll take you up on that offer." Basara said that, but he really didn't mind continuing today and coming earlier tomorrow.

Chisato saw Basara off. On the elevator, they were almost caught making out by a family, but they were able to separate before it happened. After seeing Basara off, Chisato started working on repairing the crystal, since she would need it early the next day.

Tomorrow seems to be a promising day.


	28. Festival

Basara woke up early today. He woke up at about the same time as Mio and Yuki, who were going to school. Of course, he let them go take a bath first since he doesn't have to worry about being late.

"Basara-san, what did you woke up so early for?"

"Well, with all that's been happening, with that mysterious woman and all, I thought about investigating a little something. Chisato, the school nurse, agreed to help me with this, so I'll spend the day with her trying to figure stuff out."

Of course, most of what Basara had said was just a lie to justify him spending the day with Chisato. Maria only looked at him as if she caught her lover denying he has an affair. Could she, or any of the others, have caught on? If that's the case, Basara would just come clear about everything, as he's been wanting to do for a while.

Basara finished his breakfast, saw Mio and Yuki off, and took a bath. After getting everything he needed ready, he left his house.

"I'm going."

"Take care."

Basara took a bus to Chisato's apartment. He figured that, between the buses and the trains, the buses should be less packed at this time. Of course, he was still surprised by the number of people that could fit in one space, but it didn't take long for him to get off.

Basara talked with the attendant on the reception desk. Basara had come here so much that the man already knew his face. Chisato allowed Basara to go to her apartment.

The elevator soon took Basara to the floor Chisato lived in. He pressed her doorbell and she let him in.

"*yawn* you really came early. Perfect."

Chisato, obviously, was wearing her sleepwear. It was a white, almost transparent, lace sleepwear. The bra and panties where an almost see through white while her back and stomach were covered by a transparent cloth. Basara didn't know, but Chisato slept in this hoping Basara would come early.

"It's a shame the crystal won't be usable for a few more hours, but I don't intend on waiting a second longer."

"What a coincidence. Neither do I."

Basara and Chisato then kissed. As they held each other tightly, Chisato guided Basara to the bedroom. But it seems she mistook some direction, because they arrived at the living room. Of course, they didn't mind it at all.

"Chuu. Mmhh!"

"Mmm, nn!"

Basara laid Chisato on the couch as they continued kissing. They had about two hours until they had to get ready to go to the festival.

Basara ran his hands on the curves of Chisato's body. His hands were able to perfectly follow along the shape of her body.

At the same time, Chisato was unbuttoning Basara's shirt. She soon took of the piece of clothing and ran her hands on Basara's chest. Her soft hand and his hard muscles were a nice combination.

"Mm, Basara~"

"Chisato, I can't hold back anymore."

Basara then grabbed Chisato's huge breasts. Although she still had her sleepwear, it was thin enough that Basara could feel her soft skin underneath.

Basara massaged her breasts while her hands kept moving around his chest area. Chisato's hands then went down and met with his pants. Chisato skillfully undid his belt and took off his pants. Basara then threw the pants to the side.

Basara continued his massage. Chisato's pink twin peaks soon appeared and she was no longer able to hold her moans back.

"Nn, aaahh! Basara~ mmm!"

"Chisato" Basara said in an almost entranced like voice.

As a wet stain appeared on Chisato's panties, Basara's hard rod could be seen through his trousers. Is there a need to comment on the reason behind this?

"Mmm, nnn!"

"Aaa. Gaa!"

It probably wasn't intentional, but Basara lowered his hips, and they happened to meet Chisato's. His hard rod and her wet entrance would be touching if it weren't for their underwear, though it would be a lie to say they weren't feeling anything.

Basara continued groping Chisato's breasts. Chisato's arms went around Basara's neck and brought him closer. They engaged in another kiss.

"Chuu. Mmm, nnn. Mm~"

"Mm, chuu. Laa, mhh."

Basara groped Chisato's breasts. His hips moved involuntarily, but not against his will. It was through their underwear, but their most precious parts were still drawn towards each other.

After all that, it wasn't long before they decided to head further.

"Basara, take this off."

"On it."

Basara's hands went behind Chisato and unhooked her bra. Since the bra and panties couldn't be separated because of the transparent cloth, Basara had to put the bra aside.

Basara then returned to kissing Chisato. As they held each other in a thigh embrace, their chests pressed against each other. It was only now that Chisato noticed Basara's hardness and Basara noticed how wet Chisato was.

"You know what to do."

"Yeah."

Basara took off his underwear. After getting naked, Basara lowered Chisato's panties a bit and inserted his member on the empty space. But the transparent cloth was on his way and it was bothering him a bit. Chisato told him to give her a second.

"I guess I didn't plan things too well. Oh well, things like this happen."

As she said that, Chisato grabbed the transparent cloth and tore it at the part it connected to her panties. She then threw the cloth and the bra.

"You didn't need to do that."

"There's no problem. I tore it off well enough that it can still be used as if they were speared from the beginning."

Since she didn't mind it, there was no reason for Basara to mind it either. Basara re-inserted his member on her panties. Once he put the whole thing in, Basara looked in Chisato's eyes.

"You ready?"

Chisato nodded. This was the only signal they needed.

Basara began moving his hips. His member thrusted into her panties and touched her entrance. Wet sounds reverberated all around the apartment.

Basara's tip touched Chisato's clit. They hadn't planned it beforehand, but both Basara and Chisato moved their hips from one side to the other in order to raise their stimulus.

"Nnaaaa! Mmm. T-they're touching."

"Y-yeah. Are you feeling good?"

"Good? I'm feeling great."

Chisato then embraced Basara, he soon embraced her back. He then resumed movement. If the situation inside the panties had to be described, comparing to a hotdog, Basara's member would be the sausage and Chisato's lower lips would be the bread.

Basara and Chisato then kissed. Of course, he never stopped his thrusts. Their tongues didn't intertwine. They simply used their tongues to fill each other's mouth.

By coincidence, Basara and Chisato's nipples were pressing against each other. The side of Chisato's breast, which would normally be spilling out from the side, was being held by Basara's strong arms.

"Mhh!"

"Mm, mhh!"

Basara's movements hastened. He felt something surging from his tip. Not long after, he shot his first load of the day.

"Mmm!"

"Mm!"

Basara's seed covered Chisato's panties. They stopped kissing for a second to catch their breaths. At that moment, Chisato took off her panties and said.

"I think we should move to the bed."

"I agree."

Chisato left her panties in the living room and went with Basara to the bedroom. She was the first to climb on top of the bed. With her ass turned to Basara, Chisato said.

"Hit me on my weak spot."

Basara immediately understood. He got up on the bed and got into position. He then inserted his member on Chisato's pussy. He stopped at her hymen, at which point he retraced his member, and thrust in again. He kept repeating that process.

"Aaaaaaa!"

"Nn!"

For those who might have forgotten, while Mio's weak spots are her breasts, Yuki's is her ass, Zest's are her ears, and Kurumi's are her armpits, Chisato's weak spot is her hymen. In other words, the final wall before Basara reaches her deepest part.

"Mm! Chisato!"

Basara grabbed Chisato's breasts from behind. He groped them with all his strength and pinched her nipples. In response, Chisato could only moan in pleasure.

"Waaah! Basara!"

Basara continued his repeated thrusts. He used just enough strength to not tear her purity down. Basara felt something surging from his tip.

He continued thrusting. Basara was sure Chisato had already noticed. Chisato reached a climax and her walls pulsated around his rod.

"Aaaa!"

Maybe because of that, Basara then shot his load. Chisato's inner walls were painted white.

"Nn!"

Of course, that wasn't the end for them. Chisato laid down on the bed and Basara climbed on top of her. His member never left her, he just simply restarted his movements.

"Ah, aaaah!"

"Mmm!"

Basara continued thrusting. He caught some glimpses of her hair turning golden and a heavenly aura could be felt coming from her, but he paid it no mind.

All Basara could think about right now was the woman in front of him. He could only think about how much he wanted her, how much he lusted for her. Needless to say, Chisato was the same.

"Mmmh! Basaraaaa!"

"Chisato!"

Chisato reached another climax. Her legs spread open as far as they could. Basara held her arms in place. He saw the rise and lower of her breasts with every breath Chisato took in.

That drew Basara closer. In no time, He was already sucking one of her breasts.

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

Basara didn't stop. Chisato's walls pulsated with the same rhythm of her heart and her love juice was shot out. Basara continued until he shot another load inside her.

"Mmmmm!"

"Aaa, aaahh!"

For a single second, they stopped. Basara and Chisato looked in each other's eyes. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

Basara continued pushing in. He had to stop soon, or else he would tear her wall right there. He continued, Chisato didn't protest. Just a bit more and the wall would come down.

*piiii piiii*

That sound brought them back to reality. It seemed to come from an alarm clock. Chisato then got up, while looking like her fun was taken from her, and explained.

"I set that up in case we lost our sense of time. That alarm means we can't waste a single second more or we'll be late for the festival."

"I guess it can't be helped then."

Although they didn't want to stop, it was good they were brought back to reality at that point. While Chisato took a bath, Basara put on his clothes. Chisato didn't take long to get ready and they left her apartment.

They got in her car. Chisato was also taking a bag she said contained the clothes she would be wearing while they walked around in the festival. They got in her car and drove to the next town.

The first thing they did once they arrived at the neighboring town was look for a place to stay the night at. The decided to stay at a traditional Japanese hotel. Their room looked a lot like the one they stayed at the hot springs.

Chisato stayed in the room for a bit. She said she was going to change. Not long after, Chisato came out of the room.

"How do I look?"

Chisato was wearing a traditional Japanese yukata. She was probably trying to get in the festival's mood. Her yukata was a pinkish red tone and had some flowers patterns in it.

"… sorry. I don't know any words to express how well you look."

"Oh my, what a player."

Chisato and Basara laughed at each other. Since they had everything ready, Basara and Chisato left for the festival. It was about 10 AM at that time.

As any other festival would, this festival had an exceeding amount of stands, for both food and games. Chisato saw a cute plushy as the prize in one of the stands and Basara decided to try to get it for her. But…

"…"

"… I guess I'm better with swords."

The game on this stand was a shooting game. It was simple. There were a set number of targets and the more targets you hit, the better the prize you got. Maybe Basara was just unlucky, but he didn't hit enough targets to get any prize.

"Let me try."

Chisato paid for one try at the game. Neither Basara nor the stand owner expected much from it, but Chisato hit every target with perfect accuracy. She didn't look like a girl playing a game, but rather looked like a sniper on an assassination mission.

Basara and the stand owner had their mouths agape. The owner could only give the prize to Chisato. She could have gotten something better, but insisted on getting the plushy.

"Let's go, Basara."

Chisato urged Basara on. They continued walking for a while. Soon, time for lunch came. Chisato and Basara decided to eat at a restaurant that was taking part in the festival.

"I never tried this one before."

"What is it? Oh, I've had it once. It's really good."

"Then I guess I'll order one."

They ordered their food, which came not long after, and ate their lunch. Since the evening was the time the festival really took off, the amount of people in the festival had a sudden rise.

"Let's hold hands so that we don't lose each other."

They held their hands tightly together. They said it was for them to not get lost in the crowd, but the real reason what because they wanted to hold hands.

They continued walking and looking around. Chisato noticed a pamphlet being distributed and went to go grab one.

"… This one looks good. I'll take it and do some research later."

"What is it?"

Chisato put her finger on her mouth and said "it's a secret. I'll tell you when the time is right."

Since she wanted to keep it a secret for now, Basara decided to not ask anymore. Although he did see it was advertising some kind of tourist attraction, Basara still couldn't understand what Chisato wanted it for.

Chisato and Basara kept going around the place. They played some more games and tried some food from other stalls. Basara was getting better at wining in these stands games, though he only tried so hard because it was embarrassing to not be able to get a single gift for Chisato, not that she minded it.

At 6 PM, the main event of the festival started, the fireworks. Basara and Chisato were able to get a good spot to look at the fireworks.

For a second, Basara's glance was stolen by Chisato. She looked even more beautiful under the colored lights of the fireworks. To avoid her noticing, Basara quickly turned his glance away. But then Chisato said.

"I'm happy we were able to be here together."

"… Yeah, me too."

Basara then put his arm around Chisato's shoulder, Chisato leaned closer. If they took a picture of this moment, no one would be able to see them as anything else but lovers.

"… Basara, let's go back to the hotel."

"Ok."

And with that, their public festival ended, but their personal festival was just beginning.

Basara and Chisato arrived at the hotel. They soon went to their room, locked the door, and began their private festival.

"Mmmh."

"Chuu."

Basara and Chisato kissed and they moved to the bed. Once they arrived, Chisato laid down on the bed and undid her yukata. Her breasts and everything else were completely exposed to Basara.

Basara spread Chisato's legs. He touched her most important part. "Can I?" "Sure" was their quick exchange. Basara's face drew near Chisato's most intimate part and he then kissed her lower lips.

"Then, I'm going to begin."

Basara's tongue ran around the area near her entrance. He licked her lower lips and then inserted his tongue inside her.

Basara's tongue licked around inside her as he kept her legs from closing with his strength.

"Aaaa, aaah, nnn!"

Chisato was already moaning loudly enough that it wouldn't be surprising if someone knocked on their door complaining about the noise. Of course, neither of them noticed this.

Basara's hand then massaged Chisato's soft legs. His hands got to her feet, which he also massaged. Even the soles of her feet were surprisingly soft.

Of course, this didn't help Chisato keep quiet.

"Nyyaaaaa! Basara!"

Basara could feel the pulsation of Chisato's walls with his tongue. She had just climaxed. Basara didn't give her a single second to rest, as he continued licking in her.

"Basara!"

Chisato forcibly closed her legs and used her hands to press Basara's face against her crotch. He didn't know if that was her intention, but Basara moved his face left and right. His nose touched Chisato's clit.

"Nn!"

He continued licking her. Chisato might have noticed what she was doing, because she released Basara from her grasp. Now freed, Basara moved on to the next stage.

"Chisato, I'll make you feel really good now."

"Eh? Waaahh!"

Basara inserted two of his fingers in Chisato. Not only that, but he also put her clit inside his mouth. While fingering her, Basara sucked her clit.

He wasn't being particularly fast or violent, Basara was just doing his actions at a normal phase. But that seemed to be too much for Chisato as her love juice squirted out from her.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

Chisato panted after Basara finished with her. It seems like all strength left her with that climax. After a few seconds, she got up and said.

"Meanie. … Now it's my turn."

Chisato then urged Basara on. He took off his pants and underwear, soon, his member was shown to her. Chisato grabbed the hard rod as she said.

"Now, I'll do you just like you did me."

Chisato licked the tip of Basara. She soon swallowed the whole thing. Her tongue wrapped itself around the thing in such a way that Basara wasn't sure if he could take it out.

The heat and wetness of Chisato's mouth send a shock through Basara's spine. He had already experienced this countless times, but he couldn't say he was growing out of it. It still felt as good as the first time, no, even better.

"N! C-Chisato!"

Basara was taken by surprise. At the same time she sucked his member, Chisato grabbed Basara's balls and moved them. She seemed to be studying what movements gave what feeling to Basara.

She continued her studies as she sucked him. His meat was easily filling all of her mouth.

"A-ah, nnn!"

Basara grunted. Not because of pain, but because Chisato had just found something effective in her studies. As proof of that, Basara shot a load in her mouth. Chisato drank the whole thing and continued giving service.

Chisato continued moving Basara's balls. What she had found wasn't Basara's equivalent of her hymen, but it was effective nonetheless. Chisato took the member off her mouth for a second then said.

"Now, didn't I say I'd do you like you did me?"

"What do you-!"

Chisato sandwiched the member between her soft melons and then put the tip in her mouth. She then moved her breasts up and down.

"Aah! Mm!"

Now was Basara's turn to moan in pleasure. Chisato licked the head of his dick. Some of her spilled saliva was being used as a lubricant to make moving her giant melons easier.

Basara put his hands on Chisato's head and moved it. Knowing the feeling that was surging at his tip, Chisato allowed him to move her head.

"Chisato, I'm-!"

"Guveh me."

What started as weak nods soon turned to strong shakes. Basara moved Chisato's head while she moved her breasts. Soon, Basara shot such a huge load in her mouth it couldn't all be contained there.

"Nn!"

"Mmmh!"

Chisato then let him go. She used her finger to get, and then lick, what had spilled of Basara's seed. After finishing, Chisato said.

"I think it's time we arrive at the main event."

Chisato rummaged through her bag and got the crystal out from it. It should be usable now. Chisato told Basara to try to activate it. She explained what needed to be explained and then Basara was able to activate the crystal.

The barrier was now set up and time had been distorted. Chisato laid down on the bed, showed her almost naked figure, opened her arms to Basara, and said.

"Now, come."

"Chisato."

Basara got on top of Chisato. His member was in position and he pushed in. Soon enough, he was met with an elastic resistance and pushed further. Basara reached her deepest part.

"Aaaahhnnn!"

His tip was touching the entrance to her uterus. Basara didn't move for a second in order to let Chisato recover. Since they had already done it before, Chisato quickly got used to the small pain and allowed Basara to move.

Basara then retracted his hips, next, he pushed them forward. Basara repeated his movements as he embraced Chisato. He held her tightly in his arms.

"Nnn! Aaah!"

"M, nn!"

Basara and Chisato looked at each other in the eyes. Chisato was panting, which made her big breasts, whose size was accentuated by the part of the yukata that still covered them, rise and lower. Basara was moaning, one could see that he was staring to sweat even through his shirt.

"Nnyaa!"

"Aaah!"

Basara's hips hit Chisato's in a rhythm. Her walls moved in a way that seemed to suck Basara in. It was surprising how even their involuntary movements were passionate.

Basara continued thrusting in a rhythm. Their gaze never left each other.

"Chisato."

"Basara."

Their faces drew closer. Like two magnets, their lips and tongues were attracted to each other. Basara hastened his movements. A heavenly aura was emitted by Chisato's body.

"Mhhh!"

"M, mhh!"

Chisato used her strength to raise their bodies. Chisato was now sitting on Basara's lap. Chisato wrapped her hands around Basara's neck and pressed her body against his. Basara's moments hastened, Chisato also began moving.

They felt something was coming. Chisato's hair was beginning to change color, and so was her eyes. Their lips separated for a moment only to call out to each other.

"Chisato-!"

"Basaraaaa~!"

Basara shot a load inside, but some of it was spilled due to Chisato's jet. Her hair changed to a golden color, and her eyes turned green. She changed from Chisato to Afureia. Of course, neither Basara nor Chisato herself even batted an eye to that, they were too busy.

They took the rest of their clothes off. They were soon left entirely naked.

Everything up until now took almost an hour to them, but no more than a second passed outside the barrier. It would seem time is the least of their worries.

The golden haired Afureia stood on all fours with her ass shown to Basara. Basara put his member into position and re-inserted himself in her. This time, Basara didn't even wait a second. He began moving immediately.

"A-aaaah!"

"Mmm!"

Basara had his hands on Chisato's soft ass. His finger dug into her ass while his dick penetrated her. Basara continued thrusting with all he had, but he soon placed his hands near Chisato's and whispered in her ear.

"Chisato, no, Afureia, I love you. Can I ask you to do one thing for me?"

"Nn, w-what is it?"

"I want you…" Basara then released a breath in her ear and continued, "… to hold on for me, ok?"

Chisato was soon forced to understand what Basara meant. His thrusts got faster and more violent and he grabbed her breasts. Should she not have been warned to hold on, who knows how long Chisato would last.

"Waaaah!"

Basara played with her soft melons. He molded them with his hands. He pressed against the pink summits of her mountains.

"Nnnnn! Aaaaaa!"

Chisato's resistance didn't last long. Her climax was so strong even Basara felt it. The floor was being stained with the drool of her lower mouth. But of course Basara never stopped, not even for a second.

Basara rose Chisato's body to sit on his lap. Basara was once again surprised by the softness of her thighs and butt. He continued thrusting as he groped her breasts.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"A-nn!"

Chisato reached another climax. Basara also did. His load painted her walls white. But Basara didn't stop, neither Chisato wanted him to. As if to signal that, Chisato used her strength, what was left of it, to raise and lower her butt, helping Basara go even deeper in her.

They didn't start like that, but they soon synced their movements perfectly. Even the pulsation of Chisato's walls and the throbbing of Basara's member were synced.

"Nnaaaahh!"

"Mmm!"

But Basara soon broke that. He quickened his movements, as he knew his time was coming soon. He thrusted repeatedly until he shot another load.

"Aaaaah!"

"Mmmmmmmm!"

They stopped for a second only to catch their breaths, but it was really only for a second. Chisato pushed Basara down to the ground and rode on top of him. She turned to look at him. Their green eyes met, Chisato said.

"It's time I take charge."

Basara didn't protest, not like he could. Chisato then took charge of the movements by raising and lowering her body.

Of course, her movements weren't limited to only going up and down. She also swayed her hips to the sides and also mixed this with her up and down movements. She took full advantage of every possible movement.

"A, mmmh!"

"Kuh! Nn!"

Basara put his hands on Chisato's hips. He wasn't trying to stop her, he was merely touching her. Just feeling her soft skin was enough. Chisato was also feeling Basara's muscular chest with her hands.

At some point, Basara also began moving his hips. His thrust naturally perfectly timed with Chisato's movements. He was hitting at the door of her baby making factory, waiting to make his order.

"Aaannn!"

"Mmmm!"

Afureia's golden hair covered a bit of her chest, but it failed to completely hide it. Some of her hair even fell on her face, but she merely brushed them aside. Afureia only had eyes for the man she loved. Basara also only had eyes for the woman he loved. They were looking at each other.

"Basara~ kiss~"

"Come here."

Chisato's face approached and Basara received her with a kiss. They hugged as their tongues danced. Their bodies were so close Basara had to thrust in while Chisato could only move her hips to the sides.

"Mmmmhh!"

"Nnnn!"

A new order was placed in the baby-making factory. She would happily work on it, but it would be gone once the barrier was taken down. But that only meant that he would have to place another order in the future.

The drool of Chisato's lower mouth already stained the ground so bad that it wouldn't be surprising if the lower floor had an infiltration. Her constant climaxes didn't help their case.

"Nnnn! Basara!"

"Yeah. Chisato, Afureia, it's coming!"

They stopped the kiss, but continued hugging. Her hips rose and lowered in sync with Basara's thrusts. Perfect synchronization was the only way to describe them. Basara's rod left Chisato, but soon re-entered her every time. Their biggest climax yet soon came.

"A-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Nn, mmmmm. Aaaah!"

They didn't stop their movements fast enough. Some of Basara's seed was shot out and it got on Chisato's ass, some of Chisato's love juice shot out and showered Basara's rod. Of course, some of Basara's seed was planted inside Chisato.

"Ha, ha, ha…"

"Pah, ha…"

They panted. They were catching their breaths. Chisato got off from Basara and laid by his side. As he watched Basara's still towering member, she could only say one thing.

"I guess I really nailed the part that didn't let you go limp."

"It seems so."

Basara and Chisato laughed at each other. They didn't know, but only 3 minutes had passed in the real world while it was hours for them.

"Chisato, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, the night is only beginning. I'd say we can still go for a few hours, sleep a bit, wake up, go on for a day or two more, sleep again, and then take down the barrier and it would be about morning in the outside world. Actually, we could probably stay for more than a week here."

"I like this plan. Let's go with that."

Chisato then grabbed Basara's erect penis. Basara put his fingers in Chisato's pulsating vagina. They still hadn't had enough of each other, so they would keep up as much as time allowed them.

And that was their private festival.


	29. Note 3

**And so 2018 started. Before anything else, I want to address two points.**

 **Number one. That date chapter with Nanao and that chapter were Basara and Mio's minds were connected were originally going to have an ecchi scene and sex scene respectively. But I changed my mind because, for Nanao, it didn't feel like the in-story time would fit, and for Mio, because it felt forced.**

 **Number two. That chapter with Liala was originally going to be Basara dreaming about having sex with the seven harem members at once. But I changed my mind because seven back to back sex scenes seemed like they would get old pretty quickly (though I guess I'll have that problem on the next batch). I was simply going to delete the chapter when I talked about Liala with a certain someone (you know who you are), so I decided to use her. To be honest, I thought Liala was going to join the harem when I first saw her. I wonder how many of you were deceived like I was. Also, how many SMNT fanfics use Liala?**

 **(Also I mentioned Rikka on that chapter as a sort of reference. Where did she go? I liked her character. It would be interesting to see a normal girl in the harem. I might try to fit her here, maybe, if I feel like it)**

 **And now let me talk about stuff. First, Chisato's special chapter.**

 **I'm pretty sure that was the biggest chapter yet (and it'll probably be until the end of the fanfic), someone go confirm that for me.**

 **That chapter was a "test-drive" of sorts. That's the style I want to use for the Basara X Chisato fanfic that I talked about last note (date - ecchi. Sometimes having only one for the sake of variety). I want to hear your guys' thoughts on that chapter.**

 **And about the mysterious woman. Were you guys able to guess who she is? Though it's not like I made it a mystery. In case you haven't guessed yet, she is not an original character. If I say anything else, I'll spill the beans.**

 **Some of you probably noticed, but the chapter where Basara goes to the demon realm and the "movie morning" with Maria were taken straight from the original of this fanfic. Well, they were altered and fixed, but you guys probably recognized them.**

 **About the power from the crystal and whatnot. Maybe you all already noticed, but that idea came from the reason why Basara and the girls had sex in the LNs. Although it's a bit changed. Also, as you may have already noticed, I don't care about that order that the LN said it was needed to get their powers and whatnot.**

 **I guess there's not much more for me to comment on. We're still in the middle/later portion of January, but this batch was supposed to come earlier. I kinda got hung up on a personal project and delayed this a bit.**

 **Well, I guess this is it for me. If everything goes according to the plan, next batch should be the second last one of the main story. Then it's the extras and Chisato X Basara.**

 **The seeds have mostly been planted. Now all that's left if for them to give fruit. Who was the "ally" that Basara told Shella about? I'm pretty sure you guys have already guessed it.**


	30. Contact

Anna had just woken up. It was a bit later then her usual waking up time, but that's due to what happened yesterday.

It's no secret that she had been spying on Basara, so it should come as no surprise that she "followed" Basara and Chisato during the festival. To allow her to "follow" them without being noticed, Anna used her divine powers to hide her presence.

No, that's not what actually happened. If it was, Chisato would have been able to easily notice her. The only way for her to escape was to mix stealth skills from both humans and gods.

 _I had to hide my presence while I used my divine powers to trick everyone's perception. It's troublesome and it gave me a headache. I only followed them because I thought I'd get a chance to show up and ask that nurse to teach me a few things. If I knew what they were going to do, I wouldn't have followed them. I'm not a stalker or a pervert._

Anna then got up from the bed. She noticed a blood stain at her side. She touched the area directly below her nose and felt a trail of blood. "Damn. I guess I can't do things like that again" she muttered.

 _Still, I did get to see something interesting. It was the first time I saw that barrier up close, even though I had already seen it before while investigating Basara's personal life. I don't know why, but it gives me a "tingly" feeling. Could it be because that nurse used divine power on it and my own power is reacting?_

"Whatever the case, for as much as my body feels like it'll break, I can't stay in bed" Anna said to herself.

She was still wearing the yukata she used to blend in, but it was mostly undone and she was practically naked. Anna undid most of the yukata in her sleep, that looked more like she was agonizing in pain rather than sleeping. Since it didn't matter anymore, Anna simply took the clothing off and moved to the bathroom in her room.

Anna tied her hair and went into the bathtub, she took a long bath. Maybe she felt less pain while submerged in water. In any case, she soon finished and went back to her room. Anna stood in front of her full body mirror and looked around her body.

"… I guess I got off with only a nosebleed. … Now that I think about it, is having such a nice body a trait of the gods? Well, I guess demons also have this advantage."

Anna looked at her naked body. She touched her breasts to see if they hurt, they didn't. Her breasts were definitely big, but not at the same level as Mio or Chisato. Anna's were probably around the same size as Zest's, or maybe a bit bigger.

She touched her waist and butt, and also the rest of her body. Luckily, nothing hurt. Her waist was thing enough that made most women envy Anna and one could see her butt shake when she lightly slapped it, showing how big and soft it was.

Anna then checked her eyes. She used her fingers to open her eyelids as much as possible to check if they were red. Both of her eyes were normal and her irises retained the same brown color.

"Well, I'm not a nudist, so I better put on some clothes."

Anna then looked at her wardrobe. She could have put on her hero clan uniform, but she doesn't really wear it when it's not needed. Anna simply put on a normal girl's clothes, which were a red sleeveless shirt and a green skirt, she also untied her hair. Her green hair fell to the level of her waist.

After that, Anna went downstairs to eat her breakfast. She thought she would have to cook something, but the smell coming from the dining room said otherwise. Even still, when she saw what was being served, Anna simply said.

"I'm eating out."

"Why? I went through all the trouble to cook because I knew you weren't feeling too well. Is it the meat?"

The one who said that is an old burly man, Gavriil. He is also one of the heroes that were sent to exterminate Basara.

"The problem isn't the meat, is the dead animal that the meat came from right at the side! Even if you went hunting, you could have disposed of the body!"

Anna shouted as she pointed to the corpse of some animal. Most of its meat was gone, so it's impossible to say what it was before.

Allow me to explain. Gavriil can cook, and he does go to the supermarket to get ingredients, but he likes to eat the meat he hunts. According to himself, that makes the taste much better.

That is the reason why Anna usually cooks, although she's not found of it. She is also in charge of most of the housework, since the only other thing Gavriil can do is wash the dishes. Anna is not the type of girl that likes to do housework, even though she is surprisingly skilled at it.

"I'll be heading out before I puke." Anna said as she immediately fled for the door. In fact, she fled so fast she didn't even remember to bring a purse with more money with her.

And so Anna left the house. Luckily, the house wasn't far from where she was heading.

That house Anna was in is one she bought for this mission. She thought about staying on the hero village, but decided it was better not to. Coincidentally, the only reason Gavriil was there is because Anna dragged him out of his old rundown house. Although Gavriil did raise Anna after her parents died, they aren't as close as one would think.

Anna took a bus and soon reached a certain city. She walked around and met someone, who gave her a piece of paper.

"… So Cillín got that research and someone's blood huh. This doesn't look good."

"I thought he was your ally."

"I don't need an enemy with an ally like that."

The person Anna met was an informant that she knew. After paying the price for the information, Anna left to get something to eat. Of course, she had yet to notice her lack of money.

"But this is something."

Anna saw a certain boy walking in the street. He didn't seem to be doing anything in specific and there was nothing that brought attention upon seeing him, but Anna recognized him as soon as she saw him.

Walked up behind him. Once she was close enough, from behind, Anna covered his eyes with her hands. As she made sure to press her chest on his back, Anna said.

"If you can guess right, I'll give you a kiss."

"Anna?" Asked the boy while he took her hands off his eyes.

"You weren't supposed to take my hands off, so I'll have to hold your prize back, Basara."

Exactly. As Anna said, she had met Basara by chance. Basara was simply walking and not doing much, so it was really pure chance that made them cross paths.

"What are you doing here?"

"I only happened to meet you by chance. … Say, I'm starving, can't you treat me to something?"

"Huh? Why do I-?"

"Alright, let's go. I'll lead the way."

Anna then, quite literally, dragged Basara somewhere to eat. After she sat him down and then sat down herself, Anna ordered something.

"You dragged me here, but I don't feel like eating."

"Don't worry, I just need you to pay. You can eat if you want, but you don't have to."

"Is that so?" Basara muttered to himself.

After a few minutes, Anna's food arrived. She dug in immediately. Basara could only look at her, did he really have to pay? Almost like if she knew that Basara was thinking that, Anna said.

"I'm not really going to make you pay for free. I have something interesting to tell you."

Anna then slurped an entire spaghetti bowl at once. Basara didn't know this, but Anna sometimes felt really hungry after using her powers too much. Maybe as a side effect of yesterday, Anna feels like her stomach is a bottomless pit for food.

"Did you know that Cillín got a new power?"

"I've heard of it. If that's all you have to say then-"

"Wait wait, I really need you to pay, I didn't bring a lot of money. Ok, then I'll tell something you don't know. But seriously, help me pay."

"Alright, as long as the info is not something useless like your three sizes."

"…"

"What is it?"

"N-nothing" Anna said, she really did plan to give her three sizes. "I guess I can't really keep things for myself huh" she muttered.

"Then I guess I'll tell you how exactly Cillín's new powers work."

Anna stopped eating for a second and then continued talking.

"Basically, he can't keep that power in his body at all times, so he injects a bit of blood in his body every time he wants to use it. It also raises his physical strength. There are only two downsides to it. One is that he needs a few seconds to inject himself. The other is that a human body can't contain so much power, so his body is damaged every time he uses it, but I'm pretty sure he'll use it when he feels cornered."

In other words, Cillín's new power is not something that he'll be throwing left and right during the battle, but it is still something to watch out for. Basara had to admit that was some good info.

"So, can you help me pay now?" Anna asked and Basara answered "alright, fine."

After he helped her pay, Basara and Anna left. They were about to part ways when Anna turned to Basara and asked.

"So, wanna keep our deal?"

"Yeah. It seems it'll be more useful now than ever before."

Anna nodded in agreement. They then went their separate ways. Anna went back to her house.

She told Gavriil she had come back and went back to her room, her body was still not in perfect condition. Before she fell asleep, Anna thought.

 _It seems I've made a good deal. Basara is not half bad either. … What is this feeling?_

And then she fell asleep. Well, she wanted to, but then she remembered something that made her shout out.

"I should have asked him to introduce me to that nurse! How could I forget why my body hurts in the first place!?"


	31. Can You Call This a Date?

Mio and Yuki were at school. Maria and Kurumi had went out to buy stuff for the house. That left only Basara and Zest in the house.

It was still early in the morning, but the sky wasn't looking good.

"It'll probably rain a lot when it starts. I hope Maria and Kurumi make it back here before that."

"The weather forecast says there is a good chance the rain will last all day long. Maria and Kurumi didn't take an umbrella because the sky didn't look so dark. We may have to go get them, Basara-sama."

What Zest said was true, but the best solution would still be for Maria and Kurumi to make it back before the rain fell. Well, if it came to it, Basara would go pick them up if they wanted him to.

Basara sat down to watch some TV. Zest simply continued cleaning the house. Basara didn't find anything interesting on TV and the work around the house really looked like it would be too much for one person, so Basara decided to help Zest.

"Zest, let me help a bit. Well, I don't really know how to do much, but I think I can help."

"There is no need, Basara-sama. You can leave it all to me."

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. I'd feel bad if I sat there doing nothing while you worked your ass off around the house."

"… Very well. Then, let's pick up anything that's on the floor. I want to vacuum the living room today."

"Alright."

Basara and Zest picked up the few things, such as magazines and stuff like that, that were left on the floor. As Zest vacuumed, Basara helped move the table and couches in order to let Zest clean the place better.

Basara offered some help and switched with Zest. He thought that using the vacuum wouldn't be much trouble, but it was still a bit hard since he wasn't used to it. Zest grabbed Basara's hands from behind him and showed how to handle the vacuum properly.

"Basara-sama, hold it like this."

"I-I see."

Of course, due to their positions, Zest's chest was pressing against Basara's back, although she didn't seem to notice it. Basara simply took his mind away from any perverted thoughts. Even so, he is still just a teenage boy, so it didn't exactly work out.

As Zest continued guiding Basara's movements, her chest kept pressing against Basara's back. Of course, Basara wasn't just about to turn around and attack her there, but he would be lying if he said it didn't affect him.

Whether it was luck or lack of it, they finished quickly, so her chest parted with his back. Zest looked at the clock and saw it was just about 10 AM.

"Maybe I should start preparing lunch."

"I'll help. I may not know how to cook, but I can at least chop vegetables or something."

"Yes, please help me, Basara-sama."

Zest gave him a smile. Basara didn't doubt that Zest could handle lunch alone, but he still wanted to help.

They moved to the kitchen. Zest got some meat and vegetables and asked Basara to cut them for her. Basara picked up a knife and started chopping down the vegetables.

Well, Zest once again moved behind him to show him how to do it properly, and that once again made her chest be pressed on his back. Basara began wondering if she wasn't doing this on purpose.

During their "lesson time" the rain began to fall. Since there was still some laundry left drying, Basara went to pick them up.

"I'll go take out the laundry. Zest, you stay here."

Basara was able to get most on the laundry out before the rain fell. But inevitably, the rain fell before he could pick everything up. Basara and some of the laundry got wet, but, luckily, it was nothing too much.

After he refolded the laundry, Basara went to his room in order to change his clothes and dry himself up. Normally, he would take a bath, but he didn't think he got wet enough that it was needed to take a bath. Basara simply changed clothes and went back to the kitchen.

Before he arrived, Basara decided to call Maria.

"The rain has started falling here. Do you two want me to go pick you up?"

"I don't think that'll be needed. I don't think the rain will really last all day long, and even if it does, it's been a while since I've been alone with Kurumi, so I think I'll make the most out of the situation."

"… I see. Well, if you want me to go pick you two up, then just call me."

Maria said "ok" and ended the call. Basara didn't know, but Maria had a devilish smile on her lips that made Kurumi fear for her live.

"It doesn't seem like Maria and Kurumi will be back yet, so it'll be just me and you for lunch."

"I see. Then I guess we shouldn't prepare as much."

Zest picked some of the food that hadn't gone through any treatment yet and put it back where it belonged. Basara continued chopping the rest of the meat and vegetables.

While he was chopping, Basara made a mistake and cut a bit of his finger's skin. The cut didn't go too far in, but some blood came out. Zest, who had been putting things in order, looked at Basara with worry in her face.

"Don't worry, it's just a light cut. It'll be fine by tomorrow."

Basara said as he sucked the blood that was coming from his finger. He stopped chopping since he didn't want to dirty the food with his blood.

"Basara-sama, I'm sorry. I'll go get some bandages."

Zest quickly got some bandages and wrapped them around Basara's cut finger.

"It wasn't much, so don't worry about it. It only happened because I'm not used to cutting food with a knife, it's not your fault."

"No, as your servant, I shouldn't have allowed you to do that."

Basara already knew how Zest was about things like that, so he knew that insisting wouldn't really solve the problem. So, he chose the next best thing.

"Then, how about this. Since you failed as a servant, I'll give you a punishment so that you never repeat this again, ok?"

"Y-yes. Please punish me as you see fit."

Zest closed her eyes, she seemed like a kid that knew he would get hit. Basara came near and lightly bit her ear and blew a breath in them. After that, Basara distanced his face and said.

"There. That should be as much pain as I felt."

"E-eh? B-but…"

"Was it not enough? Then…"

Basara rose Zest's chin a bit and then stole a kiss from her. Basara's tongue invaded and raided Zest's mouth. Basara didn't allow Zest to escape and kept up the kiss for a minute or so. After that, he said.

"I asked to help, so it's fine to let me help. You don't have to take responsibility for me cutting my finger like this. You understand?"

"… Yes. Thank you, Basara-sama."

Zest hugged Basara for a minute or so until she had to let go to get lunch ready. Basara didn't help anymore because he had already finished chopping things up and Zest said she'd take care of the rest. Basara just watched as Zest cooked.

It didn't take long for lunch to get ready. They sat down and ate together.

"This is really good."

"It's like that because Basara-sama helped make it."

"No, I didn't really do anything. This is just your ability."

They continued talking about random stuff during lunch. Could this be considered a type of date as well?

Like that, their morning ended, but their afternoon was just beginning.


	32. In The Dark

It was still the afternoon, but the sky was so dark that it looked like it was the middle of the night. A huge storm was falling outside and one could hear lightning falling. Luckily, both Basara and Zest were inside the house.

They were both watching the TV when a lightning struck. Not only the TV, but also all lights and other electrical appliances, turned off. Needless to say, it was a blackout.

"… Well, that's that I guess."

"I hope the power comes back soon. I don't want to food in the fridge to go bad."

There's never much of anything to do when the power goes out, so Basara and Zest simply chatted with each other.

Zest isn't scared of lightning, but she was caught by surprise when the next one hit. She lightly jumped and her body happened to hit Basara's. They fell to the floor, well, Basara fell, Zest landed on top of him.

"Uhg, you ok?"

"Y-yeah. Are you aright, Basara-sama?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

For a second, Zest stopped moving. She hadn't noticed until now, but her face was right next to Basara's. It would be easy to steal a kiss. But, for some reason, she restrained herself. Basara seemed to notice this.

"You know, it's been a while since we've done it."

"What?"

"You know, this."

As he said that, Basara grabbed Zest's breasts. She moaned a bit, but Basara decided to ask.

"You don't want to?"

"N-no, it's not that. It's just that, we're on the living room, someone could see from outside."

"Then, we should close the curtains."

They then closed the living room's curtains. That left them mostly in the dark, but that didn't matter. It had been a while since the last time they did something like this. Basara and Zest quickly found each other, after that, Zest laid on the sofa, Basara was beside her.

"Zest, I'm going to start, ok?"

"Yes, Basara-sama."

Basara grabbed Zest's breasts. Her top and bra did make some resistance against Basara's hands, but it wasn't much. His strong hands continued to mold her soft breasts.

"Nn, aahnn."

Zest obviously didn't want to be the only one. Her hand moved to Basara's pants. She started touching him there. Zest could feel a certain something hardening in that place.

"Zest."

Basara kissed Zest. Their tongues danced and they stopped caressing each other for a second in order to embrace each other. It was only supposed to last for a second, but it lasted way longer than that.

"Mmmm."

"Chuu, mmh."

They continued kissing. Maybe they remembered what they were doing before. Basara grabbed Zest's breasts and Zest grabbed Basara's member, but this time it was from inside their clothes.

Basara's member continued to expand in Zest's hand as she jerked him off. Zest's breasts changed shape due to Basara's strength and her nipples hardened. They did all that at the same time while kissing.

Their moans couldn't escape their mouths, as they sealed each other. Some transparent liquid spilled from Basara's tip while Zest's panties were beginning to be stained by her own juices.

"Nnhhh!"

"Mmm, nnnn!"

By sheer coincidence, they reached a climax at the same time. Basara's load covered Zest's hand. Zest's panties were barely able to absorb all the juice that had come out.

"Zest."

Basara said that, but what he wanted was a confirmation. Zest understood and said.

"Please do, Basara-sama."

Since he received the confirmation that he wanted, Basara proceeded to do what he had received permission to do.

Basara took off Zest's top and bra. Zest took off Basara's pants and trousers. Then, Zest climbed down from the couch and got on her knees. She put Basara's member between her breasts. What came next couldn't be more obvious.

She pressed her breasts together making sure Basara's dick couldn't escape. Zest moved her big breasts up and down.

"N, nn!"

"Z-Zest."

"Basara-sama, is this fine?"

"Yeah, you're doing great."

Zest continued moving her breasts up and down. The pink tips on her brown mountains were hardening even further. Zest looked down on the tip of Basara's member, her gaze seemed intoxicated by it.

Basara noticed this. He was about to ask Zest to put it in her mouth, but she took the initiative.

At first, Zest only approached her face, she got close enough that Basara could feel her breath. Then, she opened her mouth and let some drool spill, in order to lubricate her breasts.

While she was doing that, maybe by sheer coincidence, maybe it was planned, Zest's tongue touched Basara's tip. It happened once, then twice, and so on. Basara decided it was time he acted.

"Zest, can you use your mouth for me?"

"Since it's your order, I'll do it for Basara-sama."

But then Basara corrected her.

"It's not an order, I'm just asking you."

"?"

"Before being your master, I am your friend and lover. If I ever ask you to do something you don't want, or if you ever feel like not doing something, just say so. Of course, the opposite is true as well. If you ever want to do something, then you're free to do it."

"Then, do you mind if I do what I want right now?"

"Of course not."

"Then…" Zest said in such a low voice that Basara wasn't even able to hear her. Zest's tongue wrapped itself around Basara's tall tower.

At first it was just that, but it soon went further. Her tongue passed by his member as if she was licking an ice cream or something like that. Of course, one didn't need a particular type of imagination to figure out what came next.

Zest gobbled Basara's member. Only the tip was in her mouth, as the rest was still between her breasts, but Basara didn't mind. Whether she meant to or not, some of Zest's drool spilled on her breasts.

"Uhh, Z-Zest!"

"Mhhh!"

Zest could tell that Basara would shoot another load soon, but she continued sucking him, no, she actually tried harder.

"Mmmmm!"

"Zest!"

Since she's not going to stop, why should Basara hold back? Basara grabbed her breasts and kept them pressed together. Basara began thrusting, Zest did not complain.

Even inside her mouth, Zest's tongue still wrapped itself around Basara. The difference between the soft breasts and the hot and wet mouth was very stimulating. Basara continued thrusting with all his might.

"Zest! It's coming!"

"Mmmmmm! Mmmmhh!"

The shot was fired. Zest's mouth kept as much of Basara's seed as it could, but some spilled to her breasts. They took a breather for a second until Basara said.

"I think we should move."

"Yeah, let's go to my bedroom."

It was still in the dark, but they still were able to move fairly easily. The reason why they decided to move was that Mio and Yuki, not to mention Maria and Kurumi, could arrive at any second. Actually, it would still be a few hours before Mio and Yuki came back from school, but both Basara and Zest knew how easy it was to lose the sense of time. Everyone living in the house was very intimate, but one couldn't help but be surprised if they saw Basara and Zest doing that.

For that, Basara and Zest picked up their clothes and went to Zest's bedroom. They arrived fairly quickly, at which point, they continued.

"Mmmhh!"

"Chuu, mmm!"

They entered the room while kissing. Zest, who hadn't put her top back on, had taken Basara's shirt off and pressed her breasts on his chest. Basara's hands ran around Zest's back and butt.

They sat down on the bed. Basara took off his pants and Zest did the same. They were soon completely naked. Zest broke their kiss to go get something. Basara soon recognized what she brought.

"That onahole…"

"Yes. Maria gave it to all of us. I'd like to use it now."

As she said this, Zest "wore" the onahole. Since she had already give him permission, Basara figured he shouldn't waste time. He inserted his member on the onahole that was synchronized with Zest.

"N, nn!"

Zest wasn't feeling pain since the onahole did nothing to her body, but it was still a very new feeling, so she couldn't help but moan. Once Basara reached the deepest part, he stopped and waited for Zest. He soon received permission to proceed.

"Basara-sama, you can move now."

Basara nodded. He then began.

Maybe it's because of his "private festival" with Chisato, but Basara felt that he was getting used to this, not in a bad way though. Still, doing it with the onahole and doing it normally were two different things.

As he continued picking up his phase, Basara looked at Zest.

"Nnnn, aaaahhnn!"

Maybe her guard was lowered because she didn't expect sex, or something close to it, to feel this good. No, this isn't a 100% replica of the feeling, Basara knew that well. Then why not try a little something? Basara thought.

"Zest."

"Nnn?"

Basara drew his mouth near Zest's ear. She knew what he would do, as he had already done it many times before, but she couldn't mutter the strength to stop him. Well, it's unlikely that she would stop him even if she could.

"Zest, I'm feeling really good right now. What about you?"

"Nnnn, d-don't. I-I can't-!"

"Aahn."

"Nnnnnnn!"

Basara lightly bit Zest's ear, her weak spot. That was enough for Zest to reach a climax so hard the onahole was completely wet by the juice she squirted out. Basara didn't know how this worked, but the onahole's walls pulsated, probably like Zest's walls were pulsating.

Of course Basara knew what the answer was, but he still decided to ask.

"Are you ok? Want me to stop?"

"I-I'm fine. You can keep going, no, I want you to keep going, Basara-sama."

 _Well, we could try to do something about that "-sama" there, but let's go one step at a time. I don't want our relationship to remain that of master and servant forever, I want her to stand on equal terms with me and everyone. I guess it's already progress she's stating her wishes._

By sheer chance, the lights came back on at that time. Even so, neither of them really noticed it. They just thought it became brighter for some reason.

Basara restarted his movements. He decided to skip the slow part and thrust at a faster speed right from the beginning. Zest didn't mind, in fact, she hoped for this.

"Basara-sama~"

Zest embraced him with all her strength. Basara also embraced her back. It's unknown if they meant to or not, but Zest's chest was pressing against Basara, which raised the stimulus he received.

Maybe because of that, Basara soon shot another load.

"Aaaahh!"

"Nnnnnnnnnnn!"

The onahole's insides were painted while, but Zest could feel that familiar, yet, at the same time, new type of heat inside her. Basara didn't let this stop him as he continued thrusting. Zest turned around, Basara was now penetrating the onahole from behind Zest.

Zest's soft ass was shaking in front of Basara as he thrusted in. He put his hands on her hips, as if to make sure she wouldn't escape, while he penetrated to the deepest part of the onahole.

"B-Basara-sama!"

"Zest!"

He picked up his phase. Both of them knew what was coming. Zest also begun moving her body back and forward in accordance to Basara's movements. At times, only the tip of Basara's member stayed in the onahole.

"Nnnnnnnn!"

"Mmmmmm!"

They climaxed at the same time. Basara's load couldn't all be contained in the onahole. Zest was like a broken faucet that was wetting the bed. They laid down on the bed as they stopped for a second. Basara and Zest looked into each other's eyes and he asked.

"Want to keep going? We still have some time left until someone comes."

"Yes, Basara-sama."

Taking his permission, Basara embraced Zest and she embraced him back. As her abundant chest was pressed on his, Basara once again started thrusting. They kept at it for hours until someone arrived.


	33. It's Been a While

The sound of water falling could be heard. It was the sound of someone taking a shower, that someone happened to be Basara. But he wasn't taking a shower at his own house. He was…

"Basara, I'll leave your clean clothes here, ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Rikka."

… Perhaps we should start at the beginning.

As you might remember, yesterday, Basara was helping Zest cook when it started raining. He went to take out the clothes that were drying, but got a bit wet. Instead of taking a bath, Basara just wiped himself clean, since he wasn't out in the rain for long anyway.

Now, as you may know from past experience, whether yours or someone else's, it's not uncommon to get a cold after being out in the rain. Well, mostly thanks to his rough training, Basara was mostly fine save for the headache and feeling like he was just beaten down. There were people who got it much worse than him.

Since he didn't want to make Zest feel responsible for this, Basara only told Maria and Kurumi that he had caught a cold.

"Then it's better that you sleep in the morning. You'll feel better when you wake up. I'll make sure Zest doesn't find out, so you can rest easy, Basara-san."

"Thanks, Maria. Then, I'll take your advice"

Like so, Basara slept the whole morning. Zest didn't find anything strange because Maria covered for Basara. And by that I mean she had Zest run some errands outside for the whole morning.

Basara woke up at about time for lunch. Kurumi was going to take his lunch to his room, but he was already feeling better, so Basara ate like he normally does. Since he didn't want to laze around all day long, Basara decided that he'd go for a while during the afternoon.

As a side note, may I mention that Basara, although he is already feeling better, is still with a cold? Normally, people take the day off because of something like that, but Basara is acting like normal. That would make one wonder if what's helping Basara is his divine and demonic blood or the harsh training he received back when he was in the hero village. Probably both.

That's how it started. You still don'tt understanding how Basara went from here to taking a bath in Rikka's house? Then I'll explain more.

Basara spend most of the afternoon walking around the city. At some point during the evening, Basara decided to head to a pharmacy in order to buy things like cold medicine and vitamin C to get rid of this cold as fast as possible. After buying what he came to buy, Basara left the pharmacy. That's when they met.

"Basara?"

The girl that called out to him had a slim build. She also had black hair and dark blue eyes. Basara recognized her. That girl was none other than the President of the Student Council from Basara's school, Rikka Kajiura.

"I heard you weren't coming to class because you were sick, but are you just skipping classes? We're at the latter half of the month, and you only showed up for the first few days of school."

"N-no, I really am sick."

Rikka didn't look like she trusted Basara, so she came closer and put her hand on his forehead. Luckily, Basara still had a cold, so she felt his high temperature. Who knew a cold could be useful?

"You're really hot. What do you have?"

"I-I'm not sure, I mean, I forgot. I talked with Chisa- Hasegawa-sensei and she recommended me a doctor. After I talked with the doctor, I was told to avoid going to class for a while."

"Humm. Well, if it's a doctor Hasegawa-sensei recommended, then he must be good. I hope you get better soon."

Basara nodded. He was a bit embarrassed to talk with her at first, but Basara soon calmed down. The reason for Basara's embarrassment was because, the last time he saw Rikka, he, her, Nanao, and some other Sports Festival Organizing Committee members, played a "special game."

One of the things that happened during that game was that Basara groped Rikka's breasts, moreover, it was in public, in the restaurant they were eating. Knowing how good Basara is at sexual dominance, you can probably imagine how it went.

Luckily, for both Rikka and Basara, Nanao altered everyone's memories of the event. Even though he subconsciously knew she didn't remember, Basara felt a bit embarrassed to talk with Rikka, but he soon got over it.

"Shouldn't you still be in class?"

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in bed? The sun is almost down, classes ended a long time ago."

It was only then that Basara noticed the sun setting. He really lost his sense of time. "Are you really fine?" Rikka asked, she was seriously worried about him.

"And what are these for?" Basara said pointing to the plastic bags on Rikka's arms. He did that mostly to try to change the subject.

"My parents are out tonight. They went to a birthday party of some friend, so I'll be all alone until I'd guess about 3 or 4 AM."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"We have classes tomorrow. Do you even know what day of the week it is?"

Basara only laughed dryly. He actually didn't know what day of the week it was, but that's beside the point. He was about to leave when Rikka called him back.

"W-wait. I have some notes on some classes back home, if you want, I can give you some copies so that you don't fall too far behind. W-well, I still have to finish shopping and you'd have to go home with me. Actually, that wasn't really a good idea."

Rikka muttered the last part to herself. She thought Basara would reject her, but he said.

"Really? If you don't mind it, then I'll gladly accept them."

Rikka looked really happy and was about to jump from joy, but she controlled herself. Rikka's self-control can rival even Basara's.

"T-then, I hope you don't mind, but I have to finish shopping first. After that, I'll take you to my house and give you a copy of my notes."

Basara nodded and accompanied Rikka. Since he's be walking alongside her, Basara asked to hold some of the bags. Rikka didn't want to burden a sick person, but they were starting to feel heavy for her, so she gave one to Basara.

They went to a few more shops and Rikka finished buying she wanted. While heading to her house, Rikka asked.

"S-say, do you want to eat dinner with me? No, I mean, I'd be eating alone so I thought, no, wait."

Basara saw that she was feeling a bit awkward so he said "sure, if you don't mind having me." Rikka's answer was "I don't mind at all."

 _Then I guess I should call Maria and tell her I'll be eating out. Actually, the sky isn't looking good, so it might rain later. In the worst case, I'll have to spend some time in Rikka's house. I really hope it doesn't rain._

Basara thought as he picked up his phone and called his house's number. While he talked with Maria, Rikka looked at him from the side. Her expression was clam, but, internally, Rikka was really happy she was able to invite Basara.

A third party would have already noticed that Rikka had some interest in Basara. It was unknown if Basara hadn't noticed yet or if he was pretending not to. Basara could easily accept one more lover and the girls would allow him to do so, but Rikka was a bit of a special case.

She isn't a hero, much less a demon or a god, she is just a normal human. If she joined Mio and the others, it's unlikely she could be left out of the fighting, but she has no way to fight. Ignoring her feelings might be the way Basara found to protect her.

Or we might just be reading too much into this. Who knows?

They continued walking. On the way, a truck passed by them. It wouldn't have been anything much of it was just that, but the truck happened splash some water on them, actually Rikka was lucky enough to escape. Obviously, the driver didn't mean any harm, but Basara's completely drenched clothes would need a good wash, not to mention that his cold could get worst if he didn't do anything soon.

While trying to hold back her laughter, Rikka said "Pff. I-I'll let you take a bath at my house. I'll, pff, clean your clothes while you do that."

"Yeah, thanks. And you don't have to hold back your laugh, although I doubt you'd be laughing if you had gotten wet as well."

Rikka then stopped holding back and laughed at Basara's misfortune. Basara could only smile. At least it made her happy, I guess, Basara thought.

They didn't take much longer to reach Rikka's house. After getting in, Basara went to take a bath. And that brings us back to where we started.

Truth be told, Basara was half expecting Rikka to go in the bath at some point due to his past experiences, namely with his lovers + Anna. But he then remembered that they weren't exactly the most normal girls out there. You can't judge a basket of apples by a few spoiled ones.

"Basara, I'll leave your clean clothes here, ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Rikka."

After getting out, drying himself and putting on his clothes, Basara went out of the bathroom. Next, he and Rikka ate dinner. After that, they killed some time and only later they remembered why they came there. Basara picked up a few copies of Rikka's notes and was about to leave since it was already pretty late. Luckily, it didn't rain.

"I think I shouldn't overstay, so I'll be going now."

"Ah… I…"

Rikka put her hand forward, as if she was trying to grab Basara, but held herself back. Rikka has feelings for Basara and wanted him to stay a little longer, but she knew it would be troubling him. She wasn't wrong, but the type of trouble Basara was worried about was very different from the one she imagined. It was the supernatural kind.

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing. I'll take you to the door."

She said, accepting her fate. Rikka didn't know about the supernatural, but she also wasn't blind. She knew that both Mio and Yuki also had feelings for Basara, and she couldn't see how she could defeat her "rivals." It just wasn't meant to be, is what Rikka thought.

But then, as if to betray all her thoughts and expectations, Basara said.

"When I go back, I'll see you at school, Rikka."

"… Yeah. Take care, and get better soon."

Rikka answered Basara. Just what was she thinking about? She can't admit defeat without even fighting. Rikka decided that she would try her best to surpass her "rivals."

If she knew the truth about Basara's relationship with Mio, Yuki and the others, how would she react? Would her common sense reject it, or would her feelings speak louder? That is a question better left for another time.

When Basara got home, he was greeted by Maria, who noticed a girl's smell coming from him, as if she was a police dog, and tried to get every bit of information out of him. She felt a bit disappointed that nothing happened.


	34. The Vampire's House

As you might remember, when Basara and Nanao went on a date, Basara bought a dress for Nanao. Nanao wanted to take him home and show her newly bought dress, but some problems happened and Basara had to leave that for another day.

That day is today.

"Sorry you had to come pick me up."

"N-no, there's no problem."

Nanao had send an e-mail with her address to Basara, but he still wasn't able to find the right place, so Nanao decided to go pick him up and guide him to her home.

The reason why Basara got lost is actually quite simple. Nanao was a bit flustered when she was writing that e-mail, so she may have misspelled one or two, maybe 10 or 15, words. Basara didn't want to make her feel awkward because of this, so he never mentioned it.

"Please, make yourself at home."

It didn't take long for them to arrive. Nanao's house wasn't anything special, in fact, is was the plain type of house a student would rent to live closer to his or her school. From what he could tell by quickly looking around, Nanao seemed to live alone, but Basara decided to not ask about her parents or similar stuff. He felt it was better to wait until she told him.

Nanao guided him to the living room. She told him to wait a bit while she changed into the dress he had bought for her.

After a few minutes, she came back wearing that dress.

"H-how do I look?"

Nanao turned around as she said that. The dress she was wearing was the one Basara had bought for her when they went to the theaters.

The dress was completely blue and it extended down to her toes. There seemed to be some sort of material inside the fabric to make out the shape of the stomach, thought Basara couldn't quite tell its functionality. The dress also tried to emphasize Nanao's chest and butt, but there is a limit to what it could do given their small size.

"Oh~ you're looking pretty good. I definitely made the right choice giving this to you."

"Hehe, t-thanks."

Nanao's cheeks were red because she was being complemented by Basara. She rubbed her hands between her thighs in a cute way. That goes to show that she was still a bit shy.

Since that was all Basara came here to do, he wasn't sure how to follow up. That was when Nanao took action.

"B-Basara, please look this way!"

Nanao said. She then grabbed her dress and, in a swift, very swift if I may add, manner, Nanao took off her dress. What was revealed to be under the dress was obviously only Nanao's naked body, being covered only by her bra and panties.

"P-please do whatever you want with me!"

"…"

"B-Basara?"

"Oh, sorry. It was just a bit too abrupt. What's wrong, Nanao?"

"N-nothing. I just thought you'd like this."

It was then that and idea clicked on Basara's mind. It made some sense when he thought about it for a bit.

"Let me guess. You thought that I didn't care about seeing you in that dress and thought I only came here because I hoped I'd be able to do something with you. Is that right?"

"Y-yeah. It was what I thought."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I really only came here to see you dress up, I hadn't thought about doing anything other than that. Obviously, I'm still a normal boy and I can't say seeing you like this doesn't make me exited, but I didn't come here for that."

Basara said as he handed back Nanao's dress. "You don't have to force yourself" he added on what he had said. Nanao then grabbed the dress and put it back on.

"Then, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmmm. Oh, I know. How about you show me some of your other clothes?"

"Eh?"

"Like, how about you put on your other dresses and then show them to me like you just did? It can even be other stuff like swimsuits or whatever. What do you say?"

"Are you sure you're fine with that?"

Basara nodded, so Nanao, who also didn't dislike the idea, decided to do it.

And so Nanao began dressing up for Basara. If one looked at her wardrobe, one could guess Nanao like to dress up. Even if she was timid, she was still a normal girl. And Basara would soon discover that for himself.

First was a pink frilly dress. Next, she wore a white shirt with jeans. And so on and so forward. Eventually, Nanao decided to show him other stuff like her swimsuits. Right now, she had a bikini with a flower pattern on it.

"Then, I'll go get changed."

Nanao said as she went to her room. Basara would have waited for her, but he heard a crashing sound coming from her room, so he went to check. When he got there, what he found was Nanao under a box with some other swimsuits and similar clothes. Apparently, she had fallen when she tried to grab the box.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, not really."

Basara helped Nanao get back on her feet. She hadn't allowed him in, but he had entered her room. Basara's curiosity got the better of him and he took a quick look around. Nothing caught his sigh, expect for one thing.

"Is that…?"

What Basara was looking at was Nanao's laptop. The screen was still on and it seemed like it had just finished downloading something.

"Ah, it's an old game, but I wanted to play it recently, so I downloaded it. I haven't started it yet."

"… Do you have one more controller? Want to play together?"

Nanao was shy, so she wasn't used to having a friend come over to play, but she quickly said "yes" and went to grab her spare controller. Meanwhile, Basara finished installing the game and waited for Nanao, who had apparently forgotten to change out of her swimsuit.

The game was a simple co-op action game. Basara's character was the swordsman and Nanao's was the vampire, any resemblance is mere coincidence. They played together and even beat some bosses. Maybe it was because of her characters new ability, but Nanao had just remembered something she had yet to tell Basara.

"That's right, I haven't told you the benefits of our contract yet."

"Oh yeah, I had also forgotten about it. What are the benefits?"

"Well, it doesn't raise our strength or lets us know each other's locations like the Master-Servant contract. The benefits are: it lets the master and the familiar share their five senses, but the familiar needs the master's permission, while the master can do so whenever he wants. The other benefit is…"

Nanao's cheeks reddened. It seems she was a bit embarrassed by it, but she knew she couldn't postpone this any longer.

"Well, how do I say this? … I can… transform."

"Huh?"

"T-the familiar gets a random transformation into an animal so that he can hide and help the master. It was supposed to be random, but I got the ability to transform into a bat. That's why I remembered this when I saw the in-game vampire turn into a bat."

"A-ah, I see."

Basara now understood why Nanao was embarrassed to talk about this. But he couldn't not say that this didn't benefit him any.

"Actually, I wanted to use your illusions on my strategy, so, if you can do that from a safe area, that's better. And if you turn into a bat before we meet the heroes, then they'll have no way to know who you are. I know you're a bit embarrassed, but this will really help me out."

"If it helps you, then I don't mind it."

Nanao said. Now that her mind was clear, to top it off Basara even told her she was being helpful, it looked like Nanao's gameplay got even better. She soon took the lead and kept it that way.

Once they had progressed a fair bit on the game's story, they decided to call it a day. Basara thought it was about time for him to go, but Nanao grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait. Don't go yet."

"Alright, I won't. What do you want to do now?"

She tugged him closer. Next, although unexpected from her, Nanao stole a kiss from Basara.

"I know what you said before, but I want to do it now. Can we?"

"If it's what you want, we can do it anytime."

Basara said as he raised her chin and gave her another kiss. And so it began.

While kissing, Nanao's hands went down, they soon found Basara's pants, which was then unzipped. Nanao took out Basara already erect member.

"It's already so big."

"Well, you have been beside me in a swimsuit this whole time."

It was only then that Nanao noticed she had forgotten to change. Her cheeks reddened due to embarrassment, but she couldn't say she wasn't happy with the results.

They went back to kissing. Nanao jerked Basara off. Meanwhile, Basara's hand went inside the lower part of the bikini and he played with her clit.

"Mmhh!"

"Chuu, nnn!"

Their kiss started normal, but it soon evolved. They filled each other's mouths with their tongues. Basara's nose would sometimes hit Nanao's glasses, but they didn't seem to notice it.

Basara was standing up and Nanao was sitting. They weren't in the best position, so they decided to change. They stopped all actions for some time in order to move to Nanao's bed.

Nanao laid down on her bed and Basara went beside her. Nanao started taking off Basara's shirt while he took her top off.

Once they were done, they restarted the kiss.

"Mmmmm!"

"Nnnnn!"

Since their position was now better, they could hold each other in an embrace, and that's what they did. They held each other tight as their tongues invaded each other's mouth.

Her breasts were small, but Basara could feel them pressing against his chest. They might not be big, but Nanao's breasts still gave the same soft feeling only a woman's breast could.

"Nnnnn! Nanao."

"Aaaa, B-Basara."

For a second, they looked into each other's eyes. They didn't agree to or plan anything in advance, but their next actions were still surprisingly in sync.

Basara's hands traced Nanao's back until they reached her ass. At that point, Basara began playing with Nanao's small butt.

Nanao first placed some kisses on Basara's neck. Next, her tongue came out and it started licking Basara's neck.

"Nanao!"

"Bashalla!"

The swimsuit didn't offer much resistance against Basara. Obviously, Basara couldn't compare this to, let's say, the massage he did on Yuki's butt. But Nanao's had its own charm.

For example, he could easily hold everything in his own hands, which let him have a bigger freedom of action comparing it to if it was too big for him to hold.

"Waaaahh!"

Nanao continued to lick Basara's neck. Her tongue had already run a full lap around it. Basara's neck was already shining with Nanao's saliva.

One might wonder what was the point in that. Well, a vampire's saliva has the special characteristic to make one feel pleasure, that way, it's harder for one to escape a vampire then if he or she just felt pain. Right now, Nanao was making use of that characteristic that only she had.

"Nn! Nanao!"

Basara decided to get serious. His hands went inside the last piece of clothing Nanao was wearing. He now not only massaged her butt, but his finger also went dangerously close to her holes and even touched them sometimes.

Nanao stopped licking and bit Basara's neck. That was not an act of rebellion. She used her special characteristic as a vampire. Even though she hadn't touched it in a while, Basara's member was still fully erected and he was still feeling pleasure.

"Nanao, I think we should move on."

"Yeah, I agree."

They stopped, but that wasn't the end, they were merely getting into a better position.

Nanao got on all fours while Basara lowered her bottom a bit. He then got his tool in position. What happens next is obvious, Basara used Nanao's panties, or rather the lower part of her bikini, as an artificial onahole.

Since they didn't have the crystal Chisato had made or the special onaholes Maria had brought, that was as far as they could go.

"Nnnn! Aaaah!"

"S-sorry."

Basara had made a bit of a mistake and accidentally pressed against Nanao's clit. It was accidental, but Basara decided to make use of it.

Basara retracted his hips, and then thrusted them forward. It wasn't easy to hit it due to its small size, but Basara's member hit Nanao's clit once again.

"A-aaahh!"

He kept doing that. Of course, Basara couldn't hit his target every time, but, during the times he missed, he made sure to thrust as far as he could.

Basara's hips were hitting Nanao's soft ass. Nanao's juice was dripping on Basara's rod, making it slippery. Thankfully, the lower part of the bikini was able to absorb everything until now.

"Nnaaaahhh! Basara!

"Nanao!"

Nanao was already a bit sensitive, so she had already climaxed a few times. Basara was also close to his own limit, but he kept up the phase.

Soon enough, his time came. His shot was able to accurately hit Nanao's clit.

"Nnnnn!"

"Aaaaahh! N-Nanao!"

Of course they weren't done yet. Nanao turned around and laid on the bed. Even without her saying, Basara could easily tell what she wanted. He once again entered the lower part of her bikini, except this time was from the front.

The friction against Basara's rod made Nanao climax again. Her juices covered his tower.

"Nanao, I'm going to move."

"Ok."

There was no real reason for it, but Basara still decided to say that. Before he started moving again, Nanao hugged him close. Basara responded accordingly.

Nanao could feel the full size of Basara's rod just with her most intimate place, but she closed her thighs together. At first, Basara thought it might have been involuntary, but Nanao's face seemed to say otherwise. To prove it, she said.

"It feels better that way, doesn't it?"

"… Yeah, you're right."

Basara kept up the rhythm. No, he was getting faster. What was at first a gentle thrust had now become a hard one. Of course, Nanao didn't mind it.

She held him tightly. Her small but soft chest pressed against his, but Basara wasn't even noticing it.

Nanao then placed some kisses on his neck, but soon bit it. Once again, she didn't mean any harm and only meant to give Basara pleasure. He decided he should also play that game. Basara also bit Nanao's neck.

"Nnnnn!"

"Mmm!"

Basara held Nanao's hips. It was a coincidence, but he was holding on to the swimsuit's strings. He had a good reason for that and Nanao was able to accurately guess it.

"Are you going to cum soon?"

"Yeah."

"I see, then I-! Mmmhh!"

Basara didn't let her finish because he knew what she wanted, a kiss. He stole her lips and his tongues invaded her mouth. Basara's phase quickened.

"Mmmhhnnnn!"

Nanao reached another climax. Her squirted juice covered Basara's rod. Once he finished, it was Basara's time.

"Nanao!"

Basara's load turned Nanao's clothes white. He didn't mean to, but he accidentally snapped the strings when he came. That swimsuit could not be used anymore. But Nanao had a plan and didn't waste a single second.

"Basara, can you stand in front of the bed?"

Basara did as asked, he soon discovered the reason for it. Nanao got on all fours and approached the bed's edge. She then gobbled Basara's member. Her tongue enrolled itself in it.

Without saying a word, Nanao began giving Basara a blowjob making full use of her special traits as a vampire.

"Ah! Nanao."

She sucked it up to the base. Her teeth were scrapping against his skin, but it was strangely pleasant. It didn't take long for her to bite into it, and of course, her tongue kept itself intertwined with Basara.

Basara didn't want to be the only one feeling good, so he reached for Nanao's butt. Once he got a hold of it, Basara began massaging it.

"Mmmmmhh! Bashallaa!"

Of course, with his massage, Basara made sure to touch her holes at any given chance. At some point, he stopped the massage and decided to put two of his fingers inside her entrance.

Nanao responded by sucking him even harder. If, on a scale from 1 to 10, Basara was receiving a 7 from Nanao until now, it had just risen to a 9 or maybe even a 10.

"Nnnnn!"

"Mmmmmhhh!"

Basara couldn't resist it anymore and shot a load. But Nanao let his member slip from her mouth. Some of Basara's seed got on her face and dirtied her glasses.

Nanao picked a paper towel and cleaned her glasses. After a few minutes, Basara looked at a clock and was surprised by how late it had gotten. He started putting on his clothes in a hurry.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I got Mio to teach me a few things about her gravity magic, so I can't be late."

"I see. It's a shame, but I guess it can't be helped."

Basara turned around to leave, but before he did that, he looked back at Nanao and said.

"I'll come back here someday and we'll play more. It's a promise."

Nanao then showed her brightest smile of the day. She then happy took him to the door, making sure to tell him he would have to keep his promise.


	35. Last Full Day of Lars' Training

Today, Basara was training with Lars once again. They were on the place the battle against the European heroes would take place, the lookout point where Mio once lost control of her powers.

Well, that's just the starting place. The battle could really go anywhere, but it was a good idea to start there, since Basara had already experienced battling in the city.

"Now, Basachi, are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be."

Basara summoned Brynhildr and got into a fighting position. They were already inside a barrier made by Lars, so all that was left was for Lars to call in the puppets.

Three puppets came. They were the puppet with a lance, the puppet that had a feminine silhouette, and a large puppet with a hammer. They simulated Cillín, Anna and Gavriil respectively.

It was unlikely the heroes would go for a surprise attack after waiting for a month to fight Basara, so they were positioned like they were waiting for him to show up.

"Basachi, you have eight days until you fight the real heroes. You have made good progress during this month, so this might be our last training session. If you want to say anything or want to try any strategies, now is the time."

"I don't really have anything to say. Although it was for your own benefit, you did help me out a lot with all this training, so thanks, I guess. I'll treat you to something if I survive."

Although Basara couldn't see it because of his mask, Lars had a smirk on his face.

"Alright, let's start this. Begin!"

As soon as he said that, Lars disappeared. Basara knew that he was watching from somewhere.

The first to move was the puppet with a lance. He rushed to get close to Basara and tried to attack him. The puppets had become much stronger than last time, but Basara was already used to this fighting style, so he was able to dodge.

The feminine puppet had a bow and arrow and it was aiming for Basara. To avoid fire, Basara jumped from the lookout spot. Only the large puppet and the puppet with a lance followed him. If he had to guess, Basara would say the feminine puppet was going to take position in the city, or something like that.

"Come after me. Let's take this to my home ground."

Although the puppets didn't respond to provocation, Basara still made use of it.

Basara was taking the fight to the city. Not only is the place bigger, but Basara got used to fighting there. There was the downside of giving the feminine puppet more places to shoot from, but Basara had a plan ready for that.

There is also his deal with Anna, but that's besides the point.

While he was running, Basara clashed his Brynhildr with the hammer and the lance a few times. Then, an arrow nearly hit him. It came from behind him, but Basara had a fair idea of where it had come from.

It was time to put his plan into action.

Basara parried his opponents' attacks, next he used a technique he learned recently. Basara disarmed the puppet of its lance and stuck it in the ground. Normally it would take too long and too much effort to do that, but Basara now could do it easily.

The large puppet swung his hammer. Basara dodged and then used his new technique to hold the hammer to the ground. It wouldn't last forever, but he only needed a short time.

What Basara was using was the gravity magic he inherited from his mother. That was how he was able to easily stick the lance in the ground and pin down the hammer. The real heroes are powerful, but fighting bare handed was still not the best option, and that technique proved useful even against the puppets.

 _It's working. I'm still not used to it, but this technique is already at a usable level. All that time I spend with Mio yesterday was well worth it. Now, to take out the opponent who's fighting style is the most troublesome for me._

The large puppet activated some traps, but Basara was able to didge it. Lars made these traps in order to emulate, somewhat, Gavriil's magic that gives him control over the battle terrain.

Basara jumped up to the rooftops. The feminine puppet received him with an arrow that hit Basara's left shoulder. Basara couldn't afford to pay any mind to that. He simply continued to approach as much as he could.

"Tch! Guh!"

While the feminine puppet fired some arrows, Basara used his Dimensional Slash. They both missed and hit each other with some attacks. What mattered was that Basara was now very close.

He hit what would be the puppet's stomach if it had one. It made the feminine puppet jump backwards a bit, but nothing much happened.

By the way, as a little piece of trivia, did you know men and women have different centers of gravity? The men's center is usually around the chest area and the women's is usually in the stomach area. Of course, this could vary from person to person. Knowing this could be the key to knocking someone down.

Basara might not be a genius, but he knows how to fight. He knows that he can't decide on the puppet's center of gravity using human anatomy, but most importantly, he knows it would be harder to knock someone over by hitting their center of gravity like he had just done.

 _This is what I wanted!_

It is true that the puppet only has a feminine silhouette and lacks everything else, from the face to the organs. But, just by having a feminine outline, it should have a similar center of gravity as a normal woman. Also, did you know that, if you pick someone over by their center of gravity, it will make it harder to escape?

"I got you!"

Basara held the puppet by what would be its stomach. Once he had a good grip, he slammed the puppet and his own body down to the ground. Basara used a little bit of gravity magic to enhance the damage.

The puppet didn't have a consciousness to lose, but Lars temporarily deactivated it because, if it was a normal human, it would have probably been knocked out.

As soon as Basara got up, the two other puppets arrived. Basara ran towards his next opponent.

"Guhf!"

Before he could do anything, Basara was slammed by the large puppet. The puppet with a lance tried to take this opportunity to attack Basara's side, but Basara defended with Brynhildr and took some distance.

Basara jumped down from the roof. The two puppets followed him. Basara could attack with the Dimensional Slash, but he had another plan.

Basara stopped his fall by stabbing Brynhildr in the building. When they passed him, Basara kicked the large puppet on top of the puppet with a lance. He also used some gravity magic on them.

Needless to say, the puppet with a lance was smashed between the ground and the large puppet. It would be enough to kill a normal human, but not a hero. It would only knock them down.

Lars cut off the puppet's "consciousness". That left only the large puppet active.

"Let's finish this."

Basara still had the high ground, but he picked Brynhildr up and fell straight for the large puppet, who tried to defend with his hammer.

Basara used the blunt side of Brynhildr, but, thanks to the increased weigh by gravity magic, it broke through the hammer's handle and hit the puppet's head. His "consciousness" was cut off by Lars, who came out clapping.

"Well done. You've learned that you can't kill your opponents, even though doing so would be easier. It seems you've learned a few new tricks as well."

"Yeah. I may not be skilled with it, but this is how I use gravity magic."

Truth be told, Basara would have a lot of other options if this was the real fight, such as using the crystal, or getting Nanao's help, but his opponents would also be much stronger. There is no guarantee Basara would be able to win this easily, but there's also no guarantee that he'll lose.

After that, they trained for a few more rounds. When the sun was setting, they decided to stop.

"I don't think there's anything else for you to learn here. You have progressed a lot in this month, now you just have to rest your body until the real fight begins."

Basara nodded. One didn't need to have much experience fighting to know that you shouldn't train until the last minute before a big battle. With about eight days until the fight, it was a good time to stop.

"Basachi, I know you didn't tell me everything. I don't mean just the heroes' powers. I mean what allies and powers you have, what you're going to do in the fight, etc. I don't blame you for this, after all, in your position, I wouldn't tell you everything either. … I got a bit sidetracked there, but what I meant to say is, win and come back. School life just isn't as fun without you around."

Lars made a thumbs up for Basara, to which Basara responded by making a thumbs up himself and said "I was planning on doing just that."

It was a bit out of their character, but things like that were good every now and then. After working together so much for such a long time, were they still just allies? Or have they become friends? No one ever answered that question.

The rest of Basara's day flowed normally. He went to sleep early because of one message he received.

The message was from Chisato and told him that the crystal was ready for him to take.


	36. Crystal (Part 1)

As you might remember, last night, after he finished training with Lars, Basara received a message from Chisato telling him that the crystal was ready for him to pick up. The next day, Basara was going to do just that.

"I'll leave for a while, but I have something to show to everyone when I get back."

Basara said to all five girls that lived with him. Since it was Sunday, Mio and Yuki didn't have to go to school.

The girls got a bit curious, but Basara said he would talk about it later. Afterwards, Basara left his house and headed for Chisato's apartment.

 _I wonder if the girls will find something odd with the crystal. They might think I have something with Chisato. … Well, if it comes to that, I'll just come clean about everything. I never wanted to keep any secrets, so I'll come clean with Chisato, Nanao and all the other things I've kept hidden._

After he made a decision, Basara arrived at Chisato's apartment. He hadn't even noticed he had already pressed the doorbell. Soon enough, Chisato opened her door for him.

"Basara, come in."

Basara entered her apartment. Chisato was using normal everyday clothes, but they clearly seemed easy to take off. She was using a green one-piece dress that could literally be taken off with the pull of a string on its back. Is there a need to mention why?

Normally, she would take her visitors to the living room, but not when this visitor was Basara. Chisato took him to her bedroom. They sat on the bed. Chisato picked up the crystal she had made and gave it to Basara.

"You already know how to activate it, so I'll let you do it. Of course, you know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah. I'll activ-"

"Ah, wait. Sorry, I left the PC on."

Chisato went to turn off her computer. Basara saw something on the screen and thought to ask.

"Are you planning to travel?"

"Kinda. Actually, I better talk about this before I forget."

What Basara saw wasn't exactly a traveling agency's web page. He didn't catch everything, but he noticed it was from some kind of touring agency. Come to think of it, he had already seen it. Yes, during the festival, Chisato grabbed a pamphlet. Although he wasn't sure, Basara guessed this is what was being advertised in the pamphlet.

"Here. Look at this."

Chisato handed him the pamphlet she had gotten during the festival. Just like he thought, it was from a touring agency.

Basically, it was advertising a 7 days, 7 nights tour in a new tourist attraction facility. It seemed to have everything from aquariums, to beaches, to malls, etc.

"I want this as my "payment" for the crystal. Of course, I'll pay for everything, but I want you to go with me. Basically, I want to hold you just for myself for a week."

Basara wasn't the biggest enthusiast for a trip, but he had no reason to decline. To tell the truth, Basara also wanted to stay with Chisato for a while. That's just how deep their love went.

"Well, then I guess I really can't afford to lose."

"You're that exited for the trip?"

"Not for the trip. I'm excited to be with you."

Both of them laughed at each other. Even if they were joking, they meant what they said. Going by past experience, after their night at the hot springs and their day at the festival, what would they do in a week?

"Now, let's get back to the crystal. Let's not waste any more time."

"Yeah."

Basara already had the crystal in hand, so all he had to do was activate it. A barrier covered up Chisato's apartment, distorting time.

"How much did you distort time?"

"I think a week should pass here until it's time for lunch on the outside. Since I have to go to Nanao's place after this, I'll go after lunch."

"Heh, I already expected something like this. Well, I guess, if you count everything, I'll be the one to horde you for the longest time. Still, don't think you'll escape me during our travels."

"I wasn't planning to anyway."

They came closer to each other and kissed. They held each other so tightly it wouldn't be surprising if they fused together.

They didn't want to waste a single second, so they began taking each other's clothes off. Chisato unbuttoned Basara's shirt while Basara untied the single string holding Chisato's dress.

"Mmmmhh!"

"Chuu. Mmmmhh!"

After taking off his shirt, Chisato made Basara sit down on the bed so that she could take off his pants and underwear. Chisato's dress easily slid off after Basara untied the string. They never once broke the kiss.

Soon, both of them were naked. Chisato sat on Basara's hard member. They didn't need to, but they wanted to do some foreplay.

"Chisato, do you want to do it?"

"Oh my~ of course I do."

Basara had laid himself on the bed, Chisato already knew what he was talking about. Chisato's face met Basara's rod, while his face met her entrance. They began their foreplay.

"Aaahhmm!"

"Laaaahh!"

Chisato had already gobbled Basara's rod while he licked her most important place. Both weren't just using their tongues, but rather their whole mouth to pleasure each other.

Chisato used her tongue to lick Basara's member even inside her mouth. Chisato was determined to make Basara feel the best he had ever felt in this time she had with him. She made full use of her tongue, lips, teeth and everything else she could with that objective.

Needless to say, but Basara also wanted to make Chisato feel the best she had ever felt. His tongue licked from her clit to her entrance. It split her lower lips and Basara "kissed" them. Basara wanted to offer Chisato his best, and nothing less.

"Mmmmmhh!"

"Aaaaaaaahh!"

Does love have the power to sync two people together? Because it seemed like it.

"Mmmmmmmm!"

"Lllllaaaaa!"

Of course, using only their tongue and mouth wasn't going to make them feel the best they have ever felt. They both knew that, that's why they didn't just use their tongue and mouth.

Chisato used her enormous breasts to massage Basara's abs. Their softness contrasted with the hardness of his muscles and made Basara feel good. He couldn't moan right now, but Chisato could feel it in his breath.

Basara used his hands to massage Chisato's soft butt. His fingers dug into her flesh as if they were marshmallows. Basara had already massaged her ass many times before, but it didn't seem like it would get old soon.

Chisato then left only the tip of Basara's member in her mouth. She continued sucking it while she stroked the rest that wasn't in her mouth.

Basara sucked her clit. At the same time, he slipped one of his fingers in her. With his finger, Basara confirmed that Chisato was wet enough that he'd be able to slide in no problem.

"Mmmmmmmmm!"

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

They reached their first climax at the same time. But that didn't make them stop. They only felt like doing more.

They threw away everything. Their minds stopped. All their movements and actions now were unconscious and with the only objective to please their loved one, in other words, each other.

"Nnnnnnnnnn!"

"Mmmmmm!"

They used every inch of their bodies to service each other. They were so good at it, their next climax came soon after the first. The only reason why they stopped was because they could go further.

"Chuuu!"

"Chuu!"

They kissed once again as they got ready to move further on. Basara laid Chisato in the bed. Her head was softly placed on the pillows. They broke the kiss for an instant.

"Chisato, I love you."

"Basara, me too."

They kissed again. They embraced each other. If they didn't focus, they would lose track of time and spent it all as they were. If on one side it seemed like a waste of time, it also showed how much they loved each other.

Before they forgot what they were doing, Basara and Chisato decided to get started with the main event.

"Chisato, I'm going in."

With his member in position, that was what Basara had said.

"Come. Reach my deepest part."

Was Chisato's response.

Basara pushed his dick in. It soon found an elastic resistance and broke through it. While red liquid stained the bed, Basara reached Chisato's deepest point.

"Waaaahh!"

"A-aaahh!"

Basara stopped once he couldn't go further. After a few seconds, Chisato gave him permission to move.

"A-aann!"

They had already done this a few times, but Chisato wasn't quite used to it. Is it because their bodies turn back to how they were before? Whatever the case, she didn't feel like stopping and neither did Basara.

Basara reached deep into Chisato with every thrust. He was still going slow, but he was picking up speed with each thrust.

"Chisato!"

Basara's hands held Chisato's sides. He was making out the curves on her body.

Chisato's body was the type that made most women feel jealous. Her breasts and ass were big, her skin was soft, and so on. Of course, Chisato wasn't the type to have a naturally perfect body, it's not like she wouldn't gain weight if she ate too much, but she didn't have to work as hard as most women.

And right now, that perfect body belonged to Basara to do as he so wished.

"Basara!"

Chisato embraced Basara by his neck. The look on his face was both passionate and lustful. Needless to say, Chisato also had the same look.

Basara had many women that loved him, and he also loved them back. Chisato was one of them. But she was a bit different than the others. Their love was both carnal and emotional, they both lusted for each other's bodies and cared about each other's emotions.

Maybe that could have been better phrased, but you get the idea. Obviously, that also holds true for the other girls, but, as mentioned before, Chisato's case was special.

"Aaaaannnnn!"

"C-Chisato!"

Wet sounds reverberated all around the room. Chisato felt as if she would break with each and every thrust.

Chisato pulled Basara closer. Basara responded by stealing her lips and embracing Chisato back.

Their tongues met, but also parted. They filled each other's mouths, but then retreated. They repeated these actions while making love.

"Mmmmmhhhh!"

"Nnnn, mmmm!"

Basara's and Chisato's own drool were escaping their mouths and running down her face, as Chisato was the one on the bottom. The drool was running along her cheeks, going down to her throat and even spilling on her breasts.

They embraced each other further, as much as they could. They would hold each other closer, but the law of physics that stated that two forms of matter could not occupy the same space didn't allow them.

"Nnnnn! C-Chisato!"

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

Basara was thrusting as fast as he could. Chisato was also moving her hips to help him. It was coming.

Basara held Chisato's face in position. Their noses touched and they looked into each other's eyes.

The thrust were getting so violent that Chisato's breasts were bouncing everywhere. They were both breathing hard, but didn't want to stop.

"Chisato!"

"Aaaaaaaa! A-all inside… me…"

As she had said, Basara had just shot a load inside her. Once he took off his member, his seed flowed from inside along with her own juices. Chisato's walls were pulsating so hard that could be seen from outside.

Basara laid by Chisato's side and kissed her. They could continue right then and there, but they wanted to wait for a second. They would have a lot of time to each other, but they would also be apart for a long time afterwards.

And so their warmup finished. After a few minutes, they continued working toward their objective of making each other feel as good as possible.

On the next day inside the barrier, and about five minutes after in the outside world.

"Aaaaann!"

They had to eat, so Chisato was preparing food for them. But of course, they couldn't waste any of their precious time together.

Hence why Basara was kneeling down behind Chisato. He held her butt in his hands and was using his tongue to please her. The fact that Chisato was Basara's servant didn't even cross their minds.

Chisato was cooking for them, but, for reasons very well known, she couldn't concentrate properly and was making a simple dish.

"Aaaa, nnnn!"

Chisato had her thighs close together, but, since Basara was behind her, it didn't help her any. Basara continued licking her as he massaged her soft ass.

Basara was sucking her entrance, making all of Chisato's love juice flow nicely into his mouth. Unlike Yuki, Chisato's weak spot was not her ass, but she couldn't deny the effectiveness of Basara's massage right now.

"Aaaaaaaa, Basara! Not-! There-!"

His tongue entered her. Chisato was barely focusing on her cooking. She knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Basara knew how to get the effect he wanted. So his tongue pressed a certain place inside her and…

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!"

Chisato's legs trembled. Her juice flowed from her entrance, down her legs, and then to the ground. Basara stopped what he was doing because of what Chisato said next.

"I finished."

Then she pushed him to the ground. She had finished cooking, so now was her turn. Chisato moved to Basara's crotch area and then trapped his member between her breasts.

"Now, to open up my appetite. Aaaaammmhh."

"Aaaah!"

With his member sandwiched between her breasts, Basara could do nothing as Chisato gobbled the tip. She was now paying him back.

Chisato used her enormous round melons to please the main body as she sucked on the tip. She used her tongue on the shaft, making it all the more effective.

"C-Chisato!"

After giving him so many blowjobs, Chisato knew how to make Basara feel good. With the softness of her breasts combined with her tongue licking his shaft, she knew Basara wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

And that held true, as in the next seconds…

"Aaaaaaaa!"

He came. His load couldn't be all contained in her mouth, so even her face and breasts were hit by his shot.

"Now, how about we go eat?"

"Yeah, I agree."

And so they went to eat.

A few dozen hours after that, both Basara and Chisato were in the shower. There is no need to comment on what they were doing.

"Aaaaannn! Chuuu!"

"Mmmm! Mmmhhh!"

Basara and Chisato decided to take a bath. They decided to take a shower for no specific reason. They simply felt they needed it.

Basara massaged Chisato's breasts and a white liquid came out. When they were in the hot springs, Chisato had begun to produce breast milk due to Basara's stimulus, this was a similar situation.

"Aaaaa! Basara!"

"Chisato!"

Basara grabbed Chisato's breast and sucked it. He drank the milk coming from it. Due to her wet hair, some of her hair was clinging to her breast, but Basara didn't mind it.

Basara was standing still and Chisato was the one moving. They were both standing, but Chisato was the one moving her body back and forward so that Basara's member would go in and out of her.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"

"Nnnnnnnn!"

They came. While he was still filling her, Basara stopped sucking Chisato's breast and turned her around. While he continued thrusting, Basara picked the showerhead and put it in front of Chisato's most important place. Next, he turned on the water.

He had already done something similar to Mio once before, but that didn't even come to Basara's mind. For as much as he loved the other girls, he could not think about another female, or anything else really, right now.

"Basara!"

"Chisato!"

While one hand held the showerhead, Basara's other hand massaged Chisato's breast. Meanwhile, Chisato used her hands to support herself.

Basara had begun thrusting not too long ago, but he was already going as fast as he could.

They had come here with the objective to clean themselves, but it seems that was long forgotten.

"Aaaaann!"

"Nnnn!"

Since they hadn't given their bodies any rest time, their next climax came soon. Basara's seed was spilling between Chisato's legs as they reached for a kiss.

In the name of cleaning themselves, both of them agreed to stop… but that didn't happen.

And so many hours and days passed. Now, we'll go to the last few minutes of their last day inside the crystal.

"Nnnn!"

"Mmmm!"

They were back at the bed, where they had begun. Chisato had long since left being Chisato and turned into Afureia.

Just like the previous times, even though she had changed, their love for each other hadn't let up.

"Chisato."

"Basara."

They called each other's names, just that.

Even though they had done many types of sexual plays until now, and would undoubtedly do much more in the future, as this would be the last time they would meet for a while, both Basara and Chisato wanted this to be more passionate then sexual.

They kissed. Not the type of kiss you'd see in dramas or whatever, but rather a passionate kiss. What some might call a lover's kiss.

"Chuu."

"Mmmh."

Even though they were so passionate, they were still having sex.

Basara still hit the door to her baby-making place and Chisato would happy take in his shots. For a second, their thoughts synchronized and they wished time would stop.

"… You're going to have to go soon, right?"

"Yeah."

It wasn't like they wouldn't see each other ever again. They would merely spend a bit more than a week away from each other. It may look simple, but, if you've veer fallen in love, you can understand Basara and Chisato's thoughts.

"Then, I guess we better make the most of our time."

Chisato, or rather, Afureia said that. She then took charge. She switched places with Basara. Instead of letting him thrust into her, Afureia was now riding Basara.

With the movements of her hips, Chisato was making Basara feel as best as possible. Of course, that was also true for her.

"Annn!"

"Aaa!"

Basara held Chisato's hips as he began his final thrusts. Chisato herself was also close to cumming. They had long reached their objective of making each other feel as good as possible.

They weren't being violent, fast, or anything like that. They were just making love. They were just drowning themselves in their loved one, in other words, each other.

"Chisato!"

"Basara!"

Basara shot his load, Chisato squirted her juices. The two liquids mixed together. Their love mixed together.

They kissed each other, and then they separated. It was time for the barrier to be taken down. They got their clothes back on and then said to each other.

"You're going already?"

"Yeah, I have to." Basara said. "But I will promise you one thing. I will survive and come back, then, when we go on that trip, I'll make up for all the time we had to spend apart."

Chisato smiled. Saying goodbye was never easy, but it had to come.

"Alright. Then I'll take that offer, and you better not forget it. Good luck."

Basara thanked Chisato and then got ready to leave her apartment. He had somewhere he needed to go before going back to his house.


	37. Crystal (Part 2)

Nanao had opened the door and allowed Basara in. He had send her a message asking if he could go to her house a little after leaving Chisato's place.

Nanao took Basara to the bedroom. With this, Basara guessed she already knew what he came here to ask.

"You knew?"

"Well, Chisato told me that you would go pick up that crystal today, so I had a guess."

"I see. Then, you already know what I'm going to ask, right? Nanao, do you want to use the crystal again?"

Of course, Basara didn't just come here to have sex or to stock up power in the crystal. He was there because Nanao was also one of his lovers and it would be unfair for her to be left out.

Nanao took in a breath before she spoke.

"O-of course I do. I also love you. I may be inexperienced, but I want to do just as much as the others will. So, don't leave me out."

Nanao was blushing while speaking. She meant what she said, and that's way she was blushing. It was still too soon for her.

"Hahaha." Basara laughed, but not at Nanao, rather, at his own stupidity. "Sorry. I didn't even have to ask, right? Alright, then, Nanao, I'm going to activate the crystal, ok?"

"Yeah."

Nanao agreed to him, so Basara activated the crystal. A barrier covered up Nanao's house, distorting time.

"I made it so that one weeks passes here until it's sunset on the outside. Are you ok with that?"

"Y-you mean… we'll be together for one week? And alone and being able to do anything?"

"Y-yeah."

Nanao had sparkles in her eyes. She was happy that she got to keep Basara for herself for one week. Not only that, but she didn't have to hold back to keep things fair with the others. Needless to say, Nanao agreed to keep it at one week.

Nanao got a bit nervous at first because she didn't know what to do. Basara calmed her down before she decided to strip naked, like the last time he came here.

"Nanao, come here."

Basara called to her. Basara then kissed Nanao and they sat on the bed.

And so it began.

They embraced each other while they kissed. Their tongues were dancing around with each other.

Nanao had only recently become one of Basara's lovers, but she definitely had the will to reach the others. She has less experience, but she wants to do just as much as any of the other girls.

"Mmmmh."

"Chuu."

Wanting to show her love for Basara, Nanao started unbuttoning his shirt. Soon enough, she had taken off his shirt. Nanao's hands touched Basara's muscular chest.

Basara also took off Nanao's shirt. Her pink bra didn't offer much resistance to Basara when he touched Nanao's small breasts. He could clearly feel their shape and her hardened nipples even through the piece of clothing.

Basara then unhooked her bra. After it fell on the bed, Basara could clearly feel Nanao's breasts with his chest.

"Mmmmm!"

"Nnnnn!"

They continued kissing. As said before, they had just recently become lovers, but that didn't change the fact that they yearned for each other.

"Basara, can we go on?"

"If you want."

Nanao nodded. Her face was blushing, showing that she still wasn't used to this. To make her feel better, Basara said.

"It'll be alright. Just remember that, if you ever want me to stop, just say so."

Although she nodded, Nanao's only problem was her insecurity. For her, the best situation is for Basara to take the lead.

Since they were about to have sex, they didn't need to wear their clothes anymore, so they took them off. Basara was done first. Before Nanao took off her panties, Basara hugged her from behind and touched her nether region.

"Aaaann!"

"Hum, from the looks of it, it seems we won't need any foreplay, right?"

Basara had only touched her from over her panties, but he could already tell how wet she was. He put his hand inside her panties and touched her directly.

At the same time, Basara placed his member between Nanao's butt. He made sure she could feel every bit of what would soon be entering her with her ass and back.

"Aaaaaaaa! Basara!"

Maybe he exaggerated a bit, as Nanao soon reached her first climax of the day. As he felt the flood on his hand, Basara took his hand off from inside Nanao's panties.

"Nanao, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. It was just unexpected. But now I know for sure I'm ready to receive Basara. So, hum…"

Nanao laid on the bed and took off her panties. Then, she showed her exposed self to Basara. "Please…" Nanao said, what she was asking of Basara was more than obvious.

Basara got on the bed. As he positioned himself, Basara looked into Nanao's eyes, asking if she was sure. Nanao also responded with a look that said she was.

"Then, I'll put it in, Nanao."

Nanao accented. Basara pushed himself in her entrance. Soon, he tore through her hymen and reached her deepest part.

"Nnnn!"

"Are you ok? I'll only move when you say so, so take your time."

"I-it's alright. You can move."

Basara could tell she was still in a bit of pain, but he also respected her choice. In consideration for Nanao, Basara slowly began to move.

Nanao felt as if she was being a burden, so she tried getting Basara to move faster.

"Y-you can go faster."

"Yeah, but I want to do it like this right now. I'll be getting faster later."

Basara's tip touched the entrance to her uterus, so Nanao moaned. She was trying to hold back her moans, but didn't seem to be able to.

Even if he was going slow, just the tight and wetness of Nanao made Basara feel good. He was slowly, but surely, losing himself over Nanao.

"Ah, Nanao!"

"Nnnn! Basara!"

They reached for a kiss. Nanao was having trouble keeping strength in her jaw, so some drool spilled out.

Her walls pulsated and tightened around Basara. Even her insides tried to give Basara, to give her lover the best experience possible. Of course, Basara was also doing his best to please Nanao.

He was picking up speed. What was once a slow movement had now become a true thrust.

"Mmmhh! B-Basara!"

Basara could feel it with his member. Nanao had just orgasmed. The sudden speed of her pulsation confirmed that.

He knew he should give her some time to recover, but, at the same time, Basara's objective was to make Nanao feel as good as possible. So he did not stop.

"Nnnnnnn!"

"Nanao!"

"Basara! Chuu!"

"Mmmmhh!"

Basara could feel something surging within his tip. He knew he was going to cum soon, but he paid it no mind.

Nanao could also tell Basara was near his limit. Although she has no control over that, her walls pulsated in a way as if they were trying to draw Basara in. They wanted his seed.

She tightened around him. Nanao could feel the form of Basara's member inside her. He continued thrusting until he reached his limit.

"Nanao! I can't, anymore-!"

"Shoot! Plant your seed inside me, Basara!"

His load was easily enough to fill Nanao's small body. Some of Basara's seed was even coming out of Nanao's entrance. Nanao blushed as she muttered "I can't believe I said that."

Basara kissed Nanao and then asked if she wanted some time off. Nanado said she wanted to continue.

"Then, let's continue."

Basara said and restarted his movements. He didn't start slow this time and was already fully thrusting into her. Nanao could do nothing but moan.

"Aaaaaa! Mmmmm!"

Nanao unconsciously hugged Basara. That brought their bodies closer. Basara took this opportunity to steal Nanao's lips and also invade her mouth with his tongue.

Meanwhile, Basara's hands made out the curves of Nanao's body. He stopped at her small breasts, which he began to grope. Then, he pinched her nipples.

"Aaaaahhnn! Mmmmhh!"

"Mmmmh! Chuu."

Nanao made no effort to escape. She didn't have to. She wanted all of this, proof of that were her constant climaxes brought about by pure happiness.

They had to break the kiss, as they were running out of air. Even so, Basara didn't let up for a single moment. He continued penetrating to the deepest parts of Nanao.

"W-wai-! Basaraaaaaaaaa!"

Nanao reached another climax. Her body trembled with the pure strength of her orgasm. Basara also knew his next shot would be soon.

"Nanao!"

His white seed covered Nanao's pink walls. That brought yet another climax for her. Nanao's consciousness let up due to pure pleasure.

As he saw her sleep besides him, Basara placed a kiss in Nanao's lips and laid besides her. He didn't know if they would continue to have sex after that, or if they would do something else, but Basara was happy just to be with Nanao. Nanao was also happy just to be with Basara.

"Sleep well, Nanao. I swear, I'll win and come back. Then, we'll do much more than this."

Basara said, renewing his motivation. He then waited for Nanao to wake up.


	38. Before The (Third) Activation

After he finished with Nanao, Basara headed home. He wanted to show the crystal to the girls back at his house.

He arrived not too long past dinnertime. Everyone ate normally, but Basara asked everyone to remain in the living room, as he had something to show them.

"This is what Chisato has been working on." Basara said as he displayed the crystal.

"What's that?"

"A crystal?"

"What's special about it, Basara-san?"

"I can feel some sort of power coming from it."

"I think it's a divine power. The one who made this is a goddess, right Basara-sama?"

Basara said he would explain everything, as it would be hard to answer everyone's questions at the same time.

"Chisato made this for me. It can create a barrier that can be used both for defense of for trapping an enemy. Also, let's say I lock myself and an enemy in the barrier and I receive some damage, when the barrier is undone, the damage will be gone, both for me and the enemy. Well, it only works for the body, attacks that go for the mind are a different thing."

 _Well, the crystal already does so much I wonder why Chisato is a nurse and not an inventor._

"Also, there is one more thing, though this one was unintentional. I'll give a better explanation after, but basically, I can extract some sort of power from you girls if we have sex inside the barrier. Since it reverses time, you won't lose your powers if we do it inside the barrier. But I won't force you to do it. If anyone thinks they're not ready, then I can leave you outside. Since I need to accumulate power for the battle, I planned to put up and barrier tomorrow and keep it until before the battle."

Basically, Basara was telling them that his plan was to make the most use of the crystal's power and accumulate power for the battle against the European heroes. As he had said, Basara didn't want to force them to have sex if they didn't think they were ready. Even so, the girls' answer couldn't be more obvious.

"Of course we want to do it, Basara-san."

"Even more if it'll help you, onii-chan."

Maria and Mio said, respectively. Although he couldn't say it was unexpected, Basara was happy that the girls were willing to help him.

"Everyone… then, I'll properly explain everything about this power now."

Basara then explained everything he thought he needed to. He could have told them about Chisato and Nanao, but decided that was better left for another day, preferably with the two being present.

After that, everyone went to do their respective preparations, whether physical or psychological. Mio and Yuki made up and excuse to skip a week of class. They figured it was worth it if they could help Basara.

Then, everyone went to sleep. They could barely wait for the next day.

Basara… had some sort of bad feeling, so he woke up in the middle of the night. He went downstairs to the living room. There, he met…

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh~ you woke up? Quick, hide."

The one there was Anna. Basara didn't know why she was there, but decided to follow her order, for now. He hid somewhere while Anna was lying on the couch.

It didn't take long for it to come. A guy entered the Toujou household. Basara recognized him, it was Cillín, another one of the heroes after Basara.

Cillín looked like he was about to head upstairs when he saw Anna and stopped. Instead of going up, he moved closer to Anna.

"Why are you here? Don't tell me you came to give Basara a blowjob or something."

"Maybe. You came here for that too? I didn't think you swung that way. Where were you going?"

"I was just going to pay a visit to the girls upstairs. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Basara almost jumped out then, but Anna was faster.

"I don't recall any mission to kill any of them, so, in this situation, you'd be just a rapist invading a girl's bedroom. In that case, I'd have to side with Basara and the girls and fight you."

Anna stood up. Cillín turned around to look at her.

"Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Maybe not alone. But with Basara and the girls' help, who knows? By the way, did you come here to collect Mio's blood? Do you need to re-stock the gravity magic?"

"… No, I just came here to have some fun, but I guess I'm busted."

Cillín then went for the entrance, he was going to leave. Although he personally didn't mind fighting everyone here, he knew it was not a realistic decision to make. Basara didn't know, but Anna was the worst opponent for Cillín to face, not because of her power, but because of her influence.

"Also, make sure you know which side you're on." Cillín said to Anna before leaving. Not a trace of his presence remained.

After a few seconds, Anna told Basara to come out of hiding. There was no need to ask what Cillín had come there to do, as that was more than obvious.

"Why did you do that? For you, they are also enemies, right?"

"Like I told you before, I'm the super-hero type of hero. I don't want to just kill a demon and say I'm one of the good guys, I want to help people out. Whether they are demons, humans or whatever doesn't matter."

"Also, I came to pick this up." Anna said as she showed Basara a plastic case. Inside, it contained a pill. That pill had been made by Shella.

Anna going into his room to pick that was probably what made Basara wake up. Even though he had asked Shella to make that, Basara didn't plan to use it.

"I was going to give it to you, after all, that was my part of the deal."

Back at the hero village, Basara struck a deal with Anna. His part had been to give that pill to her, so that she could awaken more of her divine powers.

"Then, I'll be going. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Basara. Although I guess there is still one more part. Well, make the most of this final week. I'll see you next week."

Anna said and, just like Cillín, disappeared without a trace. Basara reached the conclusion that he would need to put up a stronger barrier around the house after everything is over.

Basara then went to sleep. The next day, when he woke up, Basara told the girls he would activate the crystal. They said each one would wait for Basara in their respective underground rooms.

Basara activated the crystal and the girls went to their rooms to wait for him. There should only be about a week until the battle against the European heroes, but time was distorted inside the barrier, so they had way longer.

After everything was set up, Basara moved. The first girl he visited was…


	39. Crystal (Part 3)

Basara first went to Mio's room. He chose to go to her first, but he didn't really have an specific reason for it.

No, that was not right. Although Basara loves everyone the same, one could say his feelings for Mio are the most developed simply because they have been together from the start.

Still, that wasn't exactly what brought Basara there.

He knocked on the door and asked if he could come in. Mio allowed it.

"… Hey."

"Hi."

Basara entered the room. Although they were very intimate, this moment still felt a bit awkward. Not because they weren't ready. It was because they were ready that they didn't know how to act.

"So, the time finally came huh. Though I guess our bodies will go back to the way they were before."

"Yeah. But we'll still remember. I just hope that doesn't work against us."

Mio laughed. Although it seemed like a joke, it was really unknown if they could resist each other after tasting each other's bodies once.

Basara walked towards Mio. He sat beside her on the bed.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Mess me up, onii-chan."

She said in a joking manner, but she really did mean it.

Basara kissed Mio. Their tongues intertwined and danced as they hugged each other. At the same time they hugged, they also tried to take off each other's clothes.

"Aaann! Chuu!"

"Mmmmh!"

Their kiss was slowly becoming more passionate and violent. At the same time, their hands searched for a way to get rid of the clothes, as they only stood on the way of their love.

Basara was able to take off Mio's shirt. He groped her chest while she still tried to take off his shirt.

All the while, their minds were already filled with only each other. Their love was so deep that they could continue even with their minds on a blank.

"Mmmmmmhhhh!"

"Nnnnnn!"

As Mio finished taking off Basara's shirt, he had already unhooked her bra. They threw away their clothes. Mio broke the kiss and kneeled in front of Basara. He already knew what she wanted, so he just unzipped his pants.

As soon as Basara's member appeared, Mio trapped it between her huge melons.

"Foreplay is important, right onii-chan?"

"Yeah. You can do as much as you want."

Mio pressed her breasts together and then moved them up and down. The size may lose to Chisato's, but the softness of Mio's breasts were second to none.

Mio looked at the tip of Basara's member. She took out her tongue and licked around it. Her saliva acted as a lubricant of her breasts.

"Ah! Mio!"

"Onii-chan is this alright? Aren't you going to have to go to the others after this?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it was made so that I can't go limp inside the barrier. So don't hold anything back."

"Then, I'll take all of your seed right here."

Mio then gobbled up Basara's tip. The only words to describe what Basara was feeling were: pure pleasure.

He felt like he could shoot his load anytime, but he also felt like he should try to hold back as much as possible. That was how Basara was feeling.

"Mmmmhh!"

"Mio!"

She used her tongue to lick all around him. The head, the shaft, no place in the tip of Basara's dick went without Mio licking it.

At the same time, her breasts had the ultimate softness that contrasted with the hardness of his member. Basara could barely wait to see how Mio was on the inside.

Basara then put his hand on top of Mio's head. That told her he was feeling good, but it also made her suck him deeper. So she did.

"Mmmmh! Onii-han, when yhu whant to cum, jusht duh it."

"You're making me feel so good, I'm going to cum any second."

That renewed Mio's will to make Basara feel good. She wanted her stepbrother to feel as good as possible.

Using her breasts and tongue at the same time, Mio serviced Basara. He was her stepbrother, her cousin, her friend, her master, but most of all, he was her lover.

So, when Mio noticed he was going to cum, she could not be happier.

"Aaaaaaahh!"

"Mmmmmhh! Gulp! Gulp!"

Mio drank it all. Then she took Basara's member off her mouth. They had the perfect chance they had been waiting for this whole time, they couldn't be satisfied with just a blowjob.

Basara took off his pants and told Mio to lay on the edge of the bed. Once she did so, he took off her skirt and panties. Then, his face came closer to her most intimate place and then he started licking it.

"Aaaaaannnn!"

Mio was struck by surprise. That wasn't the first time Basara had licked her there, but that time felt special. Was it because of her anticipation of what would be happening next?

Basara's tongue entered her. He was checking her walls. Mio could feel the shape of his tongue inside her.

"Basara!"

Mio closed her legs with Basara's head between them. He didn't know if she wanted him to stop of to continue. Actually, he knew. Is there anyone that doesn't know?

Basara stopped licking inside her and moved to her clit. First, he let out a breath, then he sucked it.

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

Basara continued sucking on Mio's clit. His hands kept her soft legs parted.

Mio's legs were soft. Basara's hands touched her thighs. Unconsciously, he used all he could to make her cum as early as possible.

And that time came soon.

"Onii-chaaaaaaannnn!"

Mio reached a climax. Once he took his face away, Basara could see just how wet she was. There was no need to wait any longer.

They moved up on the bed. They were in the middle of it. Mio was laying down and Basara was on top. She had her legs close together.

"Will you really fit inside me? I mean, onii-chan is so big and I'm so small. Will it fit?"

"It will. Don't worry."

Mio then spread her legs. She showed all of herself for Basara and said.

"Come in, onii-chan."

Hearing that, Basara could no longer hold back. He put his member in position and pushed himself in.

He soon tore through the wall that symbolized her purity. Basara reached Mio's deepest part.

"N!"

"Aaaaaaannnn!"

Mio wasn't ready for it, no, maybe it's better to say it exceeded her expectations. Mio could no nothing but moan.

Mio had waited for this time to come for a long time, but she underestimated it. She felt better than she ever though she would. Was anyone ever truly ready when his or her time came?

"It's all in, Mio."

"Onii-chan… is inside me… I'm happy."

Mio was breathing hard, she was probably in a bit of pain still. Basara blushed a bit when he heard Mio, but managed to avoid her seeing him by kissing her.

After a few seconds, Basara broke the kiss. Mio looked in his eyes and said.

"I'm alright now. You can move, onii-chan."

Basara nodded and began moving. Mio looked at Basara entering her with an expression full of lust.

Basara was moving slow. Mio looked like this was the happiest moment of her life. Although unconsciously, they held hands as Basara penetrated Mio.

"Aaaaaaa! Onii-chan!"

"Mio!"

They reached for a kiss. As their tongues dug deep into each other's mouth, their chests pressed together. Basara could feel the softness of Mio's breasts while Mio felt the hardness of Basara's muscles.

Meanwhile, Basara continued penetrating Mio. She no longer felt any pain, so Basara picked up on speed.

With each and every thrust, Basara's member almost came out of Mio and then went completely back in. He repeated that, faster and faster.

"Mmmmhh!"

"Nnnnnn!"

"Mio!"

"Onii-chan!"

Their right hands were still holding each other, but their left let go. Mio used her left hand to force Basara's head closer, deepening the kiss. Basara used his left hand to grope Mio's breast.

Her wet tongue on his mouth. Her soft breast on his hand. His member deep inside her. There was nothing else on Basara's mind.

"Mio, I'm going to-!"

"Me too. Onii-chan!"

On the first time they had sex, Basara and Mio came together. While his load filled her, her walls contracted around him.

Their movements stopped for a second as their minds needed time to process all the pleasure they were giving each other. Still, they only stopped for a second, since they didn't want to waste any more time.

"Mio."

"Onii-chan, I'll do it now."

Then, Mio made Basara lie down while she sat on his crotch area. His member never left her. After conforming they were in position, Mio began moving her body up and down.

"Aaaannn!"

"Nnnn!"

Every time Mio dropped her body, Basara's tip knocked the entrance to her baby-making place. Not to mention her breasts, which bounced along with the rest of her body.

Basara could feel her soft skin on his crotch area. Mio's legs, thighs and ass were so soft and felt so good Basara couldn't help but place his hands on them.

"Onii-channnnnn!"

"Mio! Nnn!"

Basara touched her navel, her inner thighs, and her outer thighs. Then Basara said "here really is the best" and grabbed her breasts.

Mio couldn't handle that much pleasure at once. She reached a climax, Basara could feel it with his member.

"Onii-chan! I-! There-!"

"What is it, Mio?"

Mio was at a loss over what to do. Should she resist or give in?

Unable to arrive at an answer, Mio simply held Basara's hands to her breasts as she went to kiss him. Since he didn't expect this, Basara was unable to resist Mio's tongue invading his mouth.

Since all she could do was move her hips up and down now, Basara decided to start thrusting his hips.

"Chuu! Mmm!"

"Mmmmmhhhh!"

The continued pleasuring each other. Mio was already constantly climaxing, but Basara's next time came soon afterwards.

His load completely painted her walls white. His seed flowed out from inside her. Mio laid on the bed and Basara once again went on top. He held her leg as he said.

"I really do love you, Mio."

"W-what are you saying at a time like this?"

Mio blushed a bit. What Basara said was obvious, but it still made her blush by hearing it.

"Mio, I know we can't do it right now, but, when the time comes, will you carry my babies?"

"Of course I'll carry however many babies you give me, Onii-chan. After all, I love you."

Basara then had a smile on his face. Next, he said.

"Then, I guess I should give this to you."

He began thrusting again. This time, one of Mio's legs was being held by Basara as he thrusted in. He had no real objective with that action, he just happened to take it.

With every thrust, Mio's breasts moved in a circle. Basara was being a bit violent, but Mio didn't mind it. Rather, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

"Mio! Mio!"

They repeatedly called each other's names, that's all they could think of. Theirs minds were filled with nothing but each other.

She had no control over it, but her walls pulsated in a way to give more pleasure to Basara. They were trying to suck every last drop of his seed.

Basara came. His seed planted itself inside Mio. Even so, he did not stop.

"Onii-chan, give me more!"

"I'm going to. Ah!"

Stepbrother and stepsister were having sex. If they could, there's no doubt they would have children.

Some might condemn this, saying it's impure. But is there any form of love that is more pure then another? They are stepbrother and sister now, but a year ago, they were nothing more than strangers, so what's wrong with their love?

"Onii-chan!"

"Mio!"

They reached another climax. Their juices mixed together. They stopped for a second before restarting.

In all honesty, to make the most of his time, Basara should just leave Mio and go to the others, if he wanted to, he could come back later. If logic told him that, his emotions told him to stay. Do I need to tell which one Basara heard?

"Aaaaannn!"

"Nnnnnn!"

They continued having sex for hours. Basara covered Mio from head to toe with his seed. He wanted to stay, but knew he shouldn't keep the others waiting.

Of course, Basara was unable to leave immediately. He wasn't restrained, he simply didn't want to leave. It's not that he didn't love the others, rather, it's because he loves everyone so much that he doesn't want to part with any of them.

After he somehow managed to resist Mio, Basara said he would definitely be back and left Mio's room before he became unable to leave again. Basara had already put on his clothes and went on to the next room.


	40. Interlude 1

Anna was sitting outside the house she had bought on Japan. She was training her divine powers.

"U-unnnn."

She was trying to concentrate on the thing in her hands. If one had to describe it, it could be said that it looked like a smaller version of the barrier created by Chisato's crystal.

Anna was trying to concentrate on it, but the small barrier soon disappeared. She wasn't able to use her powers to keep it from disappearing.

"Ahh, it doesn't work. I tried to guess how that barrier was made, but I just can't do it. I really need to get some tips with Chisato."

As she released a sigh, Gavriil came back. In his hands was dinner.

"The hunt was good today. We'll be able to eat a lot."

He had a dead wolf in his hands. Gavriil usually hunted his own meat. Anna didn't know when this habit came about, but she was troubled by it. Not because he hunted the meat, but because Gavriil usually doesn't get rid of the dead body for some time, he keeps it as a trophy.

"We could have just gone to the supermarket, it's not that far. Why do you always do this?"

"Didn't you know food tastes better when you get it yourself?"

"The saying goes that "food tastes better when you make it yourself". There's already a graveyard's worth of corpses on the backyard, where are you going to bury it?"

Gavriil only shrugged his shoulders. He felt that was better left for later.

Anna started seriously considering invading Basara's house, even if she had to either join in or be left at the side, just to escape this. She was seriously considering offering her body just to escape.

Gavriil, as if reading her mind, said to Anna.

"You're thinking about Basara again. Are you in love or something?"

"N-no. … at least I don't think so."

Gavriil said "whatever, you're the only one who can tell your feelings" and continued.

"I know you're up to something with him. I'll still fight as normal, so, if you plan to switch sides and join Basara, know that I will fight you."

Although Gavriil had raised Anna after her parents died, their relationship wasn't like that of father and daughter. Neither of them really minded it. Anna didn't want to be a substitute to Gavriil's daughter and Gavriil didn't want to be a substitute to Anna's father. Still, they cared about each other very much.

"Don't worry. We only have an interest in common."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Hehe, that's a secret."

Anna was playful, but she soon remembered the hell that awaited her at dinner.

Meanwhile, somewhere else.

"Alright, seems like I'm done."

Cillín said. He had just finished training his newly acquired gravity magic.

Cillín then spat some blood on the ground. He had not been hurt, but he was bleeding.

"Seems like demon blood doesn't sit well with human blood. Or is it just rejecting me?"

Cillín simply didn't mind it. He then got an idea.

"I guess I could try to see what would happen if I used Basara's blood. Maybe I should try Anna's blood as well."

As he planned what to do after the battle was over, Cillín smiled, a devilish smile.

What he planned to do is better going without saying. Let's just say that Mio and the others would be in trouble if Basara died. As Anna had said before, Cillín was more of a "villain" than a "hero".


	41. Crystal (Part 4)

Basara knocked on Yuki's door. She let him in, so he entered.

"Basara, you came."

"Yeah, I'm finally here."

Basara said as he approached Yuki and sat beside her on the bed. Before starting, he felt like he should talk with her for a bit.

If one thinks for a second, Yuki is the one who has been in love with Basara for the longest time, so one could say she has also been more patient then the others. Well, Basara didn't really think about anything like this.

"So our time has finally come. It still doesn't feel real, somewhat."

"Yeah. If you don't feel ready, I don't mind waiting."

"No, I'm ready, Basara."

Yuki's hand was trebling a bit. She wasn't scared. Was it expectation or anticipation? Or was she simply nervous? Yuki might be a trained warrior, but is there anyone who knows what to do at a time like this?

Feeling her determination, Basara said.

"Alright. Then, let's begin."

Basara went to kiss Yuki and she complied. Their lips sealed each other. They embraced each other, that made their kiss deepen.

Yuki's trembling stopped. As mentioned before, she wasn't scared, she just didn't know what to do. Being held by Basara made her forget that.

"Mhhhhh!"

"Chuu!"

They held each other so close they could feel each other's heartbeats, but could not tell whose beat it was. So, they didn't mind it.

Yuki broke the kiss. It's not that she didn't want to continue, rather, she wants to move on. That's why she laid on the bed. She laid on her belly and started taking off Basara's pants.

As soon as she took off Basara's pants and underwear, Yuki saw he was already in an erected state. She grabbed it and began stroking it.

"Y-Yuki, aren't you going a bit fast?"

"I don't want to waste a single second. I know you have to go to the others as well, so I want to make the most of our time."

"I see. Then, we have the same intention."

Yuki nodded. She then held Basara's member with her two hands and began licking it. She licked from the base to the tip, as if it was a popsicle.

Basara obviously didn't just stand there. He placed his hands on her ass. At first, that was all. But he soon began to move his hands.

Yuki wasn't expecting this, but she didn't falter. Yuki looked at Basara, who responded.

"I also want to make you feel good. Yuki, let's do this together."

Yuki nodded in agreement. She continued licking his dick while he massaged her ass. These childhood friends have long since stepped beyond the line of just being friends.

Yuki stroked him as she licked his balls. Basara's tower didn't get any harder because it couldn't. Yuki even used her breath to pleasure Basara.

Basara was massaging her from over her clothes, as Yuki was wearing shorts. These shorts really emphasized Yuki's butt. He wanted to touch her directly, but knew he should start slow.

She continued stroking his member. At some point, her face got near his tip. Yuki kissed Basara's tip and sucked it a bit. Also, Yuki took off her own shorts, so that Basara could touch her directly.

"Mhhh! Basara."

"Yuki, if you keep it like that-!"

As soon as Basara's hands came in contact with her skin, Yuki put his member in her mouth. She took it as deep as she could. Yuki now used her tongue and mouth to pleasure her lover.

She was still wearing panties, but Basara didn't mind it. Basara continued massaging her as he pulled her panties. Basara used the friction to make Yuki feel even better.

It was so effective in fact, that Yuki reached a climax right there. Basara would only notice it later, but her juices were already staining her panties.

"Mmmmhhh! Nnnn! Mmmm!"

"Yuki-!"

Due to that climax, Yuki wasn't thinking straight. She started sucking more violently. Of course, due to her experience, Yuki could use even that to pleasure Basara.

Unlike before, Yuki's tongue was now wrapped around Basara's member, as if it were a snake. She also sucked as if she had no intention to let go until she drank every last drop of whatever would come out, in this case, his seed.

Basara could not be left behind, so he also stepped up a notch. Basara molded Yuki's ass as if they were marshmallows. But he knew that would not be nearly enough, so he did two other things.

The first, he played with her hole. Not with the entrance to her vagina, but her asshole. Since Yuki's ass was her weak spot, he figured it would be more effective. In the beginning, he only used his finger to circle around it, but he soon put his finger in her hole.

The second began as soon as Yuki reacted to the first. Basara began thrusting when Yuki faltered for a second. She soon recovered, but didn't stop him. He nearly pulled out of her mouth and then thrusted back. Yuki's mouth was always happy and ready to receive him.

"Mmmmmhhhh!"

"Yuki, I'm-!"

Neither stopped. Yuki's second climax came together with Basara's first. As she drank all of his seed, her own juices flowed between her legs.

They figured it was about time to get to the main event.

Yuki took off her panties, it was only then that Basara noticed how wet they were. Some of her juices even flowed between her legs.

Yuki laid on the bed and Basara climbed on top of her. Both Basara and Yuki had taken off their lower clothes, but were still using their upper clothes. But neither of them noticed that.

Basara's member was in position. The only thing in their minds was the person in front of them, in other words, their loved one.

"Yuki, are you ready?"

"Yeah. Put it in."

Yuki's eyes showed she did not have a shadow of a doubt. Basara almost lost himself in those eyes, but recovered. That goes to show how much he loves her.

As he was already in position, Basara just began pushing himself in. He soon tore through her purity and reached the door to her baby-making place.

"Aaaannnnnn!"

"Tell me if it hurts too much. I'll wait for you."

After a few seconds, Yuki told Basara to move. He felt she might be trying to endure a bit, but decided to respect her decision.

In truth, Yuki wasn't feeling pain anymore, but she didn't know how to express what she was feeling. So her facial expression stayed the same, which led Basara to think she was still in a bit of pain.

"Then, I'll start."

Basara said as he began thrusting into her. Of course, he was going slow, but was gradually picking up speed. Even though he felt he should be considerate to her, he just couldn't help himself.

This feeling was brand new to Yuki. She had already serviced Basara in many ways, but the feeling of him hitting on the door to her uterus was something that exceeded any of her expectations. In reality, they didn't need any foreplay because Yuki was already feeling as if she could cum at any second.

"Nnnnnn! Basara!"

Yuki embraced Basara. She felt like she needed to do that to not lose herself in the pleasure. Basara took this opportunity to kiss her.

Basara's tongue reached for the deepest part of Yuki's mouth, while his member went to the deepest part of her body.

Yuki decided to act. She replied to Basara's kiss. Although she has no control over it, her walls pulsated in a way to draw Basara in and make him feel as good as possible.

"Mmmmmhh! Chuu."

"Nnnn! Chuu."

Basara's hand went to grab Yuki's breast, it was probably then that he noticed they were still wearing some clothes. Basara broke the kiss for a second and took off his shirt.

He expected Yuki to do the same, but she did things a bit differently. She took off her bra, but kept her shirt. Basara doesn't know exactly how she did that. She then embraced Basara and made sure to press her chest against his.

Basara could feel the softness of her breasts and the hardness of her nipples, but he also felt the fabric. It was strangely stimulating. Probably because they never did anything like this before.

"Yuki."

"I'll keep it on just a bit longer."

Yuki then kissed and licked Basara's neck. Yuki was constantly reaching climaxes, so she felt like she should do the same for Basara.

If this was a competition to see who could make the other cum the most, Yuki would already have such a disadvantage that it wasn't even worth competing anymore. But this is not a competition. Yuki was simply using her body to please the person she loved.

"Yuki!"

Her walls were pulsating in a way that made Basara feel like he would lose control of himself at any time. He continued thrusting into her. Faster and harder. As such, it wasn't long before his time came.

Yuki's pink walls were painted white. Basara's seed filled Yuki. She had made him shoot his load many times before, but this was a first. His seed completely filled her uterus, Yuki didn't know how to describe this. Feeling this strange, yet familiar, heat inside her, Yuki's body responded by giving her ultimate bliss.

"Aaaaaaa! Basara!"

"N! Ah! Yuki!"

Her walls contracted around him. They were saying they wouldn't let him escape. The thing is, he never planned to escape. Therefore, they continued.

Sure, Basara had already shot his load. Normally, that would be where it ended. But not for them. Basara still had much to do with this childhood friend of his. Yuki also didn't want this to end. Not now, not ever.

Yuki used her strength to lay Basara on the bed. She was now on top, but she turned her back on him. She did it simply because she though it would be easier to move like that.

With her ass being shown to him, Yuki began to move her hips up and down. One could see some waves in Yuki's skin every time her butt hit Basara's hip. That goes to show how soft and big it was.

"Basara, how does this feel?"

"It feels great."

Basara placed his hands on Yuki's hips. He was going to help her, but he changed his mind. Basara then put his hands on her ass and began massaging them as they moved up and down.

Yuki obviously didn't reject Basara's hands. Yuki was now literally climaxing once every second thanks to Basara massaging her weak spot. Her soft, wet and pink, that had some white painted on them, walls happily received Basara's rod and did their best to pleasure it.

"Nnnnn!"

Yuki could not keep her moans. Both had already dreamt about this many times, but having sex just surpassed their expectations. It is a wonder if Yuki will still be Sakuya's wielder after the barrier is taken down, because neither Basara nor Yuki were sure they could resist each other after this.

Basara soon lifted the top part of his body, he was now sitting on the bed. His hands left her ass and moved in front of Yuki. He grabbed the edges of her shirt and said.

"Let's take this off."

And then left Yuki completely naked. Basara kept embracing Yuki from behind. The underside of her breasts touched Basara's arms. They never thought they could feel this good.

"Aaaaannn!"

"Nnn! Mmm!"

They continued like that.

Sometimes Basara groped Yuki's breasts. Sometimes he held her hips. Sometimes he did nothing and let her take care of things.

Sometimes Yuki simply moved her body up and down. Sometimes she also moved it to the side. Sometimes she didn't move and let Basara thrust into her.

As such, their next climax came.

"Aaaaaa!"

"Nnnnnn!"

It came too fast for them to say anything about it. Even so, they didn't end it there. They didn't felt like ending it, but it had to come.

Yuki turned around. She was now facing Basara. They embraced each other as they continued to have sex. Yuki's insides just felt perfect for Basara.

Basara just then recovered his sense of time. Although it may not seem like it, a long time had passed since they began.

"Yuki, this will be the last. We'll meet some other time, but, after this, I have to go to the others."

"Nnnn! I guess it can't be helped. But you'll still come back to this room, won't you, Basara?"

"Yeah. For sure."

They then kissed. Their wet tongues intertwined with each other as their lips closed each other off. Their moans could not escape their mouths.

Basara kept thrusting in. For as much as he wanted to stay, he also needed to go to the others. He decided that, the sooner he finished, the sooner he could come back.

So, instead of trying to make the moment last, Basara tried his best to make Yuki climax. She probably understood is intentions, as she helped him do it.

"Nnnnn! B-Basara!"

"Yuki!"

After a while, it came.

Yuki reached a climax first. Her walls made Basara reach his. After empting his tank in her, Basara took off his member. He wanted to spend some time with her, but he had to go. So he started grabbing his clothes.

Before he left, Yuki made sure to remind him that he needed to come back. Basara said he'd make sure of it.


	42. Crystal (Part 5)

Basara was now in Maria's room. Maria was already naked and was telling Basara to take off his clothes, but that's not what had Basara the most surprised. Well, to say he is surprised isn't quite right.

Simply put, there were a lot, and I do mean a lot, of cameras set up in the room. Some were in plain sight while others were hidden. The reason for that is…

"Basara-san, do you know how rare footage of the deflowering of a succubus is? We need to record it from every possible angle. To be honest, I wanted to film the others as well, but I'm sure they wouldn't allow it."

"Yeah, I don't think the others would like to be filmed."

Maria was giving Basara a camera to wear on his forehead. Maria herself was wearing one of those. As she said, she wanted to record every angle possible. Maria wanted to do it and Basara didn't really mind it, so he just went with it.

This is one of the reasons why everyone was waiting for Basara in their own rooms instead of all of them going to the big underground bed. Maria might be fine with being filmed, but the others weren't.

The other reason is because Basara wanted to give everyone their privacy. One doesn't need the mental pressure of being observed while having sex for the first time. There are other reasons, but these two are the main ones.

Maria laid on the bed and Basara climbed on top of her. They were about to begin.

"Hehe, I don't think we need foreplay, now do we?"

"It doesn't seem like it."

As they said, Basara was already hard and one could tell Maria was already ready even without touching her. Basara didn't know if Maria had been masturbating before or if she was just that exited.

"Then, let's go right in."

Maria held Basara's member and put it into position. All Basara had to do now was push himself in Maria's small body.

"Maria, are you ready?"

Maria nodded and said "yeah. You can put it in me, Basara-san."

As such, with their only preparations being the settings of the cameras in the room, they began.

Basara's member had some difficulty entering Maria. For a second, she thought it might not fit. As the member moved forward, both Basara and Maria could feel her walls being pushed to the side to make room for his rod.

"Nnn!"

"Maria."

Basara soon tore through Maria's purity. Maria could not deny she was feeling pain, but it was also true this is the most pleasure and happiness she ever felt.

Basara reached her deepest point. But something happened then. It came out of nowhere. Basara's brain barely had the time to process the pleasure before he came. Even though Basara was not strange to these things, Basara was at a loss.

"Basara-san, I never imagined you were the type to finish early."

"You know how I usually do. What was that?"

"Hehe, I know. That's probably one of my body's abilities."

Apparently, since a succubus is the demon of sex, their bodies evolved in a way to grant ultimate sexual pleasure to their partners. Just putting it in was enough to make any male cum, regardless of their sexual resistance.

In other words, no matter how great his sexual resistance was, as long as he was having sex with Maria, Basara would shoot his load however many times his body could produce it. Basara then remembered he "felt" something when he was using Maria's onahole. This was the full extension of that feeling.

"It's probably something like that. At least now we'll be on an even field."

Basara did not need to ask what that meant. He could feel it himself. Just as he would be constantly climaxing, so would she be. Luckily, they didn't have to worry about pregnancy while doing it in the barrier, as there would be no way to escape it if the barrier didn't turn their bodies back, after all, they would be constantly climaxing.

Knowing full well his "opponent's" ability, Basara still moved forward.

"Then, I guess we just have fun, right?"

"Yes. We'll probably never cum as much again for a while, so we'll just make the most of it."

So Basara began to thrust. These stepbrother and sister would now have proper sex.

Basara's tip hit Maria's womb with each thrust. They hadn't even tried to, but it was already impossible to count how many times each one had climaxed. They had climaxed even while talking. Even so, they were still only heating up.

"Nnnnn! Basara-san!"

"Maria!"

It was unconscious, but Basara and Maria held hands. If one ignored a few things, they looked just like a normal couple having their first time.

Maria's body was small, so it had to stretch out more for Basara to come in. In a way, that multiplied both the pleasure and pain she was receiving. That could be seen in her face, as Maria's expression showed both pain and happiness. As such, Basara made a plan. He would give her so much pleasure she would forget all about the pain.

"Mmmm! Basara-san! Aaaaannn!"

"Maria, look at me."

When she looked at him, Basara stole Maria's lips. He didn't invade her mouth. Their tongues could have touched, but they didn't. It was just a normal kiss that didn't involve their tongues. But it did its job.

Maria's hand holding Basara's eased up. Her moans also became ones of pleasure rather than pain. Of course, Basara didn't ease up on her and kept thrusting faster. They soon broke the kiss and Maria said.

"Really, now this. You really are something, Basara-san. You could have just ignored me, but you choose to do that."

"Well, I can't do much about the pain you're feeling. But I can at least cover it with pleasure. If you're feeling pain, I'm not just going to ignore you."

While it is common sense that a girl's first time is painful, that's not 100% true. The level of pain differs from each girl, some might not even feel anything. Maria might just be in an unlucky group or it might really be "Basara's fault", but he wasn't going to ignore her either way.

"Really Basara-san, if you do things like that…" Maria made Basara lie down and she got on top. She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts as she moved her body. "How will I do anything with this body except pleasuring you?"

As she was now on top, gravity made their mixed juices flow from within Maria. Just from what was coming out, one could already imagine how many times they had already cummed.

Basara was already groping her breasts, but he did even more. Basara rose his upper body and kissed Maria's neck. His hands moved from her breasts to her ass. Maria's ass was small, but Basara could still feel the softness only a girl's body had.

"Nnnyaaannnn!"

"Uuu! Maria! Nnnn!"

They reached another climax. Strength left both of their bodies and they fell to the bed. Basara's member left Maria, which allowed their juices to leave her. It wasn't intentional, but it looked like Maria would need to be "emptied" soon anyway.

 _Rather, how can she hold up that much? I'm not specialist, but I'd guess that would be enough to fill something that deep a few times over._

While Basara had that comedy like thought, Maria looked into his eyes. She gave a short laugh and said.

"This might be a bit unusual, with so many climaxes it's not even worth counting them, but I liked it. Did you like it too, Basara-san?"

"Yeah. But why are you talking in the past?"

Basara got on top of Maria again. He spread her legs, got himself into position, and completed his sentence.

"We're just beginning."

Maria smiled and nodded. Since she agreed, Basara pushed himself back in. Once again, both climaxed as soon as he reached the end.

"Nnnn!"

"Aaaann!"

As she drew in her breaths, Maria's small breasts went up and down. Basara pinched them as he, once again, began to thrust. Maria could do nothing but moan.

"Mmmm!"

"Maria!"

There was no need to mention their climaxes, because they happened so frequently. Maria then said something.

"Basara-san, we have a problem."

"What is it? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Basara even stopped his motions, he was genuinely worried. Then, Maria said.

"I think I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Basara had no action to take. Not because he was surprised, but because it was something so stupid he didn't know how to react. It was just Maria's usual prank. While Maria laughed, Basara decided on how to respond.

"Is that so? I think I'm the same. Then I guess there's only one thing to do."

Basara spread her legs even further and dug deep into Maria. That made them reach another climax, but Basara only went faster from there.

"I guess we can only go as we normally go, right?"

"Yeah, that seems perfect to me."

They were joking around, but they were still having sex. They climaxed every time Basara dug into Maria's deepest part. Then, Basara decided to say something.

"Hey, Maria, why don't you show me the techniques the succubus are so proud of?"

"Is that a challenge? Then, I'll show them to you."

Maria took the lead now. Basara would soon regret his words. But that's something better left for another time. One thing that can be said though, is that their constant climaxes went from a figure of speech to quite literally what it means.


	43. Interlude 2

Somewhere in the demon realm, Jin was walking around. He was still searching for Sapphire. He stopped to take a rest. Before falling asleep, Jin said to himself.

"I wonder what Basara is doing right now. Will he win the battle against the European heroes?"

No one answered Jin, but he already had the answer himself.

"What am I asking? He is our son, of course he will win. Isn't that right?"

Once again, no one answered Jin. What happens to him after that is not something I can tell.

Somewhere not far away from where Jin was, stood a woman. She was the mysterious woman who once kidnapped Mio and taught Basara ways to use his gravity magic. She still had bandages on her side, as the wound still hadn't healed.

But, she said.

"Of course. There is no way he will lose. After all, Basara is our son. He carries the blood of the three of us, right?"

Maybe you had already guessed it, but that woman is Sapphire, Basara's demoness mother. She was officially missing, but she would always show up when her family needed her. It happened when Basara was expelled from the village and it happened again now.

She looked in Jin's direction. There was no way for them to physically see each other, but she felt as if they could.

"But sorry. I'm not ready to come back yet. But one day, I will, for sure."

Sapphire then left the place. She couldn't afford to be found just yet. But that is not a story for me to tell.

Basara's other mother, the goddess Raphaeline, had been punished for giving birth, which is taboo to the gods. She had been stripped of her position, had her memories wiped out and had her spirit completely frozen.

Even in such extreme circumstances, love had a great power. And there was no greater love than that a mother felt for her child.

Raphaeline smiled. That was all. She didn't recover or move an inch, but her mouth contorted in a smile.

If one had to say a phrase that went with that smile, it had to be something like "he is our child after all" or something similar.

She might not have her memories, her spirit might be frozen, but she was still Basara's mother. Mother and child had some kind of mysterious connection. There was no way for her to know about the current situation. Even so, if someone saw her there, they could only say she knows everything that's going on, as if she was protecting her child.

But, as said before, that was all. The sleeping beauty still had to wait for her knight. But one day, surely, they would be together again, all three of them. Rather, they would be together with Basara and the others.

So, Raphaeline smiled. Once again, what happens to her is not something for me to tell.

With these three loving parents supporting him from different places and in different ways, Basara moved ever forward.


	44. Crystal (Part 6)

Basara knocked on Zest's door. He came in when she allowed him, which didn't take long.

What Basara found inside the room was Zest in her underwear lying on the bed, waiting for him.

"Basara-sama."

"Zest."

Zest's underwear focused on making her attractive to her partner, in other words, true "battle clothes."

Her underwear was white, in contrast with her brown skin. It was a transparent enough shade of white that one could make out the covered parts of one looked close. The bra covered as little as possible and the panties made sure to show a cameltoe for Basara.

Basara didn't know this, but Zest used most of her time preparing this for him.

Basara approached Zest. Before he reached her, Zest took off her bra. Before he could even process it, he was already right in front of Zest and she was taking off his pants.

"Basara-sama, we need to get you ready."

"But, Zest-"

Zest took off his pants. Basara's tower was already standing tall. Basara took off his shirt as he said.

"I'm like this just from looking at you. You don't need to do anything. Now, let me look at you."

Basara slowly took off Zest's panties. The reason for that is simple. Basara noticed a stain on her pure white panties and also noticed a liquid flowing from within Zest. Once he took off her panties, there was no more doubt about it.

"Basara-sama, I'm… also ready."

They were both a bit embarrassed by it, but it also kind of made them happy. They loved each other so much that just looking at each other was enough.

Basara got himself into position, but didn't push in yet. With his tip touching her entrance, Basara asked Zest.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Basara-sama, please make love to me."

Receiving her permission, Basara pushed the tip in. Then, he pushed the rest of his rod in. Soon, he tore through her purity and reached her deepest part.

"Nnn!"

"Ah!"

They hadn't moved from the edge of the bed, so Basara struck the bed at the same time he struck Zest. Still, such a though could not be found anywhere in his mind.

Basara stood still while he waited for Zest. Zest breathed in and out. Her breasts moved up and down. After a few seconds, she told Basara she was ok.

"Then, I'll begin, Zest."

"Yes, Basara-sama."

Basara pulled back and thrusted in, Zest received him each time. Zest could not keep down her moans, but neither could Basara.

They had already experienced something like this with the special onahole, but this was much different. This was the full feeling of having sex, not something similar to it.

"Nnn! Mmm!"

"Ah! Aaan!"

Zest's hands were at the same level as her head. Basara's hands were at the same level as her breasts. There was no real reason for their hands to be placed where they where, but that's where they subconsciously placed them.

Zest's breasts bounced with each of Basara's thrusts. They almost touched Basara's hands each time. But their minds were so filled neither of them noticed it.

"Zest!"

"Basara-sama!"

They instinctively kissed. Their tongues enrolled with each other as they filled each other's mouths and minds.

Basara picked it his phase. Zest didn't expect this and her tongue faltered. Even so, they didn't stop. In fact, they got faster.

"Mmmhh!"

"Chuu!"

They continued. Zest embraced Basara. Basara groped Zest's breasts. He molded them using his hands.

Zest's walls moved in a way to give maximum pleasure to Basara. Each time Basara hit her door, Zest felt like she would break apart with all that pleasure.

Basara was receiving a stimulus not only from his rod, but also from his hands. He was well acquainted with the softness of her breasts, but Basara felt like he could keep that up forever. He molded them as if they were marshmallows.

"Nnn! Basara-sama!"

"Aaaa! Zest!"

And, with their call to each other's names, came their first climax. Well, not exactly.

Both Zest and Basara came together. Even so, Zest came again from having Basara shoot his load inside her. If his rod wasn't blocking it, Zest was sure something would have come rushing out of her entrance.

Even though that happened, they both proceeded as if nothing had happened.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Aaaaa! Mmmm!"

They kissed once again, but it was a poor imitation of their previous kiss. But they didn't mind it.

Basara continued groping Zest's breasts and Zest continued embracing Basara. If one only looked, one could never tell something had happened, much less that they had just climaxed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

But the situation changed quickly.

Zest had her first climax together with Basara, but her second, third, and so on, where off sync with him.

She felt like she reached the heavens every time Basara thrusted in. She truly did.

And, because of her constant climaxes, Basara also received more pleasure. It wasn't long before his second load was shot.

"Nnnn!"

Basara creampied Zest one again. They kept at it for some time. The only reason why they moved is because Basara's legs were getting tired from standing all that time.

"Zest, let's move to the bed."

"Ok."

Basara and Zest moved to the bed. Zest laid on her side and said.

"Basara-sama, can I ask for something? Can you embrace me like this?"

"Sure."

From her position, it was better for Basara to embrace her from behind. So he did.

Basara wrapped his arms around her and embraced Zest from behind. He kissed her neck and cheek, and then finally her lips when her face turned around.

"Zest, do you want to just stay like this?"

Basara truly wouldn't mind staying like that. Of course, he could not stay forever, so he wanted to ask her how she wanted to use their time together.

"Yes, but I want to keep making love."

As she said that, Zest grabbed Basara's member and put it back into position. He pushed himself back in. They had become one again.

While embracing her, Basara thrusted himself in Zest.

"Nnnnaaaa!"

"Nnn!"

They were having sex, but Basara was also embracing Zest. They looked like lovers. Probably because they are lovers.

Zest's breasts bounced with each thrust. They hit Basara's arms, but that was the last thing on their minds right now. They only though about each other.

"Zest!"

"Basara-sama!"

Zest turned her face to kiss Basara. Of course, Basara replied properly. It was a true lover's kiss.

If one saw them like that, one could never guess they started off as enemies. After defeating Zolgear, Zest's previous master, a lot of things happened and Zest ended up becoming Basara's servant.

That is the reason why she calls him "Basara-sama." But that bothered Basara a bit, so he said his next lines.

"Zest, I want to say something to you. Not as your master, but as your lover. Can I?"

Zest nodded, so Basara continued.

"I don't want us to have the relationship of master and servant forever. I'm not talking about the contract. I want you to stand on equal footing with me and the others. So, try calling my name, without honorifics. You can do it when we are alone and get used to it slowly."

Zest couldn't quite identify what she was feeling. She was definitely happy, but she was also insecure. She had to leave her comfort zone to get on equal footing with Basara. She was happy being his servant, but she also wanted to be more.

So, she said it.

"B-Basara. Basara."

"Yeah, that's right. You can take your time getting used to it. For now, let's focus on what's happening now."

It wasn't timed, but Basara sentence finished at the same time Zest reached another climax. Before she could process what happened with her, Basara's time came.

"Zest, I'm cumming."

"Yes, Basara-sa- … Basara."

Basara then creampied Zest again. It would take a while, but she would definitely become his, and everyone else's, equal. She just needed time.

Basara kissed Zest's cheek and said.

"I love you, Zest."

"I love you too, B-Basara."

After reaffirming their love, they continued having sex. They continued until Basara had to go make his last visit of the day.


	45. Crystal (Part 7)

A long time has gone since the day has started. Basara only had to visit Kurumi's room now. From tomorrow onwards, they would all be together.

She opened the door for him. Basara went in Kurumi's room. They started walking and then sat on the bed.

Kurumi was visually nervous. Everyone was, but Kurumi was more nervous than the others.

"S-so, you already went to everyone's rooms?"

"Yeah. Sorry I took so long to get here."

"No, there's no problem… after all, it's just me."

The last part was said in such a low voice that Basara couldn't quite hear it. Kurumi has always been insecure and she sometimes thought she was worthless to Basara. Deep down, she knew that was not true, but her insecurity kept her from forgetting these thought.

Let me say this again, the last part of Kurumi's sentence was not heard by Basara. Even so, he said something that made her doubt it.

"I decided to leave you for last because I wanted to take my time with you, so I figured I should come here at the end of the day."

Of course, Basara didn't mention that he almost couldn't leave everyone else's room, but that's beside the point.

"W-why?"

"Well, I know you're a bit insecure, so I wanted to give you special attention. Well, I may say that, but I really don't plan to do anything special. By treating you like everyone else, I want to show you that you're just as important as everyone else."

Basara looked into Kurumi's eyes as he finished.

"Something like that, I think. I can't read minds, so I don't know if you're thinking something like that, but, like I said, I want to treat you like everyone else."

Kurumi's eyes teared up, but the tears never came out. Am I stupid? Was Kurumi's thought. Why had she ever felt insecure?

Basara had already made his point clear during their date early this month. Kurumi is just as important to him as everyone else. Why did she ever think otherwise?

"Thanks, Basara onii-chan."

Kurumi thanked Basara with a kiss on the lips. The kiss wasn't long, but it transmitted their feelings for each other.

"Alright." Kurumi said, mostly to herself. "Basara onii-chan, I'll take off my clothes, so… take yours off too."

Following what Kurumi had just said, Basara took off his clothes. Kurumi also took off hers. They were soon naked. Kurumi told Basara to lie down on the bed.

She sat on top of him. His member was near her most intimate place. She grabbed his member and played with it for a while as said.

"Today, Basara onii-chan looks especially big. But today is the day we'll become one, so I won't back down."

With these words, Kurumi renewed her resolution. She got Basara's member in position. Then, she dropped her hips down, forcing Basara to enter her.

"Nnnn!"

"Ah!"

Basara soon tore through her purity and knocked on her door. It was so fast that Basara wasn't sure if Kurumi had the chance to feel pain. But his doubt was answered when he looked at her.

Kurumi's eyes were open wide, as if she couldn't believe something she was seeing, or perhaps it's better to say she didn't believe what she felt. Also, her legs lightly shook, probably from this new feeling. Or maybe because she had just climaxed.

"Kurumi, are you ok? Don't you want me to take the lead for a while?"

"N-no, I'm fine. I'll take the lead."

Kurumi then put her hands on Basara's chest. She then started moving her hips. She was forcing herself to take the lead.

"Mmm!"

Her soft hands were on his chest. Kurumi's modest breasts also shook with every movement, though they weren't big, so they couldn't shake much.

Kurumi's walls were soft and wet. She didn't lose to any of the others. Kurumi was very insecure, but one had to wonder how she would react if she knew how much pleasure Basara was feeling because of her body.

"Nnn!"

By all means, Basara should be feeling a lot of pleasure. He should be. But something blocked it, so he felt nothing.

What blocked Basara's pleasure was Kurumi herself. More specifically, the expression she had on her face. She was clearly in pain, and that blocked any good thing Basara could feel.

"Seriously, don't force yourself."

"Heh?"

Basara stopped Kurumi's movements. He didn't want her to continue if it brought pain to her. He knew what the problem was, so he fixed it.

"Kurumi, I'll go slow, ok? If it hurts, tell me."

Basara then began to move. Like he said, he was going slow. He could notice Kurumi's painful look was disappearing. Her only problem was that she was trying too hard.

"But weren't you feeling good from that?"

"If I was, I didn't even notice it. I don't want your pain to bring me joy, I want us to be happy together. So, until you don't feel any more pain, I'll take charge."

Basara continued moving in and out. They weren't simply having sex, they were making love. Only when they were both feeling good they were able to say they were truly making love.

Of course, that did not limit they physical pleasure and carnal desire.

"Basara onii-chan!"

Kurumi came. She then embraced Basara's face. Her breasts were right in his face. He decided to play with them. Basara kissed one of them, then, he licked around her breast. He wouldn't begin sucking on them just yet.

Basara's hands were touching her hips at first, but they then moved to her ass. Kurumi's butt wasn't as big or soft as Yuki's, but it didn't disappoint Basara in the least. His fingers dug into her flesh as he started thrusting in.

"Basara onii-chan!"

"Kurumi! I'm going to-!"

Basara then shot his load inside Kurumi for the first of many times. They stopped for a second, but soon restarted.

But this time was different from the last.

"Basara onii-chan, I want to do it."

Kurumi then took the reins. She was now the one in the lead. This time, she was not forcing herself.

Kurumi moved her hips up and down. Basara knocked on her door each time. Kurumi's moans escaped her mouth.

"Aaaaaa!"

"N!"

Basara then began to suck Kurumi's breasts. He could feel her hard nipples with his tongue. He sucked as if he were a baby.

Wet sounds reverberated in the room. That went to show how much Kurumi had come. Her wet insides received Basara's rod with great pleasure.

"Basara onii-channnn~"

"Kurumi!"

They came together then. Their juices mixed. But they did not stop. They kept going.

They were now faster and more violent than before. Even so, they never stopped caring about each other. They never hurt each other, but focused their whole bodies on making the other feel pleasure.

And so they continued for some time.

After shooting another load inside Kurumi, Basara stopped for a while, looked in her eyes, and said.

"Kurumi, I love you."

"B-Basara onii-chan… I love you too… I'm embarrassed."

Both of them laughed at Kurumi's small comment. They still weren't finished. They continued until the day ended.

And so, their first day inside the barrier finished. But many others would still come.


	46. Before The Fight

And so, many days have passed inside the crystal. Of course, Basara and the girls did not waste a single second.

This happens in the last few hours before the barrier had to be deactivated.

"Nnnnn!"

Basara and Mio were having sex. Maria and Zest were by their side and they were sucking Mio's big breasts. Everyone was on the giant underground bed.

By the way, the previous two who had sex with Basara were Yuki and Kurumi before her. Right now, they were licking Basara's seed off of each other.

"Onee-chan, there's so much inside you."

"There's also so much inside you."

They were licking their entrances. Next they would clean each other's breasts, faces, and whatever other places Basara's load had reached them.

Basara continued penetrating Mio. He came once again. As his seed flowed from within her, Basara thought to himself.

 _Now, there's no way I'll lose. I don't mind the extra power or whatever, but there's no way I'll abandon these girls. I'll survive and come back, so that we'll be able to do this again and again._

This would probably be one of the last few times Basara would have sex with them right now. This was hours before the battle, and Basara would not make the mistake of wearing out his body before the fight even begun.

There was no need for him to say anything to the girls, or for them to say anything to him.

As such, Basara renewed his determination. He would fight and win, for himself and for these girls.

And that is how Basara spend his time before the battle.


	47. Note 4

**So... here we are. A lot of sex, ain't it? I don't know if you could tell, but I got kinda sick of writing sex scenes by the end. I even tried making "special" chapters, but I don't know if I was able to do it.**

 **I don't know what you guys are thinking about these seven sex chapters right next to each other (as I can't look into the future), but I will tell everyone why this happened.**

 **I'll only briefly go through it, since I'll talk about it in length on the final note of the main story. Basically, I had that "collection" of sex chapters planned ever since the original fanfic. I wanted to change the least I could from the original, so I stuck with that. Done. As I said before, I'll go over it better in the final note of the main story.**

 **Well, I don't think the scenes are bad (even though I kinda just didn't mind it anymore by the end), I just don't like their placement. Maybe putting some chapters between sex scenes helped (or, in case you guys didn't mind it, just ignore this paragraph).**

 **And don't worry, I haven't gone back into my old ways. I'm not going to do things like I did in the original fanfic, but I felt that this "collection" of sex chapters was a hit I needed to take, for personal reasons.**

 **Now, let's talk about the other stuff.**

 **I made a description of Anna in the first chapter of this batch. Someone had asked me to do it after the second batch and I only came around to it now. I also started making her think she likes Basara, as she will be the main girl of the extra chapters (not like the others aren't gonna appear though).**

 **Zest had two chapters here. I did that for her because she was kinda missing from the ecchi. Well, she still only got one ecchi chapter, but, as I've said before, I've stopped trying to "level" every character, so, unfortunately, someone was going to have few appearances. Also, I made her use the onahole just so that it would have more than one appearance.**

 **Chisato was supposed to have another chapter this batch, but I couldn't quite work it out, so I've simply "fused" what I had planned for that chapter with what I had planned for her sex chapter. If anyone's mad about Chisato losing a chapter, just remember that I promised a Chisato X Basara fanfic, which should come out… sometime. Real live has caught up with me, so it might take a while.**

 **And while I'm here, if anyone felt "disappointed" with Chisato's chapter or if you felt like "it wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either", then I have something to say. I kinda planned it like that. Basically, I want to have Chisato in a bit of a "low" so that her fanfic with Basara truly shines. Of course, if you liked that chapter, then ignore this paragraph.**

 **I did a "special" sex chapter with Mio because she is the main girl, but she kinda became secondary here on my fanfic. Sorry about that. I hope that chapter eased up Mio's fans. I wish I could do a Mio X Basara fanfic (or rather, one fanfic for each of the girls) but I don't have that much free time.**

 **Yuki also got a "special" chapter. … I have nothing to say about that. I only did it because she's my fav of Basara's harem. I had written a part were Basara and Yuki had anal sex, but I cut it out because I didn't know how it would be received. I don't really mind these things, but I didn't felt like taking the risk.**

 **While I'm on the cut out subject, there were a few chapters that were cut out from this batch. I've already talked about Chisato's, so I'll get to the others. I planned for Maria and Zest to have a "maid" battle (I know Maria isn't a maid, but you get what I mean) competing to pleasure Basara (it would start out with normal services like cooking and whatnot, and would evolve into the ecchi we all love Shinmai for). The other chapter would be a "revival" of Mio and Yuki's rivalry, once again, they would compete for Basara. I cut these two out because… I couldn't be bothered to write them. There's already so much sex in this batch.**

 **Actually, there was one more deleted chapter, but I'll get to that in a second.**

 **So, why am I deciding to end the main story in the next batch? Story wise, because this month the story happens in must already be over 31 days (I haven't counted, but I'm pretty sure it has). And now for the non-story reasons, I had planned from the beginning that this would have 5 batches (not quite, but I'll go over that in the final note). Not to mention I never thought this story would be this big (those who came from the original must remember I said I wanted to keep things short there) and I have no more story to cover the ecchi in (even though there are so many more ecchi scenes I wanted to make).**

 **Ah, before I forget, I want you guys to vote on something for me. I promised the Chisato X Basara fanfic and I will make it (unless something happens, I plan to keep my word), but I'm a bit indecisive about something, so I want you guys to vote. Do you want me to post the Chisato X Basara here (as in add more chapters) or do you want me to make another fanfic and give you all the link for it (like I did for this reboot)? It doesn't change anything (quite literally), but I can't choose between to two, so I'll make you all choose for me.**

 **Now, I'm sure everybody had been waiting for this, Rikka appeared. I wonder what you guys though about the theme (or moral) for her chapter. Like I said with Liala in the last batch, I wanted Rikka to be in the harem. Where did she end up at?**

 **Rikka had two chapters here. The first one was mostly unaltered. The second one was completely deleted. Basically what I had originally planned was: for some reason, Basara has to spend the night at Rikka's house - somehow, Maria finds them and decides to give them a "special" dream - in the dream, Basara and Rikka had sex.**

 **I deleted that because I felt it kinda came out of nowhere. To be honest, I could make a whole other fanfic with just the deleted chapters of this fanfic.**

 **And that's it for me. Next batch will be short and will be action focused. I can tell you all one thing about the end though, the one for the original fanfic (which I never posted) is the same as the one for the reboot. What changed is that, in the original, the end kinda came out of nowhere, here, I've been planting seeds for it since the beginning. I think most of you (if not everyone) already have a pretty good grasp of what's going to happen at the end.**

 **Well, once again, this is it for me. See you all soon.**


	48. Battle (Part 1)

Today was the day Basara would have to fight the European heroes. He had already undone the crystal's barrier and had left his house. All the girls had wished him good luck.

Before heading to the lookout point, which is where Basara and the European heroes were supposed to meet, Basara had to go somewhere. In fact, he had just arrived and knocked on the door.

"Basara."

Nanao was the one to open the door. Instead of Basara coming in, Nanao went out. She would be accompanying him.

Basara would rather have Nanao stay here and only ask for her to help from a save place, but Nanao insisted she'd come along. In the end, Basara had to give in to her. Of course, he made her promise she'd stay away from the fight.

"Nanao, are you sure you want to come? As long as you're in the fighting area, there's no guarantee you won't be hit."

"Yeah, but I want to support you, Basara. So I'll come. Don't worry about me, don't you remember the time we fought in the school festival? I know I can't win against these heroes, but I can at least run."

If she was so determined to follow him, there was no point in keeping Nanao away. As mentioned before, Basara would rather go alone, but it can't be helped.

Basara decided to think about what he had in his arsenal for this fight.

Obviously, he had Brynhildr and most of his abilities. The only one he couldn't use right now was Banishing Shift, due to Chisato's power inside him, but Basara had a plan in regards to that.

Basara had also learned how to use a bit of gravity magic, though he wasn't experienced with it. He could also ask Nanao to make illusions or he could use some other advantages of the familiar contract.

And, that which could be considered the main part of his arsenal, the crystal. Basara had accumulated a lot of power in it, but he didn't know if the crystal could handle transferring all that power. The accumulated power could be used both as a power up and as a way to cure his fatigue.

 _I guess that's about it._

Once they got close the meeting place, Nanao used her transformation ability, given by her contract with Basara. She became a bat and flew by Basara's side.

"Oh, he's here."

Cillín was the first one to see Basara. Thankfully, it didn't seem like he saw Nanao before transforming.

"Come on, everyone's waiting."

Cillín urged Basara along. He was acting friendly, but wasn't even hiding his hostility. This was fundamentally different from how Basara and Lars acted.

They soon reached the place where the other two heroes waited. They were the old man, Gravriil, and the young girl, Anna. Cillín distanced himself from Basara and met with his supposed allies.

"We'll create a barrier to fight in. After all, we don't want normal people involved now do we? We'll call you over just so that you can make sure there are no traps."

Cillín said. While he and Gavriil discussed the barrier's creation, Anna approached Basara. They went a bit away and she talked in a voice the other two couldn't hear.

"Oh, so this is Nanao? I didn't know vampires could transform. Is she fine in the sun?"

Anna played with Nanao as if she were a pet. Nanao was confused, but Basara explained in a low enough voice so that the two other heroes didn't hear.

"She found out a lot of things. Well, out of everyone here, she is the least of our worries. Also, I don't think Nanao likes to be played with like a pet."

"Ehh~ well then, stay here for a bit. I need to talk with your master."

As soon as she said that, Anna but the bat-Nanao between her breasts, as if she were a woman in some spies movies. Nanao wasn't sure if this was a means to provoke her, but she had to admit Anna's breasts felt nice and soft.

Since she couldn't produce a voice while in bat form, Nanao used her mind to communicate with Basara. That is one of the perks of the contract they only discovered recently.

" _Basara, who is this girl?"_

" _J-just hand on. I need to talk with her a bit, but I'll properly explain everything after that."_

Basara cut off the talk. As a piece of trivia, Basara usually looked in someone's direction while talking with them, like a normal person. But, since Nanao was lodged between Anna's breasts, he stared at them for a few seconds.

"You just spend who knows how much time having sex inside that barrier, yet you're still staring so intensely."

"Forget it. What do you want to say?"

Anna laughed a bit and went in to the proper subject.

"I need to disappear for a bit, so I'd appreciate if you could provide that for me once the battle began. Also, try to take out Gavriil first, I don't want him around since… you know, he raised me. Can you use your Banishing Shift?"

"No, I'm going to try something. Depending on how it works, it could be really good or really bad."

Anna didn't know how to react, but said "alright."

She extended her hand. Basara took it and shook her hand. That confirmed their deal. For better or worse, they were in this together. This was the final part of the deal they had made way back at the hero village.

"Ah, I'll give her back." Anna took Nanao out from between her breasts. Basara was pretty sure Nanao's eyes would be rolling around if they could. Anna then waved her hand and went back to the other heroes.

After she was gone, Basara explained everything to Nanao.

" _I-I see. Will it really work out?"_

" _I don't know for sure, but I hope so. That would be the best possible solution."_

After that, Anna came to call Basara to inspect the barrier. Before they went, she said something to him. "Once the battle begins, jump back." That was her warning.

Once they confirmed everything was good with the barrier, they activated it. Just like in the fight with Takashi, the landscape of the city was copied to serve as the battlegrounds.

"Then, let's begin."

Cillín said. Immediately afterwards, he threw his lance in Basara's direction. He was only able to dodge because he followed Anna's warning. Nanao came along, as she was hidden in Basara's clothes.

Basara jumped from the cliff and headed towards the city. Cillín and Gavriil followed him while Anna took some shots at him. Cillín passed them, since he had to retrieve his lance. Once he caught up, Gavriil talked with Basara.

"It seems you're trying to go to the city. I don't know what you two are planning, but do you trust that girl this much?"

"I hope she can solve things her way, but I'm also ready for if she can't."

Their weapons clashed. Sparks flew about. The giant hammer Gavriil wielded technically had more destructive power, but Basara used gravity magic to strengthen Brynhildr, so they were about evenly matched.

Meanwhile, Anna skipped by them and headed to the city. She took some shots at Basara, but none hit. Both Basara and Gavriil knew she wasn't shooting to kill.

"Haha. That girl, really. Well, then I suppose she asked you to take me out first?"

"Kinda. But not quite."

Basara parried one of Gavriil's attacks and then took distance. Basara and Gavriil entered the city.

Not too long after, they met with Cillín. The situation had become two on one. Nanao wanted to help, but it still wasn't her time to act.

Brynhildr was defending against attacks from both sides, but Basara didn't know for how long he could hold out like that. The attacks were fierce and Basara himself didn't know how he was keeping up.

The crystal's barrier would be very useful in times like these, but Basara couldn't use that yet. He was waiting for something.

Then, it happened. An arrow scrapped Basara's left shoulder. He was able to somewhat tell from where it had come from.

 _Perfect._

Basara then parried both heroes' attacks and took as much distance as he could. He entered an alleyway and told Nanao to fly as high as she could. Her job started now. He had waited for this moment so that the likelihood of Nanao being spotted was as low as possible.

As soon as Gavriil and Cillín entered the alleyway after him, Basara activated the crystal's barrier. It was a weak version and it would probably be broken in a few seconds, but it would by Basara the time he needed.

Basara jumped up to the building's roof. There, he saw Anna. They both looked at each other for a second, then Anna took out two daggers and they charged at each other.

Once they were close, Basara activated the crystal's barrier. From Cillín and Gavriil's perspective, it looked like Basara and Anna were just about to fight to the death inside that barrier.

Inside the barrier.

"… So you did stop."

"Of course I would."

Basara and Anna stopped charging at each other right before they cut each other's neck. They were acting, but were also ready for betrayal.

That was the last part of their deal. For this final battle, they would not fight against each other. Rather, they would fight against a common enemy, but let's leave that for later.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Nanao is going to be my eyes and ears while I'm inside here. Once we finish, I'll ask her where we should leave from so that we won't be seen."

Anna nodded. They then started their business there.

Basara gave Anna the crystal. He trusted Anna wouldn't betray him there, but he was ready for if she did. Anna closed her eyes and concentrated on the crystal.

Then, Anna made another barrier inside the crystal's barrier. It didn't look much different from the crystal's barrier, but she clicked her tongue and gave the crystal back to Basara.

"No good. I can make a barrier, but not one like this. Maybe I'll be able to after I take the pill, but I'd rather not have to take it."

"Then, what are we going to do now?"

Anna started thinking for a second.

"Wanna have sex? That's what this crystal was made for, right?"

Basara, ignoring Anna, then asked Nanao about the situation outside.

" _Nanao, from where should we leave?"_

" _The other two are still in the same spot, so you can try to leave through an alleyway. But maybe you should wait a bit more, so that they believe you two fought."_

Basara then passed everything to Anna. They decided to walk to some alleyway.

But they felt not enough time had passed, so they talked for a bit.

"By the way, you didn't distort time, did you?"

"No. Time is passing here just like it is outside."

"I see."

Basara decided where he would come out. Anna decided it would be better for her to appear somewhere else, since she wanted to hide herself for a while.

But, before they parted ways, Anna moved close to Basara. Then, she placed a kiss on his cheek. She was about to leave when she turned around and said.

"It's a good luck kiss. Don't go too hard on the old man, after all, he did raise me, so I'd get mad."

Anna then disappeared. Basara only touched the cheek he had been kissed on. If the situation had been a bit different, would Anna also have become one of his lovers?

After about a minute passed. Basara undid the barrier. It was time for the fight to restart, or rather, it was time for it to properly begin.


	49. Battle (Part 2)

Once the barrier was undone, Basara and Anna were gone. Neither Cillín nor Gavriil knew where they were.

"An interesting strategy. Since fighting everyone at once wouldn't have good odds, he'll use the landscape to trap us and target us one by one."

Being a veteran warrior, Gavriil could appreciate even his enemies' strategies. Sometimes, to defeat an enemy, all you have to do is understand him.

As such, he had an idea of what Basara would do next. Because he had an idea, he said his next words.

"Let's go. There's no point to staying here any longer."

"Don't you care about what happened to her?"

"She's not dead. She's either knocked out somewhere or jumping around. In any case, what we have to do didn't change."

Gavriil and Cillín got down from the building. They decided being on the streets was better than being on the alleyways.

At that time, way up in the skies, Nanao was flying in her bat form. She was keeping watch on these two heroes and was keeping Basara updated.

" _Basara, they're going to the main street now."_

" _I see. Thanks. Get ready."_

What Basara told Nanao to get ready for was something they planned a little before the battle. It was a makeshift plan, but it should work out. At least, that would be the best scenario.

Then, from Gavriil and Cillín's perspective, Basara came out of the darkness of an alleyway. Basara was wielding Brynhildr and looked ready to fight.

Cillín also had his lance ready. Gavriil wielded his giant hammer.

Without even trading words, they ran towards each other.

"!"

"Guh!"

Basara's blade first met with Cillín's lance. Basara used gravity magic to help his attack, so Cillín couldn't fully brace for the impact. Even so, he was still able to defend fairly well.

Gavriil's hammer hit Basara's back. He was knocked back a few meters, but was able to stop himself. Before Basara could even think about what to do next, Gavriil used his magic.

Gavriil's magic let him control the battle terrain. With it, he can make things like giant hands, hammers, swords, or any number of things. It's range is not very far, but that could be overcome with a long range type of attack.

"N!"

Gavriil created spikes on the ground. They shot towards Basara. Since he wasn't expecting it, he almost couldn't dodge the first one.

The first spike nearly cut off Basara's leg. Basara was able to avoid losing a member, but he was still badly hit. Basara couldn't run using his full speed anymore, as he would soon discover that fact.

Basara ran to the alleyway as fast as he could. Cillín was the first to catch up to him. Luckily, this was within what Basara wanted.

Brynhildr was met with Cillín's lance. Basara had to wait a bit to put his plan into action, so he limited himself to defending.

The day they met, Basara wasn't able to keep up with Cillín in a fight. But, thanks to all he did this month, Basara was now about on par with him. In fact, if it was a simple one on one fight, Basara would have good chances at winning even without the crystal or his other new abilities.

Once Gavriil had entered the alleyway Basara and Cillín were fighting at, Basara's plan began.

"Ooh!"

"Gghh! You little-!"

Basara disarmed Cillín. Then, Basara picked up the lance and threw it as far as he could.

Cillín kicked Basara's gut, but knew he had to go pick up his weapon. So Cillín left. As soon as Nanao told Basara Cillín was a good distance away, Basara activated the crystal's barrier, trapping himself and Gavriil inside.

"I already expected something like this. I wonder what that girl is up to. In any case, I guess we can fight for real now. Show me what the son of the god of war is capable of."

Gavriil then showed a speed that one wouldn't think an old man like himself had. Basara in his top condition was faster, but Basara wasn't in his top condition right now.

Gavriil swung his hammer. Basara definitely wouldn't come out unscratched from that attack. Basara chose to create another barrier using the crystal in order to defend himself.

The second barrier was weaker than the first one, so it was easily shattered. At least it protected Basara, but that used up a lot of the "fuel" that was Chisato's power.

"I see you've got a few tricks up your sleeve."

"Well, I'd rather not use them all though."

Being in the alleyway worked well for trapping Gavriil, but it would only work against Basara now. So Basara dashed towards Gavriil and tried to go past him, in order to go to the street.

But Gavriil wouldn't make that easy for Basara. After all, he wanted to test out that man's son. He couldn't just simply let the boy pass.

Gavrii used his magic and tried to hit Basara with any number of attacks. Basara dodged those that he could, but he had to use the crystal to defend most of them.

The crystal used Chisato's power inside Basara to operate. Making multiple barriers and having them destroyed would quickly eat up that power. Not to mention his fatigue, which Basara would have to take power from the crystal to get rid of.

Overall, Basara knew that, if he kept this up, the crystal wouldn't last much longer.

Basara was able to somehow make his way to the street. He quickly turned and tried to hit Gavriil with a Dimensional Slash, but Gavriil was able to dodge it.

While on the streets, Basara's Brynhildr met with Gavriil's hammer. They exchanged blows, but Basara knew a prolonged battle wouldn't work on his favor.

Basara showed an opening. Gavriil took it without giving it too much thought.

"Gaaah!"

"!"

The hammer hit Basara's side. He couldn't confirm it, but Basara was pretty sure his arm was broken. Luckily, this damage would be undone once the crystal's barrier was taken down. It would be troublesome if it wasn't.

What surprised Gavriil was Basara's next action. Basara stabbed Brynhildr in Gavriil's chest. Instead of continuing the attack, Basara pulled himself up. Their eyes were on the same level and Basara looked deep into Gavriil's eyes.

" _Nanao, do it now!"_

" _Y-yes!"_

At Basara's command, Nanao used her powers. She used one of their contract's perks so that she could see through Basara's eyes. Nanao then trapped Gavriil in an illusion.

Gavriil's body fell limply to the ground. He wasn't dead, but he was completely unconscious.

"… _What did you show him?"_

" _I did what you asked me to. I showed him an illusion of his greatest fear."_

Basara expected the illusion to be effective, but not so much. Gavriil had fallen to the ground and showed no signs of getting up. He wasn't dead, but it was unknown if he would come back for the rest of the fight.

"W-well, I guess this works."

Basara took down the crystal's barrier. Both Basara's broken arm and the hole in Gavriil's chest disappeared. Gavriil didn't wake up because the crystal couldn't undo mental damage.

Basara also took some of the power stored in the crystal to get rid of his fatigue. A small dent appeared on the crystal's surface, but Basara didn't think much of it. About half an hour had passed, but things were still going well.

" _Basara, I'm-"_

" _Nanao? What's wrong? Hey?!"_

Nanao did not answer. Basara had a bad feeling, so he started looking for her. It didn't take long for him to find her, since she and the other person were in the middle of the street.

"Hey, Basara."

In the street was Nanao fallen on the ground and Cillín right next to her. The blood next to her and on Nanao's clothes were good on explaining what happened. At the very least, Basara would have to break Cillín's lance, so that Nanao's wounds would heal.

But that didn't even go through Basara's mind. Basara controlled his rage, but he was going to make sure Cillín payed for harming someone important to him.


	50. Battle (Part 3)

Let's go a bit back in time.

Basara was still fighting Gavriil in the crystal's barrier. The battle was about to end and Nanao had already done her part. She was now just keeping watch on Cillín.

She had been following him. Cillín was just about to retrieve his lance, but Nanao decided to stop him.

 _I can do this! I know what Basara told be, but I can use this to show him that I can also help._

In her bat form, Nanao swopped in and tried to take Cillín's lance from the ground. She had the best of intentions, and she could have probably made it, weren't for a single thing.

"Wait just a second."

Before she could do it, Cillín used some gravity magic he had acquired thanks to some blood and a certain research. Once he pinned her to the ground, Cillín grabbed her and then picked up his lance. He looked at her then said.

"If I'm not mistaken, Basara brought you here as a familiar. In that case, I hope you don't hold any grudges against me."

Cillín threw Nanao in the wall's direction. Her body wasn't able to break through it, but some cracks appeared in the wall. She only reason why Nanao didn't gasp was because she couldn't produce a voice while in her bat form.

Cillín stabbed both of Nanao's wings with his lance. She was no longer able to fly in her bat from and it was unknown how that damage would carry out to her normal form. But Cillín was not yet satisfied.

"Come on. At least put up some resistance."

Cillín continued hitting Nanao. She wanted to react, but was not able to. Basara was only able to fight thanks to his power ups, so Nanao, who had no power up, could not hold herself in this fight.

Nanao used the last bit of her strength to talk with Basara. She wanted to say she was sorry, but she didn't have enough strength left.

" _Basara, I'm-"_

" _Nanao? What's wrong? Hey?!"_

Her mind gave in as she lost consciousness. Her form also began to go back to her normal one.

"Now this is interesting. I just had an idea."

Cillín then began to move Nanao's body. He could have simply carried her, but he chose to kick or hit her instead. He would wait for Basara in an open street where he would be easily found.

It didn't take long for Basara to arrive.

And so, we reach the point in time were we had stopped.

Basara didn't even think about it much. He readied Brynhildr and charged forward. His objective was not Cillín, but rather he wanted to take Nanao away from danger.

Basara tried to raise Brynhildr's weight using gravity magic so that he could knock Cillín away more easily, but something went wrong.

"It's heavier?!"

"Oh, did I never tell you? I'm good with interfering with magic, so I'd recommend you avoid using it. By the way, watch out for that sphere."

A sphere of energy was right in front of Basara. He had to jump back to avoid it. More of these balls of energy appeared around Cillín. Basara guessed they were made of magical energy.

Basara didn't know, but one of his mothers had already fought Cillín recently and she was caught by surprise thanks to this attack.

"Also, I'm not really good with magic, but I can use magical energy to make these spheres. You can't use Banishing Shift right now, can you? Try to touch them."

Cillín shot these spheres at Basara. Their speed was too great for Basara to dodge with an injured leg, so he had to sue the crystal's barrier to defend against them. However, maybe because they were pure energy, the barrier had a hard time defending and soon broke.

Basara took some power from the crystal and forced his body to move, but that would not work on the long term, so Basara stopped doing that.

Basara decided to charge forward while he defended with the crystal's barrier. But Cillín would not allow him.

"Did you think it would be this easy?"

Once Basara was close enough, Cillín made a bigger energy sphere and hit the barrier with it. Not only was the barrier destroyed, but Basara was also thrown back a few meters.

"Gah!"

"Come on, try again. If you take too long, who knows what could happen to this girl?"

Basara had been slightly burnt by the energy spheres, so he took some more power from the crystal. A crack ran through one end of the crystal to the other. From what Basara could feel, it should be about time.

Basara had a certain feeling inside him. It was back.

"I guess I can't use the barrier anymore, but I should be able to take some more power from it. Or maybe I can try to force the crystal a bit more. Anyway, welcome back."

Basara readied his usual stance. Cillín shot the energy spheres, but Basara cleaved them with Brynhildr. His trump card was back. Banishing Shift was back.

"You! How did you?"

"Like I'll tell you."

As mentioned previously, Basara's Banishing Shift was unusable because of his contract with Chisato. Until her power steeled down in him, his trump card would be unusable.

As you may recall, Chisato's crystal worked using her power inside Basara, as if it were gasoline. If Basara no longer had that power, that crystal would be unusable.

Now, I ask you, if the crystal consumed most of Chisato's power inside Basara, which is what was making Banishing Shift unusable, shouldn't Basara's trump card come back, even if only temporarily?

"Haaaa!"

Basara cleaved through two more spheres. These attacks were nothing for banishing Shift. Basara was about to charge at Cillín.

"Then, I guess I have no other choice."

Cillín stabbed his lance through Nanao's head. Or at least, where her head should have been. The hard feeling Cillín got told him otherwise.

"When did you-? No, it wasn't you."

Basara attacked with a Dimensional Slash. Cillín had to use his lance to defend. When Cillín looked at that place again, Basara was nowhere to be found.

"Tch! So that was their objective. I guess it's time to play all of our cards then."

Cillín took out a syringe. Red liquid was inside. He injected that blood in himself. He could feel strength gathering in his body. But another feeling was also surging up.

"Now, let's begin."

As if it were nothing, Cillín spat some blood of his own on the ground. Cillín made more spheres. Some were white, made of pure magical energy, and some were red, made with gravity magic similar to Mio's black hole.

Cillín began walking. He would meet his opponents.

Meanwhile…

"So it really was you."

"Well, I thought it would be better than betting everything on you making it before Cillín decided to kill her."

Anna had been the one to pick up and carry Nanao. She laid Nanao beside Gavriil, who had some note stuck on his face. Anna had carried both inside a building.

"Are you sure he won't just kill her when he wakes up?"

"I don't even know if he'll wake up before this ends, but the note I stuck on his face told him to not hurt her. He should read it, since I've done something similar before."

 _So that's what that is. What type of situation was that that made her stuck a note to his face before?_

"Now, I guess it's time to go all out."

Anna said as she took out a pill, the one Basara had given her. This pill was made by Shella and should awaken her divine blood.

Anna put the pill in her mouth. But, before she swallowed it, she got it on her lips and said.

"Want to share?"

Basara then forced Anna to swallow the pill. Once she did, she opened her mouth to show Basara.

"I swallowed it. Feel free to take this out of context, or maybe we can make this another context."

Basara decided to ignore her and asked.

"So? Anything?"

"Hmm… no, don't feel it. It didn't work? Really? I guess I can only count on what I already have."

This was strange. Just how it unlocked Basara's power during his fight with Leohart, that pill should have unlocked more of Anna's divine blood and given her new abilities.

"There's no helping it. What do you have up your sleeve, Basara?"

"I can use Banishing Shift again and I'll probably be able to take some more power from the crystal without breaking it. That's about it, but I could try to force some more."

"Well, better than nothing. Wanna go?"

"Yeah."

And so, both of them left the building in order to meet and fight Cillín.

The final battle was about to begin.


	51. Battle (Part 4)

"Let's go over the strategy one last time."

A little before going to look for Cillín, Anna said to Basara. The battle was about to reach a one hour mark since it began.

If you're wondering why they're working together, Anna wants to capture Cillín so that he can pay for his crimes. Anna promised to user her authority in the heroes' ranks, which rivaled most of the elders', to get rid of the mission to exterminate Basara if he helped, so now they teamed up.

"While I could use my daggers to help you in a close quarters combat, it would be more effective if I supported you from a distance while you fought Cillín. Any objections?"

"No, I'm fine with that."

"Then, we'll go like that. The strategy will be simple. I need you to create an opening for me. At that time, I'll hit Cillín with this special arrow. Using some natural poisons and a bit of divine power, I made it so that whomever this arrow hits will be unable to move a muscle for about a day. After he is immobilized, I'll take Cillín and undo the order to exterminate you."

"Does it have some sort of antidote or something?"

"I have something of the kind with me. Though I don't think we'll need it if everything goes right."

"Alright then. Let's go with this plan."

Just as Anna wanted to capture Cillín, Basara wanted to pay him back for what he did to Nanao. He was unsure if he could let it pass even if Cillín was simply a hero following orders, but Basara was sure he could not let someone as corrupt as Cillín do as he pleased with people who were important to him.

Basara and Anna talked a bit more, but then Anna hid somewhere. The reason for that was the boy they met, Cillín.

"So, how about we go now?"

"Fine by me."

And so, the final battle began.

Basara had already taken some power from the crystal to cure his fatigue, so he wanted to avoid using it as much as possible. When Cillín shot both the energy and gravity spheres at Basara, Basara slashed them using Banishing Shift.

Basara could not move as fast as he normally would, but he still ran towards Cillín. A few more energy spheres were shot, but Basara either dodged or cut them.

Basara attacked Cillín with Brynhildr. Cillín was going to defend with his lance, but he had to dodge because Anna shot an arrow right at that moment. If he hadn't dodged, Cillín would have either been cut by Basara or shot by Anna.

"I don't suppose you missed your target, so I guess it's you two against me. I'd say I am surprised, but I'm really not."

Cillín shot three more spheres of energy at Basara. He was going to slash them, but Cillín suddenly raised their numbers and also used gravity magic to make Basara's movements slower. Basara was forced to use the crystal's barrier to defend, but…

"Gah!"

The barrier broke and Basara was launched back.

The crystal still held much power, thanks to all that Basara and the girls did, but it could not make use of all that power. Chisato didn't know about all the power that would be accumulated in the crystal, so she didn't make it resistant enough.

 _I don't know how many more times I'll be able to use this crystal. If I can get an opening, then I can bet everything in one attack._

Basara raised himself back up. The reason why he wasn't attacked while down is because Anna was keeping Cillín's attention.

Because of this, Cillín knew where Anna was hiding and was after her. Whatever they were going to do, they would have to do it quickly.

Basara ran after Cillín. He had a plan, but he needed to talk with Anna before that. Basara shot a few Dimensional Slashes at Cillín, but he defended with the energy and gravity spheres.

But Basara didn't need to hit Cillín. Just getting near was enough.

"Wooooaaaahhh!"

Basara combined his gravity magic with his Dimensional Slash, making the Gravity Slash he had once used against Leohart.

Basara cut the ground near Cillín, making him fall. He knew it would only buy a few seconds, but that would be enough. Basara ran towards Anna and explained his plan.

"… Are you sure?"

"I'd like to be able to trust you for this."

"Really, if you say that, I might really fall in love. Let's do it."

With their strategy meeting finished, Anna hid once again. Right after, Cillín came back up from where he had fallen.

"I thought you two would have hidden somewhere."

"I'm more than enough for you."

Basara took his stance, this wouldn't last long. In fact, Basara had to finish this with the next attack.

Basara started taking power from the crystal. He took as much as he felt he could without breaking the crystal. A green aura surrounded Basara.

"!"

With god-like speed, Basara ran towards Cillín. His leg screamed in pain, but Basara didn't even have time for that. He attacked just once. Cillín tried to defend with his lance, but Brynhildr broke through it. The lance was divided in two. Now, not only Nanao's, but also Sapphire's wounds would heal, but Basara didn't know about that last part.

But, Basara was not done yet.

Cillín used some magical energy to protect himself and tried to make an energy blast, but Basara punched him with some gravity magic. Basara then pushed both of them to the wall of the nearby building. Basara used Banishing Shift to make Cillín's defenses zero for just a second.

Then, an arrow pierced Cillín's side. While he fell to the ground, as he was unable to move a muscle, Cillín tried to find out where he was hit from.

"Where? Just Where-?!"

From how the arrow had hit him, it could only have been shot from behind or from the front. But that didn't make sense. Behind Cillín was a wall and in front was Basara. The arrow couldn't smash through the wall without being destroyed, so the only way to hit him was…

"Side? Your side?!"

Just like Cillín, Basara was also falling to the ground, as he was unable to move a muscle. At Basara's side, was a wound, like if an arrow had passed through there.

"You-!"

Yes. Basara's plan was for Anna to shoot the arrow through him and hit both Basara himself and Cillín. That's why Basara had used Banishing Shift to get rid of the energy protecting Cillín and pushed him to the wall, creating a mental blind spot right in front of him.

"Really you…"

Anna appeared. She first made sure to tie Cillín with some ropes she had found somewhere, though Basara had to doubt their usefulness. She then took Basara away somewhere looked at Basara's wound, treated it and said it was nothing to worry about.

"So, where's the antidote you said you had?"

"Hehe, right here."

Anna then kissed Basara. This time, it wasn't in the cheek. She kissed his lips. The kiss lasted for about a minute until she broke it and said.

"I made a lipstick of the antidote, to make sure it couldn't be stolen. You should still feel some numbness because the antidote doesn't work on the divine part, but you should be able to move."

As she said, Basara was a bit numb, but could move.

"Why did you do that? I mean, why did you kiss me?"

"I wonder why. Now, let's go pick up the old man and the vampire girl."

Basara decided to follow Anna. He didn't think much of the kiss. While she woke up and explained everything to Gavriil, Basara did the same for Nanao.

Gavriil was surprisingly accepting of what had happened. While they were going to pick up Cillín, Basara asked him why. Gavriil responded with.

"Knowing her, I already expected this. In fact, I would have been very disappointed in her if she hadn't done this. I know I'm not her father, but this makes me proud."

Although Basara couldn't make sure of it, he thought he saw Anna's cheeks redden a bit.

Gavriil picked up Cillín and said "now, you're going to pay for your crimes. Actually, I happen to have a few friends who would like to talk with you, in private that is."

Cillín was no longer able to even talk, so he didn't respond. It didn't take long for the giant barrier they were fighting in to be undone.

And so, the fight has ended. That conclusion was… unexpected, to say the least.

"Then, we'll be going now. Maybe we'll see each other some other time."

Anna waved them goodbye and left along with Gavriil. She told Basara she would get rid of the extermination order and also promised to make it so that everything in this last month "didn't happen." Of course, she made Gavriil promise that as well.

The next day, Basara would discover Anna kept her promise, but we're not there yet. Still, it's surprising how a single girl can have as much authority as village elders just because of her divine bloodline.

Basara decided his best course of action for now would be to take Nanao home, leave the crystal at Chisato's apartment for her to repair it, and then rest. And so he did. He was too tired and hurt to do anything else.

That night, before falling asleep, Basara said to himself.

"I guess it's over. A lot of things happened, but, overall, it was a fun month. If I do meet Anna or Gavriil again, I hope it's not as enemies. But let's leave that for another time."

And so, Basara went to sleep. He could now rest easy… for a while, that is.


	52. Note 5

**And so we have finished the main story. What did you think? I'll count the fanfic as completed, but next up are the extras and then Basara X Chisato (but it might not come out in March, since I want a break. But it might come, I don't know).**

 **Now, fasten your seatbelts, cause this is going to be a bit long.**

 **First, I want to give my thoughts and the like on this fanfic.**

 **As you all should know by now, this is a reboot. While I had the same intention while writing both the original fanfic and this reboot, this one came across much better (thought it also took a lot more time, I could never have dedicated as much time to this back then).**

 **I made that fanfic because I promised it during the sequel of another fanfic of mine. The one that's a crossover. But I already talked about this.**

 **Well, a lot of happened since then. For example, originally, I wanted to keep some continuity between that crossover fanfic and the original of this one, but I couldn't find a way to make it work, so I gave up on it.**

 **But let's talk about this reboot.**

 **My original idea for this was for me to write and post everything in a single go. At the time, I just wanted to be done with this. But I had promised the reboot would come out until the end of 2017, so I had to break it into batches. So I planned for the reboot to be 4-5 batches long.**

 **Looking back, I'm kinda happy I didn't have enough time to write everything in one go. If I had, some chapters (like Liala's and Rikka's) wouldn't have happened. Not to mention that things like the extras and Chisato X Basara wouldn't have even crossed my mind.**

 **(BTW, while uploading this, told me I reached the limit of uploaded documents and that I would have to delete some. Lol, I never expected that to happen.)**

 **Though I'm not entirely happy with this reboot. For one thing, I wanted to include Celis here, but I didn't want to just rely on what the wikia had, so I had to cut her out. If I could have read the parts were she appeared in the LN, things would have been different.**

 **Now, something I've been meaning to talk about since the last note, why I decided to keep some things I knew wouldn't be good.**

 **Basically, because this is a reboot. I didn't want to make a new story while saying it was a reboot, so I kept as much of the original as I could. I hope you all can understand what I mean. If I changed all that I thought I could have done better, I would have ended up with a whole other story.**

 **If I had to name some changes I'd have made, for one, Nanao wouldn't appear. Actually, she would, but she would be something like Liala and Rikka, just a special appearance. Other than that, I wouldn't have put some many sex chapters so close together and I would have cut out Gavriil (I think you guys noticed he was kinda third wheeling the story).**

 **Also, I would have revealed Chisato and Basara's relationship to the girls. Though I meant to (many times, in fact), I didn't do it because I didn't know how it was in the LN. It's too late to change it, but that is something I would definitely do in another fanfic.**

 **Hmm… I don't think I have anything else to talk about in that regard, so let's move on.**

 **Let me start with the final battle. I can't comment on the battles (rather, I'm too lazy for that), so I'll talk about what happened at the end.**

 **That kiss between Anna and Basara was not planned, in fact, I decided on it while writing. The chance was just too good to let go.**

 **I'm kinda of exited for the extras. I'll say this one last time, Anna will be the main girl of the extras and the others will be support. Most people didn't need to read this, but I know there will be people who will complain (it's just how life works).**

 **That ending… I think I would have also changed that if I redid everything. Well, not quite. I think I would have kept the end, but I would have made it more believable (maybe it's because that's how it was in the original, but I feel it kinda came from nowhere, but I've also been planting seeds for that since the beginning, so maybe it's just me).**

 **Like I said, next up are the extras then Basara X Chisato. I'll do my best to make it come out in March, but I might not be able to (real life is tough). For these, don't ask me for a date. In the worst case, they'll both come out next time I get some vacations.**

 **(Though some of you might have seen I've started another fanfic, but uhh… this and that are different, so don't worry about it.)**

 **Now I want to talk about other fanfics. Well, not quite that.**

 **Will I make another fanfic with Shinmai in the future? I don't know. Other than what I have already said I would, I don't have anything in mind.**

 **For those who don't know, I said I would make a crossover fanfic with series like SMNT, HxH and the like. As of now, other than the two that have already been mentioned, I'd like to also have Tsugumomo included (I know it's not a LN, but I think those who have read the manga will agree with me). I'd like one more series, but I don't know another one that would fit. If you guys have an idea, then you can tell me.**

 **But, other than that, I really don't know. I love SMNT, but I can't think of any other fanfic to write with it.**

 **Actually, that's a lie. I've thought about making a fanfic "re-writing" SMNT's story. Basically, I'd make some changes I'd have liked to see in the LN while keeping that which I liked (which would be most of the story).**

 **But to do that, I'd need to read all of SMNT's volumes and a lot of disposition. It's not something we'll be seeing so soon, but maybe in a few years, when translation catches up to the published volumes (translator, if you're reading this, I luv you, don't stop pleez).**

 **And yeah, that's about it… I think. I'll still talk with you guys two other times though.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me until now, and to those who've come from the original, thanks for being so patient. I love you all, but seriously, I'm going for a break of one or two months and I don't know when the extras or the Chisato X Basara will be out. But I can assure you one thing, it'll be worth however much you wait, believe me (especially the Chisato X Basara).**


	53. April Fools

First and foremost, let's not question things that don't need to be questioned. This is just a filler chapter.

You can think all of this happens in the future, in some alternative timeline, or whatever else you want to think. You can think of this as canon or non-canon for this story if you so wish. For now, just enjoy.

Basara had gone out to receive some special guests today. Those guests were both of his mothers, Sapphire and Raphaeline. Like I said, don't worry about things you don't need to.

"Humm, h-hi? I'm Basara, your… you know… son."

"I-I guess this is the first time we talk. I'm Raphaeline, your mother, one of them."

"Well, this isn't a first for me, but I suppose you don't have these memories anymore. I'm Sapphire, your other mother."

You could seriously consider this the first time these two mothers and son talk, so they were still a bit awkward. Nothing that time wouldn't fix though.

Sapphire and Raphaeline had just arrived in the human realm, in other words, Earth. Basara had gone to pick them up and guide them to the Toujou household.

Jin would have also come, but he just left a message for Basara that went like: "Basara, introduce everyone. Tell me the results later" and disappeared. Well, he would probably come back a short while after Basara had finished introducing everyone living in the Toujou household.

"For Jin to leave a message like that, there must be something for us to see at the house. All that I can think of is…"

"Jin spends most of the time away. So Basara would normally be living alone. But do you happen to be living with someone? More specifically, a girl?"

The mothers completed each other's line. Do mothers have some form of telepathy? Basara seriously asked himself that.

"Y-yeah. You two guessed it."

Well, it would be simple if it were just one… Things were sure to get awkward.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Sapphire asked.

"Y-yeah."

"I haven't seen you since you were born and you're already so grown up! Then, you have to properly introduce us later." Raphaeline said.

"O-ok."

One of his mothers was a goddess, the other was a demoness, so who was Basara supposed to pray to if they got angry? Should he pray for both God and the devil? Basara had a feeling he should start researching about that.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Toujou household. They did talk on they way there and got to know each other a bit, but we're not here for that.

Before entering their home, Basara and his mothers met with Yuki and Kurumi. From the bags in their hands, it looks like they just came back from buying stuff at the grocery store.

Raphaeline and Sapphire saw them about to enter the house, so it was more than obvious they lived there. The mothers had a doubt.

"? They are…?"

"Basara, which one of these-?"

His mothers had already guessed it, so Basara had decided to start explaining. He called Yuki and Kurumi over and introduced them.

"These two are Yuki and Kurumi Nonaka. We're childhood friends back from the time I lived in the hero village and, huh, some things happened and they both became my girlfriends. Yuki, Kurumi, these two are my mothers, Sapphire and Raphaeline."

The first two to react were, in order, Kurumi and Yuki.

"Eh? Uh? T-they are your mothers? N-nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you. Can I call both of you mother?"

Raphaeline and Sapphire looked at each other, exchanged a few glances that might have meant something, looked back at Basara and the other two, and said.

"W-well, he is Jin's son as well, so I guess this isn't unexpected."

"Yeah. I guess there's no problem if they don't mind. It's not like we're much better."

The mothers seemed to have accepted these two sisters. The sisters said they were going to take the stuff they bought to the kitchen and then entered the house. The mothers discussed something like "so that's why Jin said he'd come later" for a while. Basara tried to get them to enter the house, but it didn't seem like they were listening, so they spent some time outside.

After a few minutes of discussion passed, someone called out to Basara.

"Basara? And who are those?"

She was Celis, another hero and childhood friend of Basara's, like the Nonaka sisters. The two mothers saw her, and then turned to their son for an explanation. Basara started the introductions.

"These two are Raphaeline and Sapphire, my mothers. Moms, that girl is Celis Reinhartd. She is also one of my childhood friends from back when I lived at the village and… also one of my girlfriends."

Celis, without really knowing what to do or how to react, waved her hand and said.

"H-hello? I'm Celis, and, huh…"

This time, the mothers were faster to react.

"T-there's not that much difference from two to three, right?"

"R-right. And you know how you usually get really close to your childhood friends, right?"

Although the mothers had a smile on their lips, it made them look creepier. It seems they could accept two girls, since that was similar to their own situation, but were having a bit of trouble accepting three.

And we're only just beginning.

Since she really didn't know how to react, Celis simply said she was going inside and entered the house. She had just gone out for a walk, but that doesn't really matter to us.

"Basara, these three are the only childhood friends, right?"

"These three are the only ones, right?"

The mothers started questioning the son. They might be traumatized by their husband, though they don't really dislike the way things are. They hoped that the son would be better than the father.

"A-anyway, let's go in."

"He didn't answer" both mothers murmured. And that's how they finally entered the Toujou household.

Right after entering, the three met a certain vampire on the way out. She stopped just before bumping into Basara.

"B-Basara?!"

"Nanao?! What are the chances of something like this happening?!"

On that specify day, by random chance, Nanao had come to the Toujou household to grab some notes from Mio and Yuki. Like Basara said, what were the odds of his mothers meeting her like this?

"Is that a boy or a girl?"

"Right now, I'm hoping it's a girl."

By the way, Nanao was wearing some boyish clothes, so that's probably what got Basara's mothers confused. They were having trouble accepting three girls, but it didn't look like the situation would improve if there was a boy included. Luckily, that wasn't the case with Basara.

Before he was even asked to, Basara started the introductions in order to avoid any misunderstandings.

"These two are my mothers. That girl is Nanao Tachibana. She's a vampire, a friend from school and… another one of my girlfriends."

"Eh?! These are your mothers?! I-I'm not ready for that!"

While Nanao was flustered, the two mothers showed no reaction other than the release of a sigh. Apparently, just knowing Nanao was a girl was already some kind of relief. It seems they found it easier to accept four girls than three girls and a boy.

"Nanao, everyone is asking if you want to stay for dinner-? Basara-sama, and…?"

Zest was the one to appear at that time. She had just come to ask if Nanao wanted to stay for dinner, but, obviously, this turned to a chance encounter. Again, what were the chances of this? Basara decided it was better if he acted first.

"She is a goddess and also my mother, Raphaeline. She is a demoness and also my mother, Sapphire. She used to be one of my enemies' servants, but some things happened and she's now my servant and girlfriend, Zest."

"S-Sapphire-sama?!"

"Ahh, another one. A previous enemy this time."

"Well, we're the biggest proof that love does bloom in battle, aren't we?"

It seems the mothers felt some sort of a connection with this. Well, Zest's relationship with Basara was similar to Sapphire and Raphaeline's relationship with Jin in that sense.

Before even more stuff happened, Basara decided to introduce the rest of the house to his mothers. By the way, Nanao would apparently stay for dinner, but that also doesn't really matter to us.

Although his mothers weren't showing much a reaction, they were probably waiting for him to end the introductions to show what they think. Although Basara does love all of these girls, can he really blame his mothers if they don't approve of this?

They now went upstairs. Basara wanted to show his and his father's room to them, but Sapphire seemed to sense something and opened a different door. Inside, there was Basara's red and silver haired stepsisters.

"Basara-san?"

"And these are?"

Mio, Maria and Sapphire were looking between each other and then looking at Basara, as if searching for an explanation. Raphaeline was the only one that didn't seem to mind, probably because she didn't feel the sixth sense that told them someone of close lineage was nearby, though Raphaeline's time would come soon.

Well, this was bound to come sooner or later, Basara thought. Might as well go on.

"These are my mothers, Raphaeline and Sapphire. Moms, these are Mio and Maria Naruse. I'm sure both of you know about what went on the demon realm and these two are Wilbert's daughters. I guess they also count as my stepsisters, but, huh, they are also my girlfriends."

Mio and Maria were surprised. They had heard about Sapphire before. They knew she was once considered the strongest demoness and they also knew that she was Basara's mother, but they never imagined they would meet like this.

They were all surprised for sure, but the one to voice out her thoughts was Sapphire.

"Eh?! Even my nieces?! He won't stop even for incest?!"

"By now, we might as well accept it, but I really don't know how to feel about this."

Seeming to agree with Raphaeline, Sapphire calmed down, or at least tried to. Basara decided it was best to introduce his mothers to his room before they changed their minds. He thought that was his best option.

Except it wasn't. And Basara discovered that as soon as he opened the door.

"Hi~ Basa…ra? Raphaeline?!"

"Afureia?!"

Chisato was waiting for Basara in his room in what I'll call "battle clothes" to not go in detail, but I'm sure you can imagine. Just like I said just now, it was Raphaeline's turn to deal with a "close lineage relationship."

Since the disaster was already set, Basara decided to simply moved on with the introductions before he lost all will to do so.

"These are my mothers, Sapphire and Raphaeline. That woman is Afureia, but here on Earth she uses the name Chisato Hasegawa. She has helped me out a lot and she is also one of my girlfriends. I swear this one is the last one."

The mothers reacted almost instantaneously. Though their roles seemed reversed from last time.

"Even my cousin?! Isn't there a lot of incest going on here?!"

"I'll return your words to you, Raphaeline. By now, we might as well accept it, but I really don't know how to feel about this."

Basara had planned to introduce his room to his mothers, but he decided to leave that for later, for obvious reasons. He then took his mothers to his father's room.

No incidents occurred this time, luckily, though that was probably because of lack of characters. But, even so, all the two mothers said was "we shouldn't have let Jin raise him alone" and "we really shouldn't have" and stuff like that. It would seem the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

After that, they had dinner. Basara thought something might happen on the table, but nothing happened. One of his mothers was a demoness and the other a goddess, so who was he supposed to thank for that? Should he thank both God and the devil? Maybe he should start researching about that.

After that, the mothers said they wanted to have a talk with the girls. Luckily, Jin had called Basara, so he had to leave either way. Basara left the house and allowed them to have a "special girl's talk."

Jin was waiting in front of the house. It seems he had no plans to go in if the mothers were rampaging in there. Basara was thinking about how to get back at his father, but he should leave that for later.

"So? How was it?"

"They are all talking right now."

"I see. So we just wait for the results huh."

Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, Zest, Chisato, Nanao and Celis. These eight girls were important to Basara and he was sure his mothers would come to accept them, but he couldn't deny that it was a big hit for them.

After a while, the mothers came out of the house. Jin had his back turned to the house, so he was surprised when the two women grabbed him by his head. Just by looking, Basara was impressed Jin's skull wasn't smashed.

"So this is where you were hiding."

"We need to have a good talk about your parenting."

They were smiling, but that only made them scarier. The mothers started pulling Jin in by his head. Basara decided that, from the looks of things, he didn't need to get back at his father. Before they entered the house, Basara's mothers turned to look at him and said.

"These girls, all eight of them, are all good girls. We don't mind them."

"What we mean to say is, although it'll take some getting used to, as long as you all love each other, we have no problem with that."

Basara nodded. Jin was then taken in by his wives. Basara could only pray for his father's safety now. Not even the God of War could fight a mother, much less two.

Basara then went back in. He went back to the family that, after much fighting, was all reunited again.

 **I'm sure you all noticed, but this isn't a batch, just a chapter. I know this didn't add anything to the story, but I just felt like posting a filler chapter. I wanted this to be more of a comedy, but it didn't quite turn out that way… well, this is really just a filler that you don't even have to consider canon, so I didn't mind it too much.**

 **By the way, for those who don't know, or forgot, today (April 1** **st** **), Volume 12 is out, also happy Easter to everyone. Now let me talk about this chapter.**

 **Celis is here for this chapter. I wanted to use her in the main story, but I wasn't able to, so I had her appear here (even though I've been recently told she isn't part of Basara's harem. Is that true?). The theme of the chapter was just Basara introducing his mothers to his harem. I think I could have worked the mothers' reactions better, but they have yet to really appear in the story and I didn't really want to put too much effort here.**

 **And with all that out if the way, I'll use the rest of this note to give you all an update.**

 **The extras are actually (almost) finished. I haven't posted them already because I want to have the Basara X Chisato ready, cause I want to post it a week or two after the extras are out. I'd give it a 60-70% chance of it coming in April, but, if it doesn't, it will come in May (the numbers are purely illustrative and don't actually mean anything).**

 **As a little spoiler (or heads-up), some might be "disappointed" in the extras since it was focused on Anna and the other girls were just support there. Well, I said it was gonna be like that before, but I'm just repeating that (you have been warned). I don't think anyone will have any problems with the Basara X Chisato (and I'll say I have a surprise ready there that I think everyone will love).**

 **Well, that's it for me for now. See you all sometime.**


	54. Extra Chapters - Prologue

This was a... odd sighting.

On the living room of the Toujou household, all five female residents were reunited. They were looking at Basara, or more specifically, the one sitting on his lap.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The one sitting on Basara's lap was a girl. She had a very feminine bodyline, long green hair and brown eyes. Her name was Anna and she once was sent on a mission to exterminate Basara, but ultimately, she used her authority to get rid of said mission.

If one had to name something different with her, it would be the collar she was wearing.

"I have no idea what to comment."

Maria said what was in everyone's minds. They had just heard Basara and Anna's story, and that was the only reaction they could give.

"Neither do I. Anna, do you want to say something?"

Anna then drew in a breath. It seems she was preparing to say something. Everyone was silent, waiting.

And then…

"Woof."

Was what left her lips. Maria and the other girls looked at Basara with a certain type of look in their eyes and said.

"… Basara-san, I didn't know you had these fetishes."

"I didn't do that to her! W-wait, maybe it really is my fault… b-but not that bark, I mean the collar."

Perhaps we should start at the beginning.


	55. Extra Chapters 1

Going back to how this started, about a week has passed since Basara's battle with the European heroes. Basara and the others had resumed their normal lives.

It would still be a bit more than a week until Basara's travel with Chisato, but he had already made up an excuse. He said that Chisato wanted to examine some things in his body to make sure the crystal didn't leave any side effects from being used so much.

Of course, that was a white lie. Basara felt he should wait a bit more to introduce Chisato and Nanao to the others. He was already planning how to do that, but it would take time.

Meanwhile, someone knocked on the front door of Basara's house. Kurumi was the one to get the door, but she didn't know how to react when she saw who it was.

"You…"

"Wait. I don't suppose Basara is home, but hear me out."

The girl convinced Kurumi to let her in. Once inside, she began explaining what had brought her there.

At the same time, in Basara's school…

"Oh. Hi, Nanao."

"H-hi, Basara."

Basara tried to talk with Nanao a bit, but she was a bit nervous so Basara decided not to extend the conversation.

If you're wondering why Nanao was nervous, I'll briefly explain it.

Basically, after the fight with the European heroes, Basara took Nanao home. A bit before he left, Basara told Nanao.

"Nanao, thanks. You were really helpful. I don't think I could have made it without you."

"W-w-w-what are you saying? I-I-I didn't-"

And since then, Nanao hasn't been able to look at Basara without blushing. She probably didn't expect to be told she was helpful.

Basara didn't really mind that because he knew it would just take a little time until she got used to that. Just like when they went on a date, Nanao just needed some time to break out of her shell.

By the way, even though Basara just said hi to Nanao, it was already time to leave the school. It just so happened they only had the chance to talk now.

Mio and Yuki were probably still waiting for Basara at the school's entrance, Basara had to stay a bit longer because he was on class duty today. The one who was on duty with him was…

"See you Monday, Basachi."

"See you, Takigawa."

After everything, Basara and Takigawa had become closer, at least apparently. They were already pretending to be friends before, but maybe now they're not pretending anymore.

Or not. Who knows?

In any case, they said their goodbyes for the day. Basara was a bit afraid Takigawa might try to make some move using the heroes' puppets, but it didn't seem like it. At the very least, Basara believed he wouldn't be attacked out of nowhere.

After walking for a bit, Basara was almost at the school's entrance. He could already feel the smell of liberty.

 _We didn't get any homework today, so maybe I can grab a DVD or something and watch a movie with the girls. It's a good thing we'll have a free weekend-_

"Wait a second."

Basara didn't even need to turn around. He already knew the voice belonged to Rikka, and he already knew she was holding a pile of papers.

"You almost forgot these, didn't you? It's what you get for not coming to class for a month."

Rikka handled Basara the papers and left with a smirk on her face. It seems that, while the girls will be enjoying some movies, Basara will be battling math equations for the weekend. The worst of it is that they're due Monday.

By the way, Mio and Yuki had also received a bundle of homework thanks to the week of class they skipped, but they already worked through that. Since Basara skipped for a month, his bundle would still last for a while.

"I see you got more papers, huh."

"It seems like you'll be busy this weekend as well."

Were Mio and Yuki's comments when they saw Basara caring all of that homework. After that, they walked home and arrived almost at the time for dinner.

But they were surprised when they saw the girl who had visited earlier. In fact, Yuki and Mio were just about to get ready for combat, but Basara stopped them. He wanted to ask something.

"What are you doing here, Anna?"

Yes. The one who had come to visit was the green-haired, brown-eyed girl who had been on the mission to exterminate Basara, Anna.

"Isn't that a bit cold? I just came here to give a warning, but I'd appreciate of you could also give me some help."

Basara, Mio and Yuki then heard from Kurumi, Maria and Zest what had happened until they had arrived. Basara decided to hear Anna, so they moved to the living room.

"You might not believe me right from the get go, but Cillín has escaped. I came here because you're a possible target of revenge, so I thought I should warn you."

"Wait, how did this happen?"

Anna then proceeded to explain Cillín's escape.

She and Gavriil took Cillín to be judged for his crimes. Since they knew there were some corrupt people who wouldn't like to have Cillín get charged, Anna and Gavriil reunited only those they thought were completely trustworthy.

The trial in itself went on without problems. But, when Cillín was supposed to be transported to where he would be executed at, someone broke him free. It would seem a rat had slipped in.

They both tried to escape, but Cillín betrayed whoever helped him. Cillín killed whoever it was that had helped him and used the chaos to escape. After that, a lot of people, including Anna, were dispatched to search for Cillín.

"I gathered some intelligence and found out Cillín is on the demon realm. I don't know what he's planning, so I figured I should warn you, since he might try to get revenge. And this is also where I want to ask for some help."

Anna adjusted her position on the sofa so that she felt more comfortable.

"I can't trust the others sent on this mission. Just like someone slipped in before, someone might be working with Cillín now, so I wanted to ask you, Basara, to help me search for him. Of course, if you feel like you should stay here protecting those close to you, I won't force you to come, but I'd really appreciate your help."

"But why can't we come along as well?"

Yuki asked as she send her glare at Anna.

"Whatever happens, it's best for you all to stay together. It gives you a better chance at surviving an attack. Not to mention that, if memory serves me right, you girls still weren't able to match Cillín on a fight."

Like Anna had said, Yuki and Mio had faced Cillín way back at the beginning. Even with the power up they got, it is unlikely that they can fight on par with Cillín now and it's also an unnecessary risk for them.

"… Can you give me some time to think?"

"Sure. And, can I ask one more thing?" Anna scratched her head. "Can I stay here for the night? I don't want to go looking for a hotel right now and my house is kinda far."

While the others were a bit surprised by Anna's question, the same couldn't be said for Basara. After spending a considerable amount of time with her, Basara was already immune her way of dealing with things.

"Alright. You can stay, and I'll give my answer before the end of the day."

"Ok, thanks."

After that, the day continued as normally as it could. After eating dinner and taking a bath, Basara stayed alone in his room for some time to think.

 _Staying to protect everyone is a valid point, but it's not like me. Between waiting for the storm to pass and going for the fight, I'm the type to fight. … I guess I really am wasting my time thinking about it._

With that, Basara made his decision. Basara then called Nanao and told her everything. He said that, since she was seen by Cillín, he thought it was better for her to stay with someone until Cillín was caught. She agreed and Basara said he would try to call Chisato.

He then called Chisato and explained the situation, after, he asked if she could let Nanao stay for a while. Chisato agreed. Now, all he had to do was tell his decision to the girls that lived with him.

Basara told everyone what he planned to do. Even though it was dangerous, no one tried to stop him.

"What are you all talking about?"

Anna came in after they had finished. This was a good coincidence.

"I decided. I'll go with you and I'll help catch Cillín."

Anna smiled and then said.

"To be honest, I already expected that. I guess we're partners again."

Anna extended her arm and Basara took it. They shook hands. Their partnership had been revived, but they couldn't imagine what would follow.


	56. Extra Chapters 2

Basara and Anna woke up early the next day. They wanted to finish everything as soon as possible, so they headed out as soon as they could.

They arrived at the demon realm. The girls stayed back at the Toujou household and Nanao would be staying at Chisato's place for a while.

Even so, from an observer's perspective, it looked like a date. Since it wasn't a good idea to wear the hero clan's uniform while on the demon realm, Anna was wearing normal clothes.

Basara didn't yet know where they had to go, so he asked Anna.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Yeah. I think you're familiar with the place. It was Zolgear's playground, but I guess it's no one's now."

Basara did indeed know the place, but he didn't understand why Cillín was there.

"You know why he's hiding there?"

"Nope, no idea. I don't think there's anyone even there now, so I'd guess it's just a temporary place, or he might be searching for something."

In that case, there's no reason to think about it more. Basara had once invaded the place, so he was confident he could do it again now that it was deserted.

 _I guess this is a good thing. If we didn't know where he was and we had to search around, I would get worried about everyone. I'll finish this quickly and bring a definite end to this fight with him._

They started walking towards their destination. It should take quite a while for them to reach Zolgear's playground, but Anna said she knew a faster way, so Basara let her lead the way.

While walking Basara decided to ask about something that had been on his mind for a while. It was about something that happened during the fight with the European heroes.

"Right at the end of the battle, when I was paralyzed, why did you kiss me?"

"W-what are you talking about? I said I made a lipstick of the antidote, didn't I? So that was the only way."

Basara couldn't see it because she was ahead of him, but Anna's cheeks reddened. Even so, he could guess it from the tone of her voice.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But you could have also made me swallow the lipstick or you could have put it on me."

"… I didn't know you had that kind of hobby."

"That's not what I'm saying! What I meant was, you didn't have to kiss me, so why did you do it?"

"W-well, it was at the spur of the moment. Yeah, I was just a tease. Just like always and it definitely didn't mean anything."

Anna seemed to want to convince herself more than Basara with that, but Basara didn't pry any further. He figured he wouldn't need to.

They walked until they reached a city that Basara didn't know that name of. They went right in and Anna soon knocked on the door to a house. The door opened and they were let in.

"What's going on?"

"This guy is an informant. He has a magic circle that will take us near Zolgear's playground, that's why we're here."

Anna then talked with the informant. Normally, he would charge for this, but he let Basara and Anna pass since he had a personal grudge with Cillín.

Anna and Basara were teleported very close to Zolgear's playground. It looked completely deserted, but they decided to make their preparations beforehand.

Basara summoned Brynhildr. Anna decided to get her daggers ready instead of her bow and arrow since they wouldn't have to worry about guards or such.

Basara didn't have the crystal anymore, Banishing Shift was unusable, and his contracts with Maria, Kurumi and Nanao had been undone since they were just temporary, so he was definitely weaker than he was during the fight against the European heroes, but Basara was still stronger than when he had first met Cillín.

"Ready?"

Anna nodded. They began their stealth mission in order to catch Cillín. Well, there wasn't anyone there, but still, it was a stealth mission according to Anna.

They entered the playground and invaded it's depts pretty quickly. From what they could see, a lot of the items were left there, even though there was not a single living soul in sight.

After searching for a few minutes, they found their target. Cillín was in the room that could be considered the master bedroom. He had put something that looked like a horn on his pocket. He didn't have his lance, since Basara broke it during their fight, but both Basara and Anna knew he wouldn't be an easy opponent if they showed any weakness.

But the opposite was also true. As he was right now, Cillín would be an easy opponent as long as they didn't show any weakness.

"From what I heard, Cillín hasn't even been here for two full days, so there's a low likelihood that he set some traps."

"I that case, I think our best option is to rush in now and catch him."

Anna nodded in agreement. Of course, they came to catch Cillín, but, if it came to that, neither had any problems with killing him.

Basara kicked the door open and attacked with a Dimensional Slash. Cillín was able to dodge because of the slight delay. Basara couldn't used gravity magic to stop Cillín in place without touching him, but he didn't think he would need it.

Of course, Cillín's didge had been planned. Anna threw one of her daggers. It would have hit Cillín's shoulder if he hadn't defended with an energy sphere.

"Would you look at that. Out of everyone, who would have guessed it would be the two of you that would find me first."

Cillín didn't take a battle stance. He knew there was no reason for him to fight. All he had to do was escape with what he had in his pocket.

Even though he didn't need to fight, Cillín was burning with anger. He wanted revenge. As luck would have it, there was something just perfect for that right at his side. Cillín swiftly picked it up and neither of the other two noticed it.

"I give up. I know when I'm beaten."

Cillín seemed to give up. Basara didn't trust him, but Anna didn't think he would try anything. She approached him and was about to immobilize.

But, when she came close enough, Cillín threw what he had in his hand.

"!"

"!"

It was some sort of collar. It closed itself on Anna's neck and a line that seemed to be made from magical energy appeared from the collar. Cillín tried to grab the line, but Basara was faster and nearly cut his hand.

"Tch! This on my way!"

The line was in the way of Basara's attack, so he grabbed and moved it. At least, he intended to. As soon as he grabbed the line, Basara felt something in his body and the line disappeared.

He would have been surprised, but now was not the time. He had to focus on Cillín, or he would escape.

"Damn. I guess all I can do is run away. Such a shame, I would have liked to break her."

Cillín began making his escape. Basara noticed Anna had frozen for a moment, but decided to give chase first since she didn't seem hurt.

Or, at least he would have.

Basara didn't even make it one meter pass Anna. He heard a thud and turned around to look. What he found was Anna fallen to the ground as if someone had pulled her with a rope.

"A-ah! Nnn!"

"Anna, what's wrong?!"

The situation had changed. Basara decided to let Cillín escape so that he could see what was up with Anna.

She was laying on her side, so Basara turned her around.

"Aaaaa!"

"… That's…"

What had Basara surprised was not Anna's scream, but rather the collar she was wearing. On it was a rather familiar mark.

"Damn."

Basara tried to take the collar off, but it didn't seem to come off. It was like it was stuck like that.

"I guess there's no other way. Sorry, I'll make it quick."

Basara said that as he held Anna's body up and laid her on the bed. The reason for that was the mark on the collar.

"Nnnn!"

That collar had a mark very similar to the one of the curse of the master-servant contract Basara had. If that was the case, there was only one thing to be done.

Basara would have to make Anna submit, or she would be eventually killed by the curse.


	57. Extra Chapters 3

To be honest, Basara didn't have much to go on.

All he had to say that this was similar to the curse his contracts had was that the mark looked kinda similar and Anna was acting similarly to how Mio and the others did back then.

All he had to say that he was the master was the feeling he got after grabbing the line and the fact that he had been the first to touch her, or she could have no master since the curse comes from the collar.

"Nnnn!"

But isn't that enough? Isn't it better to apologize for having done something he didn't need to than to apologize for being able to do something but not doing anything?

"Nnn."

"I'll be quick."

Basara had laid Anna on the bed. They were still in Zolgear's playground because Basara didn't want to waste time just to take her somewhere else.

Basara decided to start. He first touched around her body. He touched places like her arms, legs and waist in order to confirm she was sensitive due to the curse. Due to her moans, Basara confirmed she was sensible.

Basara soon advanced. He was now trying to find Anna's weak spot. He first tried out her breasts, so he groped both of them. Anna's reaction was…

"Aaaaa! Basara~!"

Even though it was from over her clothes and he barely felt her softness due to her shirt and bra, it seemed to be really effective. Jackpot.

It looked like Anna's weak spots were her breasts, like it was with Mio. But Basara still decided to test other spots just in case. Maybe he could find one that was more effective.

Basara tried other spots. He was surprised by the results.

"Nnnnaaaaaa!"

"… Anna… your whole body is sensitive?"

Anna's cheeks reddened, but she had to answer Basara.

"I-I'm always really busy, so I hardly ever have time to… you know… masturbate. Thanks to that, the resistance my body build up is nothing to you. So it's like all of my body is a weak spot, I guess."

Comparing it to a game, it was kinda like if Anna was a lv 5 adventurer and Basara a lv 50 monster. As of right now, there was too big a difference between them, so there was no difference between a critical hit and a normal hit.

To say that Anna's whole body is her weak spot isn't quite right. But Basara will deal max damage independently of where he touches her. That is the most correct explanation. Of course, that'll change once she builds up sexual resistance, but that's not something that can happen in a flash.

"… Alright. I'll work with that."

Basara took Anna a bit further on to the bed. Both of them were now in the bed.

Basara took off her shoes and socks. He began massaging her legs all the way from her feet to her thighs.

"A-aaah!"

Anna unconsciously closed her legs. Basara decided to take this as a sign he should switch places. He touched her waist and traced her bodyline from there. He passed by the side of her breasts, her armpits, her arms and stopped at her hands.

While running his hands, Basara noticed how slender Anna's arms were and how soft her skin was. He got from them the same feeling he got from touching Mio or the other's arms. They felt as if they were so fragile they would break if he used too much strength, but also strong enough that he could trust them with his back.

"Ha, ha, what are you, ha, doing?" Anna asked while she panted.

"Eh?" Was Basara's honest reaction.

"We'll never get anywhere like this. … You can touch me directly, you know? I don't mind, if it's you I mean."

"But I was trying to respect your privacy."

"Can't you take a hint? Or are you just pretending?"

Of course Basara wasn't stupid enough not to notice. In Anna's own words, he could take a hint. Since that was the case…

"Alright. If you want me to stop, just say so."

Basara helped Anna raise her upper body. He then helped her take off her shirt. He could now clearly see Anna's while laced bra. Basara touched her breasts and held them on his hands.

"Nnn! G-go on."

Basara began massaging Anna's breasts. From what he could tell, they were maybe about the same size, or a bit bigger, than Zest's. The bra put up a resistance, but Basara could already feel Anna's nipples.

He continued massaging them, but the bra was becoming a hindrance. So Basara asked.

"Can I take it off?"

"Yeah."

Basara took off Anna's bra. But the way he did it got her surprised.

Basara came closer in order to unhook the hook on her back. They almost hugged. Basara then took off Anna's bra. She thought it was over, but it wasn't.

Basara then hugged her. Before she could exclaim her surprise, Basara stole her lips, like she once did to him.

"Chuu."

"Mmm. Mhhh!"

Anna hugged him back. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest. Even though he was still wearing his shirt, Basara could feel the softness of Anna's melons.

Their tongues danced, but Basara invaded and raided Anna's mouth. They had kissed when their battle ended, but that was just a touch of their lips. This was one step above.

Anna could feel Basara's tongue in her mouth. It moved her own tongue and licked every part of her mouth. She wanted to continue, but had to break the kiss to gasp for air.

"Basara!"

Basara didn't let the chance slip him by. He pushed Anna down to the bed and then groped her breasts. He was now directly touching them and he could affirm that they weren't inferior to anyone else's.

As he did that, Basara placed some kisses on Anna's neck. He then moved down and kissed her collarbone and then the area between her breasts.

Thanks to that, and her low sexual resistance, Anna reached a climax.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

That obviously wasn't the first climax of her live, but Anna could say that it had been her best and most intense one so far. Of course, that would change in a very near future.

Basara had stopped playing with her breasts and had begun licking her stomach and bellybutton. The curse was making Anna so sensible that even that felt like an electric shock was running through her.

His hands had moved and they now unzipped her skirt. Before he could take off Anna's skirt, Anna tried to take Basara's shirt off, but her strength failed her and all that she was able to do was unbutton it a little.

"Anna, right now we have to take care of this, possible, curse, so there's no need to do anything for me."

"I know. I know, but I also want to…"

Basara obviously knew what she wanted to do, but he had to make sure of the situation first. But, even so, he decided to take off his shirt. Of course, the objective was to make Anna submit, but Basara also felt like giving in a little.

"For now, let me take charge. We'll decide what comes next afterwards."

As he said that, Basara finished taking off Anna's skirt. Once it was off, her pure white panties were exposed to him.

"… Then, at least take everything off me. The panties will get stained otherwise, not to mention they would feel uncomfortable."

"Ok."

Basara wasn't going to, but he took off Anna's panties. She was completely naked in front of him. To be fair, Basara should also take off his clothes, but he felt like that would be losing the focus. But Anna convinced him to leave just his underwear on.

Once Basara only had his boxers left, Anna sat down on his lap. "It's better that way" she said. There's no need to mention it, but Anna's plan was to service Basara, even if only a bit, through his boxers.

"Anna, I'll begin."

"Yes, Basara. The collar feels tighter, so we should hurry a bit."

If that was the case, they couldn't afford to waste any more time. Luckily, Basara shouldn't take very long to make Anna submit.

Basara used one of his hands to play with Anna' breasts, the other went down her body. The first stop was the area near Anna's crotch. Basara decided to massage that area for a little bit.

Her skin was soft all around her body, even on places where it would be normal for it to be a bit harder, like the crotch. Basara didn't know why it was like that and it wasn't something he really should ask, so he just didn't mind it. For now, Basara just continued his massage on Anna's breast while his other hand moved ever closer to her most intimate place.

At the same time, Anna moved her hips a bit. She could feel Basara's member with her butt. It wasn't much, but she wanted to feel like she was doing something for Basara. It was a bit hard to say who was liking what Anna was doing more, but their state showed that both were definitely enjoying it.

"Aaaa! Y-your fingers! Aaaaannnnnn!"

Without her even noticing it, Basara's hand reached her most intimate place. His fingers first spread her lower lips and played around her entrance. They didn't enter her, but spread her up and stimulated that area.

Even without slipping in a finger, Basara could feel her warm juice flowing out. He didn't know how many times she had climaxed already, but he could surely say that had been another one. Basra felt like it wouldn't be long now.

"Anna, how's the collar?"

"Eh? A-aaaaa!"

Anna seemed like she wasn't able to talk anymore, so Basara had to go all out since he didn't know how long he'd have. How many full power hits do you think a lv 50 monster needs to kill a lv 5 adventurer?

"Aaaammmm!"

Basara got Anna on all fours. He groped her breasts from behind her while he made sure to press her entrance with his member, even though he was still wearing his boxers. His boxes were getting stained by her juice, but that was the last thing on Basara's mind right now.

Basara didn't even need to look to know how much juice was flowing from Anna. He was pressing on her so hard the tip entered. The only reason why the rest didn't is because his underwear didn't allow it. His boxers was already hopelessly wet, but he didn't have time to think about that.

There was a clear stream flowing from Anna's entrance, down her legs, and then to the bed. Some was even dripping. Basara decided to end it with his next attack.

"Anna, I'll finish this now."

"U-uunnn!"

Anna nodded. It seems she still had enough of her mind left to comprehend human language. Now, we can't have that, can we?

"Aa-aaaa!"

Basara continued groping Anna's breasts while he pressed her with his member. He placed some kisses on the back of her neck every now and then. Basara was using a bit of all he had learned with the girls.

All of that was calculated to make Anna submit to him.

"Nnnn!"

"With this-!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Anna came. It was just one orgasm, but, if she had to say something, she'd say something like "it was worth ten, or twenty of it." Her strength was gone and she fell to the bed.

Even so, that wasn't enough. A bit persistent, aren't we? Just one last push was needed. Basara turned Anna around so that they faced each other. Basara grabbed her breasts and pressed them together.

With her nipples close together, Basara sucked on both at the same time. Anna wanted to hug him closer, but she had no strength so all she did was put her hands around Basara's head.

"Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!"

Basara then bit her nipples. That was the final strike.

This one right now had just taken the spot as Anna's best and strongest orgasm until now. Her body was lightly shaking as if she had received an electric attack and her juices flowed from her as if she was an overflowing river.

Anna's consciousness was leaving her in order to recover from this new experience. As he saw her, Basara said.

"Rest for a while. I'll be waiting for you to wake up."

The last thing Anna saw before losing consciousness was Basara on top of her. After hearing that, Anna had a smile on her lips.

Just now had been an amazing time for Anna, if you discount the collar strangling her. Even so, she had discovered one thing. Gavriil had teased her about this before, but she was now sure of it, she was in love. Do I need to say with who? But, even with all that, there was one thing Anna was unhappy about.

 _This was amazing, if you forget the collar. And I even made sure of my feelings. But, in the end, I did nothing for him. There's nothing I can do now, but next time for sure…_

She fell asleep before she could even finish her thoughts.


	58. Extra Chapters 4

Anna woke up. About an hour had passed since she fell asleep due to Basara's subjugation. She was naked when she fell asleep, but she was now wearing her bra and panties. Basara had probably been the one to put them back on her.

"Oh, you woke up."

Basara was fully clothed and seemed to be waiting for Anna to wake up not too far away from her. She wanted to know if they could still pursue Cillín, but she knew that there was no way after all this time had passed.

"While you were sleeping, I discovered a few things that have to do with the collar. I think we should go through them first before going anywhere."

"Alright. Mind if I get dressed first?"

Basara obviously didn't mind it. What Anna found strange was that he had gotten closer, in fact, very close, but didn't do anything. It looked like the fact that she was going to move around in order to get dressed was his reason to move. She would find out why sooner than she expected.

After she finished putting on her clothes, Anna told Basara to go on with his explanation.

"First, I tried taking off your collar, but I couldn't. Can you do it?"

"Let me try."

Anna tried to take off the collar, but it didn't come off. It wasn't tight anymore, but was still stuck on her. At least it was better than before.

"So you can't huh. Well then, let me explain the rest. I guess we should get this out of the way first!"

"Gah!"

Basara's hand moved as if he was pulling an invisible string. Strangely enough, the collar Anna was wearing was pulled, and her neck and the rest of her body along with it. It didn't take much to figure out that it had something to do with the line Basara had grabbed before they… you know.

"If I focus a bit, I can see that line from the collar, I think you should also be able to see it. In any case, that line extends from the collar on your neck to my left hand. The line isn't even a meter long, so we'll have some trouble even to walk."

This was a bit similar to the three-legged race, where it was a bit hard to walk together at first, but the people involved would have to get used to it. Except this was more like a dog's leash.

"The last thing I found out was that the collar has a curse similar to my contracts', and the way to dispel it is the same, at least I think so. We should go back to Earth and go get Maria's opinion on this."

Anna agreed. So their first step was to get back to the human realm and then to Basara's home. They would have to leave the search for Cillín for some other time.

Even so, once they got off the bed was then their first trial started. They had to get used to walking in their current condition.

"So, we need a distance of less than a meter between my neck and your left hand. This will be harder than it looks."

That was their first challenge and Anna already had a few ideas.

"How about this: I'll walk on all fours and you guide me as my owner. I'll even woof for you."

"Denied."

"Well, that was mostly a joke."

"You just said mostly, didn't you?"

After she made her usual joke, Anna then began taking things seriously. Well, half seriously.

"How about you wrap your arm around my neck? Do it as if your leg was hurt and I was giving you support, or as if we're inseparable lovers. I think that would be the most natural looking way, at least for now."

Basara admitted that was their best option, the first one. At least, he couldn't think of anything better. He wrapped his arm around Anna's neck and they began walking. For the sake of pretending, Basara acted like his leg was hurt.

While on their way, Anna took out her cellphone and called Gavriil. She was giving him an update on the situation, but decided to keep some details omitted, for good reasons.

"Yeah, we lost him. We have a bit of a problem, so we'll have to wait some time before getting back on the mission."

"It's ok, solve your problems first. When you're done, come to the house you bought for Basara's extermination mission. I have something to give to you both."

That was all Gavriil said before ending the call. Basara hadn't heard the call, so he asked Anna.

"What did he say?"

"He told me to fix this first and then go to the house I bought for my stay in Japan during your extermination mission. It seems he also wants you to go. He said he had something to give us."

Basara didn't have anything against that, so he didn't object. Basara was a bit curious as to why Gavriil had also asked for him to come, but didn't think about it too much. Just like Gavriil had told Anna, they should fix the problem with the collar first.

After that, they met the informant and were teleported back to Earth. It didn't take them long to reach Basara's home. Once they entered the Toujou household, Basara stopped pretending his leg was hurt and explained what had happened.

Now, if I'm not mistaken, we started here, didn't we? Then, let's skip that part.

Basara had finished explaining everything. Anna had, for some reason, chosen to sit on his lap. Since they wanted help, Basara and Anna didn't omit any details. After listening to everything, Maria just released a sigh, but that reaction was a common thing amongst the Toujou household female residents. Basara then asked.

"So, you have any ideas, Maria?"

"Yes I do. First of all, this collar has no curse."

Both Basara and Anna had the same reaction of "eh?" The other girls simply listened, as they weren't knowledgeable on this, but also got curious.

"That collar is just a risqué out of line sex toy. It has an effect similar to the contract's curse, but it can't kill a fly."

"Wait, then, why did I feel it tightening?"

Maria didn't even stop to think.

"It probably wanted to record your reaction to sexual stimulus while being choked. That's how it learns what its user likes and dislikes."

Basara was the next one to ask.

"Then, why can't she take it off? And why are we tied together?"

"Ahh, that…" Maria cringed a little before explaining. "Well, I said this was risqué and out of line, right? It's out of line because the "it can't be taken off" and "being tied together" part was a failure in design. I'm surprised even one still existed in Zolgear's playground."

In other words, both Basara and Anna were played for fools. Well, they were both thankful Anna hadn't been tied with Cillín, but they didn't really know how to take the news.

"So, there's no way to take it off?"

"There is, but it's just a guess of mine."

Well, a guess was as good as anything in their current situation, so Basara and Anna asked Maria what was her guess.

"Since it uses demonic energy for a few of its functions, it should be destroyed if it met enough divine energy. Well, since her divine blood is already pretty diluted, it might be hard to do that."

"It's not like we have many options, so we might as well try."

Was Anna's comment. She didn't know how much she would come to regret it.

Anna tried coating her hands in divine energy and trying to take off the collar, but it didn't budge. Since Anna felt more of a reaction from the collar then when she tried normally, she guessed she simply didn't have enough power.

"Is there any way to stimulate my powers so that I can take this off?"

Maria then grinned. Kurumi knew that grin very well and she was happy it wasn't directed at her for once. Maria then said.

"In that case, I know of a surefire way that has worked with everyone here. Everyone, let's go to the bath."

And so Maria pulled Anna, who in turn pulled Basara, to the bath. The other girls followed soon after. They all had a grin on their faces. It's fine to get a little bit of revenge as long as it helps Anna take off the collar, right?


	59. Extra Chapters 5

Let's quickly remember how we got here.

After Basara and Anna explained what went on thanks to the collar, Maria quickly looked at the collar and decided that it could, most likely, be taken off if Anna's divine power crashed with the collar's demonic energy. But Anna's divine power isn't strong enough, so Maria is going to strengthen it.

And how does she plan to do that? By training Anna? By getting a specialist's help?

Of course not. Being a succubus, Maria only knows one way to draw out one's power.

"Now, since it can't be helped, Basara-san, please sit down. Anna, please sit on Basara-san's lap."

Basara simply sat down. Anna, although a bit reluctant, sat down on Basara's lap. Well, even if Maria hadn't told her to do so, the only place Anna could have sat down was on Basara's lap, thanks to the line connecting her collar to Basara's hand.

As you might remember, Maria had told everyone to go to the bath, and that's where they are right now. Of course, being in the bath, everyone was naked. That obviously included Anna and Basara.

So, as you might have guessed, when Anna sat down, she felt a certain hard thing on her butt.

"Sorry for this."

"N-no, it's fine. We did something like this back on the playground, right?"

It would seem Anna misunderstood Basara's apology. He was not apologizing because Anna had to sit on his lap. He was apologizing for what he knew was to come.

"Everyone, please come in. Basara-san, make sure to hold Anna's body, just in case she loses her strength."

Then, the four other girls living in the Toujou household came in the bath, obviously naked. Basara mentally apologized to Anna again.

"Now, let's start."

All five female residents nodded. And so the makeshift bullying training section began.

"I think I'll be getting some revenge first."

Yuki was the one to say that. It would seem she still hasn't forgotten the beating she got at the hero village.

She approached Anna, who innocently didn't think about what was going to happen. Then, Yuki put her hands on top of Anna's breasts. That was when Anna finally noticed that she was doomed, but it was already too late. Even the collar had already activated it's "curse."

"Nnnyyaa!"

Yuki began massing Anna's breasts. Before Anna could even react, Kurumi and Zest approached her from the sides.

Zest touched Anna's collarbone, and then moved on to her neck. Meanwhile, Kurumi massaged her arms. Normally, even someone as inexperienced as Anna wouldn't feel much of anything from this, but remember that the collar was active, so you can guess the result.

"Nnnnn!"

"Oh~ it would seem the first one has already arrived."

Juice flowed from Anna's entrance. This was only the beginning.

"Mio-sama, if you will."

"Ok. Yuki, want to switch?"

"Yeah."

Maria then told Kurumi and Zest to raise Anna's body. The distance was just right, so Basara didn't have to stand up as well. Then, Mio approached from the front as Yuki came in from behind.

By the way, Basara's presence here was supposed to have more of a psychological effect than a physical effect, so the girls told him to leave everything to them and just enjoy the show. In fact, they'd rather not have him there, but that wasn't possible.

Mio then pressed her big breasts against Anna's. Yuki grabbed Anna's butt as she pressed her chest on Anna's back.

"Wa-? Wai-"

"Yuki, you ready?"

"Let's go."

Mio used her breasts to massage Anna's breasts while Yuki massaged Anna's butt. The girls had some experience servicing other girls thanks to the times when everyone gets together with Basara at once, so they had a good idea of what to do with Anna.

Mio's breasts pressed in from the front while Yuki's pressed from behind. Anna could feel hard nipples on her back and on her front, so her own nipples hardened. Or maybe it's the opposite order. In any case, Mio and Anna's hard nipples danced together on the front while Yuki's danced alone on the back.

At the same time, Yuki massaged Anna's butt. Mio noticed that and, since her hands were free, decided to do the same. There are no words to describe what Anna was feeling. Of course, Yuki and Mio also used this opportunity to give a show to Basara, who was sitting behind them.

"Nnn!"

"Aaa!"

"Nnnn, aaaahhh!"

The loudest moan came from the one who had the lowest sexual resistance.

"Nnn! T-then!"

Since her hands were free, Anna grabbed Mio's butt. She started massing it, but it obviously wasn't as effective as Yuki and Mio's massage for a number of reasons. Still, it would be an understatement to say it had no effect.

"Nnn! You're not half bad."

"Then we should finish this soon."

Yuki and Mio agreed. Then, Yuki's hands moved to the front while Mio's stayed where they were. Their hands ran around Anna's butt and crotch area, but that was not their objective, so they quickly moved on.

Mio from behind and Yuki from the front. Both of them touched Anna's most intimate place. Just that touch was enough for Anna to climax.

"Nnnnnaaaaaa!"

Anna lost her strength and was about to fall on Basara's lap. But before that, Mio and Yuki played with her a bit more. They spread her lower lips, touched her butt, her crotch area, her navel, and any other place they could.

Once Anna did fall on Basara's lap, she climaxed just from feeling his hard rod. Coincidentally, his rod was in a position that it looked like it was protecting Anna's most intimate place. Thanks to that position, Basara could feel exactly how wet Anna was.

"Now, the three of us will take charge. You two can rest."

Mio and Yuki switched with Maria, Kurumi and Zest. Before they continued, Basara wanted to ask something.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Well, we need some sort of divine energy to counter the collar's demonic energy. This is a nice way to both get that and some revenge on one of the heroes who attacked Basara-san."

It seems like everyone has a bit of hard feelings for Anna since she was, technically, one of the heroes sent to exterminate Basara. Well, the fact that this isn't straight up violence proves that everyone knows Anna didn't ever mean any harm and that they're getting over it.

Anna barely got even a second to rest and it was already time for round two. The three girls got ready and began.

"A-aaaaaaannnn!"

Kurumi licked Anna's armpits. Zest lightly bit Anna's ears. Maria was switching between licking Anna's stomach and thighs, which were both dangerously close to Basara's rod, which she also licked sometimes. Since the collar was still active, this was being very effective.

Anna no longer had any strength, so Basara had to hold her. Basara could feel Anna's entrance pulsating due to his rod. But of course the other girls didn't give Anna a rest.

Zest blew a breath into Anna's ear and Kurumi licked one of Anna's armpits while she played with the other. This was both ticklish and pleasant for Anna. Even so, no divine power seemed to be coming.

"Aaaaaaa!"

But something else was certainly coming.

That flow of juice drenched Basara's rod. There was no need to question how Anna was feeling.

Maria then placed some kisses on Basara's rod. Next, she licked both Basara's rod and Anna's most intimate place from the side. While she wanted to do Basara, Maria knew she had to focus on Anna.

Mio and Yuki decided to come back into the action. They sucked on Anna's nipples. They used their tongues and teeth to give Anna as much pleasure as they could.

"Nnnnnn! I-if it's going to be like this-nnn! B-Basara, y-you too…"

Anna tried to use what was left of her strength to move Basara's hands, but she couldn't. Even so, her feelings reached Basara and he moved his hands of his own free will. Basara groped Anna's breasts.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Kurumi licked her armpits. Zest lightly bit her ear. Mio and Yuki sucked her breasts. Maria licked her most important place. And Basara's rod touched her most intimate place while he groped her breasts.

How was Anna supposed to resist all of this?

So the dam was broken.

"Nnnnnyyaaaaaaa!"

Anna's entrance really resembled a broken dam when this climax reached her. That climax was so intense that Anna lost consciousness. Her brain would probably receive some kind of damage if she kept losing consciousness like this.

Even so, not a drop of divine power had come.

As Anna slept soundly on Basara's lap, everyone was at a loss over what to do.

"It didn't work. This was a bit of a joke, but I really don't know what to do now."

"… I'll take her to Chisato's place tomorrow. Chisato should be able to help us. In any case, for now, I'll take her to my room so that she can sleep."

So Basara carried Anna while she was unconscious to his room. Obviously, he put on his clothes and also tried to dress Anna before taking her. The girls probably felt what was coming next, but they also didn't feel like stopping them. They felt it was worth it if it solved their situation.

In Basara's room, after a while, Anna regained consciousness. She touched her neck and confirmed the collar was still there.

"I guess it didn't work, huh."

"We'll go to Chisato's apartment tomorrow. She'll probably have an easier time with the collar."

"I've wanted to meet her for a while now, but who would have guessed it would be in these conditions."

Anna released a small laugh at herself. Considering everything that's happening, now that she knows her life is not in danger, Anna is actually enjoying the situation.

"Hey, have you stopped to think that it was only yesterday that I came here to ask you to help me? We got way closer during this than I had every expected."

"Hum, well… I really don't know what to say. Things happened fast."

"You can say that again."

Now, as you might remember, earlier that day, in Zolgear's playground, Anna also wanted to service Basara, but she wasn't able to.

But things are a bit different now. The situation is different.

Anna approached Basara. She placed her hand near his crotch. Then, she looked at him and asked.

"Can I?"

Basara had already understood Anna's feelings back at Zolgear's playground, so his answer was obvious.

"Sure, if you want to do it."

It was still unclear what the conditions for the collar's activation were, but it had just turned itself back on. Even so, it didn't make Anna unable to move like the previous times. She must be getting used to this.

Anna unzipped Basara's pants and took out the monster within. She gulped when she finally saw it on its full size.

"I just… do it like this?"

"Yeah."

Anna started stroking Basara's member. She was unused to it, but, like any other human being after a certain age, had enough knowledge to know what to do.

The movements of her hand were being perfected. She was gradually learning how to please Basara. Anna was beginning to understand a few things. Like how to hold Basara's rod and how much strength to use.

"Nnn!"

"Why are you moaning?"

"Oh shut up."

Basara was just playing around, but he would soon give Anna a reason to moan.

While Anna focused on stroking Basara's rod, Basara touched Anna's breast from over her shirt. He hadn't put her bra back on, so he could feel the softness of her breasts and hardness of her nipples.

Anna was now wearing a white shirt that Basara had put on her. One could see her pink nipples even through the shirt.

"Naaa! Basara~"

"Anna, look at me."

When Anna looked at Basara, he stole a kiss from her. At the same time, he took off his own shirt and then took Anna's off. Meanwhile, Anna didn't stop her service.

Anna was left with only her parties, since Basara couldn't find any shorts that would be good for her to sleep in. Basara didn't have to, but he decided to take off his pants and underwear, in other words, he got naked.

"Chuu, nnn!"

"Nn! Mmhh!"

They moved closer together, though it's not like they could be far apart. Anna's breasts pressed on Basara's chest as she hugged him with one arm, since she was using her other hand to service him.

Basara used one hand to press their kiss deeper. The other hand was on Anna's butt. Even though she still had her panties, Basara was making sure to feel her soft behind.

"Nn! Anna!"

Basara barely got his warning out before he shot his load. Maybe he finished so quickly because of what happened in the bath. While liquid shot from his tip and it hit Anna's lower breasts, her stomach, and her hand. Only then did Anna stop her service.

"So this is… your cum…"

Anna seemed somewhat amazed, but was also ready for more. Since that was the case, Basara told her to lie down. She did as told.

Once she was lying down on his bed, Basara put his member between her mountains. Anna said "I see" and pressed her breasts together, blocking Basara's escape, though it's not like he was going to attempt one.

"Then, I guess I'll begin."

Anna begun moving her breasts up and down. Basara's member perfectly fit Anna's valley, like if it was made to be there. Since Anna was looking at his member, Basara could also feel her breath on his tip.

Since the collar was active, Anna should be feeling really sensitive now. If that's the case… Basara decided to try something.

"Let's see how this place is doing."

"Nnnyyaaaaa!"

Basara only lightly touched Anna's entrance through her panties, but he could already feel how wet it was. Even more now that she had just climaxed.

Anna decided to get back at Basara. She may be new at this, but she was getting the hand of it. Anna pressed her breasts tighter and tried out something.

Instead of keeping them together, Anna used one of her breasts to cover Basara's tip while the other covered his base. This was only possible because Anna's breasts were over a certain size.

This gave Basara a new sensation of having his member completely covered by a girl's soft breasts. He was surprised Anna, as inexperienced as she was, came up with this, but he couldn't fall behind.

Basara tried to take off Anna's panties. She tried to help, but it only ended up tearing that surprisingly wet piece of clothing. Maybe having super strength doesn't always help.

"Don't worry about it. Just finish tearing it."

"… Alright."

Since she didn't seem to care about it, or maybe the pleasure had numbed her brain, Basara finished tearing Anna's panties. Then, Basara put one of his fingers inside Anna's entrance. The result was obvious.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Anna came, but that didn't stop Basara from ravaging her insides. Anna decided to finish Basara before she went crazy.

Anna no longer had enough focus to do what she was doing before, so her service went back to the up and down movement. Since Basara wasn't going to let up, Anna needed to do something as well.

That was when she had an idea. Anna took out her tongue and licked just the tip of Basara's rod. She probably didn't know who effective it would be, but she licked under the shaft.

This made it so that, in a few minutes, Anna's face was painted white with a certain something.

As a side note, since Basara has some divine blood on him, a few sparks seemed to leave the collar once it was hit by Basara's cum, but neither Basara nor Anna cared, or even noticed it.

"Aaa!"

Was Basara's moan as his load was shot. After he was done, Anna got out from under him, but the position of her face in relation to Basara's rod didn't change much. That was because of what came next.

"Aahhmm."

Anna gobbled Basara's rod. She was going to give him a blowjob. For someone who had just passed out from having a too strong orgasm, Anna was being really active.

Anna had a really lustful look as she continued to suck on his rod. This was her first blowjob, but Anna didn't seem to be having any troubles.

"Mmhhh!"

"A-Anna-!"

Her tongue intertwined itself on the full length of Basara's rod. She was surprisingly skilled. This was a day full of surprises and one that certainly wouldn't be forgotten.

Basara could already feel he wasn't going to last much longer, but he still felt like giving this his all. He began lightly thrusting into Anna's mouth.

"Mmmmmmhhh!"

And Anna also didn't want to be left behind. At least, that's what Basara thought. In reality, her mind was completely blacked out. She was just following her instincts.

"Ah!"

Basara could feel something surging in his tip. While this may look fast on paper, remember everything that happened on this day and you'll be surprised Basara could still hold back all this time.

"I-!"

"Mmmmmm!"

He couldn't make it in time. Anna had to drink his load, but it's not like she disliked it. Anna showed Basara that she had drunk everything once she was finished.

After all this, it was finally time to call it a day. Both Basara and Anna thought so as they laid on the bed, this time it was to fall asleep.

Actually, Anna wanted to go for a few more rounds, but her body betrayed her. Since she couldn't move anymore, she had no choice but give in and sleep, for now.

A little before falling asleep, Basara thought something.

 _This all happened is just a day, right?! I'm even a little bit scared to think what could happen tomorrow._

And so he fell asleep. Basara's fear would soon turn real, both in a good and bad sense, but that's best left for another time.


	60. Extra Chapters 6

"Achoo. You know, maybe it wasn't a good idea to sleep naked last night."

"… I'm sorry?"

"I'm just kidding. You don't need to apologize."

Like Anna had said, they had slept right after they finished last night, so they didn't put their clothes back on.

Today is Sunday, so Basara doesn't have any classes. He was thankful for that, since it would be troublesome enough to bring Anna to school along with him, more so if she had to stand by his side or sit on his lap. Basara was definitely making the most of the situation, but he'd rather get rid of this collar today.

Also, didn't he have something he had brought from school? Something he'd have to turn in tomorrow? I don't remember, but I'm sure it'll be fine.

Basara put his clothes back on. Anna borrowed a shirt from him just so that they could go get some clothes for her clothes. Anna had bought a bag with clothes on the night she stayed over, so her clothes were on the spare room Anna used two days ago. For the sake of walking without pulling on each other, Basara had to wrap his arm around Anna's neck. He just hoped the girls understood why he had to do that.

"So, we're going to meet Chisato now?"

Anna asked while getting dressed.

"Yeah. A little after waking up, I sent her a message telling her that we'd go to her apartment now and that I'd explain everything once we were there."

"She must be wondering why me, who was your supposed enemy, is going together with you."

"Well, I did explain the thing with Cillín's escape, so she probably things it has some relation to that."

"Probably. So? How do I look?"

Anna, who had just finished dressing, turned around and asked Basara's opinion.

Her hair, which was usually let free and reached down to her waist, was tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon, which contrasted with the green color of her hair. She was also wearing a white shirt with a small jeans jacket on top. Other than that, she also wore some shorts and sandals.

"You look good, but why the sudden change in appearance?"

"A girl has to always look good. Though, if yesterday was any indicator, I'll be surprised if half of this is still on by the time I go to sleep today."

Yesterday had certainly been a crazy day. What would today bring? These two will soon find out.

After that, Basara and Anna went down to eat breakfast before leaving. But that was when they discovered that the line connecting them wasn't just inconvenient for walking. Basara couldn't use his left hand, or he'd pull Anna's neck. That means he could only use one hand to eat, which was inconvenient in most cases.

Anna was going to use this chance to feed Basara in front of the other girls, but Basara, knowing full well how the girls would react, didn't give her the chance. They left after barely eating anything.

"I was just going to get some revenge for the bath yesterday."

"That was their revenge, so you can't get revenge against that. Also, do you think they would just brush that off?"

Anna, even without knowing much about the girls, had an idea as to how they would react, so he didn't retort Basara.

And, like so, Basara and Anna moved on. They decided to take the train to Chisato's apartment since it was less bumpy and it had less stops than a bus. Only Anna was able to find a place to sit, while Basara had to stand in front of her.

It wasn't a comfortable ride for Basara, but it was definitely better than having to play tug of war on a bus.

After a little while, they left the train. Once they arrived at the apartment building, the attendant told them that Chisato had already told him of their visit, so they were allowed to go up.

By now, the attendant already knew Basara and probably had some idea of what he and Chisato were up to. Sometimes, when he visited Chisato, Basara would even spend some time talking with the attendant before meeting her. Before I get too sidetracked, let's go on.

They took the elevator and reached Chisato's place in a short time. After a press on the doorbell, Chisato opened the door.

"Come in. Let's go to the living room."

Basara and Anna went in. On the way to the living room, Anna met Nanao, who, as you might remember, was staying in Chisato's place until Cillín was caught.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here."

"I told Nanao to stay with Chisato until we caught Cillín."

Chisato also invited Nanao to join them on the living room. Once the four sat down, Basara and Anna explained the situation and told Chisato what Maria had told them.

"I see. So, you want me to see if I can use my power to break the collar?"

"Yes."

Chisato then nodded and moved next to Anna. She seemed to be focusing some kind of energy on Anna's body. Meanwhile, Basara talked with Nanao.

"You know, during the battle, I really thought you two were just allies with the same goal."

"Well, we didn't know that the collar wasn't deadly at the time, so what did you want me to do?"

After a short pause, Nanao asked what she really wanted to know.

"So, what does this mean? What's going to happen with you two after the collar is gone?"

"That… we're still thinking about that. At least, we'll work together until we catch Cillín."

Chisato seemed to be done. After releasing a long sigh, she explained.

"Although I could destroy the collar, I wouldn't recommend it. Basically speaking, if I destroyed it, the demonic energy would explode inwards, while, if Anna destroyed it, it would explode outwards. We could bet on her surviving the inward explosion, but the best solution would still be if Anna herself destroyed the collar."

"But I've already tried it and couldn't do it. Isn't there any other way?"

Chisato stopped to think for a second. She then gave another idea.

"After the fight with you and the other two heroes ended, Basara told me a few things. He told me that you took a pill to stimulate your divine blood and that you also tried to copy the barrier that my crystal used to make. Can you do it now?"

"No. To this day, I'm still not able to replicate your barrier."

"Then I guess it's time I took a disciple. This kinda reminds me of Raphaeline."

Chisato signaled for Anna to follow her. Since she was going, Basara had to go as well and Nanao also decided to go since she didn't want to be left out. They went into Chisato's room.

Chisato told the other three to sit on the bed and wait. Chisato went somewhere and soon came back with a certain something in her hand.

"This…"

"Is this crystal, yes. Though it's not usable anymore."

Actually, that was a lie. After examining it, Chisato told Basara it could still be used one more time before breaking. Chisato had told everyone it wasn't usable anymore because she and Basara had agreed to finish its last use together.

"If it can't be used anymore, why did-?"

"Well, the crystal will only be here as an example. Anna, you're going to hold it and try your best to create a barrier as similar to it's as possible. We'll also stimulate your divine powers. For starters, let's give it a little practice."

Chisato placed the crystal on Anna's hands. Chisato gave her a few tips on how to use and control her divine power. Basara probably should have listened as well, but he didn't. After a while, Anna did manage to make a barrier.

Well, the barrier was small and it was just that. It didn't have any of the powers the crystal's had. Even so, this was some progress.

"How did you manage to do it this easily when you couldn't do it before?"

"Well, having both the original maker to guide me and the finished product to base things on helped a lot. Although it's not like I was able to copy it."

Anna had a smile on her lips. She was really proud of herself. She was like a kid who had just solved a question that was half answered. It may not have been a real achievement, but it was a form of progress.

"Once you focus on it a bit more and we stimulate your divine powers, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to make a barrier that's just like my crystal's. Well, we'd only know for sure after trying."

"So, how are we going to stimulate my divine powers?"

"I know a few ways, but there is one that'll probably be more effective. You two already did something like this before, so doing it one more time doesn't really matter. I'd like Nanao to help as well."

Basara was already half expecting this when he heard Chisato talking about stimulating Anna's powers, so he didn't have much of a reaction. Nanao was moderately surprised. As for Anna…

"Eh?! You mean… are you serious?"

"You'd be surprised with how many times I've gone back to my divine form thanks to Basara's skill. I'll let him do it this one time with you since it can't be helped. Now, let's get this over with quick."

It's time to get rid of that collar.


	61. Extra Chapters 7

"Why are we doing this again?"

"From my own past experiences, I can confirm that Basara is really good at stimulating my powers. Although I don't like this, it's a bit too late to hold back on such methods."

As you may recall, Chisato said that, to stimulate Anna's divine powers so that she can take off the collar, Basara will have to do his usual stuff with her. That is the reason why they are in their current situation.

"But haven't we kind of tried it before? Why would now be different than the other times?"

"Basara was just playing around at the time, he wasn't doing his best. You will really see a piece of heaven today."

Anna looked at Basara to seek some kind of answer, to which Basara nodded. In other words, up until now, Basara hadn't been using 100% of his ability on Anna. The thought of tasting Basara's technique got Anna both in an exited and scared state.

At Chisato's order, Anna took off all of her clothing except for her panties. Basara was also instructed to do the same, except he didn't keep anything on. Nanao and Chisato also took off their clothes, though no one knew why.

Basara was told to lay down on the bed and Anna was told to sit on his lap. Once she sat down, Chisato put Basara's member inside Anna's panties.

"For someone who doesn't like this, aren't you being too helpful?"

"I know how things are with Basara. The longer she stays closer to him, the more this snowball will grow, so it's best to get this over with quick."

After justifying herself, Chisato grabbed the crystal and gave it to Anna.

"Hold this. Whatever you do, don't let go of this. This will help you use your powers to destroy the collar. Me and Nanao will be Basara's support. You need to use your powers when Basara has stimulated them enough. Try to not use too much power."

"Why? What happens if I do?"

"Seeing as you're trying to make a copy of my crystal's barrier, you should only be stuck inside it until your powers runs dry. Of course, since time is distorted, I can't say how long that'll be for the ones stuck inside."

So… can you say this has some kind of risk? Can it be considered that? Also, couldn't Anna's barrier be rigged? Chisato probably didn't think Anna would have enough power to try something like that.

Seeing as this wasn't exactly comfortable for any of them, although that statement is questionable in Basara's case, they decided to get started.

Basara used his hips to make his member make some slight movements. Of course, this was just a warm up, since he had to stimulate Anna as much as possible.

"Annn!"

But that didn't meant Anna wasn't feeling good from it. Basara's member was starting to get slippery with Anna's juice and low wet sounds could be heard if one focused.

Chisato took this opportunity to sit on Basara's face. Basara obviously used his tongue to stimulate the crack in front of him. Chisato's "reason" for sitting on Basara's face was that she was playing with Anna's breasts and Basara pleasuring her was just an "unwanted" side-effect.

"Mmmm! Basara~ there~"

"I-I should help as well."

Nanao noticed she wasn't doing anything and decided to get started. For all intents and purposes, she wanted to service Basara, but Nanao agreed that Anna's case should be dealt with first and foremost, so Nanao moved behind Anna.

Nanao grabbed Anna's breasts from behind. That was all she had planned to do, but, when she saw Anna's beautifully exposed neck from behind, Nanao couldn't help herself and started licking Anna's neck.

"Nnnnyyaaaahhhhnnn!"

Anna was still holding the crystal, but even that small weigh felt like a ton with all the pleasure her body was receiving.

She was being groped from the front and from behind by Chisato and Nanao respectively. While this wasn't a new feeling per se, it was strangely pleasant. Nanao couldn't do much more than massage Anna's breasts, but Chisato was a lot more experienced, as she stimulated other parts like Anna's side breasts and areolas.

But Basara was definitely the star here. His thrusts were fast enough that Anna felt like she could cum with each one, but he was considerate enough that you couldn't say he was being violent. On top of that, Basara took advantage that Anna couldn't have developed much sexual resistance just yesterday as he stimulated her inner thighs with his hands.

"Llllaaaaa."

"Mmmmm! Basara!"

Incredibly enough, even though Basara was doing all of that with Anna, Chisato was also being serviced to the best of his abilities.

There was a limit to how much one could do using only his tongue, but Basara was completely breaking that limit. His tongue licked her clit as he kissed Chisato's "lower lips." The only complain Chisato could raise was that she wasn't the main, but, to be fair, she was about to steal Basara for a week, so she let it pass this time.

"Aaaaa! Nnn, h-here. You won't be able to hold on to it, so keep it here."

"Mmmmhh! Mmmm!"

Chisato had guided Anna's hands, which was holding the crystal, to her mouth. Anna put the crystal inside her mouth since she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it. It completely stuffed her mouth, but Anna was able to keep it in there.

Meanwhile, Nanao, who until now had only been licking Anna's neck, decided to bite it. Thanks to Nanao's special traits, Anna felt more pleasure than pain. Everyone could feel Anna's body shivering a bit. Nanao continued to massage Anna's breasts until she noticed something.

"Bashala, doh me tooh."

Basara had understood Nanao. He knew she was feeling lonely, but he couldn't shift his focus from Anna. But, since Nanao's crotch was near Anna's butt, Basara did the best thing he could to pleasure both.

"Mmmmhhh!"

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

Basara lowered Anna's panties slightly as he played with her butt. Since she was nearby, his fingers also touched Nanao's most important place. Nanao had to basically sit on Basara's fingers or rub her crotch against them to feel them, but it was what Basara could do at the time.

"""Aaaaaammmmm!"""

The three girls came at the same time. But they were nowhere near their objective. He knew he should be considerate to Anna, as she was sensible right now, but Basara strengthened his thrusts. He had no plans of going easy with her anymore.

At that rhythm, it didn't take long for Basara to shoot a load. Anna's panties were painted white and her entrance was also covered by Basara's seed.

"Mmm!"

But, like I had already said, they were nowhere close to their objective, so they had to continue.

Basara's member slipped from Anna's panties. It got between Anna's back and Nanao's front. Instead of putting it back, Nanao pressed on Anna's back as she continued biting Anna's neck. Basara's rod was caught between Nanao's crotch and Anna's butt.

Basara began thrusting in that position. Anna's butt covered most of Basara's member, but he could also feel Nanao's hotness and wetness. Basara continued penetrating the small space between these two girls.

"Mmmmhhhhhhnnn!"

"Aaaaaaa!"

Meanwhile, Chisato got off from Basara's face. She didn't want to stop, but knew Basara wouldn't be able to keep this up forever, no matter how much both of them wished they could.

So, Chisato satisfied herself by kissing Basara. Shouldn't there be two moaning girls pleasuring themselves with Basara's member, this kiss would look like it was taken straight from a movie.

"Chuu."

"Mm, chuu."

While he kept thrusting, Basara decided to give the other girls a bit of attention as well. One of his hands groped Nanao's small butt while the other groped Chisato's big butt.

While there was a huge difference between them, Basara loved both girls, so he didn't compare them. Both butts were soft and he loved the owners of both behinds.

"Chuunnn!"

"Aaannn!"

"Mmmhh! Bashala~"

Three different moaning sounds reached Basara's ear. Like any other boy his age, Basara couldn't help but get excited. In other words, he got a bit more violent with his thrusts and his tongue dug deeper in Chisato's mouth.

"Mmmhh!."

"Chuu."

Their moans couldn't escape their mouths as they sealed each other, so Basara and Chisato's moans were barely audible. Anna and Nanao didn't have that luck.

"Mmmm!"

"Aaa-aaaaannnnnnn!"

Maybe it's because Anna's brain was already fried by the pleasure wave, but Nanao seemed to be feeling it more than Anna. Nanao wanted to give as much service as possible, but she knew she couldn't keep up anymore.

"B-Basara, I'm-!"

"Yeah, me too, Nanao!"

As if on cue, they reached a climax together. While a jet shot from Nanao, Basara's seed covered Nanao's belly and Anna's back. Nanao, who had lost all her strength, fell back on the bed a bit away from the others and lost consciousness.

"A-aaaa, nnnnnn!"

Strangely enough, Anna came just from feeling Basara's hot liquid on her back. She must have already been pretty close. But that's not what caught Basara's attention.

"This is…"

Exactly. They could all feel it. Some kind of energy, a divine energy, was being emitted from Anna. That meant that they were on the right track.

"Mmmm."

Anna couldn't talk since the crystal was on her mouth, but she probably noticed the energy already. Even though this was a good thing, Anna didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to stay like this forever. Deep down, she knew it wouldn't happen, but she was afraid this would all go away once the collar was taken off.

"I guess it's time we go all out."

Chisato decided it was time to end things. She sat on Basara's stomach. Chisato was going to finish things with Anna, but she was just in the right position for Basara to play with her butt. What a coincidence, huh. Anna was still sitting on his lap, so her position was yet to change. Basara's member, once again, was inside Anna's panties.

"Now, it's time we finish this."

Taking Chisato's words as a sign, Basara restarted his thrusts. He was under the impression Anna's divine energy rose every time he thrusted. Meanwhile he also played with Chisato's butt, which was definitely not something she had planned for him to do, why would you think that?

"N!"

While Basara was keeping himself occupied, the two girls had something to do.

"Mmmm!"

"Aaannn. A-Anna, let's finish this."

Anna nodded. What Chisato was planning to do was transfer a bit of her own divine energy to Anna so that they could destroy the collar. Chisato planned to do this with just a touch of their hands, but…

"Aa!"

"Nn!"

By random chance, the tips of their nipples touched. While it did transfer a bit of energy, that wasn't how they planned to do this. But, Basara asked for a favor.

"Can't you girls do it like that?"

Basara was just teasing them. Both girls knew this, but their minds were too far gone for them to realize it. So, they simply obeyed the person they loved.

"Aaannn!"

"Mmmm!"

As their nipples entered in contact with each other and made a route for their energy to pass through, Basara continued servicing them. While his rod rubbed Anna's most intimate place, his hands molded Chisato's butt cheeks, which were as soft as a marshmallow.

While they pressed their breasts together, a green aura was emitted from them. Even though one of them was a complete goddess while the other only had divine blood, their power was resounding with each other.

"Ammm~"

The crystal was almost slipping from Anna's mouth. Why was it there again? Her drool was spilling and the crystal looked like it was about to fall.

"Nnn, d-don't let it-"

"A!"

It fell. The crystal fell. For as much as Chisato didn't want to, she couldn't risk the crystal being damaged, so she had to get up and grab it again.

"Aaann!"

"Anna, hold on."

Of course, Basara couldn't just stop because Chisato wasn't there, so he focused solely on Anna. Thanks to that, Anna's aura grew. Anna couldn't do anything else but hug Basara's head as she took on the pleasure wave.

He was being suffocated by Anna's breasts, but Basara didn't falter his thrusts. In only a few more seconds, Anna reached and surpassed the limits.

"Aaaa-aaaaNnnnnnnnnNNnnnMmmmm!"

"Aa!"

Basara had just shot another load, which fulfilled its job at making Anna's panties no longer usable. At the same time, Anna reached a climax.

"Aaaaaa!"

Her power expanded and burst. With that last shout, Anna had successfully used her power and managed to destroy the collar.

The problem, if you call it that, is what followed.

"Damn. She tricked me."

Chisato, who had just grabbed the crystal, approached the bed. Part of it was covered in a barrier similar to the crystal's. In other words, Anna had locked herself and Basara inside. Chisato knew there was no danger, but she wasn't exactly happy. She could try to destroy the barrier, but she didn't know how the time distortion would affect Basara, so she couldn't risk it.

"Nn, what happened?"

"Nanao… we'll have to wait for them to finish in there."

Nanao had just woken up and saw Anna's barrier. It only took one look to understand everything. Since there was nothing they could do now, both Chisato and Nanao waited for Basara and Anna.

Now, let's take a look at the two inside the barrier.


	62. Extra Chapters 8

Inside Anna's barrier.

"The collar..."

Basara looked at something that was on Anna's side. It was too tattered to make sure, but he was almost certain that was the collar that had plagued them so much yesterday. Anna touched her neck, which felt a bit sensible from being restricted for a whole day.

"This barrier is…"

"Mine. And it's just like the crystal's. In other words, we can do anything here, since everything is going back to how it was before."

As she said that, Anna took off her panties. Basara didn't find that strange since they probably weren't usable anymore, but Basara found it strange that Anna went back to riding him right after. It wasn't only that. From the looks of it, it looked like she was going to-

"Wait a second."

"? Don't you want to do it?"

"It's not that. Don't you think this is a bit sudden? Are you sure of it? Even if your body goes back-"

"The memories will still stay. I know. I know this is sudden, but I want this, even if I had to put that collar back on. I know I said that jokingly before, but now I'm serious, can't you let me join you and the other girls?"

Basara already knew a time like this was bound to come, so he also already an answer ready.

"You're gonna have to face the others after this though."

Anna smiled as she said.

"Perfect. It's not like I know how to take down the barrier anyway, so you'll have to knock me up if we want to get out."

But, just before Anna crossed that final line, Basara pushed her down to the bed. Now, he was on top of her and was ready to enter. He had already been in the crystal's barrier enough to recognize it just by being inside. He knew Anna's barrier would do the same thing the crystal's did, so he didn't held back.

"If that's how it is, I'll give you my best."

Basara pushed himself in. His tip spread her lower lips apart as he entered. Anna's insides, which were tightly closed, opened themselves to Basara.

His tip soon it a thin wall. Basara easily tore through it and reached Anna's deepest point. His rod was fully inside her, from the base to the tip. Anna's inside embraced Basara's hard part.

"Aaannn! T-this-!"

"By the way, if this barrier is just like the crystal's, how much did you distort time?"

"Nn, I-I have no idea. Though I doubt you'll take long to finish me off."

"You think? I'd say we'll be here for a while. I have no intentions of making this quick."

Certainly. It shouldn't take much for Basara to make Anna pass out. But that would be assuming that was Basara's main objective. Since they were already doing it, why not make the most of it?

Also, Anna's aura seemed to be diminishing now, so, for all intents and purposes, they just had to wait it out.

Since a few minutes had already passed and Anna didn't seem to be feeling pain anymore, Basara was going to get started.

"I'll begin."

"Nn."

Basara moved his hips back and forward, back and forward, back and forward. He was being considerate for Anna's low sexual resistance and her first time, so he wasn't going all that fast. Even so, Basara didn't know for how long he could hold back.

With each thrust, Anna's breasts bounced around. They weren't as big as Mio's or Chisato's, but were definitely even a bit bigger than Zest's, which goes to show her "well endowment." If it weren't for Mio and Chisato, Basara would have probably been hypnotized by these moving mountains.

"Nnnn!"

"Aaa."

It wasn't planned, but Basara's hand touched Anna's. Anna unconsciously held onto his hand with all that was left of her strength. Anna's hand felt soft and fragile, while Basara's felt strong and reliable. Well, that difference is normal between a boy and a girl.

Their faces approached. And so did the rest of their bodies. Anna's breasts stopped bouncing because Basara's chest kept them in place. Their faces were so close together that they could feel each other's breath. Anna was about to go for a kiss, but then…

"Mmmmmaaaaaahhhhmmmm! Basara~"

Basara's face moved past Anna's as he whispered into her ear.

"Don't you like this?"

"Nnn, y-you know I can't-! A-aaaannnn!"

What Basara did when Anna was about to kiss him was grab her ass with his free hand. Basara played with Anna's ass as if it was a stress ball. Anna's ass was actually so soft that it really felt like a stress ball in Basara's hand.

Meanwhile, Basara never stopped thrusting. Their crotches touched every time he reached her deepest part. There had been a wet sound from the start, but it had just grown louder, so Basara had a doubt.

"Did you perhaps just cum?"

"S-so what if I did? You're not gonna stop because of that and I don't want you to stop."

Basara kissed Anna's cheek and said "well then…" and put more strength behind his thrusts. Anna, who was barely keeping back her moans, could no longer do so. In fact, due to Basara's most recent thrust, Anna had just climaxed again.

"Waaaaaaaa, nnnnnn!"

Anna's legs were up on the air and she couldn't help herself but hug Basara as tightly as she could, which pressed her breasts on his chest. Basara held Anna's legs up as he dug his hard rod into her soil.

Anna's insides pulsated irregularly, but did their job at begging for Basara's seed. Basara noticed how much Anna's aura had diminished. Before he shot his load, he had something to say.

"Anna, I'm about to cum."

"Nnnn! So? Aaa, d-don't tell me, nnnn, you came to ask me where to cum."

"No. I was just going to say that I hopped you got used to the feeling."

"! Aaaaaaaaa!"

For just about ten seconds, Basara thrusted as hard and fast as he could. It was only a short time, but Anna might as well have orgasmed ten times during that. She was so wet it looked like a terrible accident had occurred.

But Basara didn't stop. He kept at it until he reached his limit. His load painted Anna's walls white as his seed was planted. He stopped to give Anna some time to recover.

"A-aahh… so this is how it feels… it's so hot… I want more…"

"? Wai-!"

Anna sealed Basara's mouth with her own. At the same time, she crossed her legs to keep Basara from pulling out, not like he planned to. In that position, Anna began moving her hips in order to stimulate Basara's rod.

While she did all that, she hugged Basara closer, which deepened their kiss. Her strength was gone, so it wasn't hard for Basara to invade her mouth. Since there was no need to go against it, Basara also thrusted into Anna as much as he could given the situation.

Some of Basara's seed was spilling from Anna, but neither of them minded it. If anything, it would soon be refiled. They just kept making love to each other.

"Mmmhh!"

"Chuu!"

Anna's brain wasn't functioning in such a deep level anymore, but, since Basara had resumed his movements, she uncrossed her legs to give him more freedom of movement. As thanks, Basara's thrusts got harder and faster.

Anna's breathing was irregular, but Basara knew there wasn't anything wrong with her. He used his hands to massage the sides of her breasts, which were spilling from being pressed by his chest. Basara could feel Anna's heartbeats through his palm.

"Mmmm. Basara~ more~"

"I know. How about this?"

"Nnnyaaaahhnnn!"

As he continued penetrating her, Basara groped Anna's breasts. At first, he had just grabbed them, but he then massaged her breasts. It was only a general massage at first, but then he stimulated her areolas and nipples. Only once Anna's nipples were so hard they were pointing straight up, Basara moved on to the rest of Anna's body.

His hands grabbed her waist. While he massaged her side, Basara's thumbs played with Anna's stomach. He was being more ticklish than erotic, but Anna's state of mind didn't allow her to make a difference. Basara never stopped his thrusts as he moved on.

At last, Basara's hands reached Anna's crotch. Basara touched her there. That place is normally already sensible for everyone, but that was accentuated in Anna's current state. Her skin was smooth even there. Basara played with Anna's clit as he continued his movements.

"Nnnnn! Aaaaannnn! Basara~"

"I think it would be best if I stopped playing there for a little while. See?"

Basara showed Anna his fingers, which were sticky with her juice. That was all he had planned to do, but Anna then sucked his fingers. She was making lewd sounds as she made sure to show Basara her skill at sucking his fingers.

"Mmmhh! Nn!"

"Why are you-?"

"Didn't they get sticky because of me? Then I'll clean them."

Anna then put Basara's arm between her breasts as she continued shucking his fingers. She didn't even need to ask if he was liking it. The fact that the thrusts got faster was proof enough.

Basara felt something surging at his tip. Before he painted her again, Basara used all he could to make Anna feel as good as possible.

"Aaaaa-Nnnnnn! Basa-!"

Anna's climax just then was so intense even her walls stopped pulsating. Even so, Basara didn't stop his part. Once he was deep in her, Basara planted his seed in Anna's soil.

"Gah! Anna!"

Basara shot so much of his load that it overflowed. Anna's aura had become so small just a bit more should finish this. While he did want to give her a second to rest, Basara knew they had to finish quickly, since a fair amount of time had already passed.

"Sorry." Basara murmured as he sat down and put Anna's body on his lap. Since his member had never left her, Basara simply restarted his thrusts.

"Nn-Gggyaaannnn!" Anna could only moan, but Basara knew she wasn't against what he was doing to her. He knew that because she was helping him.

While it was only Basara thrusting at first, Anna quickly began doing her own part. She used what was left of her strength to raise and lower her hips a bit. She synced with Basara's thrusts, which forced him deeper.

Basara then began groping Anna's breasts from behind. He massaged them with the best of his abilities. He did that for a few minutes, but Anna then stopped him as she turned around to face him.

Before Basara could react, Anna pushed a kiss onto him. Once Basara noticed what was going on, he opened his lips to allow the kiss to be deepened.

"Mmmh!"

"Chuu."

"Nn, mm!"

"Mmm!"

Anna hugged Basara, but made sure to press her chest on his. Basara also hugged her, but also used his hands to massage her butt. Overall, they stayed like that for a while until they couldn't keep it anymore.

"Basara~ I can't, anymore…"

"Just a bit more."

As Basara had said, Anna's aura was so small right now that cracks were starting to form in the barrier. Their bodies would turn back to how they were before entering the barrier, just like how it was with the crystal.

Basara was almost ready to shoot another load. Anna was already in overtime, so it shouldn't take long now.

"Anna, I'll-!"

Before the words came, his load was shot. As mentioned before, Anna was already pass her limits, so what happened when Basara shot his load?

"Ggnnnn! Aaaannnnn!"

Anna had such a strong orgasm that she fell from Basara's lap. Once she hit the bed, the barrier came undone and their bodies when back to normal, as Basara would later confirm.

Chisato and Nanao noticed the barrier breaking and came to look. They both said "so the collar is gone" since that was all they could comment on.

"For how long were we inside?"

"It was about 10 minutes for us. How long was it for you two?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd guess about an hour. Well, at least we know it works just like the crystal."

Then, everyone put their clothes back on. After they finished, Basara and Anna said that they were going to go after Cillín now and left Chisato's apartment.

"We got a bit sidetracked, but let's go get Cillín now."

"Yeah."

They then went to their next objective. Or rather, their original goal.


	63. Extra Chapters 9

After leaving Chisato's apartment, Basara and Anna proceeded to their next destination. Anna said they should go meet Gavriil in the house she had bought. It was a bit past midday when they left.

While they were on their way to Anna's house, Anna made a small barrier and played with it like if it was a ball. She was kicking and throwing the ball around.

"Why are you doing that?"

"It may not look like it, but I'm practicing. Now that I know how to make that barrier, it would be a waste not to use it, so I think I'll drop by your room a few times. … But seriously, I'm practicing. I've discovered a few things while playing around, like…"

Anna then threw the ball as far as she could. After leaving her hands for a few seconds, the ball disappeared. Anna then explained.

"If I create the barrier on myself, I can make it last for a nice amount of time. But, if I make it anywhere else, it only lasts for a few seconds. I'm also starting to get the hang of manipulating the time inside the barrier. Well, I'm still learning, so I'd rather not use it in combat right now."

While they may not seem much right now, if used right, these new abilities of her could be deadly in combat. Basara was thankful he wouldn't have to face that in a fight.

Once they finally reached Anna's house, it was already late into the evening. They took a while to reach that place because Anna tried getting in contact with Gavriil before reaching the house, but she couldn't do it. Then, she tried talking with some informants, but she wasn't able to get anything interesting out of them.

But they didn't need to anymore. Just by looking at the front of the house, both Anna, who lived there, and Basara, who had never come there, knew something had happened. They entered the house with caution.

They found signs of fighting. It wasn't the normal kind of signs, it was the supernatural kind. They found blood on the floors and walls, but couldn't find the source of it. Then, Anna remembered.

"There's a basement in this house. Gavriil keeps a lot of his old stuff there. He might still be there."

Anna guided Basara to the basement. The place really did look like something you'd see on a horror movie, but the thought didn't even cross Anna's mind. She was being really serious, and Basara had already guessed why.

After a few seconds, they finally reached the bottom. After opening a door, they found Gavriil, but…

"… It really was his blood."

Gavriil's body was covered in blood and bruises. If he didn't raise his head as soon as Basara and Anna entered, then they wouldn't have guessed he was still alive. Gavriil talked as if nothing had happened.

"Finally. For a while, I thought you two wouldn't arrive in time."

"… What happened here?"

Although Anna had asked normally, Basara could hear something in her voice. That thing was called rage, but there was also a hind of sadness for what she knew was to come.

"I'll explain from the start since Basara doesn't know about much." Gavriil said before he explained how he ended up there.

"I used to keep a few trophies with me here in this basement. Things like horns or fangs of beasts I had killed. Someone must have told that to Cillín, because he came here to get these trophies to extract their DNA and implant them on himself. That was yesterday. Damn son of a bitch even took my hammer as a prize, though I got one of his arms."

Gavriil pointed to an arm that was left next to him. Since Gavriil had both his arms still attached, though not intact, Basara and Anna could only assume that that was Cillín's. It was clear that Gavriil had lost the battle, but his sitting position as if nothing had happened and his enemy's arm next to him showed that the old man still put up a fight.

"You two probably remember that Cillín used a demon's blood to get gravity magic. Now he wants to get more power. Well, there is a difference between using blood and implanting DNA, but you two will find that out for yourselves soon enough. Before I die, I want to give this to you two."

Gavriil showed them something that looked like a compass. He then explained what that compass did.

"This is an old gadget. It can find traces of a person's magical energy through their blood or similar things. I got it to follow Cillín's traces. With this, you two can find him easily no matter where he hides."

Gavriil then placed the compass in Basara's hands. He had survived all this time just to entrust this compass to Basara and Anna so thatthey could get Cillín. Although Basara had only planned to recapture Cillín once he was found, should he really do that?

"Can you give the two of us a second?"

Gavriil asked Basara to leave him and Anna alone, so he did. They may not be father and daughter, but Gavriil did raise Anna, so Basara didn't want to disturb them now.

Once he was out of the basement, Basara organized everything that had happened on his mind.

Two days ago, Anna had gone to his house and told him about Cillín's escape. Basara had agreed to help catch him again, mostly because Basara's lovers were a possible target for revenge. Basara and Anna teamed up and went to the demon realm.

They followed a lead to Zolgear's playground. There, they met Cillín, but Anna got stuck with the collar on her neck, so Basara didn't give chase. Since he thought the collar had a similar curse to the master-servant contract, Basara had made Anna submit.

Afterwards, they discovered some inconveniences of the collar. Once they went back to the Toujou household, Maria told them that the collar was inoffensive. She also told them of a way to get rid of the collar, which led them to the bath, and then to spend a night together, and to Chisato's apartment the following day.

On Chisato's apartment, Anna learned how to make a barrier just like the crystal's and also got rid of the collar. Basara and Anna also deepened their relationship, in more ways than one, but that's a grey area right now.

At last, they came here. They found Gavriil almost dead, but got a compass that would lead them to Cillín. After all that, in just two days, things looked like they were finally going to end.

"H-hey, Gavriil said he wants to talk with you. I, I'll be waiting outside."

Anna quickly appeared and left the house just as fast. Even in that short time, Basara noticed the change of tone in her voice and also her red eyes. She was obviously crying for Gavriil, who was like a father to her.

Basara decided to leave Anna alone for a while as he went to talk with Gavriil. Once he got back down on the basement, Gavriil said.

"There are some things I want to say, so come closer."

Basara obeyed and approached him.

"I'll start with what I think is the most important. That girl, Anna, she likes you, but you probably already know that. I'm just saying that, even if I'm not around, you better treat her well. Second, I guess I should say I'm sorry, for fighting you back then, but I will admit I enjoyed it."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad that we fought. In fact, I'm also glad I got to fight with someone as strong as you. As for Anna…"

Before Basara could speak, Gavriil started laughing and said "don't worry about it." He then continued.

"… Damn, I wish Jin had told be about his situation before. I would have helped you two if he had told me. Well, I guess that's just one more of my regrets, but now I'll finally be able to see my family again, though I guess I'll leave one of my daughters in your care. Now go out there and get that son of a bitch, for me and for the others he has hurt."

After saying that, Gavriil simply looked down. Basara couldn't tell if he was just unconscious or if he had already passed on, but he decided not to disturb the body. Basara left the basement and met up with Anna, who tried to hide her tears.

"ready to go?"

"Y-yeah."

"By the way…"

"?"

"It's fine if you want to cry."

Anna looked puzzled for a second, but then she nodded and said "yeah, but only after we get Cillín."

Basara and Anna then followed the compass. Once they reached their final destination, it was already night. The place where they found Cillín was similar to Zolgear's base in the human realm, as in, Cillín was in a demon's abandoned base. The base was in the middle of an open field with a forest surrounding them.

Cillín wasn't inside the base, he was outside, as if he was waiting for someone. But there were a lot of strange things. For one, Cillín, who should be missing an arm, had both of them, but one of them was double the size of the other. Also the white and gold of one of Cillín's eyes had turned black and red. There was also a horn growing from his head, but that was all Basara could notice from where he was standing.

Where these the effects of implanting another's DNA in oneself? Is this what Gavriil talked about? Cillín was becoming a monster.

"I'd say it's fair to assume he's a lot stronger now. What do we do?"

"… I don't know. If I could touch him, I could try to kill him with his own weigh using gravity magic, but the problem is touching him."

For a much as they wanted to, Basara and Anna couldn't just charge in and kill Cillín. That would be underestimating their opponent. They needed a way to discover the new extent of Cillín's power.

"Tch. I tried calling some backup, but they're going to take too long to arrive. We'll have to deal with him ourselves."

Since there was no way out of this, Basara decided on a plan that was risky, to say the least.

"Listen, I'm going to charge from the front, I want you to take some shots at him. Let's see how much power he has before really engaging in combat."

"It's too risky for you. I don't want you to-"

"It's not risky if you protect me" Basara said. "You stay far away. If it looks like I won't be able to dodge, you make a barrier on me. It'll only last for a few seconds, but that'll be enough."

"… All right. But I won't forgive you if you die."

Basara smiled and nodded. They began their attack.

Anna shot an arrow. It hit Cillín, but it sounded like it had hit a piece of armor and the arrow just bounced off. Basara then charged forward.

"Finally. I've been waiting for this!"

Cillín shouted as he also charged. He and Basara soon met. Basara hit Cillín with Brynhildr, but he could barely feel a cut. Basara tried putting more strength on his attacks, but the results didn't change much.

Basara had to jump back to dodge Cillín's surprise attack. Cillín had apparently also developed a tail, which he tried to attack Basara with. Basara dodged, but a bit of his clothes was cut, showing that the tail was sharp.

Cillín used his bigger arm to try to smash Basara using Gavriil's hammer, but Basara managed to get out of the way. Anna took a few more shots, but Cillín wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Where did all that power go, Basara?"

"This is enough for you."

Basara tried increasing his attack power with gravity magic. It worked. Cillín was knocked far and Basara kept pressing him with the Gravity Slashes.

Anna then imbued one of her arrows with divine energy. Once the arrow bounced off Cillín this time, he placed his hand on the part that was hit as he screamed.

"Gaaah! Damn!"

"So holy power is good even if it doesn't pierce him, huh. With this, we can win."

Basara nodded. If he could keep Cillín immobilized with gravity magic and Anna could hit him with a holy arrow, then they had a shot at winning. Of course, for that, they would need to find a perfect timing, since Cillín didn't take long to disrupt Basara's gravity magic.

Cillín created a few spheres of energy. He then hit them with Gavriil's hammer and they bounced around like pinballs. Cillín jumped to where Basara had gone to dodge the attack and slammed him. Basara disappeared into the forest as he hit some trees.

"Basara! Guh!"

Cillín then attacked Anna. She managed to defend herself, but her bow got broken in the process. Anna jumped as far back as she could and then took out her daggers. She wasn't as proficient in them as she was with a bow and arrow, but they would have to do.

Cillím jumped towards Anna. She jumped past him, but also gave him a little gift. As she passed him, Anna coated her daggers with divine energy and slashed Cillín's side. Smoke and blood came from the cut.

"You little-!"

Then, a tree fell on Cillín's head. Needless to say, Basara had been the one to drop it on him.

"Thanks for that barrier, Anna."

"No problem."

Just as Basara had said, a second before Cillín slammed him, Anna made a barrier on Basara. It had been shattered with just Cillín's slam, but it had protected Basara against the worst of it.

"You!"

"Come at me!"

"Rrrrraaaaaaarrrrr!"

Maybe it was a side effect from what Cillín had done to himself, but he roared like a beast and was easily angered like one. He charged at Basara and tried to hit him with Gavriil's hammer, but Basara used Brynhildr to disarm Cillín.

But that wasn't the end of it.

Cillín already expected that. When Basara disarmed him, Cillín hit Basara with his tail. Basara's side was cut. Cillín then grabbed Basara by the neck and smashed him against a few trees.

"Guaah!"

There was blood coming from Basara's mouth. Cillín continued to hit Basara against trees and also with his tail, leaving multiple cuts which would make new scars. Cillín then began holding Basara up by his neck, strangling him.

"Gghh! H-hey, are you sure you should be focusing on me?"

Just as Basara finished saying that, Cillín's bigger arm was cut, making Basara fall to the ground. The one who cut his arm was obviously Anna.

"You're not supposed to have that arm."

His arm was beautifully cleaved at the shoulder. Cillín's biggest arm fell to the ground as he became more like a wounded beast.

"Gaaaahhh!"

Anna tried to go for another attack, but she had to make a barrier for herself as she defended from Cillín's tail. Anna was thrown far away. Cillín was going to give chase, but Basara called his attention.

"Your skin may be hard as steel, but your insides aren't so strong."

Basara then shoved Brynhildr on the wound Anna had made. But this wasn't enough, so Basara used gravity magic to increase his cutting power.

"!"

Cillín pierced Basara's stomach with his tail. Even so, Basara didn't falter.

"Aaaaaa!"

"Gaaaaaaa!"

With his gravity magic to the max, Basara cut Cillín's side from the shoulder to the stomach. Basara saw the life leave Cillín's eyes as his insides spilled everywhere. Cillín's tail left Basara's body.

The would was pretty big, so Basara fell to the ground without any strength left. If he didn't receive some kind of treatment soon, Basara would die from the blood loss.

"! Basara!"

Anna had come back. She tried to use her hands to stop the bleeding, but she couldn't. Basara's consciousness was getting hazy, but Anna wasn't giving up.

"No, no. Not you too. I can't-!"

Basara was probably too far gone to even realize, but Anna did. Her aura grew. A green aura enveloped her and then spread to Basara. As the aura covered him, not only the cut, but also the lost blood was disappearing, just like…

"Just like if he was getting out of the crystal's barrier. But how? No, it doesn't matter. I just have to keep it up."

Soon enough, Basara's body was back to normal. After a minute, he also recovered his consciousness. Not long after that, other heroes appeared. They had apparently been informed of Cillín's location and had come here to get him. Since they planned to kill him anyway, no one minded what Basara had done, so they let him and Anna go.

After they were done, Anna took Basara back to the Toujou household. Since there would be classes tomorrow, Basara would have to get a really good night's sleep to recover in such a short time.

Well, actually, his body was in perfect condition, as if he had never been pierced by Cillín's tail. His body didn't turn back enough to get rid of all his wounds, but the only fatal one was gone. Basara had asked Anna about this, but she said she didn't know anything about it. Since there was nothing more to be done, they just left it as is.

And this is how this story ended.


	64. Extra Chapters - Epilogue

Well, not quite.

The day after, Basara went to class as normal. He had been scolded for forgetting his homework, but could anyone blame him? He somehow managed to survive Rikka's fury. Once he came back home, he found that Anna had been waiting in his room.

"Going somewhere?"

Basara asked that because of the luggage that was next to Anna. If she wanted to, Basara was sure no one would have any problems with her staying in the Toujou household. It would be understandable if she didn't want to go back to her house.

"Yeah. Just going on a trip for a while. I need to sort a few things in my head before doing anything else."

"You know you can stay if you want, right?"

"I know. And I plan to stay here, but not right now. Tell the girls I can make a barrier that's just like the crystal's and we'll become friends in no time, or at least they'll ask me a bunch of favors."

Anna picked up her luggage and went past Basara. Basara took her to the door.

Before she left, Anna said one last thing.

"Oh, just because I'm going away doesn't mean you won't see me. I plan to drop by every now and then, but don't tell anyone. I'll keep you very updated on what I learned with the barrier."

Anna gave a little wink and Basara smiled. Since she just needed time to sort things out on her head, he felt like he shouldn't stop her.

Basara saw Anna off. Just like she had said, she'd drop by sometimes, so they would meet again.

For now, Basara continued with his normal life.


	65. Extra Chapters - Note

**I was going to post this on a weekend, but screw it, I'll post it Friday anyway.**

 **And we have finished the Extra Chapters. While there were a lot of things that happened on only two days, I rather like the way things turned out.**

 **If I'm being completely honest, I think I could have done better if I had treated this as a "second part" of the story rather than just an epilogue-ish scenario, but I also like the way things turned out here. Things might have gotten too dragged out if I had done multiple batches of this.**

 **I made these Extras with two things in mind. How to give some ecchi scenes to Anna? And, if I were to make a sequel, what would I need to set up? And we ended up like this.**

 **While I did talk about a sequel there, I'm not making any promises. I planned the Extras as a setup for a sequel, but that doesn't mean I'll make one. Maybe I will someday, maybe I won't (if I do make it though, there are a lot of must haves, like: including Celis, "unifying" Basara's harem, and a few other things.)**

 **I killed Cillín off because that's what I wanted to do in the main story, but I couldn't because of the whole thing with the heroes. Since that wasn't a problem anymore, I killed him here. And I killed Gavriil because he was third wheeling the story. While I liked him, there was nothing else for him to do. I planned to do a burial scene, but I couldn't fit it in.**

 **While only looking at it as "in just two days, they went from just teasing to having sex" I think the situation kinda justifies how fast things progressed. At least, I didn't want to drag things.**

 **I made the Extras happen in only a weekend because I didn't want Basara to skip any more classes. Rikka must be mad at him by now. He even forgot his homework.**

 **Well, that's it for me for now. Basara X Chisato should be coming at the start of May (first or second weekend). I'm about 50% done, but I don't think I'll be able to post it next week, so May is the best option.**

 **By the way, I'll be using the festival chapter as a base, but the chapters in Basara X Chisato won't be as long (I just don't have time to write many chapters of that size).**

 **If you're wondering what's the story of Basara X Chisato, well… there is none. It's just Basara and Chisato doing their usual stuff. Do you really want some kind of plot?**

 **I have a surprise there that I'm going to post 24 hours after the rest of the chapters, along with the note, so I'd like for everyone to wait for me to post the note before giving their reviews.**

 **Anyway, see you soon.**


	66. Basara X Chisato Day 1

It's here. It's finally time. These, and other similar thoughts, were passing by Basara's and Chisato's head.

Basara was in Chisato's car. They were driving to the place were they would be spending a week at.

Since he would be gone for a whole week, Basara had to make an excuse to the girls living with him. He told them that Chisato wanted to check if there were any side effects from using the crystal so much, that's why they would be gone for a while.

It was a white lie, but it was for the best. With this, Basara and Chisato could enjoy each other's company for a whole week without having to care about anyone or anything else.

This time, there was no attack from a stupidly powerful hero, demon or god. Basara and Chisato were together simply because they wanted to be. There's nothing more to it.

"Where are we going first?"

"From what I've been told, we first head to the hotel we'll be staying at. After making our check-in, an attendant from the touring agency will be waiting for us and the other customers so that he or she can give a brief explanation on where we'll be going for this tour."

As they talked, they left the city. Basara would give the girls a call every now and then, but he had no reason to be worried about them. Not to mention that it would be rude to Chisato if Basara kept thinking about other girls while they were together.

As the car continued speeding through the roadway, Basara and Chisato continued talking. Meanwhile, on the trunk, their baggages were sitting still. The ride was going smooth and it shouldn't take long for them to reach their destination.

On the trunk, there were three baggages. One was Basara's. It only contained simple thing like his clothes, toothbrush, and some other stuff Chisato had told him to bring. But, overall, there was nothing really interesting there.

Chisato's baggage was almost the same. While she was carrying other stuff, like make-up, she wasn't bringing anything excessive.

The third bag though, one could say it contained the reason for their trip and a few "equipments" that'll probably be needed down the road. But, for now, that bag will stay closed.

Well, that certain thing had been one of the reasons why they were making this trip, but it wasn't the only one. The main reason is, like I've said before, simply because they want to.

The second could be that this trip was Chisato's "payment" for all the help she gave Basara before he fought the European heroes.

"But, are you sure about this? We could have just spend some time in your apartment, we might have enjoyed that more. Or do you really want to visit these places?"

"No, I don't particularly care about visiting these places, and maybe just staying at the apartment would have been better overall, but wouldn't that feel just like any other time? This is my payment. I want it to be special, something that I'll always want to come back to."

"… I see."

Well, it is questionable if this could be considered a payment. Chisato was paying for everything on the trip and Basara wouldn't have minded doing this with her any other time.

In regards to that, Basara had a plan on how to make this special, but he would have to wait for the right time. For now, he would let Chisato believe that her payment would be just this trip.

After a while, they reached their destination. Chisato parked her car at the hotel's garage and then she and Basara went to do their check-in.

Actually, since she was paying for everything, Chisato was the only one that needed to make the check-in. Since he had nothing to do while he waited, Basara decided to occupy himself by calling the girls back home.

A few seconds after he had made the call, someone picked up. It was Zest.

"Basara-sama?"

"Zest, hi. I just called to tell that me and Chisato have arrived at our destination. Since I didn't know when I'd get the chance to, I decided it was best to call you girls right now."

"I see. I will inform the others. I wish you stay safe, Basara-sama."

"Thanks, but I don't think there's a need to worry. I'll call you girls if I can. I should be back home in about a week."

After that, the call was ended. Other than informing them of his arrival, Basara had nothing else to say, so the call was naturally short.

"Basara, I'm done here."

"Coming."

Basara and Chisato were then taken to their room. They took the elevator and left at some floor.

"This is your room. Your luggage will be delivered shortly."

The hotel's attendant, who had guided them there, said that and gave Chisato a key. Chisato thanked the man and dismissed him.

Basara and Chisato entered their room. It was very spacious and it looked very luxurious, just like what one would expect from Chisato.

"Basara, I'll be taking a bath to wash off my sweat. Please get the baggages when they arrive."

"Alright."

Chisaton went into the bath. Basara waited for a bit and received their bags. While he waited for Chisato, he put their things on their right places.

After Chisato finished her bath, Basara went in and took his. After he came out, they both got ready to meet with the touring agency's attendant and the other customers.

They went to the hotel's lobby. There were already a lot of people waiting there, Basara and Chisato assumed they were the other customers. While there were a lot of people, Basara and Chisato didn't really notice anyone that stood out. Not like they were even paying attention to anyone else.

"Everyone, please gather around."

The attendant was trying to gather all of the touring agency's customers together. She said she was about to explain things to them.

"First, I'd like to introduce myself. I'll be tour attendant and guide for this tour. My name is-"

Basara and Chisato listened to the attendant's words. Of what was explained, there was nothing out of the ordinary for a tour.

Basically, they would visit some places during the day and evening. Once night fell, it was recommended for the customers to go back to their hotel rooms. The group was to reunite every day at the hotel's lobby. The time would be agreed upon the previous day. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

"If everyone understood, I'd like to show everyone an example of places we'll be visiting."

The guide took everyone outside. She briefly showed them some of the places they would be going to this week.

They saw a theme park, a water park, an aquarium, a forest, and many other places. While most of the customers were excited about the places to be visited, Basara and Chisato only really cared for each other.

After she briefly showed some of the places they would be going to, the guide told everyone that they would start tomorrow and that they were free to do as they wished for the rest of the day.

Basara and Chisato decided to walk around. After they were familiarized with the hotel and its surroundings, it was time for dinner. After eating, Basara and Chisato decided to go straight to their room.

Once there…

"Mmmh."

"Chuu."

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Basara and Chisato attacked each other. I don't mean they were trying to hurt each other, I mean that their mouths attacked each other, as in, they kissed.

They continued making out as they moved towards their bed. Since they would be together for a week, it's not a matter of if Chisato and Basara would be able to resist each other, but rather, if they could avoid being noticed by public eyes.

"Chuunn!"

"Mm"

Basara laid Chisato on the bed. They embraced each other as their kiss deepened. Their tongues danced with the other's.

They lusted for each other. They wanted each other's body. They wanted more.

But they stopped.

As for why…

"How about we turn in early for tonight?"

"I don't mind, but don't you want to-?"

"It's exactly because I want to. If we go any further, we won't be able to stop. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but don't forget we'll be here for a week. We need to at least not get any noise complaints tonight and we also have to show up at least for tomorrow's tour. So, if we sleep now, we'll be able to do all that and we'll have more energy to spend tomorrow night. After the first day, we can go wild."

 _Plus, after watching you do both Nanao and Anna in front of me, I won't accept anything short of your best, Basara. And I also know you have a surprise ready for me, and that you're only waiting for the right time._

In short, Chisato wanted to save up today so that they could do the double tomorrow. A silly plan, but it had some logic to it. Plus, she was also waiting for Basara's "surprise."

"Then we should sleep right now, because I don't know for how much longer I'll be able to hold myself back."

"Yes, let's do that."

And so they turned in for the night. Nothing happened on their bed, but, from tomorrow onwards, things would only get more and more intense, so they could rest for tonight.

As a side note, simply sleeping witch each other provided both of them with some of the best dreams they ever had.


	67. Basara X Chisato Day 2

Today, Basara, Chisato and the rest of the group were visiting a forest.

To be exact, the place they were going to was a nature reserve. The place was actually closed inside a dome to avoid having the animals inside escape. As for why that place was chosen…

"First, we'll explore around the area. Then, once it's time for lunch, we'll eat at that restaurant and then everyone is free to go back or remain here until closing time."

As soon as they entered the forest, the guide took the group through a pathway that entered deeper into the forest. Basara and Chisato could hear the chirp of the birds as they followed the guide.

Chisato, along with many other customers, took out her phone and took some photos. At some point, they reached a wooden bridge they were supposed to cross. The guide gave the customers some time to take some pictures.

"Basara, let's take a photo."

"Ok."

Chisato and Basara lined up and took a photo on her phone. Chisato didn't plan to post this on any social media, but just having this photo was a treasure for her. Needless to say, but the same was true for Basara.

They continued following the guide. Eventually, they entered a butterfly garden. Not only Chisato, but also many other customers, both male and female, were amazed by the beauty of the place.

"Wow! So gorgeous."

"I can see something even more beautiful though" is what Basara thought, but didn't voice out, mostly out of embarrassment.

Chisato took some photos of the butterflies. Then, the guide told everyone that they would have to go to the restaurant in about half an hour. Basara and Chisato decided to use the rest of their time exploring the place.

As they continued looking around, both Basara and Chisato got entranced watching the butterflies. People usually find insects disgusting, but butterflies are, usually, exceptions.

"Ah!"

"Oh!"

Basara and Chisato had been turning their heads, trying to follow the butterflies, but then their gaze met the other's. Not only that, but they also noticed that they were much closer than they thought they were, and this is troublesome.

"A."

"M."

You see, Basara and Chisato have quite a unique condition. If they get too close to each other, they are hardly able to separate again.

"Basara."

"Chisato."

They moved even closer. They were about to kiss. Their lips would touch in 3, 2, 1…

"Attention everyone. We would like to inform that the restaurant is now open. Repeat. We would-"

Chisato and Basara somehow managed to separate themselves, though against their will. Chisato then said.

"We should eat first."

"Yeah."

They then went to eat. The restaurant, following the natural theme, only served food with natural ingredients.

While there were people who would find the food especially tasty, Basara and Chisato weren't the biggest enthusiasts on that field, so they didn't particularly like it. They did find the food to be tasty though.

"Everyone is now free to look around or go back. We hope that you enjoyed this visit. Please look forward to our next tour, were we'll be going to-"

Chisato said that she wanted to look around, so Basara went with her. They could see other people from their group scattered about, but they didn't mind them.

"Wow! Basara, look at that. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it really is."

Basara and Chisato were looking at a river. The river was full of colorful fishes, who swam about in every direction. Not only that, but there were also colorful birds chirping and flying around.

Neither Basara nor Chisato were what one would call nature lovers, but even they felt amazed at the scene.

Chisato wanted to take a closer look, so she went next to the river. There, she took off her sandals and stepped into the water, though the water didn't go past her ankle.

"It's cold."

"Well, yeah. Water takes a while to heat up, and the sun hasn't been too strong today, so it didn't heat up well."

As he watched her, Basara had an idea. He took off his own shoes so that he could also step into the water. Then, once next to Chisato, Basara put his hand into the water and splashed Chisato.

"Wa-! You!"

Of course, Basara made sure that Chisato and her clothes didn't get wet. Only some small droplets reached Chisato, but the water was still cold.

As an act of revenge, Chisato did the same to Basara. Only droplets reached him and he didn't really get wet, but still.

"Ha, haha."

"Fu, haha."

Although they were playing like that, they were still having fun. They looked like two children in an adults' bodies.

They continued playing like children for a while until they decided to move on. After walking for a while, Basara and Chisato climbed up a slope. On top of it, they got a really nice view of the sunset.

"It's beautiful."

"… Yeah, but I like you better."

As he said that, Basara made Chisato look at him. Then, he placed a kiss on her lips and Chisato complied. It was the kiss they were about to have at the butterfly garden.

Their mouths closed each other as their tongues danced. Neither of them really minded if someone was watching them. For all they cared, they were the only beings left on this world.

The kiss continued for a few minutes, but it felt like it was eternal. Then, to break that eternity, they heard an announcement.

"This reserve is about to be closed for the day. All visitors, please head to the nearby exit."

"… Basara, let's finish this at the hotel."

"Yes. Let's go."

Then, Basara and Chisato went back to their room in the hotel. What followed next was to be expected.

They kissed as soon as they entered their room. Basara and Chisato moved to their bed, but they didn't break the kiss.

"Mm."

"Chuu."

Basara laid Chisato on the bed, but they continued kissing. It was mostly involuntarily, but Chisato spread her legs and Basara pressed his crotch on that area. If they were naked, they probably would have done something that they wouldn't be able to undo.

Basara then started unbuttoning Chisato's shirt. She helped him for reasons I believe to be more than obvious. Before they even finished that, Basara was unable to hold himself back any longer as he groped Chisato's breasts.

"Aa-mmhh!"

"Mmh."

Of course, since they were still kissing, Chisato's moans couldn't properly escape her mouth. Even so, Basara still felt Chisato's breathing become irregular. He could also feel her heartbeat speed up through her bra.

Chisato's hands nimbly took off Basara's shirt. She threw the piece of clothing away and moved on to the next. Chisato undid Basara's belt and lowered his pants' zipper.

But Chisato didn't lower Basara's pants. Instead, she put her hand in it. Her hand entered his underwear and grabbed his rod, which was already at maximum height.

Chisato then begun stroking Basara. Basara unhooked Chisato's bra, which was a front hook, and set her mountains free. While Chisato jerked Basara off, Basara groped Chisato's breasts. They did all that without stopping their kiss.

"Mmmhhnnnnn."

"Mmm, nnn."

Chisato didn't take off Basara's pants and underwear, but they naturally lowered themselves as Chisato continued stroking Basara's member. It was just a coincidence, but Basara's member was pointing right to Chisato's entrance.

As Basara continued massaging Chisato's melons, her twin peaks hardened. Basara pinched these peaks as he continued massaging her breasts. Basara molded that soft part of Chisato's body with his strength.

Even with all that happening, they never once broke their kiss. Their tongues danced around and invaded the other's mouth. They would run out of air soon, but they would enjoy this moment until they couldn't anymore.

"Mmm, pah! Chisato~"

"Basara~ put it here."

Chisato pointed to between her thighs. Basara understood. He raised Chisato's skirt and lowered her panties. Then, he inserted himself there, inside Chisato's panties, and begun thrusting.

"Annn~"

Basara's rod rubbed against Chisato's most intimate place. As her juices begun covering his rod, Basara felt something on his tip, but his speed only grew. Chisato might have noticed this, as she wrapped her legs around Basara, blocking his inexistent escape.

"Chisa-to!"

Basara shot his seed on Chisato's panties. But he didn't stop. Basara's thrusts were even faster than before. In order to block her moans, Basara stole a kiss from Chisato.

"Mm!"

"Nnnnhhh!"

As Basara raided Chisato's mouth, he continued groping her melons. They were soft like marshmallows. Basara used his strength and technique in order to stimulate Chisato. Since her juices had just sprayed his rod, Basara guessed he was on the right track.

Basara broke the kiss so that he could suck on Chisato's breasts. He massaged one as he sucked the other, and then switched. Chisato tried to hold her moans back by blocking her mouth with her hand, but she was unable to.

"Nnnyyaaannn!"

Basara then stopped sucking. He merely placed some kisses on Chisato's neck as his lower part continued its job. Chisato then-

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

Then had an orgasm. Her body lightly shook to show how good she was feeling. Basara was also close to shooting a second load, so his movements didn't falter.

He kept up his phase until he couldn't hold back anymore. Basara then got ready to shoot his second load of the day.

"Chisato, I'm-!"

"Nnn, aaaaaahhh!"

Basara shot his load again. Chisato's panties would probably need a good washing after this. They both stop to take a in a breath.

"… You know, we should take off all of our clothes before continuing."

"Good idea."

And that's what they did next.

Since he finished first, Basara laid naked on the bed as he waited for Chisato. Once she finished, Chisato put her breasts on top of Basara's crotch. She then smiled and said.

"Now, let's continue."

Chisato first pressed her soft breasts on Basara's hard rod. Although she didn't put it between them, Chisato was using her breasts to massage Basara's crotch area.

Not only his rod, but the whole area surrounding it felt the pleasure of Chisato's softness. Basara didn't think it was possible, but that made his dick even harder. If he was at 100% before, Basara is now at 120%.

"Fufu, you seem to be enjoying this."

Chisato said in a voice that would make even a monk yield to his lust. What would that do to a normal boy like Basara?

"Then, I'll do a bit more."

Chisato then stuck out her tongue. She licked Basara's abs as her breasts massaged his crotch area. The tip of Basara's rod was pressing against Chisato's hard nipple.

Basara's abs were all wet thanks to Chisato. As thanks, Basara decided to do something for Chisato. He grabbed his member and slapped it against her melons.

"Oh~ a bit aggressive, aren't we?"

"Just a bit."

"Well, I don't feel like waiting for too long, so I'll speed things up."

Chisato pushed Basara down. Then, before he could give any reaction, she sandwiched his rod between her breasts. As soon as Basara rose his upper body, Chisato gave him a lustful look and then looked at his rod between her mountains.

Next, she did the obvious. Chisato begun moving her breasts up and down.

As soon as she started, Basara couldn't help but let a moan escape.

"A-aah!"

"Fufufu. I love that tone of your voice."

Due to their size, there wasn't much space between Chisato's breasts. Because of that, Basara was really compressed between them. There was also the gentle heat being transmitted from Basara to Chisato and from Chisato to Basara.

Truth be told, by now, Basara should be getting use to this. But there was no way around it. Basara couldn't say he was becoming immune to Chisato, in fact, he knew he never would.

To serve as proof, Basara's hands were naturally attracted to Chisato's breasts. While she continued moving her breasts, Basara pinched Chisato's nipples.

"Aaannn!"

"Chisato, try to keep your voice down. He don't want to be thrown out yet, right?"

"Then I guess I'll need something to fill my mouth."

Chisato took out her tongue and licked the part of Basara's rod that her breasts couldn't keep, his tip. She was only licking right now, but she stopped moving her breasts so that they didn't disturb her.

Basara held Chisato's breasts together with his rod in between as he begun massaging her breasts. He molded her breasts with his hands while his tip was being licked as if it were a popsicle.

"Mmm!"

"Aahh!"

Chisato's tongue wrapped itself around Basara's tip as it sucked it in. Her breasts got in the way of her sucking the rest, but Chisato happily sucked Basara's tip. Some of her saliva was even dripping from the sides of her mouth.

While it was only his tip that was being sucked, Basara felt like Chisato was licking the full length of his dick. He hardened yet again as his canon prepared another load.

"Ah! Chisato!"

Basara let Chisato's breasts go, that made Chisato notice he was close. Since that was the case, Chisato sucked Basara's rod from the base to the tip.

"Mmmmhh!"

They didn't even care about the noise anymore. They merely lusted for each other. Chisato and Basara wanted to make this moment last forever and, for a little while, it felt like it really did.

Then, time started running again when Basara shot his load.

"A-ah! C-Chisato, aaa!"

"Mmmmmmnnnnnnnnnhh!"

Chisato drank every little drop of Basara's milk. Nothing was wasted.

Chisato let Basara's rod go. She then asked.

"So? Want to continue?"

"Well, the real thing will be on the final day, everything until then will just be the preliminaries. So I think we might be good for today."

"… Really?"

"No, of course not."

Basara then stole a kiss from Chisato. As an act of revenge, Chisato stole a kiss from Basara. The third kiss was just a chance meeting of their attacks. From the forth onwards they just forgot about justifying it.

Although they still continued for that night, they didn't do anything that couldn't be undone. Like Basara had said, everything until the final day will just be the preliminaries, so there was still some more things to do until they get there.


	68. Basara X Chisato Day 3

The third day had begun. Basara and Chisato, along with the rest of the touring group, had set off.

"Today, we'll be going to an aquarium. As you might already know, this aquarium is one of the town's most famous touring spot. It not only has what a normal aquarium has, but it also has things like an artificial river and…"

As the guide continued to explain a few things while they were on their way to the aquarium, Chisato was looking at the photos she and Basara had taken yesterday. She had a happy expression, as if those were some of her most found memories.

Basara noticed this. Since those were also some of his best memories, Basara said the following.

"How about we have them printed? That way, we can carry them around with us."

"It's a bit risky, since someone might see them, but I think we should do that."

Meanwhile, the guide continued.

"Please remember that, when we arrive at the artificial river, don't lean on the fences, as they were not made to hold a person's weight. Also…"

The guide was explaining important stuff, but Basara and Chisato weren't listening. They were too enamored with each other.

Basara firmly grasped Chisato's hand. Her hand was small and soft, unlike Basara's, but that's also something he loved in her. Basara looked deep into Chisato's eyes and said.

"Chisato, I promise I'll make your payment, not only this trip, but everything else, exceed your expectations."

"… I can barely wait."

They then arrived at the aquarium. The touring agency had already payed for everyone's entrance, so the guide went to talk with a staff member and came back with some badges that she gave to the customers.

"Then, let's go in."

The guide, Basara, Chisato, and the other customers went in the aquarium.

They first passed by a sea tunnel. You've probably seen one. It's a tunnel that has the ceiling and walls made of glass, so you can see what's on the other side. A lot of aquariums have them, and this one was no different.

As they walked, everyone could see an enormous variety of fishes swimming about. While some were easily recognizable, others were hard to guess. Such is the variety found deep in the ocean.

"Basara look. That one has a funny face."

"Wow, it really has. Was it really born like that?"

… Well, due to that same big variety, there are some cases like the above.

After leaving the tunnel, Basara and the others were met with the part of the aquarium that was the most aquarium-like. The part were a lot of fishes were being exhibited in glass compartments.

The guide told everyone to look around freely for half an hour until they went to the artificial river. Basara and Chisato separated from the rest of the group as they looked around.

"Basara, look at that octopus."

Chisato called Basara to where she was. They were looking at an octopus. When you stop to think about it, it's kinda amazing how a creature that can be so big can also fit into such small spaces.

Well, that's due to it not having a skeleton and whatnot, but let's not dive too deep. Pun intended.

"…? Chisato, come here."

This time, Basara was the one to call Chisato over. What Basara showed Chisato was a tank with a few different types of fishes, but the ones he wanted her to focus on were two specific fishes.

Basara didn't know why they were doing that, but these two fishes were swimming towards each other. Once they met, the fishes' lips touched and they parted, only to meet again soon.

These two fishes were doing this again and again, so it can't just be a coincidence.

"I wonder why are they doing that?"

"I don't know. But I know why I'm doing this."

Chisato then stole a kiss from Basara, much like the fishes were doing. They hadn't noticed it, but a boy was looking at them and, once he saw them kissing, the boy pointed and said.

"Mom, did you see it? They kissed."

"D-don't point. We're sorry" the mother apologized.

"No, don't worry about it" Chisato responded as she smiled.

Since the 30 minutes had passed, the guide asked everyone to come together. After a few minutes to make sure everyone was there, they started heading to the artificial river.

It didn't take them long to arrive, about 10 minutes. Once they arrived, everyone had their mouths agape with the scene that met their eyes.

"Wow" was everyone's reaction.

While the place was an artificial river, it didn't look as plain as one. Much on the contrary, it looked like every aesthetic aspect was taken into consideration when making this.

The water was as clear as it could be. Once could see a rainbow of fishes swimming around. The scene really looked like something you'd expect to see in some sort of paradise.

"Everyone is free to look around. If anyone wants to hear about how this was made and how they maintain it, please talk with…"

Chisato didn't even listen to the guide. She had no interest in what was being said, and she was free to look around anyway. Basara followed a bit behind her.

Chisato took out her camera and was about to take a photo of the place. To get a better shot, she leaned on the rail.

Now, I ask you to go back to the start of this day. What's there something said about leaning on the rails?

"! Ah."

"Chisato!"

The rail broke, as it wasn't made to hold a person's weight. Chisato would have fallen into the river, but Basara grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

The thing is, when he pulled her back, Basara was also pulled towards her. Instead of Chisato, Basara was the one to fall on the river.

Well, the river wasn't even knee deep, so there was really no risk.

"Basara!"

"Customer! Are you fine?"

"Yeah. Just a bit wet. Sorry for this."

Basara then got out of the river. "We'll be going back ahead" Chisato said and took Basara back to the hotel.

"… You didn't have to do that, you know. I was the one at fault."

"Well, yeah. But even so, I won't let you be hurt if I can help it."

"It's not like it would have really hurt me."

"Still."

While she had said all of that, Chisato was happy Basara had protected her. Even if it was just from something small like this.

Once they arrived in their room, Basara went straight to the bath. He could get a cold if he didn't take a bath soon, so he made that his priority.

But, as you might have guessed from his roommate, it wasn't a normal bath.

"And this is…?"

"Since you helped me, I'll help you clean your body. Just let me wash you."

Chisato said as she embraced Basara from behind. Since they were in the bath, they were obviously naked. Chisato's breasts were rubbing Basara's back while her hands massaged his chest.

Chisato's hands were full of soap. Basara couldn't see them, but he was pretty sure her breasts were full of soap as well.

"Then, my hero, it's time for your reward."

Chisato began moving her breasts up and down. Her hands were also washing his chest. Chisato's "sponges" were soft and were producing wet noises thanks to the soap.

While a man's chest wasn't as sensible as a woman's, Chisato was going over that hurdle with her technique. Chisato was so good at that that Basara had to wonder where she got the experience for this.

"A-ah!"

"Nn! A-are you feeling it, Basara?"

"You are too."

"Mmm! Y-yeah."

Basara couldn't see it, but Chisato's juices were flowing from her entrance. At the same time, Basara's rod was in its full size. Although this wasn't much, it already got them in a state that many couples could only dream about.

"Basara~ nn, chuu."

"Ah!"

Chisato kissed Basara's neck. Her hand moved down and grabbed his rod. "This place is really important, so we have to clean it well" Chisato said as she jacked him off using the excuse of cleaning his penis.

Chisato's nipples were as hard as possible as her breasts cleaned Basara's back. They moved up and down. Chisato's "sponges" made the lewdest of sounds as they moved.

"Nnn!"

"Aann. Basara~"

"Chisato, I'll-!"

The canon fired. Even so, Chisato's hand movements didn't stop. In fact, she sped up. Because of that, the second shot came soon after. Both shots drew and arc and then fell to the floor.

"Basara, I'll move to the front now."

Chisato said as she let go of Basara only to grab him again, by the front this time.

She sat on his lap and embraced him. Chisato's breasts pressed on Basara's chest as her most intimate place had a meeting with his hard rod.

Chisato's love juices were overflowing so much that they completely washed off the soap of off Basara's rod. Of course, after a second, Chisato resumed her movements.

"Nnn, aaannn!"

"Mmmm!"

Basara could tell how wet Chisato was from his rod. He could even feel the pulsation of her entrance.

Chisato's breasts, which had barely any soap left on them, were massaging Basara's muscular chest. She was tightly embracing him, so some of her big breasts were spilling from the sides.

Basara's hands moved to Chisato's butt, which he played with while he hugged Chisato. Basara had even started thrusting to help with Chisato's hip movements.

"Basara."

"Chisato."

Their mouths were attracted to each other. They kissed. Their tongues intertwined in a way that showed that they had no plans of breaking apart if they didn't have to.

"Chuu! Nnn!"

"Mmmhhhh!"

Transparent liquid flowed from Basara's tip. The third shot was coming. Basara sped up his thrusts.

Chisato rubbed her breasts on Basara's chest. There was no longer any soap left, but do you think they minded it? Try to guess.

"Aah! Chisato!"

"Basaraaaaa~~"

Basara and Chisato reached their limits at the same time. Basara's load shot out, and Chisato's jet sprayed his rod. They kissed once again and then continued.

"Chisato, I'll wash you now."

Chisato nodded in agreement. Basara put some soap on his hands and then started.

Basara's first target were her arms. Chisato's arms were long and slender. Basara washed them with care, since they gave a feeling like they could break with the slightest touch.

Basara moved to her shoulders and then her feet, but the real thing came after these two.

Basara washed Chisato's legs. It started off fine, but Chisato began to feel pleasure once Basara started washing her thighs.

"Nnn!"

Chisato couldn't help but moan. Her thighs were full of meat, and Basara was handling them in such a way that it barely lost to the feeling they had when they were having sex.

Basara's hands moved forever up. They reached Chisato's butt. Basara parted Chisato's soft behind, which exposed her second hole.

"Aaannn!"

"Oh, I had never dealt with it before, but is this hole also lonely?"

"Nnn, meanie."

Basara only laughed. He then picked up the showerhead and turned it on at full power. He then did like he had once done to Mio. He placed the showerhead on Chisato's most intimate place.

"Nnnnyaaaannn!" Not much was needed to get that Chisato had just orgasmed.

"We're not done yet."

"Wai-! Nnnnaaaaa!"

Basara's free hand grabbed and washed Chisato's breast. He was switching between one and the other as he washed them.

Although Chisato's most important place was being directly showered, it wasn't any wetter than before. That's how exited Chisato was.

Basara made Chisato close her tights and then made her hold the showerhead with her thighs. He needed a free hand. While he groped her breasts, Basara jacked off. He made sure his tip touched Chisato's hole.

"Nnnnaaaannnn!"

"Chisato, you're so beautiful."

"Nnooo! Nnnyyaaaannnnhhh!"

Basara groped Chisato's breasts with even more strength. Chisato's legs gave in as she reached another orgasm. The showerhead fell to the ground, but neither bothered to pick it up, or even notice it.

Basara continued jacking off. It was coming. He wanted to put it in Chisato so bad. She also wanted it. But they knew they couldn't.

But, can't this be easily solved?

"Chi, sato! Ah!"

"Aaa, t-there!"

Basara inserted just the tip of his member in Chisato's back hole. He shot his load and took it out. He did that because he knew that he wouldn't be able to if he spend even a second longer there.

"Ha, ha, ha… we can do this more often."

"Yeah, I think so too."

It would seem that this new experience would help Basara and Chisato resist each other, for tonight at least.

They then decided to finish taking their bath. Once they finished, they continued in bed. They went on until they fell asleep. Since they were still naked, that probably contributed for what happened on the following day.


	69. Basara X Chisato Day 4

"And that's the situation."

"I see. Then, we'll depart without the two of you. I hope he gets well soon."

Chisato nodded to the guide, who she was just talking to, and then left. Chisato was going back to her room.

As you might have guessed, today, neither Chisato nor Basara will be going on the tour with the rest of the group. The reason for that actually has to do with Basara's current condition.

After a little bit, Chisato arrived back at her and Basara's room. She went straight for the bedroom to check in Basara's current state.

"… You don't have a fever anymore. Thanks to your training and a bit of my powers, you should be good after taking a little rest."

"I see. Then, at least you should have gone in-"

"No, I'd much rather stay with you than go without you" was Chisato's answer.

Let me explain this.

As you might remember, yesterday, Basara got drenched after helping Chisato. He did take a bath soon after, but due to a few factors, he and Chisato ended up sleeping naked.

When Basara woke up today, he had caught a cold. Because of that, Chisato decided to stay to take care of her beloved.

Well, honestly speaking, Basara wasn't bad enough that he needed to stay in bed, but Chisato insisted that he did and that they skipped today's trip. Basara simply followed Chisato's wishes.

"Just rest for a bit. You should be as good as new when you wake up, but, since we have the chance, let's spend today alone, just the two of us, in this room."

"Alright. Then, I'll go sleep now."

Chisato gave Basara a blanket. Before Basara tried to fall asleep, he looked at Chisato, as if he was waiting for something.

"… Oh, I see. It can't be helped then."

"Yeah, it can't be helped."

Chisato's lips approached Basara's cheek. She gave him a goodnight kiss, though it was still morning.

Of course, just a kiss in the cheek wasn't enough. Basara then stole Chisato's lips and she replied back.

"Mmh!"

"Chuu."

They were licking each other's tongues. Their kiss was beginning to deepen. They were starting to feeling like they would never separate from each other again when Chisato broke the kiss.

"Let's leave it at that. I almost disturbed the patient."

"I don't think the patient was disturbed."

"Fufufu, but you need to rest. Once you're better, let's spend all of that saved up energy."

After being persuaded by Chisato, Basara gave in and went to sleep. He could barely wait to be fully healed.

A few hours passed when Basara had woken up. It was already about 5 PM, but Basara didn't know the exact time. He knew it was pretty late after lunch because his stomach was empty.

"M-mm. Chisato? Are you here?"

Basara called out for Chisato. Since a few hours had passed, he wanted to know if she was still in their room.

"Basara? You're awake? Just wait a second."

Barely a few seconds passed before Chisato entered the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?"

"… O-oh, I'm fine. But what are these clothes?"

Chisato was wearing some pretty "unusual" clothes.

What she was wearing could be said to be a nurse's uniform, but it was also different. Instead of white, it was colored pink, but that was the least of it.

While it did fulfil its job at covering important parts, that was all it did. The uniform had so many cuts and it exposed so much skin that Basara could tell that Chisato was wearing nothing underneath that uniform.

The nurse's uniform covered nothing of Chisato's legs or arms. Her crotch was covered by fabric that had a V shape, at least, that was the shape Basara assumed it had. While intimate places were covered, the V cut so low that one could see things that shouldn't be exposed.

Her stomach was beautifully exposed. Chisato's chest was covered by what looked like a shirt, but her lower and side breasts were shown. The shirt had a red cross in the center, which is the only thing to indicate that this was a nurse's clothes.

"Wait a second, I'll bring you something to eat."

Chisato then turned around. That allowed Basara to admire her back.

Her butt was also only covered by a V shaped fabric, though the round parts were on full display. Also, a certain hole was nearly visible thanks to the low V cut.

The string that connected the shirt from behind was so thin that it made it look like Chisato was wearing nothing at all.

Shouldn't Basara be sick right now, he didn't know if he would be able to hold himself back, or if he would deflower Chisato on the spot.

"Now, say aaa~"

"A-aa~"

After she brought some food, Chisato insisted in feeding Basara. Since Basara knew it was futile, he gave up without any resistance.

Chisato finished feeding Basara and then went to put the dishes on the sink. But before she went, she had something to ask.

"Basara, how do I look? Do you like this new uniform?"

"Honestly, I don't like it."

Chisato was confused at first but Basara soon explained his opinion.

"If you wear it at school, everyone will see you, and I dislike that. But, if you were to use it only when we were alone, than I like this uniform. In fact, I like it a lot if that's the case."

Chisato then let out a small laugh and said "then I guess I'll wear this only for you."

She left the bedroom but soon came back. Chisato was now going to take Basara's temperature.

"Stay still."

Instead of using a thermometer, Chisato took Basara's temperature with her own forehead. Once she had a good grasp of his temperature, Chisato stole a kiss from Basara and then said.

"Just like I thought, you're already mostly recovered. Just to make sure, you should rest a bit more so that you're completely recovered tomorrow."

Of course, Basara wouldn't immediately get back to sleep. He had to take a bath and change his clothes before that.

And obviously, Chisato, Basara's trusted nurse, was there to help him.

"I'll wash your body now."

Basara had already taken off all of his clothes and Chisato had a wet towel to clean him. He could have simply gone to the bath, but why should he refuse Chisato's help?

Chisato started cleaning his back. Basara's back was muscular, so Chisato had to use a bit of strength, but she also made sure to help him relax his muscles.

After finishing with his back, Chisato moved to the front. While she washed his chest, her eyes couldn't help but look down.

"It seems that there's someone here that can't wait."

"Then, I'll take care of him soon enough."

Chisato finished Basara's chest. She already had her next target. Chisato wrapped Basara's part with the towel and started moving her hands up and down.

While one could have said it was just for cleaning, that statement would have turned into a lie a few seconds after.

"I think I know of a more effective way, so I'll use that."

"Yes, please."

Chisato took advantage that her shirt didn't cover her lower breasts and inserted Basara's rod from under her shirt. As Basara's hard part was completely trapped, Chisato began moving her mountains up and down.

She could feel it was a bit hotter than usual, but that was probably due to Basara's fever. Doing this wasn't going to help Basara recover, but neither of them were thinking about that.

"Aah!"

"Oh~ are you more sensitive when you're sick? Then we should be done soon."

Chisato continued doing her stuff. Basara was having trouble holding back, as transparent liquid flowed from his tip.

"Chisato, I'm actually getting lightheaded."

"Well, your body shouldn't be making any effort now, and you haven't moved much today, so that's probably why."

"A-aaa!"

Basara released a load. Chisato's shirt was painted white on the inside. Since he was lightheaded, Basara laid down on the bed.

"It's a shame, but I guess we'll have to leave it at that."

"I can still-"

"No, let's not force your body. You can pay me double tomorrow. For now, just sleep. I'll dress you up."

Basara wanted to resist, but his body betrayed him. His consciousness was getting hazy when he heard.

"I'll always be your nurse, so we can use this uniform for its intended purpose soon enough."

Basara then fell asleep with one thought in mind: tomorrow, I'll make sure Chisato gets what she wants.


	70. Basara X Chisato Day 5

You probably already had an experience where you woke up really early because you went to sleep really early.

Since Basara was sick yesterday, he went to sleep early. Because of that, he had also woken up early today. The sun was just coming out of the horizon.

Basara looked besides him. He saw a sleeping Chisato. Although it was still early, Basara decided to wake Chisato up. He kissed her cheek and then her lips, next, he whispered on her ear.

"Chisato, wake up."

"Mm~ Basara? Good morning. Are you already fine?"

"Yeah. I've never felt better, thanks to the nurse that took care of me."

"Oh~ I'm glad to hear that."

They kissed again. This time, it was a good morning kiss.

Now, Basara had something he wanted to do before properly starting the day.

"Chisato, I still owe you for yesterday, don't I?"

"Eh? N-nnaan!"

Basara grabbed Chisato's breasts. While she was still wearing her sleepwear, it was thin enough that Basara could barely feel it. Chisato had brought this sleepwear for reasons I don't need to explain.

By the way, Basara was also wearing his sleep pants that Chisato had put on for him. These pants couldn't even hide his morning wood, much less now that it was growing bigger by Basara's own actions.

"Nnn, maaaa! Basara~"

"Chisato, you're so beautiful I can't hold back."

Basara's face approached. Chisato didn't even wait. She pushed on a kiss and Basara replied once his brain caught on. Their tongues met and parted like two warriors' swords, except more passionately.

They then hugged. Chisato even wrapped her legs around Basara. That made his wood and her entrance meet. But if you think they parted because of that, you clearly don't know them.

Instead of parting, they pressed further. The only reason why there was no penetration was because they still had some clothes on.

"Mmmh!"

"Chuu."

"Nnnn!"

"Ccchaaa!"

They continued passionately, but their clothes were starting to become a hindrance. By that I mean that they couldn't satisfy each other without direct contact anymore.

They took off their sleepwear and proceeded to the next stage. Basara laid down on the bed and Chisato laid on top of him, except they were upside down in relation to each other.

Yes, it is as you imagine. As soon as they got into position, Chisato trapped Basara's rod between her breasts and sucked its tip. Basara put two fingers inside Chisato's entrance and licked her clit.

"Mmmhh! Mm, Nnnh!"

"Aaah! Nn! Laaaa!"

Chisato's droll spilled from her mouth. Her droll made it easier for Basara's rod to move between her big breasts. Chisato's tongue was tasting Basara's tip.

Basara could feel Chisato's walls tightening with his fingers. They became tighter every time Basara licked her clit. Her tightness and the wet sounds she was producing indicated that she had already climaxed a few times.

"Nnnn! Aaaah! Slurp!"

"N! Chisato!"

Chisato stopped sucking Basara's whole tip, giving her breasts more liberty to move. Chisato sucked only on the very tip, where Basara's seed would shoot out from. At the same time, she moved her breasts up and down in order to stimulate him.

Of course Basara didn't just wait around. He put two more fingers in Chisato. Not only that. Basara also made sure to spread his fingers, spreading Chisato's insides in the process. He also lightly bit Chisato's clit and sucked it.

"Mmmm!"

Chisato reached an orgasm. Her jet flew out, but she didn't falter on her service.

She used the full size of her breasts in order to please Basara. She happily sucked and drank the transparent liquid that signaled that Basara was about to shoot his load.

Soon enough, the time came.

"Chisato!"

Basara shot his load deep into Chisato's throat. Chisato drank it all, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Chisato then laid on the bed and Basara got up. They were moving on to the next phase.

Basara got his member into position. His tip touched Chisato's entrance. They were ready.

"Basara."

"Chisato."

They looked into each other's eyes as they called each other's names. Basara pushed himself in. Chisato's lips parted as his tip entered her.

They both knew that they shouldn't proceed further, but their brains weren't functioning on that level anymore. They only knew that they lusted for each other.

Basara's member had already entered a fair bit into Chisato. Basara was now pushing against her purity. Just a bit more and they would finally-

"Humm, excuse me, is everything alright in there?"

Chisato and Basara were called back into reality by a voice, the guide's voice. For a second, Basara thought about just continuing on, but he also knew they had to answer, so Basara let Chisato get the door.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We got some noise complaints from the people in the nearby room and we wanted to know if everything was alright."

"Everything is fine. It's just that we were watching a movie and we might have left the audio too high."

"Well, then that's fine. We're due to leave in an hour, so please get ready."

Chisato said goodbye to the guide and went back to where Basara was. Since it couldn't be helped, they had to leave the rest for later.

Basara and Chisato got ready and left their room. They met up with the rest of the group and went on today's trip.

As luck would have it, today, the guide was going to take them to visit some caverns that were a popular tourist spot.

Now, think back to how Basara and Chisato woke up. Do you think they'll pay any attention to the trip, or do you think they'll use the darkness for something else?

"As some of you might already know, the sharp stones formed on the celling are called stalactites. These stalactites are special, as they are made from-"

The touring agency had asked a famous geologist to give them an explanation about some things on the caverns. While many customers were paying attention to the geologist, that wasn't the case for Basara and Chisato.

They were, mostly, innocently holding each other's hands and pressing their bodies against each other. They were at the very back of the group so that they wouldn't be seen by anyone.

But things changed once the group took a turn. Basara and Chisato also took a turn, but not to the same place. They went in an empty space on the wall.

"Mmmh."

"Chuu."

They kissed intensely, but also tried to hold their voices back. Thanks to the echo in the cave, they would be easily found if they let out their voices.

Chisato broke the kiss, but she still placed some kisses on Basara's neck and chest. Chisato got on her knees and undid Basara's belt. After setting the monster free, Chisato grabbed it with her hands and then looked at Basara.

"Now, Basara, try to hold your voice back as much as possible."

That was all Chisato said before gobbling up Basara's rod. Chisato's soft lips, which were kissing Basara's a moment ago, were now placed on his rod.

She started moving her head back and forward. They were in a public place, but it was unlikely that anyone would go through that path right now, and even if they did, Basara and Chisato were mostly hidden behind the wall.

"Mmmh."

They could no longer hear the geologist's voice, so he and the group were probably far away. In the worst case, Basara and Chisato knew the way they had come in from, though it's not like they were thinking about that.

Basara put his hand on Chisato's head, but then he changed his mind. Basara put his hands on Chisato's cheeks. That got Chisato confused, so she stopped and looked at Basara.

"Chisato, try to not make a lot of noise."

Basara then began thrusting. Chisato happily received his thrusts with her mouth. Basara's hands were holding Chisato's face in place as his speed grew.

"Mmmh, nnn!"

"Shhh."

Basara's rod filled Chisato's mouth. She licked every bit of him whenever she could. By now, they didn't even care that they were on a public place anymore, although they still held back their voices.

Basara's thrusts were getting faster. Chisato's mind was at a blank. All she could think about was how to pleasure herself and her beloved.

Chisato rolled up her skirt and started pleasing herself. The only reason why her voice wasn't heard was because Basara's member was stuffing her mouth.

"Mmmm!"

"Chisato, you're so lewd. I love it."

Basara, of course, didn't dislike what Chisato was doing. In fact, he was enjoying her masturbation show.

Even though her voice wasn't coming out, Basara could feel the air vibrating on his member. He knew that that was caused by Chisato's unheard moans. It wasn't her intention, but that was also giving pleasure to Basara.

Soon enough, Chisato reached a climax. Because of that, she started moving her head more violently.

"Gah! C-Chisato, w-wai-!"

Basara was luckily able to hold his voice back, but that was all he held back.

His load was shot on her mouth. Her throat was painted white by his seed. She almost couldn't keep everything in her mouth.

Seeing as they would be found out at this rate, Basara and Chisato decided on something.

"Let's go back."

"Yeah."

They could have continued there, but they wouldn't be able to fully enjoy themselves if they had to care about other people. So their best option was to go back to their room.

And so they did. Luckily for them, the rest of the group arrived not much later, so it didn't look like they had escaped.

As soon as they arrived, they moved to the bedroom. They took off all their clothes and proceeded from where they left in the morning.

"Tomorrow is the second-last day of the trip, right?"

"Yeah. It went by quick."

"Then, we have to make the most of today and rest well tomorrow."

Basara agreed. Since that was the case, they had to, just like Chisato had just said, make the most of today.

Basara inserted himself into Chisato. Since he was on full control this time, for as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't break her purity, so he settled for hitting Chisato's weak spot.

"Nnn~ Basara~"

"Chisato."

Even though they had to limit themselves to that, it was still very effective.

Plus, if Basara had any say on this, this limit wouldn't live for much longer.

"Nnnaaaannn!"

Basara started his thrusts. He didn't start slow. Basara hit against Chisato's weak spot with enough strength to just not break it. Basara did that because he knew Chisato wouldn't want it any other way.

"Aaa!"

"Mmmm!"

Even though he wasn't fully inside Chisato, Basara could feel her walls pulsating and tightening around him. They were inviting him further in, and Basara wanted to go, but couldn't right now.

Basara looked at Chisato's breasts. They were bouncing around with his thrusts. Basara grabbed one of them and sucked the other. Due to her reflexes, Chisato ended up pressing Basara's face on her breasts, since she hugged his head.

"Nnnnyyyyaaaaa!"

"Mm, chuu."

Basara was about to shoot his first load inside Chisato, for the day.

His thrusts sped up and Basara's member was growing even bigger inside Chisato. That all indicated to her that she was about to be creampied.

"Mmm! Basara!"

"Chisato!"

Basara shot his load, but he didn't stop. In fact, Basara continued as if nothing had happened.

Of course, Basara knew he wouldn't last much longer before his second shot, but he didn't feel like stopping for even a second.

Basara stopped sucking on Chisato's breast. Instead, he just played with it. Basara was groping and molding Chisato's mountains.

"Nnn! Do you like them big?"

"Eh?"

"Breasts. You like them big, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that's exactly it, but it's not wrong either. I guess that, rather than these big breasts, I like their owner."

"Mmm! Annn, I guess that's an acceptable answer."

Basara continued with his thrusts. The feeling was once again surging at his tip. Basara knew he was going to cum again soon.

"Chisato, I'm-!"

"Shoot it in me. I want it all!"

Following Chisato's wish, Basara released his load inside her. Since he couldn't go too deep, his cream was flowing out from her.

Instead of continuing right after, Basara and Chisato changed their positions. Chisato was now on all fours while Basara was behind her.

Basara got into position and inserted himself back in. Just one hit at Chisato's weak point was all it took for her to climax.

"Aaaaaa!"

Instead of waiting for her to recover, Basara restarted his thrusts right then and there. Thanks to that, Chisato was blessed with constant climaxes while Basara thrusted his member into her hymen.

"Nnnn!"

"Aaa! Mm!"

Basara's hands were on Chisato's hips. He moved them to her ass. Chisato's butt was soft and big. Basara couldn't resist but give it a light slap.

While the slap wasn't strong enough to hurt her, it did succeed in getting Chisato exited. Proof of that was her double climax, one from Basara's thrust and the other from the slap.

"Mm! Aaaa!"

"Nn!"

Basara's speed grew quicker. He was about to shoot his third load, but didn't want to do it so soon.

Basara groped Chisato's breasts from behind as he desperately tried to keep himself from cumming. Although that might have helped him, it certainly didn't do the same for Chisato.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Basara played with Chisato's nipples. He pinched her hard tips and thrusted into her purity.

Basara was about to become unable to hold back his load. Chisato had long lost control over herself as her godly aura was being emitted from her.

If they continued for a bit more, she should change from Chisato to Afureia.

"Aa, mmm!"

"Gaa! Chisato!"

"!"

Basara creampied Chisato once again. That had been the last drop. Chisato's aura expanded and her appearance changed. She had entered her goddess form.

Basara took himself off from inside her. He laid Afureia down and then laid beside her. They were just resting for a second.

"Chisato, Afureia, I really do love you, so much."

"I do too."

They kissed. It wasn't a long or deep kiss, but it transmitted their feelings.

"So, before we continue, we should eat something and come straight back."

"I agree. Let's get back quick."

And so they put their clothes back on and went to get something to eat. Once they did that, they came right back to their room and continued their business.

And so the fifth day ended. With the end of this trip drawing ever closer, Basara and Chisato were diving ever deeper into each other.


	71. Basara X Chisato Day 6

Today, the group was visiting a famous shopping district. The place had a lot of history, so the guide was explaining some of it while taking the customers along.

Obviously, since they were on a shopping district, there were a lot of people trying to get the tourists to buy their stuff. Some people did take a look at what was being sold and they couldn't resist their urge to buy stuff.

While Basara wasn't really affected by the sellers' shouts, Chisato, unfortunately, couldn't help herself.

"Basara, look. Do you think that would look good?"

"I'm sure it would, but haven't you bought a lot of these? In fact, don't you have one exactly like this?"

Chisato pouted for a bit, but left the item she was going to buy.

Basara didn't mean to spoil her fun, but he also didn't want Chisato to simply buy stuff without thinking, even though she had the money for it.

Since they were missing the whole history part of the trip, Basara and Chisato decided to join back with the rest of the group and listen to the guide.

"That's when this district was founded. But it didn't start out like a shopping district. It started out as a residential area. Business got here through some casual things like a garage sale, selling home-made cakes, and similar stuff…"

Although he was hearing the explanation, Basara wasn't listening to it. He was thinking about something more important.

 _This trip is about to end, but we haven't really done anything, have we? I guess I got that plan, but I'll wait until we get back. So that this trip doesn't end like this, I should…_

Basara continued thinking to himself. He was making a plan that would allow Chisato to remember this trip as a special moment.

"Alright, I'll go with that."

"? Basara, did you say something?"

Basara accidentally spoke his thoughts out loud. He dismissed Chisato by saying "it's nothing. Just talking with myself."

Chisato might have become a bit suspicious of Basara's actions, but she didn't give it much thought.

"Then, if everyone will please follow me."

The guide took everyone to a more famous and busy part of the district. The place was really crowded, so the guide warned everyone not to get lost. As a precaution, the guide told everyone their next destination. If anyone got lost, they were to wait for the rest of the group there.

Of course, Basara took this opportunity to do something else.

"Chisato, let's hold hands."

"Yeah!"

They held each other's hands firmly as they walked through the crowd.

While it might have only looked like a precaution against being separated from the outside, in reality, Basara and Chisato were just looking for an excuse to hold hands. While they did love each other, it would have been a bit awkward to hold hands in front of everyone for no reason.

Basara and Chisato were just holding hands as they walked through the crowd. That was all they were doing. Even so, Chisato had a smile on her lips as Basara firmly held her small hand and guided her through.

When Basara looked back and saw a smiling Chisato, he also couldn't help but smile. Just knowing that she was happy made him happy.

"We made it out."

"Somehow. Though, I wouldn't have minded spending a bit more time in there."

They were now on their next destination. Basara was enjoying the trip, but he needed to follow his plans.

"Chisato, sorry, but I'm going back to the hotel. Can you make up an excuse for me?"

"Eh? Then, I'll go with-"

"No, you stay here until the end of the trip. I want to make a surprise for you, ok?"

Once Basara had finished saying that, he started heading back the way he came from. He looked back at Chisato and waved her goodbye, though they would meet again soon.

When the guide asked, Chisato told her that Basara had started feeling sick, so he headed back to the hotel.

Their next destination was what one could call a plaza. It had many varieties of shops all around it and it also had a bit TV in the center that seemed to be transmitting some news.

Right now, the news were on the weather forecast bit.

"Heavy rain is expected for tomorrow. We advise everyone to get ready to spend some time at home…"

"This will be the final part of today's trip. After we finish this part, we'll go to the place with many famous restaurants, eat there, and go back to the hotel."

She was still in the trip, but Chisato wasn't really paying any attention anymore. The trip wasn't as interesting now that Basara wasn't with her.

 _I knew it. I don't really care about this, I just want to be with Basara. I want to meet him soon…_

Just like a lot of people do during classes, Chisato listened without really caring for anything that she was being told. Luckily for her, time passed fast and they were soon heading back to the hotel.

Once she arrived, Chisato headed straight for her room. She got there surprisingly fast and opened the door.

"! You almost scared me. You got back here fast, Chisato."

Once Chisato entered, she saw Basara's surprise, which he had just finished preparing.

It was a candlelit dinner, just like what one would expect to see in a romance movie, except it was still too early in the day to call it dinner. The food on the table looked delicious and it also looked like Basara had taken a bath and sprayed some perfume on himself.

"Well, I had this idea and all, but it didn't work out as planned. I couldn't get any food ready, by the way don't look at the thrash, so I had to order some, but then I remembered that you had already eaten on the trip, so-"

"Shh. It's ok. I like this better than the restaurants we ate in."

Chisato approached the table. She was going to sit down, but Basara pulled the chair for her, once again, just like what one would expect to see in a romance movie.

"Then, what to you say we start eating?"

"Yeah. I got so busy with this that I didn't eat anything."

Basara and Chisato then had their romantic "dinner." They didn't spend hours on it, but that moment felt eternal for them. Not in the sense that it bored them, but in the sense that they didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately, everything comes to an end. Once they finished their dinner, Chisato asked something of Basara.

"Tomorrow is the day, right?"

"Yeah. I thought it would have taken longer, but time passed too fast."

"Yes it did."

Tomorrow was the last day of the trip. While the touring agency had planned something special for tomorrow, Basara and Chisato had their own plans.

"Let's rest or bodies as much as we can today. You know why, right?"

"Of course I do. It's because we won't stop for even a single second tomorrow."

Chisato nodded to what Basara had just said. Tomorrow was the day.

For today, they just rested. They were going to need the extra energy.


	72. Basara X Chisato Day 7

"Due to the heavy rain, we'll have to cancel or last trip. We ask for your comprehension-"

There was a heavy rain falling on the outside. For the sake of safety, everyone was advised to stay home, so the touring agency had to cancel today's trip.

However, Basara and Chisato had their own plans, so they didn't really care that this happened. In fact, they had already planned to skip today's trip. It was just a coincidence that there would be no trip today.

"Ready?"

Chisato nodded, that was her answer to Basara. There was really no need to ask, as what was to follow was the whole reason for this trip. Chisato got the third bag they brought and took out the crystal from within. This was to be the crystal's last use.

After a second, she activated its power. The barrier covered them, but the crystal, which was already damaged, turned to dust and was destroyed. Basara and Chisato already knew that was going to happen, so they didn't even bait an eye. They only cared about the person they loved, who happened to be in front of them.

Chisato and Basara took off their clothes. Chisato laid down on the bed and Basara got into position. They didn't even need to ask anything. They had been waiting for this moment this whole time.

They didn't even need any sort of communication, that was how much they were in sync. Basara pushed himself in. He soon tore through Chisato's purity and reached her deepest part.

"Nnnaaaa!"

"Nnn!"

Chisato had reached an orgasm just by being penetrated. While Basara also felt really good just from entering Chisato, he couldn't allow himself to shoot his seed just yet. But that didn't mean that painting Chisato white wasn't in his plans.

Without even giving her time to recover, Basara began his thrusts. He pulled back so far that he basically had to penetrate Chisato again with every thrust.

"Nnnn! Basara!"

"Aa!"

Basara's hips were hitting Chisato's with enough strength to send her breasts bouncing around. Basara couldn't take his focus off of her bouncing mountains.

Basara grabbed Chisato's breasts and played with them. That was all he intended to do, but Chisato did something he didn't expect.

When she got the chance, Chisato sucked on her own breasts. Basara found that strangely stimulating. He didn't know if Chisato did this by reflex or if she planned it, but he also didn't really care.

"Mmmh! Cchh!"

"Chisato! Nn! You really know how to get me worked up."

Basara kissed Chisato's under breasts. Chisato's breasts weren't her weak spots, but that kiss was surprisingly effective, as that part wasn't used to receiving any attention from Basara.

"Nnnnnyyaaaaaannnnnn!"

Basara's hard rod continued filling Chisato's insides. She expanded and contracted as he thrusted in and pulled out. Chisato's love juices started spilling from inside her.

Basara was completely entranced by Chisato's beauty. This woman, who had what many would call a perfect body, was his and his alone. Her body was molding itself to please him. Basara could feel that with every pulsation of her walls.

Of course, the same could be said for Chisato. While Basara wasn't hers alone, she was happy to have him. While her body was already enslaved by Basara's dick, her heart held a form of pure love. Basara's heart also held the same for Chisato.

"Mmmmmmmm!"

"Aaaa! Chisato!"

Basara couldn't avoid it anymore. He brought Chisato's body to the same level as his. They hugged and kissed as Chisato sat on Basara's lap. Basara's rod was deeply planted in Chisato.

Chisato wanted to continue like this, but she also wanted to do something else. Chisato turned herself around. Basara used this opportunity to grope her breasts from behind.

"Nnnnnaaaaaa! Basara~"

"Chisato! Chisato!"

Basara handled Chisato's breasts as if he was milking a cow. His rod entered her with such strength that it wouldn't have been surprising if the wet sounds had left the room and were heard by everyone else, that is if they weren't in the crystal's barrier.

Basara kissed and sucked Chisato's neck. Once his lips left her skin, a red mark appeared where they were.

"Mmm! You left a mark."

"Don't you want it?"

"That's not it" Chisato said and then took her hair out of the way to expose the rest of her neck. "I want you to mark not only my neck, but my whole body. Mark me as yours!"

Basara smiled and did as Chisato wanted. He kissed her neck and left his mark on her. He did that first on her neck, and then on her shoulders and so on. They would have a lot of time in order for Basara to mark Chisato's body as his.

Basara's thrusts fastened. Wet sounds loudly echoed inside the barrier. It wouldn't be long now. Basara told Chisato of what was to come.

"Chisato, I'm going to cum."

"Mmmm! Nnnn!"

Chisato couldn't even respond with words. Her brain was too occupied dealing with the pleasure wave she was receiving. Even so, she knew what was to come, and she wanted it.

"Chisato!"

Basara creampied Chisato. Her walls were painted white and some of Basara's seed escaped her. Chisato's walls tried their best in order to take every last drop of Basara's seed. For her, that was more precious than a diamond.

Chisato's strength left her, so she fell face first into the bed. But she quickly recovered, since she didn't want to waste a single second of their time. Both of them were ready for round 2, or should I say…

"This was a nice warm up. Now, Basara, did you say a few days ago that this hole was also lonely?"

As she said that, Chisato exposed her ass to Basara, and with it, both of her holes. Basara obviously understood what Chisato meant, so he didn't hesitate when he entered Chisato's back hole.

Basara's big rod spread Chisato, up until now, virgin hole. One had to wonder how that small and tight hole could spread so much.

"A-aaa!"

"Nn! This is a lot tighter."

Both Basara and Chisato were surprised by the difference between the two forms of sex. They had already done normal sex inside the crystal many times, but it was their first time doing anal sex.

But Basara didn't give Chisato a rest just because he was surprised. He still had to get used to the feeling, but he had already started moving.

"Waaaahh!"

"Nnnnn!"

Due to the difference between both holes, this one wasn't as soft as the other. Even so, this was surprisingly good. In order to show how he was feeling, Basara quickened his thrusts.

There's a lot of people who don't approve of this type of sex for a number of reasons, but neither Basara nor Chisato could say they understood these people. They were feeling so good they couldn't think that this could be wrong in any way.

Well, to be honest, Chisato and Basara would probably feel good with whatever they did to each other, but that's beside the point.

"Mmmm! Aaaannn! Basara, it's so good."

"Yeah. I feel it too!"

Basara was now thrusting as fast as he normally does. If it wasn't for the barrier, Chisato's anus probably would never go back to the way it was, though it's not like she minded it. As long as it was for Basara, she could and would do anything.

"Mmmaaaahhhh!"

"Gaah!"

Basara placed his hands on Chisato's hips and put more strength behind his thrusts. Every time he pulled out, she would closer herself up again, only for him to spread her again.

When he thrusted in, Basara went balls deep into Chisato's anus.

When he pulled out, only the tip of his member was left inside Chisato.

And then he repeated the process. Stronger and faster each time.

"Aaa! Chisato!"

"Basara! More!"

Basara spitted on his rod to make it easier for it to enter Chisato. Both of them soon noticed the difference it made when Basara easily slipped in this time.

But of course that wasn't all.

Basara also moved from one side to the other at the same time as he entered and exited Chisato. Chisato's mouth was agape as she couldn't hold back anymore. Her ass was literally spreading itself in order to adapt to Basara's movements.

"Nnnn! Basara!"

Chisato reached a climax. She came from having her ass fucked. She wetted the bed with her juices. Even after she was done, the flow of her juices only grew with Basara's every move.

Basara's member grew even further and a transparent liquid left his tip. Basara's second load was about to be shot.

"Aaa! Chisato!"

"Mmh! Aaaaa!"

Basara movements reached a speed he didn't even know he could achieve. His thrusts were so fast and violent Chisato came with every single one of them.

"!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

And so Chisato received her first anal creampie.

Chisato reached her most intense climax to date. Basara's seed couldn't be contained in Chisato's ass, so some of it flowed out.

"Aaa, aaa."

"Mm, aa!"

Basara's member left Chisato for a brief second. After only a second, they caught their breath and continued on.

Basara inserted himself back in and he began his movements anew. They kept doing that for as long as time allowed them.

Let's see them after a while in the barrier.

"Mmmm!"

"Aaa!"

They were still having sex like before. Their position right now was: Basara was laying down on the bed and Chisato was sitting on his lap. She was standing upright and was moving her body up and down in order for Basara to enter and leave her.

This time, Basara was switching between penetrating her pussy and her ass. This would have been a lot easier if, let's say, they were inside Chisato's mind and she could give an extra dick to Basara, but such is not the case here.

But there was also another difference.

"Aaa!"

"Nnnaaaa! It's coming out!"

Milk started flowing from Chisato's pink tips. The liquid was sucked by a machine and stored in a cup.

That was one of the things Basara and Chisato had brought on the third bag. Since they didn't know how much the crystal would distort time, they needed a food supply in order to stay until the last possible second. Chisato's milk was to be that supply. That was the reason why they brought a machine similar to the ones some women use while breast-feeding.

"Mmmmmm!"

As suggested by her milk, Chisato reached an orgasm. Her walls tightened in order to give pleasure to Basara and her ass closed itself even more.

Basara's member entered one of Chisato's holes and then left, next, he went in the other and left. Basara then repeated the process.

Her soft and squishy pussy. Her hard and tight asshole. Both of them were filled by Basara's seed, but they had no intention of stopping.

"Gaaaaaa!"

"Nnn! Chisato!"

Basara took off the thing that was sucking Chisato's milk. He wanted to drink directly from the font. He groped her breasts to confirm that her milk was coming out and then moved on to the next step.

Basara put Chisato's breast on his mouth and began sucking. He gulped down her milk and filled her with his own. You can say they were making a type of trade.

"Mm! Chh!"

"A-aaaa-aaa! Basara!"

Chisato hugged Basara's head on her breast. She lost her balance and fell to the bed. Now Chisato was the one lying down while Basara was on top of her.

Basara decided to stay in Chisato's pussy. But that didn't mean he left her other hole alone. In fact, he had something ready for that type of situation.

Basara took out another item they had brought on the third bag. A vibrator. Without asking for permission, or even giving any sort of warning, Basara shoved the vibrator in Chisato's asshole.

"Aaaaa, mmmmmmm!"

"Gah!"

Chisato came just from Basara's previous action. She tightened so much around him that Basara also couldn't avoid cumming.

But even after planting his seed, Basara didn't stop.

Basara kept thrusting for a while. When he felt another load coming, he decided to change things up a bit.

He took out another vibrator. Then, he took his member off Chisato and put the vibrator in its place. He turned both vibrators on at their maximum speed.

"Aaannn!"

Basara then put his member between Chisato's breasts. When he pressed them against each other, Chisato's milk flowed out. Basara then began his thrusts anew.

"Nnn!"

"Aaa, Chisato!"

While liquid flowed from Chisato's tips. Since he was about to cum, Basara was using a bit of strength on them, which made them shoot out their milk like a fountain.

Basara's rod, trapped between Chisato's mountains, was swelling up. Chisato took out her tongue. Not only did she want to please Basara, but she also wanted to taste his seed once it was shot.

"Nnn! Basara~"

"Chisato! Here comes!'

Basara's load hit Chisato's face. She licked some of it with her tongue, but her face was still covered in white stuff.

They then spend a second to look at each other. While this was pretty intense, for them, it was only the beginning.

Basara took both vibrators from inside Chisato. He spread her legs, exposing all of her to himself.

"Chisato, I love you. Let's continue like this forever."

"… Yeah, let's. Well, that's what I want to say. We can only do it until the barrier lasts. After that, we won't be able to anymore until I make another crystal."

"…"

What Chisato had just said was true. It was true, but it was not a reality that Basara liked. Since he doesn't like it, why should he stick with it?

"Aaa-nnnyy!"

Basara planted himself in Chisato without saying a word. Chisato's sentence just now made Basara complete his resolve.

It was time to go one step beyond. Both Basara and Chisato were tired of having to wait for special circumstances like this.

As Basara kept thrusting, that was the only thought in his mind.


	73. Basara X Chisato Bonus Chapter

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you at your house?"

"No, I'll go with you. I'll head home from your apartment."

Basara and Chisato were heading back home. Their trip had ended and it was time to part ways until they met again at school.

Except, Basara still had something he wanted, no, needed to do.

They arrived at Chisato's apartment. Basara helped her take their bags up to her room. They were done quickly. For Basara, that meant now was the time.

"So, what do you want to do now, Basara?"

"Well, there is one thing I've been wanting to do for a while."

Basara signaled for Chisato to follow him. He took her to her bedroom. Chisato didn't understand a thing when Basara suddenly kissed her while they were on their way.

"Nn! Chuu."

"Mmmh!"

Basara started taking Chisato to the bed. They were also taking each other's clothes off. By the time Basara laid Chisato on the bed, they were already completely naked.

Neither of them needed to touch each other's parts to confirm it. They already knew what the other wanted, and they planned to do just that.

Basara got his member into position and pushed in. He stopped as soon as he reached Chisato's hymen and said a few words.

"Chisato, I love you so much. I can't hold back anymore. I want us to-!"

"Nn!"

"Aa!"

But, before he could even complete his sentence, Chisato pushed him further in, breaking her purity. Basara's member tore through Chisato's hymen and reached her deepest point.

Basara was planning to do just that, but Chisaot beat him to it.

"If you can't hold back anymore, how do you think I feel? Jeez, you made me wait for this during the whole trip."

There was no crystal or barrier of any kind this time. There was no going back from this. Basara took Chisato's virginity, for real this time. But even so, they didn't mind.

"Chisato."

"Basara."

They kissed. They both wanted this. There didn't need to be some kind of complicated gimmick. Basara and Chisato just wanted to have sex, normal sex.

Sure, there would be consequences for this. Basara had yet to fully explain his relationship with Chisato for Mio and the others. They would be hurt by this. Basara knew this, but he still did it.

Basara was tired of having to hold back. If what blocked them from having sex was that most of the girls would lose their power if they did it, then Basara already had the solution for that.

He would become stronger. Stronger then everyone. Once he did reach that, he would deflower all these girls and they wouldn't have to worry about a thing. Well, Basara still had to work on a few details, but that was the general plan.

Sure, it would take time. Maybe a year, maybe more, but Basara would definitely reach that place. Once he did, he would claim a "reward" from the girls.

But, like it's been said before, there was no need for complicated gimmicks between Basara and Chisato. They were having sex simply because they wanted to.

"Aaann!"

"Aaa!"

Basara reached Chisato's deepest part. While she did felt some pain from the definitive break of her hymen, Chisato told Basara to start moving. Neither of them wanted to waste a single second.

Basara started moving his hips back and forward. He was gradually getting faster and stronger. Chisato's juices were warming Basara's rod.

While they have had sex many times in the crystal, this time was different. The fact that this was real, that this was definitive, only increased the pleasure both of them were getting.

"Nnn! Basara!"

"Aaa, Chisato!"

Since they knew things would only get more intense from there, Basara and Chisato both got on the bed. Of course, just because they were moving their bodies doesn't mean Basara stopped his thrusts.

Basara grabbed Chisato's breasts. He sucked one of them and fondled the other. After a little bit, he switched.

Chisato's nipples were already as hard as possible, but Basara didn't plan to give them any sort of break.

Chisato looked at Basara, stopped him from sucking her breast, and then forced a kiss onto him. Well, forced might not be the best word to describe it, seeing as Basara had a positive response to Chisato's action.

"Mmm! Chuu!"

"Nnn! Mmmmm!"

Chisato's walls tightened with Basara's every thrust. Since their bodies were reset each time they used the crystal, this couldn't be due to experience.

No, it's much more simple.

It's just that their bodies naturally know what to do in order to please the other. Such is the level of their love for each other.

"Nnnn! Mmmmhhhhh!"

"Nnnn, mm!"

Basara's thrusts fastened. Even Chisato could feel it. Basara was about to cum. His member swelled up as he was preparing one of his biggest loads.

Normally, there would be no problems wherever he came, as their bodies would be reset. But things are a bit different now.

"Mmm! Aaaa, Chisato!"

But that's not the case anymore. If Basara came inside Chisato, he would be risking getting her pregnant.

Should he do it? Should he not? Let's see what Chisato has to say.

"Waaaannn! Basara~ cum! Cum in me!"

As you can see, Chisato didn't seem to mind it. Of course, neither did Basara.

If that's the case… Basara thought. He then held Chisato's arms in place, exposing all of her to himself.

Basara wanted to look at Chisato. Basara had already seen Chisato's naked body many times, but this time he made sure to burn her image into his brain. He wanted to look at that perfect woman with the perfect body as he planted his seed in her.

"A-aa!"

Basara then shot his load. Chisato's walls were painted white, and this time there was a chance her baby making factory would start working for the first of what would surely be many times to come.

Chisato came just from feeling Basara's cum in her. Basara took his member from inside Chisato and was surprised at the amount of love juice that came flowing out, along with his seed.

"This deserves a photo."

Basara picked up Chisato's phone, unlocked it, put it on camera mode and took a photo of her. Chisato even did a peace sign for the photo. He then showed that image to the phone's owner.

"It's beautiful. I'll keep it forever as a memory. A memory of our real first time."

Chisato was going to put away her phone. Basara was going to put himself back in when Chisato noticed him and said.

"Wait. For as much as I want to do more, you can't arrive home too late. How about this: on Monday, during PE class, come to the infirmary. Since you had such a nice surprise for me, I'll also get a surprise ready for you."

"… All right. Then, I'll see you Monday."

After getting ready, Basara left for the day. He could barely wait until Monday.

Monday, during PE class.

"Excuse me, is Hasegawa-sensei here?"

"Yes, Basara. Come in, and lock the door."

Basara did as told. Just to be sure, Chisato put on a barrier that blocked all sound, locked them in and made it so that people don't think to go in there, knock on the door or even call. She didn't want the slightest disturbance.

"Well, take off your clothes and wait in bed. I'll be back in a second."

In a flash, Basara was naked and waiting for Chisato. When she came back, she was…

"That uniform…"

Yes, she was wearing the "special" nurse uniform that Basara saw during their trip.

"Fufufu, it's time for your private nurse to take care of you~"

Chisato gave Basara a kiss and then proceeded to "check" his body.

While quickly "checked" through most of Basara's body, except for one part, which she was very careful with.

"Hum, like I thought, this part is a bit stiff. We'll have to see to that."

"Well, you're the reason why it's like that."

"Oh, if that's the case, then it's only fair I use my best "equipment" to take care of it."

Chisato stroked Basara's member for a bit, but she quickly stopped and moved on. As she said, she planned to use her best "equipment" for this. If that was the case, there was only one thing to be done.

Chisato sat on Basara's lap. She put his member near her entrance. Thanks to that, Basara discovered that the cloth that covered the lower regions was not connected from underneath.

In other words, there was nothing blocking Basara's member from entering Chisato. Now, there was only one thing that could happen.

Chisato dropped her hips. Basara was forced, not against his will, to enter her and soon reached her deepest part.

"Mmm!"

"Aaannn!"

Both of them had an immediate reflex.

Chisato's was to start moving her body up and down. She also embraced Basara as tightly as she could.

Basara's was to put his hands on Chisato's ass. Since there was basically no cloth there, Basara could directly feel the soft skin of Chisato's behind.

"Nnn! Basara~"

"Chisato!"

Basara could feel Chisato's breasts. The shirt she was wearing wasn't thick enough to hide the feeling of her breasts. Basara could feel Chisato's nipples hardening every time he hit the door to her baby-making factory.

Even Chisato's moans in his ears were giving Basara pleasure. His member was covered by the softest and hottest of feelings while he heard Chisato moaning because of him. How could Basara keep his cool?

"Mmmm!"

"Waa! Basara, nnnn!"

Basara laid Chisato on the infirmary bed as he begun thrusting into her. Basara's speed was already at its max. Basara should have been gradually getting faster, but he couldn't hold his urges back anymore, and neither Chisato wanted him to.

"Mmmhhh! So, you want to rape the nurse in the infirmary?"

"Yeah. I can't satisfy myself anymore unless I do that."

"What a coincidence, it's the same for me."

"Well then…"

Basara put his hands on Chisato's breasts. He then tore her shirt. Her breasts bounced about, but Basara caught them and groped them.

He never once slowed down. Much on the contrary, his thrusts grew faster every time. Even when Chisato came, Basara still didn't give her a rest.

It wouldn't be a rape otherwise.

"Mmmmm! Basara!"

"Nnn! Chisato!"

Basara's thrusts were only getting faster, and he was groping her with more strength. While this was a pretty violent treatment, Chisato wouldn't want it otherwise.

"Nnn!"

Basara knew he would shoot his first load soon, even Chisato could tell it. Chisato embraced Basara even tighter, looked in his eyes and said.

"Basara, shoot it wherever you want. I'll deal with the rest, so there's no need to worry."

"… Ok."

Basara's thrusts quickened for a few seconds, but then he stopped for a second.

That was when he shot it. His seed was planted in her. There was so much of it that some of it even overflowed.

Instead of continuing as normal, Basara took his member off Chisato. Chisato didn't understand it at first, but she soon did.

Basara entered her asshole. He went as deep as he could and then came out. Next, he inserted himself back into Chisato's pussy.

"Hum… I can't choose which one I want, so I guess I'll have both."

"Aaann!"

Of course, just switching between both holes wouldn't be an interesting choice.

While Basara was inside Chisato's back hole, his fingers where on her front hole. He thrusted a few times and then, when Chisato least expected it, he switched holes.

"Waaaannn!"

Basara was using one of his hands to grope Chisato's breast. Chisato took that hand and put the fingers on her mouth.

The way she was sucking his fingers was very pleasant. Even though it was his fingers that were being sucked, Basara felt like Chisato was giving him a blowjob as he entered her with all his strength.

"Aaaa, Chisato!"

"Mmmm!"

Basara creampied both Chisato's pussy and asshole. That was when he lost all control over himself.

Basara kept his member inside Chisato's pussy. He had no more mind to pay to anyting other than her. Basara just kept thrusting into Chisato.

"Chisato."

"Basara~"

They looked into each other's eyes and then kissed. Instead of saying their tongues intertwined, it would be more accurate to say that they scrambled together. Such was their will to never break that kiss.

"Mmmmhhhh!"

"Nn! Chuunn!"

When Basara creampied Chisato again, PE class was already over. But they didn't stop there. As they had already lost all sense of time, why not continue?

They continued to have sex not for one or two more classes. They kept going for the rest of the day. Even with the crystal, they still had all this lust piled up. Today was the day to see the end of that.

"Mmm, aaaaa!"

"Gaaa! Chisatoooo!"

Using the last bit of his strength, Basara gave his last thrust of the day. His cream filled Chisato's insides.

As they barely had strength to even stand still, they decided to stop for the day. They kissed one last time and then, when they ran out of breath, they broke the kiss and started to "close the curtains" of their show.

When he took his member off her, white liquid overflowed. Both her holes couldn't take another drop even if they wanted to.

"Nn, aa… now, I think it's best you get back to your… or not. I guess I'll have to alter everyone's memories so that we didn't just spend a whole day locked up here."

"Did a whole day really pass?"

"Yup. We lost our sense of time for a bit there."

As she was talking with Basara, Chisato was already taking care of everyone's memories. After that, both of them got dressed and were ready to leave.

"So… when's my next appointment with the nurse Chisato?"

"A doctor has appointments, not a nurse. But it'll be as soon as possible, that I promise."

Basara and Chisato then said goodbye to each other and when their respective ways.

I could say that everyone followed with their normal lives, but a few things changed for Basara and Chisato.

But, other than that, everyone followed with their normal lives.


	74. Basara X Chisato Note

**And now this fanfic is completely completed. I don't think I'll update this anymore. For how long have I been writing this? (Little addon: I just noticed, after posting this, that this fanfic is in a community. I have no idea what that means, but I'm happy. And yes, I know I'm late to realise it)**

 **What did you guys think of the Basara X Chisato? To be honest, I'm kinda insecure since I didn't have time to sit down and write one full chapter, so every chapter was written "a bit today, a bit tomorrow" and so on, which I think made the quality drop a bit. But, overall, I think it ended up at least fine.**

 **Well, there were a lot of cut scenes and whatnot. I think that, in the bonus chapter, you can tell that I didn't have time to develop each scene to the fullest. But, like I said in the above, I think things ended up fine.**

 **I could talk about each day and whatnot, but I'm lazy so I'll just give an overall thoughts on it. When I planned everything, I thought this was a really good idea. When I was writing it, I realized that it wasn't as good as I thought.**

 **If I were to redo this part, I wouldn't have made them go on a trip. I would have written only one or two chapters of them falling even more in love with each other until they finally have sex for real.**

 **And that last chapter. While reading the SMNT Light Novel, I had always thought that, one day, Basara wouldn't be able to resist Chisato's seductions anymore and they would have sex, so I used that idea here since I kinda missed the LNs' events by a long shot.**

 **If I were to ever make a sequel I would like to use that idea of "Basara just couldn't resist Chisato anymore." Well, this was also one of the things I set up, so, if there ever is a sequel, for all intents and purposes, Basara lost his virginity with Chisato when they… well, I suppose you just read it. I'd also like to include more action, that's why I made Basara "want to be the strongest" and whatnot.**

 **Before I go, I do have something else I want to say.**

 **I've always been told that there aren't many SMNT fanfics out there. Well, what I want to say is, if you see someone that is making a Shinmai fanfic or if you know someone that wants to make one, you can show them both this reboot and the original fanfic as an example of what to do and what not to do.**

 **Maybe I sounded a bit presumptuous, but that's not it. I think most of the readers here came from the original fanfic, and you know how bad things were there.**

 **I don't think that my way of writing is perfect or that even my story is perfect (hell, if anyone knows it isn't, it's me), but I do think that if you show this to someone that wants to write a fanfic, they'll go like "well, if that piece of shit turned into this, then I can probably make the best story out there" or something along these lines.**

 **I've been beating around the bush, but, in short, what I'm saying is, if you ever see another SMNT fanfic, or anything else really, support the author and help him fix his or her mistakes. Just like here, you might have to sit through a load of shit first before you get to the good part.**

 **Also, maybe you should try making a fanfic yourself. Who knows? Maybe you'll enjoy doing this and maybe we'll even work together in the future.**

 **Well, that's it for me. I would give an update on some other fanfics I'm planning to make and an original work I plan to post here (if I can ever find the right category for it. If anyone can help me, I'd appreciate it), but I wrote that in my profile, so you can just check there (I recommend HxH fans go there). If you want to ask me anything or just talk, you can pm me anytime.**

 **Well then, this fanfic has been going on for 5, almost 6, months now (it's been almost a year if you're counting from when I began writing the original) so it's time to close the curtains for good.**

 **If I ever do make a sequel, I'll post the link here, but that's it. There will be no other updates.**

 **See you all somewhere else some other time.**


End file.
